The Omega's Eclipse-Twilight
by Bazzano03
Summary: Three weeks before the wedding, Bella begins to get cold feet at marrying Edward and gains information that her godparents had told her a year before. Hearing the truth, she and her pack, her tribal spirits and her great grandmother offer her a chance to fix things, before the divergence of the wedding. Will the change the future, or will it play out like it did in this time.
1. Prologue: The Solar Eclipse Ascending

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Synopsis: The week of their wedding, Bella gets a flash of what could happen if they were married and have children and winds up back eighteen months in the past to the day she sees Edward first, only this time she knows what the circumstances are, can she change her future or will things play out like they did in this time.**

 **Warnings: The Prologue is going to be in Edward and Jacob's POV, before it switches to Bella's, and this is going to be their thoughts of the end of the third book, before the changed timeline, so for those who've read the minds of their favorite characters this is going into the I.D.'s, or inner desires of both male leads in the book as they speak their thoughts of Bella.**

 **Charlie is also going to get the first bit of the truth from the adult pack, before he learns everything from the young pack and she gets sent back in time.**

 **Also with each member of the young pack that changes and her uncle coming back in the early portion of the story as her parents and the members of each group that didn't get the letters she's sending them, she is going to be explaining the truth to them with each member that starts phasing, so expect certain conversation to repeat themselves as the story continues.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 1: The Prologue**

 **Edward's POV**

I've done it it finally, the mutt is gone for good, it has taken close to eighteen months for me to get him and his disgusting pack out of her life, but I've finally managed it by sending a wedding invitation to him and his father and that has caused him to leave her, and here is why, because as far as I'm concerned he's a danger to her, she belongs to me and nothing is taking her away from me, no matter what I have to do. I've known since I locked gazes with the mutt's father, that he is her imprint and have kept it silent for a year and a half. I've seen his inner thoughts and memories and it shocked me to my core.

The leader of the tribe was the alpha who raised her and his friends were her father's quintet, these men were retired werewolves and she had been born half Quileute, to make matters more serious, if she ever found out the truth, and that is that four fifths of the pack are related to her, by blood and adoption, and she is the great grand daughter of the tribe leader's omega and his mate, they will all kill me.

If my family ever learns the truth I will be torn apart and roasted, and the truth is she met my family to be reintroduced into our world, but she belongs to Black and her cousins are Uley, Trueheart and Call, while her adoptive brothers and sisters are Black's twin older sisters, young Clearwater and his sister, Black Senior is her godfather and Clearwater's wife is her godmother, while the rest of the paternal pack are her father's closest friends, these wolves were no danger to her, no matter what I thought.

And the reason is they had raised her from a baby, Black's father was the red werewolf in the pictures on the hallway wall, their families were tightly bonded, but five years separation was put to my advantage, she had no memory of what they were to her, what they taught her, nor of our weapons, but if those memories came back I was in deep shit once it got to Carlisle, because he had prohibited our hunting weapons to be used.

A far more dangerous secret here I've kept from them is, ever since I learned that she belongs to Black, I've been dosing her with our pheromone, which is against the treaty we made with Ephraim Black when we met the pack ninety years early, if they and the pack ever learn this I'm as good as dead, because her memories have faded of them when they were just children, and I've been suppressing them, having Alice watch her, and are always in earshot to keep the truth from getting to her.

I can only hope she does not remember, because if she finds out what I've done I will lose her, and I will not allow that to happen, no matter what now. As I think this I watch her and see the sadness in her eyes and know she's thinking about them and her future and what it means, I hope nothing gets in the way of my plans, but the wedding is only weeks away and I hope nothing goes wrong in that time.

 **Jacob POV**

I couldn't believe it, I knew I had it right, the bastard was trying to get me out of her life, and so he could keep a serious secret from her and that is that she is mine, our parents agreed, when I reached my phasing age, she and I were to be betrothed. She was my imprint, I'm her mate, for whatever reason she had rushed things, and before I could get the chance to tell her the truth, he tears my heart out.

I once said he was a drug to her, I just never knew how right I was, the parasites had a pheromone that is a narcotic, and I've never been sure here, but I think he used it on her, my love for her was that of a true piece of humanity, I can only hope she finds the information, before it is too late, because if she doesn't, it won't be just my heart that is torn apart, but her parents, our friends, my father and Sue.

My father was her godfather and he loved her like another daughter, Sue thought the same way about her, and our families were a trio. 'Bro, something is wrong here, I've been getting reports from Charlie and mom that she's starting to get cold feet about this. Something is happening here.' I heard from my surrogate kid brother Seth and I gently responded to that. 'Whatever it is, monitor it guys, because whatever it is, could be the break we've been waiting for.' I told him, before hearing from Leah at that.

'Jake what are you talking about, she made her choice?' she asked and I sighed. 'Did your father ever tell you the real reason we were her protection, before you phased?' I asked and she quickly answered me. 'Not much of it, but I know dad thought of her as something more than a family friend.' she said and I nodded as I answered her.

'Our parents have been friends for forty years Le, the love you felt in me is because she was supposed to be mine, if she finds the clues, you're getting the truth that way, but dad is the only chance we have of getting her back, before he bites her.' I said and knew she nodded. 'Name changes Jake?' she asked with an amused tone.

'Yeah, if you don't mind my calling you that, since I used to call you that all the time as a toddler?' I asked and heard a chuckle as she answered that. 'No it's fine, what do you need us to do?' she asked and I quickly answered her as I ran past Mount Rushmore.

'If she comes onto the reservation, let her in, she's probably going to come to my house, and if she does, you're getting the whole truth, but the ones coming to my place when that happens are the seven of you, Colin, Dillion and Brady, dad filled me in on the last pack and the entire council were retired from active duty sis, your father was a werewolf.' I said and their tones went shocked at that.

'Dad was active, I thought he quit by the time I was ten?' she repeated and I quickly answered her. 'He retired when I was seven, whatever colors they had are probably why she relaxed so quickly when she saw the seven of us though, because it took barely ten minutes for the shock to give out, and she relaxed automatically Le, but we need to hear this from dad and your mother later, so when she comes to see them, call me."

'I'm waiting till she either calls me through the link or some other mental/emotional connection, before I come back, because the leach is a dead man, if he did what I think, Sam you hear me, because this is beta to alpha bro.' I called out and he quickly answered me. 'Yeah Jake what is it?' he asked me gently.

'How are you guys holding up over this?' I asked and I heard four sighs as Jared answered that. 'Not good, I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like the bonds shifted from friendship to more than that, and Em, Sam and Paul feel the same way, but we're not sure why, God I hope she decides to not go through with it, I love her like she's my sister now.' he said and heard four voices answer that in agreement.

'Any of you get a look at the photos on the walls at your houses guy?' I asked and got four negatives. 'Guys, did any of you ever wonder why they took they treaty so seriously, before you became wolves or why they hated the Cullen's so much or even why they decided to be the ones to deal with her coming onto the reservation all the time last winter?' I asked and got another negative.

'No we didn't, why, what did Billy tell you exactly?' Paul asked and I explained it to them. 'The previous pack before we started happened to be our fathers, they took the treaty seriously, because they've been in our shoes as well, dad was the retired alpha, and the other eight members of their pack were your fathers', truthfully they were ticked off at the Cullens, because Cullen did a lot of damage to her, before the duo we killed tried to kill her at the time.'

'The broken leg was due to a vampire attack, which explains the scar on her wrist, the redhead's boyfriend was the bastard who nearly killed her, as for Cullen, the bastard essentially tore her heart out last winter, whatever he did explains why your parents were so furious.' I told them and Sam's voice turned dangerous at that.

'So the bastard decided, thanks to a minor mistake, to get out of her life and take the rest of their family with him. As the son of the chief, whats you're real connection to their family exactly man?' he asked and I dropped the bomb. 'Charlie is my godfather guys, he doesn't know about the real back history between us.' I told him firmly.

'Guys, if she comes to visit, contact me with whatever information you learn, because she's going to have some sort of connection to us that is more than we think, alright, Sam those nightmares and reactions you saw in my mind were from that leach we took out, the one when she saw us in our wolf forms, he tried to do more than kill, hopefully she's going to explain that if she does come to my house, and when she does call me through the link, okay.' I said and Sam answered me gently.

'Alright Jake come home when you're ready, we'll be waiting for you bro.' he said and I nodded as I heard six voices call out the same thing then as my memories shifted to what I knew then. "Jake any reason she relaxed when she saw us phase in front of her that day?" Paul asked me and I thought it over.

"Dad said they were retired, but I think our fur colors were hereditary, our families have been friends for forty years, so our colors, and Colin and Brady, and maybe Jesse, have our fathers fur color, but we need to confirm that when she calls me home, so we wait for her to come see dad and Sue and we'll get the entire truth, because the separation shut down our memories of our childhood bonds together." I said to him and Sam answered me at that.

"In other words, dad was black, Billy was like you, and so on, aside from Em and Leah, but the ones with hereditary coloring are the six of us, Colin, Brady and if we have a repeater Jesse as well, whatever we are to her, explains why she and I grew so close, but if this means what we think, I'm killing the little bastard for doing that to her."

"Bro take your time, when she gives us the minor details I'm calling you back alright little brother." he said and I nodded as I answered him with a smile. "See you soon guys, sis." I said and heard a gentle call from my brothers and sister than at that.

The memories that had faded were that the quartet connected to her were me, Seth, Leah, Sam, Embry and Jared, our fathers were Charlie's best friends, while Quil Senior, Elliot Lehote, Jack Denali, Adam Daniels and Joseph White were all members of our fathers' childhood gang, we'd been raised together.

'Baby, remember, you have to, I'm not just your best friend, I'm your mate, you belong to me, not him.' I thought softly as I settled under a tree, and decided to go hunting for some elk, one of the good things about being a werewolf was I was able to hunt without anyone wondering why there was an oversized wolf running around and hunting.

Before I could though I heard a voice who I didn't recognize. 'Don't worry Jacob, I'm going to get through to her, and get her the truth, but be ready for it.' she said and I quickly nodded to that. 'Who are you exactly?' I asked and she gently explained it to me.

 **'I am her great grandmother Tala Marquez, I was your grandfather's omega Jacob, every generation the last seventy years in my family were your family's omegas, because I chose to marry a pale face I was exiled to Forks, but your grandfather and I remained in contact, the truth is she was born half Quileute, as you thought, she is your mate, but the underlining section of that treaty was they never used their hunting weapons against humans.'**

 **'Cullen really was a drug to her Jacob, he'd been dosing her with that pheromone they have for six months after you gave her that message from your fathers, your parents have been friends of the Swan and Marquez family for four generations honey, the real truth is she's your imprint, the rest of the families connected to her are your own trio of pack friends, her cousins are your current Alpha, your second of your friend trio, David Trueheart's great grandson and Joseph's great grandchildren.'**

 **' The boys are her cousins, their great grandmothers are my sisters, and their great grandfathers are the connection between her and young Samuel, Jared and Embry, every generation in 'my' family over the last ninety years married a pale face, and the prophecy specified that one day the heir of the alpha and chief of the tribe was to be married to the heir of the chief's omega, and those heirs are you and Isabella, she belongs to you and I'm making sure she gets the truth now, because your future selves are sending her a message and I'm sending her back in time to the day you refound each other.'**

 **'I am working through a plan here with the thirty year old version of my heir, if we give her the truth through clues she will go to your father for the rest of the truth and Cullen will be forever removed from her life, because we're sending her back to the day you and your father came back into her life.'** she said and I nodded as I felt the pain go through me at that. 'What do you want me to do mama?" I asked her and she explained it to me.

 **'When she starts investigating, tell her to remember that warning you gave her and then look through everything your parents gave her, the omega connection is going to translate your growls for her, because her powers are coming online now.'** she said and I nodded, before I heard a second voice.

'Son, the quartet of families that were connected to her was yours, mine, Josh Uley and Daniel Trueheart, our families were your godfather's quintet, we were the ones she spent the most time with, and once those memories start breaking through she's going to see your father and aunt, she's holding in a lot of anger from your nearly being killed, the redhead killing me through the heart attack and Cullen's taking off on her." he said and I nodded as I felt a jolt of pain go through me at his voice as I answered him.

'Harry is that you, how are you able to do this?' I asked and he quickly answered me. 'Yeah son its me, the spirits of our tribe allowed me to make contact with you and Bella, because we are protectors and she's going to be able to hear me through the void, before she learns the truth, you remember the photos on the wall in her living room?' he asked.

'Yeah I do, who are those grizzly sized werewolves and why do they look like my pack?' I asked and his next statement shocked the hell out of me then. ' The quartet of wolves in those pictures are your father, me, Josh Uley and Daniel Trueheart, that bracelet she wore around her wrist was a clan bracelet, the pendant you made for her was the right color, every gift we gave her as she grew up was a clue that she is one of us.'

'Listen to me carefully here, those photos of us when phased were the memories that had faded, she doesn't remember, because she'd been gone for five years, but your father was the adult version of you, I'm the adult version of Seth, and the rest of the adult pack is the adult version of your pack aside from my daughter, Leah phased because she held a specific function within the pack, and that is that she was, if you'd taken the mantle, the alpha's fourth, and her position from that is the bodyguard to the alpha's mate, and she's also the omega's bodyguard.'

'Your mother-in-law happens to be our omega, Bella was supposed to be yours, before Cullen did that to her, and with that, once we point her in the right directions the memories are going to come back all at once, your sisters were her best friends, Sam, Jared and Paul are the ones she spent the most time with as a baby, she grew up with the tribe, because your godfather did a blood brother ritual with your fathers and me.'

'My reaction when Bella explained things to you guys is because she's my niece, Sue is her godmother, we helped your godfather raise her, every summer she was here for four months, before school started, but the five year hiatus caused her memories to start fading, but she wasn't afraid when she saw you phase in front of her, because the guys and I did that all the time as a toddler, before your brother was born.'

'Truthfully, my daughter, Sam, the twins, Jared and Paul were her childhood gang, we raised you kids together, she's your mate and imprint, once she finds that bracelets that's going to cut through the fog he's using to block her memories.' he said and I nodded as he explained further.

'The reason you look like us is because your colors were hereditary, passed down for four generations, though Embry and Leah are the exception, Leah is her adoptive sister through me, because Sue is her godmother, and Embry was the second born in Josh's case, so he got his own color, but altogether, she came home, because her position was supposed to activate when you phased and your betrothal contract started.'

'She's the human version of a werewolf, she's able to channel your strength and speed, and she's able to talk to you when you're phased, but because she's been gone for close to six years she forgot how to use her abilities, and her omega ability is going to get out of control if she starts to wonder why she can hear your voice in those memories leading up to the newborn battle.' he said and I tried to figure that out as I answered him.

"Omega, she can understand us when we're wolves?" I asked and he answered that gently. 'Yes, every growl, whine and snarl is translated into words in your voice when you're together, she could understand you, even without a translator.' he said, and I felt a jolt of fear run through me at that, when Cullen said she accepted his engagement my scream of pain echoed throughout the mountains as a howl and if she remembered that she was going to hear my thoughts on what my howl of pain really was that day.

"What's the side effect if she was in emotional shutdown for four months on top of the withdrawal?" I asked and I heard a sigh as he answered me. "An omega's power comes from their pack or coven, if they're bonded to a vampire family, not only was she connected to him, they became her family and she was able to draw on their abilities and powers, with them gone she was adrift, so when she bonded with the boys and you, that was fixing the damage and she was healing, and once she healed completely that would have caused your imprint to snap into place, and she would have moved on from him."

"What you said was right though, if he waited six more months to come back the bonds of family would have healed her up completely, but the pheromone had her focused on him, which is why she was hanging to him at the time, and with that we're telling her the truth of what this really did to her, so just be ready to come home if she calls out to you." he said and I nodded as I asked the next question on this, feeling my anger growing, now knowing what my rival did to my mate and I was going to kill him for it.

"Did she have this ability since we were toddlers?" I asked him and his voice took on a paternal tone. 'Yes, she knew the nine of us on sight, because she was born into the tribe, and we phased in front of her repeatedly from the time she was a baby, so her feelings of normalcy when you and Paul did that was because she saw me and Elliot like that all the time, Elliot was like your brother at this age, she doesn't care, because she's known since she was an infant."' he said and I nodded as I figured out the circumstances that caused the adult pack to retire.

"The Car accident ended it for dad, and between that and mom he retired, and you and Uncle Josh retired from physical or emotional problems right, your heart and Sam and Embry in Uncle Josh's case?" I asked and his tone gentled further as he answered me. 'Yes, my blood pressure ended it for me, and Josh left, because he suffered the same lapse as Sam did with Leah, because Embry is his son, he was disgusted with Blackie that he left to get his head together.' he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"So Embry is Sam's brother, Quil is my cousin, and the seven of you were the adult versions of us, who are the other three, if the nine of you reacted to the news she gave you that violently?" I asked and he explained it further. 'Adam Daniels, Joe White and Jack Denali, we practically raised her when she came to visit every summer, you don't remember this, but she could speak to your wolf when you were a toddler, she claimed you, before you saw each other as teenagers now, but Cullen is suppressing that.'

'The pack were family to each other, as your father said we were retired, I may have been retired from phasing, him and the guys too, but we know what you're dealing with, because we went through the same thing. So with that, be ready to hear back from her, once she figures it out.' he said and I nodded to that, as I phased back after killing that elk and had dinner, part of my training included hunting as a wolf, and this was going to hopefully work out, if my dad told hers the truth of the pack, he was going to be fine with it and she was going to return to us once she learned the entire truth.

'Baby, I love you, you're everything to me, I'm not giving you up without a fight, remember and come back to me.' I thought softly and waited for it to come to a head as things got started then.

 **Billy**

After six weeks of my son on the run, I started getting worried, when Charlie came to see me three weeks, before the wedding. "Charlie what is it buddy?" Daniel asked and he sighed. "She's getting cold feet about marrying him, whatever is happening here, is more than I think, because she's been in emotional pain ever since the car accident."

"Every time I try to get her to come up here, he steps in or brings her back to his house this is getting out of control. Guys, what are the chances of her memories coming back, you guys are her family, she needs you more than she needs him, and sooner or later those memories are going to come back." he said and we nodded as I answered him.

"If I'm right about this, the bastard's done more damage than he thinks, as for Harry, that was no normal heart attack Charlie, the murders were connected to what happened last year, you get home and those memories are back you get the truth when that happens and you're going to kill him when you hear the truth of this." I told him and he nodded as he answered me. "Are you saying he dosed her with narcotics last year, was that what was causing the nightmares, because if he did that I'm killing him myself, when she tells me the truth." he said with a growl and we exchanged looks at that.

"The letters being sent back and forth, before we joined forces, were because there were a trio of homicidal maniacs running around last year and Cullen killed the leader and the parasite's girlfriend targeted her, when those memories come back we're telling you the truth, but do you remember the grizzly sized wolves she was with as a toddler, or the way she was reacted when you said you were hunting down the pack, when we had all the murders in the woods last spring?" Elliot asked and he nodded. "Yeah I do, but why the hell is he determined to keep her away from you?" he asked and Sue answered that.

"He knows the minute we tell her the truth, he's getting killed by his clan and the boys, because the kids have no memory of what they are to each other when they were little, we tell her the truth and he's getting thrown out of her life, and he's acting like a crazy jealous boyfriend and we have had enough of this crap, I'm not giving her up without a fight, after losing Harry, that bastard knows he's a dead man and when she learns every things he's getting killed, not only by us, but their gang, his clan, and once she realizes she belongs to Jake, she's going to break it off with him." she said with a growl.

"Sam was Leah's childhood friend, she was like a big sister to Bella, but what caused them to forget this and why are they acting like they don't remember any of this?" he asked and I sighed as Daniel answered that. "You ever heard of imprinting?" he asked and he shook his head. "Wolves search out who they're meant to be with, when they search out a mate, Sam knew she wasn't who he belonged to, she was gone for a year in college, before her shift changed and she's been holding in a lot of anger towards Cullen for causing this and Harry's being murdered." he said and his eyes narrowed at that.

"You've been prejudiced against them since they moved to town, now what is the reason for that boys, what's really going on here?" he asked and I sighed as I told him the cliff notes version. "The theories were they were considered cold ones or vampires, our clans hated each other, because we were descended from wolves, and wolves and vampires are natural enemies, those wolves you saw when the kids were toddlers, were our spirits wolves, Bella landed in the middle of it, because Jake was who was she supposed to be with from the very beginning, Renee knew the contracts were going to activate not long after he started, and turned sole custody over to you last year."

"Everything we trained her in, is the reason she's hiding the truth from you and that is that there is another world you don't know about yet, but this is why she was trying to protect you the last eighteen months, and that includes when she wound up in the hospital last year, because that was a bit of subterfuge and Renee knows what caused it, because she spoke to Carlisle, before Bella chose to move back permanently and she turned sole custody over to you, before Jake activated his hunter training and the contracts, but she's Jakes intended and we'll explain that further later."

"You remember the legend of the treaty I told you about?" I asked him and he nodded. "Yeah you said your grandfathers and Papa Quil's father encountered a quintet of gold eyed cold ones, and made a treaty with them, but what does that have to do with this, I also said when our gang was on that camping trip that if I knew the truth nothing would change our friendship, you guys are my best friends, nothing is going to change things between us." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"Hopefully she's going to figure it out, before the wedding, because we're not giving her up without a fight." I told him and he nodded. "What was Jake to her exactly and what's the truth here?" he asked and Papa Quil answered that question. "Jacob is her betrothed, Renee was born half Quileute Charlie, their clan got thrown out of the tribe, because she married a pale face, as the council now, we rescinded that decision to get her back."

"As the maternal heirarchy, Renee was helping us as we were getting ready to bring her back in when she came home, and if it hadn't been for the accident she would have been with us, but she and Jake were supposed to be together when Jake took on his hunter training, hopefully her memories will come back soon." he said and Charlie nodded.

"You got the clan bracelet Billy I need to see it?" he asked and I passed it to him and he looked at the colors and then at Sally and Daniel. "Who are the red and dark blue cords guys, let alone the burgundy and sky blue cords?" he asked and Sally answered that.

"Josh is red, Daniel is navy blue, Billy is burgundy and Harry was sky blue, Anna and I were Renee's cousins, we raised the quintet together, because this is where she belongs, Cullen is trying to keep her from getting the truth now, hopefully our tribal spirits are going to lead her in the right direction, because we're running out of time and Sam is ready to kill the little bastard for this." she said and he nodded.

"The legend of the treaty, out of the hunters who was involved in that, if the nine of you took it that seriously?" he asked and Jack answered that question. "Ephraim, Quil's father, Levi and Joseph, our grandfathers were the original council, and Tala, Renee's grandmother, was Ephraim's advisor, before she married that pale face, as a result she was exiled to Forks, but she wasn't leaving her pack."

'For the next sixty years the situations kept up, Renee had the hardest time dealing with it after Hannah passed, but that's why she left, but she wasn't cutting herself off from you, us or the girls, she knew it was time for her to come home and turned sole custody to you, because once she and the kids reconnected their bonds that was it and Bella wasn't leaving Olympia at all." he said and Charlie nodded to that.

"If you guys act like a pack wolves when it comes to hunting down these criminals you're helping me find, and I remember our conversation over Riley Biers, what was her position, if she decided to retire after Hannah passed?" he asked and I explained that one. "As I said, with the fact we're descended from wolves, the leadership position within the gang is I'm the leader of the hunters, Josh was second in command and Renee was my advisor, though she retired, she kept her friendship with me and the guys, so she knew what Bella's position would be when the time came." I said and he nodded.

"He didn't just disappear did he, the stalkers girlfriend converted him right, is that why he suddenly vanished off the face of the earth, this woman turned him into a drone and the same is said for the other twenty five missing or dead people on top of him, because their families have been going crazy with worry from this?" he asked and I sighed and nodded, before I could answer the phone went off then and I picked it up.

"Black speaking, may I ask who this is?" I asked and then heard the voice of my ally then. "Billy, if you're getting ready to tell him, you better hit the speaker if he's going into Riley's disappearance at this point." Carlisle Cullen said and I nodded. "Seth told me he took out the newborn with the redhead, that was him, wasn't it?" I asked and I heard a sigh as he answered me. "Yeah it was, if you're with her father, and the guys are in earshot, you better turn on the intercom, he needs to hear this." he said and I nodded as I activated it. "Who's that?" Sally asked and before I could answer he did it for me.

"Carlisle Cullen, Elder Uley, to answer your question Charlie yes, she did convert him, but not in the way you think, but this is not going to go well when you get the entire story. Our tribal prejudices were not racial, but species and as they said vampires and wolves are natural enemies, but that changed, because of Bella, she had us working together to protect her, because the red head was on a quest for veagance, because her boyfriend was killed by Edward and the fight nearly killed her, so to protect her, the council, my family and I were taking shifts in protecting her." he said and he nodded.

"Exactly why were the boys fighting over her?" he asked and I heard a sigh as he explained it. "My son sees Jake and the boys as nothing but a danger to her, but whatever he's not telling me, is going to get him in big trouble here, because she was in emotional shutdown and looking like she suffered a serious case of pneumonia when I got back and what the heck caused that exactly?" he asked me and Sue answered that.

"We're not sure exactly, but it could have killed her, she lost weight and was taking on your appearance, Jake was healing that emotional damage and our bonds were beginning to help her heal, before your son tried to kill himself. As for the kids, the boys are the ones she's closest to, because our families have been friends for years, and those memories faded slightly, look, if you need the entire truth, we need to pull an intervention." she said and I knew he nodded to that.

"Alright, whatever information she gets from you, I'm hearing it firsthand from her, and would this be the reason for why you, the rest of the council and Billy were so furious at us, but Jake and Sam looked like they were ready to kill my son for what happened last year, because the way the duo are when they're around her made it clear they would kill to protect her, and Jake is beyond furious at him and whatever else happened I need to know about, because I'm putting an end to it and when the six of us get the whole truth we're calling the wedding off, because it looks like she chose Jake already, if she's this lonely and miserable?" he asked and Jack answered that as his tone went firm than.

"Carlisle, Sue, Harry and I ordered him to pass a message to you after he got her leg broken, he didn't tell you, did he?" I asked and his tone went furious as he answered me. "No he didn't, if you're a friend of the family, who was she to you exactly?" He asked and Charlie answered that. "The guys helped me raise her when she came to see me every summer, in fact their kids are like my own and vice versa." he said to him firmly as Jack added on to that. "She's another cub to us, but we're second generation after you left, her bracelet was a tribal bracelet, and we're her paternal pack." he said and he quickly said it.

"Was that where the bracelet she was wearing came from, it's from you guys, I saw one of the cords knotted with another, who is she mated to." he asked us and I said it. "Yeah it is, the short version is because Cullen practically tore her heart out, her ability is part of the reason for that, and for Harry, Josh, me and the guys, we take her safety seriously, because we've been friends of the Swan family for forty years, to us she's practically another cub."

"To answer your second question the cord tied with it happens to be mine, she's engaged to my son, in fact the contract was signed and sealed, before he tampered with her memories and the seven, and probably broke the treaty by using your weapons." I said and his tone went beyond furious at the news then. "He's got the ability to read minds, but tampering with a person's memories is against the treaty Billy, I swear I had no knowledge of this, if we can get to her twice, we can fix this." he said to me firmly.

"Charlie has been a friend of ours, since we were five years old and her mother was a surrogate sister to the entire hunter group, but altogether we helped raise her, but you'll get the entire truth if we figure out how to get her the truth. Just how long do we have till the wedding exactly, because she needs to hear this, because whatever reason she has is going to help, she needs a loophole in the blackmailing techniques your acquaintances gave her and the loophole is hearing the truth again?" I asked and Carlisle quickly answered that.

"It's in three weeks, if Edward is having Alice monitor her actions, she's going to have to pull a split second decision to get to the boundary line, and one of you is going to have to meet up with her, Billy what aren't you telling me here, if you've reacted like that when you and I were discussing her protection and changes in our treaty?" he asked and I gave him the short version, knowing he wasn't going to take it well when he heard it.

"We know what the kids are going through in terms of being hunter, and it's because we're retired from active duty, since you left the hunters activate every time we have these outsiders show up, but we're the third generation to activate, before the boys and Leah started when your son got her targeted by these maniacs, Carlisle the stalker's mate is the reason Harry died of that heart attack." I told him and knew he nodded.

"Would you guys look anything like the boys if she knows she's safe when it comes to being around the kids when they're phased, let alone why she knows the kids on sight and she was that comfortable with Jake and Sam at the time, let alone why she was able to get it under control when it came to Paul?" he asked and Elliot answered that.

"Yeah the sextet got our colors, because their hereditary, she relaxed when seeing them like that, because she saw us like that all the time, Sam thinks of her as a sister as do the boys, and with that she knew them on sight, because they're the younger versions of the nine of us when on hunter duty, but this is one of the memories that have faded, and with that, if Alice tells you she's doing a bit of investigating if those memories start coming forward, tell her to ignore it, because this is crucial and keep Edward away from their house, so she's able to come see us to get the entire truth." he said to him.

"Rose is trying to get her to change her mind, if she hears this she's going to do whatever it takes to help you and with that, I get the truth and I'm protecting her with my life, so with that if we can change things we work together, before we did in the last six months, because I can tell she's already reconsidering the engagement, she wants to be with the boys, he's taking the jealous boyfriend demeanor too far and I'm putting an end to it, if you guys have more of a connection than I think, I'm hearing it from her."

"Alright, call me when she's getting ready to tell me the truth here, but we better make it fast, I'm not liking his determination to keep her from you, she's miserable right now, I can see it in her eyes she want to spend time with the boys, but he's determined to keep her away from you for some reason." he said and I nodded. "Right, I'll talk to you later." I said and I knew he nodded as I heard a click on the other line and hung up the phone.

"I'm not going to like what she has to tell me about this, am I?" Charlie asked and Elliot answered that, before he could though a letter dropped out of no where. "What the hell is that?" he started to say and Daniel grabbed it and read it. "What's it say honey?" Anna asked him and he read it out loud.

 **"Don't worry guys, I'm getting her the truth, she's already holding in fifteen months worth of anger at the little bastard and is about ready to blow here, she didn't go because she doesn't want to let me go now and I'm the final straw here in her case, Charlie, the reason I was killed is because the parasite's girlfriend nearly attacked you in the woods that day, you had your back turned and I distracted her long enough for the red wolf that jumped between us to distract her and he kept her from breaking my neck, but it was enough that my heart triggered a case of hypertension and I had that heart attack."**

 **"Bro, this is going to work out, like the guys said we'll tell you the truth pretty soon, but you're getting full disclosure when I finally get to her this way, she's holding in a lot of anger and it's going to come out pretty soon and when it does I'm making sure she digs through everything we gave her every summer the previous twelve years before the five year hiatus."**

 **"No matter what happens here, we're not giving her up without a fight, if you're wondering how she figured things out so fast in the Cullens case, it's because she was in training from the time she was five, listen to me carefully here, those legends Billy told you are fact rather than fiction, everything Billy told you was true, those wolves she was with as baby were more than friends of the gang, Quil said they were our spirit wolves, well that wasn't a lie."**

 **"As they said we're descended from wolves, but what that means in terms of the cold ones is that every time a cold one comes through here, our gene activates and we turn into our spirit wolves, the red, gold, black, brown and grey and white wolves you saw with her as a toddler weren't just normal wolves, the photos you have of her with them were really family photos."**

 **"Renee was our omega, roughly translated it means she was his advisor, 'we' are those wolves you saw her with before the divorce, she's the grand-daughter of Ephraim's omega, and Bella is the heir of Ephraim's omega and this is what Edward Cullen is hiding from her, what he's also hiding from her is she's Billy and Sue's God-daughter and he's trying to keep her from us to keep her from getting that information, and here's why."**

 **"He knows the second she finds out that she's telling the sextet and her pack and they're all going to kill him for what he did to her physically, mentally and emotionally and when Jake hears the entire story he's going to be the one to kill him when he hears this. My daughter was her meant to be her bodyguard, but they forgot what they were to each other, since they haven't seen each other in five and a half years, but that sums up what she couldn't tell you."**

 **"He's giving you the first portion and she and the kids as well as Carlisle are telling you the rest, after this meeting head home after work and we're sending the boys and Leah to your house, and she's telling the sextet the truth, and they're all going to kill the little shit for this, because everything he did is illegal, in our treaty with his clan and she'll explain that one to you."**

 **"Her grandmother and I are making sure she learns everything she should have known, don't worry buddy, I'll be back, see you soon guys, honey. Harry."** he read and we exchanged looks at that and Charlie looked at me in shock at that, before he could say anything, a picture appeared and landed in front of him and he saw us as wolves with her on my back and her arms wrapped around my neck and he looked at us.

"You're the pack of oversized wolves that were with Renee, that was why Bella called the red wolf your name Billy, she knew the seven of you on sight at that age, she saw you like that all the time, is that it, if she was like this with you all the time?" he repeated and we nodded, as he looked at her sitting on my back with a smile on her face.

"The stuffed red wolf, she's had that since she was a baby, but why did she keep it this long and why does she have her arms around that red wolf like he's a parent to her?" he asked and I looked at her softly as I answered that. "Because he's what I look like when phased Charlie, that red wolf is me, she called me by name when I was phased, because she knew me and the guys on sight." I said and he nodded as he thought over what we told him as he looked at me and the rest of our friends gently.

"Alright let me get this straight, the legends were about the wolves and if from the way you put the Cullens they're the cold ones you've told me about, but why the heck is my daughter winding up in the middle of it and Edward is keeping her from remembering what you really are to her, if those wolves are the nine of you, and the kids are now doing the same thing?" he asked and I explained it to him as he leaned forward.

"Carlisle is the cold one our tribe made that treaty with, the laws we agreed to were they were to never bite a human, never hunt on our land and never use their hunting weapons on humans, though we know what they are, we could never take the chance of someone getting caught in the cross fire, but fate had a higher hand in mind when it came to Bella, she's known about us since she was a baby, but the memory faded."

"Like Harry said in that letter, she's known since she was a baby, and couldn't care less, but Cullen has got it stuck in his mind we're dangerous which is a load of crap, because we'd never hurt a human or someone we'd consider our own cub, which she is, considering I'm her godfather and Sue is her godmother, while the guys see her as another cub and with that he knows the second she remembers this he's screwed."

"Edward is apparently using the fact her memory's faded to his advantage to keep her away from us, because he knows the minute she gets the entire truth, he's screwed and the kids and his tribe are going to kill him, which is going to get him killed when I figure out what he used on her and when she's get the entire truth, she's breaking it off with him and returning to us and Jake. To answer the third question we are the nine wolves that you saw with her, the pictures of her with the red, black, gold and brown wolves."

"The quartet she was with in those snapshots were really me, Harry, Josh and Daniel in those photos, while the other five were Jack, Adam, Joe, Eric and Elliot, as for the boys, the trio of maniacs that came through here last year are the reason for that, once a cold one comes through the neighborhood our gene activates and we take on the appearance of our spirit wolves, Josh and I were the first in our generation and than Harry phased two months later." I explained and he nodded as he went to the next question.

"So if you three were the leaders of your gang or pack, who's who, if the kids got your colors?" he asked and I went into that. "I'm the red wolf, Josh was the black and Harry was the gold, we were the first three and the guys started phasing one by one, because we had several red eyes comes through the neighborhood." I said and he nodded. "So this entire time you were running our perimeter during our camping trips you guys were the grizzly sized wolves who were always with the girls and the kids and my daughter knew you on sight, if she ran over to you in that form?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah we are, I'm the red wolf who was in the tent with her, the quintet in the pack she was closest to are me, Harry, Josh, Daniel and Elliot, she knew us on sight and relaxed automatically, because the boys got our colors, she's known since she was a newborn what we are, and couldn't care less what we are, the boys are us in young adult wolf form." I said and he nodded as he answered me. "Young adult, alright so horse sized is young adult and grizzly sized is adult, and the stuffed red wolf, let me take a guess, but he's you as a cub when phased right bro?" he asked and I nodded as he thought it over.

"I guess that explains the reason I found you curled up on the blow up mattress in her corner of our tent as a wolf, though how you got into the tent like that is beyond me." he said and we started laughing at that. "Sarah and I said the same thing when you called us over, but half the time it was the only way to get her to nap, as a baby she loved sleeping in their arms when they were wolves, you remember what she was like at that age." Sue said and he nodded with a smile as he looked at us.

"Alright this explains Josh and Eric, you retired because of the car accident, paraplegia meant you had no use of your hind legs when you're phased, Harry because of his blood pressure and that started when Seth was nearly eight, alright, Sally, would the imprint be the reason for why he broke it off after fifteen years?" he asked and she nodded.

"The imprint is tough to work out, but evidently Black wanted two cubs, and crossed the line when he imprinted on Amy, don't get me wrong I'm not happy, but I don't blame him or her for that, but that's why Josh took off, he was disgusted with himself and Black for doing that to me." she said and he nodded as he looked at Quil then.

"Amy, she's been raising Embry alone, because his father took off, what the hell is it with imprinting if it causes the bonds of friendship to suddenly get damaged that severely?" he asked and I sighed. "Every bond that was there before doesn't matter any more once a wolf imprints on his mate, Josh loved both of them, but the imprint forced him to choose and it tore apart three lives all at once and he left to get his head together."

"Sam is dealing with the same thing, because Blackie imprinted on Emily, though he was dating Leah for four years, before Emily came to visit and he imprinted on her, as for the scars on her face, he lost control and Blackie exploded and she was standing too close to him, which is why things are so strained between her and Emily right now." I said and he nodded as he looked at Erica and Papa Quil to go into Eric then.

"Why the hell did Eric take off on us Papa, if my daughter now has the entire council protecting her, and from the looks of it, Carlisle as well, it would have been easier if the entire adult pack was in one piece, before the maniac triggered that killing spree and my daughter got caught in the middle of it?" he asked and Erica answered that with a sigh.

"He'd had enough of it and wanted out, unfortunately for him, Quil doesn't want to have anything to do with him and sees Billy as his father, because dad is Sarah's biological father and with that, the bond is enough that Eric traded freedom for estrangement in the entire pack, in both age groups, because our clans have been friends for ninety years." She said and he nodded as he went to the next question.

"Sarah was born an Ateara, and if she knew that Eric had taken off on Erica she would have killed him for that, while leaving her to deal with her father's health, the clans are tightly bonded, one of us goes rogue and it does damage to the entire pack, the same is said for fatal injuries, for the moment if Bella had taken her position as our omega, she would have healed the damage to the entire pack, before it reached this point." Sue said.

"Wait a minute, Papa, your grandfather is Jakes maternal grandfather, he's got the gene on both ends of the family?" he repeated and we nodded. "Yeah son, most of the pack has it on the paternal side, but there's only twenty percent who has it on both sides and it's my grandson and Jake, because they're the grandson of the original pack, they were meant to become protectors." he said and Charlie nodded to that as he looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you guys are my closest friends and I would have kept it quiet, especially if it meant making sure none of you got shot if someone saw you when you were phased and.., Jesus the black shape and the oversized wolves in the woods were the kids, alright I need the truth here, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked and Quil answered that one as he looked at him with a paternal look on his face.

"Nobody could know the truth about us, Charlie, with the fact you did that blood brother with the quartet, you were part of the tribe unofficially, but when she gets the truth, she's making sure she gets Jake back up here, just don't lose your temper, because you kids are not as young as you used to be." he said to the three of us and he hid a smile as he answered him at that. "I could say the same about you papa, and with that, I'm getting the entire truth from her and Carlisle, hopefully she's going to tell me everything of what the hell happened the last fifteen months."

"Alright I better get to work, if she gets both groups to my house, I'm hearing the entire truth from her, and the medical information from Carlisle, but altogether, I get the truth and I'm roasting the bastard for this." he said and I nodded. "Alright when she tells to you, make it seem like you don't already know that we told you this and you're getting background information from Carlisle over what happened last year and the last fifteen months in her case, because you're going to want to kill Cullen when you hear this."

"Call you tonight man." I told him and he nodded with a smile and left the room. "Wait a minute Charlie we're running a field test here, so stay put for a bit longer." I told him and he nodded as he looked at Elliot and Daniel as they went into cop mode with me.

"She gave the kids certain details of these parasites, but did the parasites have any plans for her if you and the quintet were protecting her, and I've never seen you and Harry that pissed off when Sam and Jake filled us in?" Elliot asked and I nodded as I explained it to him. "The one Cullen killed is responsible for the multiple murders over the last ten months, two of our histories got put to effect."

"One being the mate of that vampire and the other is that red head is the one who created all the red eyes when Jake and Leah were nearly killed. Altogether the little brat did enough emotional damage to her that she's been having nightmares for the past fifteen months, if Harry's spirit is getting to her this way, this may be our only chance to heal that damage to her." I told him and he nodded.

"That explains her frequent nightmares, Harry was acting slightly odd when she reported the wolf sightings the day she was in the woods, why did he react like that Elliot?" Charlie asked and he quickly explained it to him. "Harry was the leader of the pack, because with Billy out of commission, and Josh out of town, Harry was in charge as the alpha's third, meaning the young pack reported to him as he's their leader."

"In order it was Billy, Josh and then Harry, followed by Daniel, me, Adam, Eric, Jack and Joe, so with that with two of our pack gone we taught the trio and as the young pack got bigger, we did them one by one to teach them the rules, but Renee's specific function in the pack was she was the buffer to our tempers,

"To answer the second question, these maniacs traumatized her so severely, the nightmares kept getting worse, which explains the nightmares the other reason is the little bastard probably drugged her with something, and if Carlisle knows what it is you're hearing it from him, these parasites did more damage than you think to her emotionally, and we're making the ones who caused it pay for it." he said and Charlie nodded.

"What about the third?" Daniel asked and I felt a jolt of anger go through me as I answered him. "The leaches have mental powers, the day before she met the sextet, he locked gazes with me and saw everything in my memory of who she really was to us and is now doing everything he can to suppress her memories. I swear to god if he did what I think though he's getting roasted, and Jake is going to kill him when he finds out." I said.

"You think the little brat tried to use his power on my daughter repeatedly?" Charlie growled and I nodded as I thought over my daughter's relationship with my friend's son and knew my baby girl was home for good now as I commented on it to him.

"So the imprint screwed with the kids' friendship, my daughter is now engaged at twenty years old and to one of my pack kids, well I didn't see that coming, though I think it was meant to happen in our case Elliot." I added and he hid a smile as he answered me.

"I've seen the way Paul is with Rachel, was she supposed to be his imprint?" he asked and I nodded. "Evidently, but the kids have no memories of what they really were to each other, we should have had them together all the time over the last year, and I find out exactly what the leach did and when I do I'm telling her the truth, because only split second decisions will keep him from getting to her and the omega connection keeps him from getting into her mind." I told him and Daniel started growling as he answered me.

"What she say about Edward, if she skipped school twice?" Charlie asked and Sue answered that one. "He's a mind reader, I think he read Billy's mind the day before she met Carlisle, Alice and the others, but in Alice's case she sees the future, and it explains why she came back last winter, she thought cliff jump was for real, rather than recreation, which is part of the reason for why Cullen tried to kill himself."

"But Jake and Bella got her the information they needed to make it so we could combine forces to protect her and you and we're taking turns in guarding your house leading up to the camping trip, that resulted in the motorcycle accident that we told you about." she said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at me as he said it.

"The bastard read your mind to figure out what you guys are to her and starts doing anything he can to keep her away from you, alright if she gets a message like that, she's doing some investigating and then comes straight to your house, we better get ready for that." he said and they nodded.

"Alright, guys the five of you reactivate now, she crosses the perimeter the five of you block the boundary, and if he tries to come through guard my house, because I'm telling the kids the truth." I said to him, Elliot, Jack, Adam and Joe and they all nodded. "Billy we're all forty six, are you sure it's going to work still?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure, but time to know sure." I said and they nodded as we shoved the table out of the way. "Charlie get behind me and girls stay close." I added and the quintet all nodded to that as I watched my friends all phase at once. "Whoa, alright I remember seeing you guys as wolves, but I just never expected to see you phase in front of me, but that was amazing, and she saw Jake and Paul do it in front of her, just before Harry was killed?" he asked and I nodded as Daniel moved over to him gently.

"Don't worry guys nothing is going to change between us." he said to him and Daniel gave him a nudge with a wolf like chuckle and he patted him on the back. "So if I'm reading this right, Daniel, you're the brown, Elliot you're the silver and white, Jack is orange, Joe is Chocolate furred with white on your chest, Adam is red with stripes in your leg fur, Billy you're reddish brown, Josh was black, Harry was gold furred and Eric was chocolate furred." he said and Elliot gave him a nod as he walked over to him as well.

"Thanks for telling me, alright, we just have to wait for her to get a message like that, call me at work when she's on her way home and I'm hearing the rest of it from her and Carlisle." he said and I nodded as the quintet phased back and we started making plans for that as we waited for this to get started as he left to go to work as he gave my shoulder a brotherly squeeze and I smiled at him, as I looked at the photo on the wall.

'Dont worry baby, you're not losing any of us, it's time to come home, we're not giving you up without a fight.' I thought softly as I looked at the picture of her as a baby in my arms, and then me as a wolf and she was sitting in my paws with her head leaning against mine as a toddler with a smile on her face and knew she was going to be determined to stay with us when she heard this, remembering this, I heard my wolf start purring and hid a smile, my wolf, Red, thought of her as a cub and she meant a lot to me, and I was doing whatever was necessary to protect her and get her back.

'I love you baby, nothing is going to change, we're not losing you, and as for you, you little bastard get ready this is war.' I thought with a growl as my wolf growled dangerously at this, nothing was taking her away from us, no matter what we had to do here.


	2. 1: Closure, The Eclipse And Clue Digging

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Synopsis: The week of their wedding, Bella gets a flash of what could happen if they were married and have children and winds up back eighteen months in the past to the day she sees Jacob first, can she change her future or will things play out like they did in this**

 **Warnings: This is a time travel story, and will be focused on Jacob and Bella, so for those who are Jacob fans this ones for you, because he gets front row seating in this.**

 **This is also a redo of the book series, but in wolf and the tribe is getting center stage and Edward becomes a threat as his jealousy starts getting for Edward fans, be warned you're not going to like how he's being put in this**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie**

 **Chapter 1: The Letter and Looking For Clues**

It had been eight weeks since we decided on getting married and it had caused several problems, first was my best friend had ran away as a wolf, secondly I felt like I was getting cold feet, he and my fiancée were two sides of me and I loved them both, but knew I had to choose, and I chose Edward Cullen, while feeling like I was tearing my heart, not to mention my family's hearts apart in the process.

My third problem as a result of that decision though was that they were two mystical beings I never expected to find, Edward was a vampire and Jacob was a werewolf, and there had been bad blood between their species for years, with the fact I moved to town, that had changed, but now I was about to tear my friend's heart apart, because I had accepted the engagement from Edward.

'God I wish I could change this, it had been so much easier when I could make my own choices, rather than have this damn axe hanging over my head.' I thought softly to myself, just I finished thinking that, a gentle growl went through my head then. 'Bella remember, you have to, you're my mate, not his, remember and come back to me.' I heard his voice say softly in my head. 'God Jake, I never wanted this to happen, I love you, I want you back.' I thought softly in response to his thoughts then.

'Maybe I could though, but how to do it I would need to back to the day I refound my Jake, or maybe further back, but I'm fully human I can't change the past, how do I do it, Harry if you can hear me, give me a sign please.' I thought, though just as that thought went through my head as a letter landed in front of me out of no where in response to that request then. After getting a hold of it I opened it and saw my handwriting. 'What on earth is this.' I thought as I opened it to read as I heard words in my voice to me.

 **'** ** _Bella, if you're reading this, you do have a choice, but it means returning to the day you and Jake were reunited when he brought your truck to your house, though you have the clues necessary in Edward's case don't pursue them, just catalogue those clues and start your research, but allow yourself to listen to what Billy is trying to tell you, and the day that starts the shift to what changes and breaks three hearts, let him go, you have five connections within the wolves, they're your family, the bracelet was a tribal bracelet look at it carefully, it'll show you who your family really is and look at your pictures.'_**

 ** _'If you're wondering who I am exactly, I'm you from another future, the tribes are friends, but you're the female leader of the young pack and have your own cubs, Jake is your mate, Edward is a menace and he's hiding important information from you that Billy was going to tell you the summer after the accident, if Edward hadn't been keeping you away from the pack and the guys.'_**

 _ **'Bella listen to me carefully, I know you're getting cold feet when it's comes to marrying him, and I understand why, your heart is telling you-you belong to someone else and that someone else is Jake, remember the message Billy gave and look through the photos, remember everything from your childhood.'**_

 _ **'Edward brought up the engagement to get Jake out of your life permanently, because he's been hiding something from you and his family since the day he and Billy made eye contact with each other, and this is important too, and explains your reactions to seeing the guys phase, the bracelet, your stuffed red wolf and so on, remember, you have to remember this, it will save your life.'**_

 _ **'Jake gave you two or three of the histories, but there is a dangerous version of them in their kind that brings it to legend of the immortal children, marrying a vampire and sleeping with them is deadly, it can kill you and he's turned into one out of jealousy, everything you need is in your hands, the bracelet, the photos remember your feelings of when around them, Billy and Harry those feelings of normalcy are because you've known since infancy.'**_

 _ **'Everything needed in the legends the pack taught you will protect you, but it means returning to the day of the accident two weeks into you school term here, Edward Cullen is a menace and you need to know that everything you thought you felt toward him was completely artificial, your life is human, not vampire, and its time to learn the truth of who you really are, who you're really mated to and where your true heritage and life really is.'**_

 _ **'Your feelings for Jacob were more than simple friendship, he's who you truly belong with, he's who you truly love, those feelings you felt for him were real, you need to hear the truth from your Godparents, your godparents are your father's own trio of friends, to understand and remember you need to hear the truth from them, because it's time you heard what it was he was hiding from you, what your mother was trying to tell you when you went to see her.'**_

 _ **'The real truth here is your place is human, not vampire, you were meant to join the fantasy world Edward only got you started in that direction he was meant to reintroduce you back into our world again. You met them so you could return to our world, but this is what's being hidden from you and it's very important.'**_

 _ **'While Jake, Billy and the pack are your family, your true family, your cousins are of the pack, they don't know you in that way yet, but they will, follow the pattern leading up to the day you were targeted by that coven and from there, change directions, let the pack protect you.'**_

 _ **'Be more open with your friends in your school gang, if you explain you're taken already that will end it with Mike, but you guys should have been true friends, and with that, change things in both areas, your past and future needs to be redone, you're meant to stay human, your calling is protecting people from these dangerous predators, remember the advice your mother and Rosalie gave you, dedicate your life to protecting people, like the tribe does.'**_

 ** _'Your place is Quileute Bella, not Cullen, follow your heart, in time the changes will insure that you find your true mate, call off the engagement, he's not who you are meant to be with, as your godfather, Billy will teach you their, your, histories. It's time to come home. Always remember, you have a choice, follow your heart and you know what you are, see you on the other side, Bella.'_** I read and felt the tears start running down my face as I realized what that future self of me was pointing out to than, I belonged with my mate and best friends of the pack.

As I tried to process the message, I saw a photo in it and pulled it out and saw Jake and the pack, in their wolf forms, as I saw Jake on one side of me and Sam on the other with Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah surrounding us on both sides, and then saw six wolves the size of grizzly bears, and knew that they were the quintet's fathers as wolves.

'I'm sorry guys, I never wanted you in the middle of this, I love you, but why do I feel like seeing you was normal to me, I gave you up to protect you, but I don't want to let go now, I need a sign, anything for the truth, you're what matter most to me now' I thought as I tried to hold it in then as I looked at the six grizzly sized wolves, seeing the gentle smiles in their eyes at whoever was taking the picture and smiled softly at that.

As I saw that, I saw that each one looked like the quintet of my friends pack, one looked like an adult version of Sam, the brown one like an adult version of Jared, another like Seth, the fourth like Paul, the fifth like Jake and the six like Brady White, and me close to twenty five years old, with my arm wrapped around Jake's neck, with a bracelet wrapped around my wrist, and the happy smile in his eyes and the tears started coming faster as I really what that version of me was telling me.

I knew then if this was me and the guys were keeping me surrounded, our bonds had gone past friendship and they saw me as either their sister or sister-in-law, just as that thought shot through me, I saw a second one in the envelope and saw a group of wolves and I was on the back of the red one, getting a better look at me I saw I was four and the six were look at the camera with smiles in their eyes, after seeing that I looked at the first picture and saw five of the six were in the photo of me with my friends as the older version of my friends as a wolf.

I felt a slight inkling of normalcy as I saw that too, as I felt that, something else showed up in the eyes of the older quintet and they all looked like Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, Seth and I saw the gentle eyes of five of the wolves and saw the love in their eyes as they looked at that version of me with love in their eyes, and it was the love of an uncle or maybe brothers, in the case of the guys, though my parents were only children, as I thought it over, I focused on the look in Sam and Jared's eyes and saw brotherly love in them, and saw the same looks in Paul, Seth and Embry's eyes as well.

'What does that look in the quintet mean, I know Billy was a family friend and so are the Clearwaters, but why, what connection do they have with me, why can't I remember that, what's going on here, what's that message he said, think, think, focus Bella, why would I be able to relax that quickly once I saw Jake and Paul phase in front of me, who am I really, why did I get that letter, and why do I have thirteen wolves surrounding me, when Leah has been furious at me for the last six months and the guys stopped talking to me since, who am I really, those memories faded since the five year hiatus?'

'I know about Seth, Jared, Paul, Jake and Sam, but who are the adult versions exactly, and why do I feel like seeing that was normal, it's been years, why did my heart bring me home last year exactly, what was the real reason, I have so many questions, who do I go to-to ask?' I thought in frustration till I heard my mate's voice answer that, and heard his voice shift from the pained anger to the way he was with me when we were together after the Cullens took off and I had him healing the damage to my heart through love, his soft voice gently calming me like he used to.

'Bella calm down and relax, just focus on each clue and then add on to it one by one like you did with Cullen, look at the pictures leading up to when you were gone for the previous five years and then focus on the message dad gave you after that.' Jake said with a soft tone in his voice and I relaxed as I focused on what I needed, before I heard a voice answer me in my mind. 'The council wanted me to tell you, and this is their wording, we are watching you.' I heard Jake's voice say in my mind as I turned to that.

Thinking over that I saw several things in the photo I never noticed before and it was that Sam, Jared and Embry, as well as Paul, Leah and Seth, were protectively surrounding me on both sides, and pulled my photo album out of when I was a kid, dating backing it all the way back from the five year hiatus and saw me, Emily, Leah and the twins together in slumber party, another with me and Jared, with his arms around me in a brotherly way, Sam in the same response, the smiles on our faces, his blue eyes gentle as he looked at me with a look of brotherly love in his eyes.

As I looked at that I saw another photo of us with Paul with a playful smile on his face, as he threw the beach ball at us and we were at La Push, and then I saw what was on their wrists and saw bracelets with a different color leather band on them, one in red and the other in blue, and then looked at mine and saw it in green and felt shock go through me. 'Green, why am I wearing a bracelet like theirs?' I thought to myself, as I continued scanning my photos as I reached another with two women with me, Sam and Jared.

Their smiles had the look of a loving aunt as they looked at me with the guys then, then saw an older version of the duo with smiles on their faces with us, the adult version of Sam holding me in the next photo and my arms wrapped around his neck with a delighted grin on my face. 'Okay, if I saw him as another parental friend, he was probably another friend of dad's I just can't remember that right now, keep digging.' I thought then as I stared at my photos I suddenly felt something in my mind shift then.

As I remembered the day I was sitting with Jake that night during their sparring matches while watching the stars, I tried to figure out what his growls and whines in our conversation meant when I was talking to him, before his voice suddenly broke through the barrier, of whatever I had blocking it out before as I heard his voice.

As I stroked my hand through his fur, I suddenly heard the purring as his voice had a smile in it. "That feels good, well at least I'm keeping her warm like this, she's needing the warmth, though it's summer it still gets cold here and she needs the heat.' he said as I went over our conversation about the hike the day before the battle and heard his voice gently answer me as he shifted his head to look at me.

'It may be a long walk Bells, but it won't be a problem.' I heard before remembering what I said about his being my oversized dog as his mental tone had laughter in it as he answer me with a gentle wolf like chuckle as he pressed his side against mine snuggly. 'Wolf Bells, I'm your wolf, and nothing is taking you away from me, I love you honey.' his voice said gently with a chuckle, before I leaned into him and heard the gentle whine.

'No matter what Bella, I'll always protect you, you mean too much to me, and I'm not giving you up without a fight, I love you and I'll always love you.' he said softly to me and I hid a smile as the next memory came forward then, and one that I knew was the hardest memories I had, because it was the day I accepted the engagement.

After remembering the argument in the mountains that day his howl of pain suddenly shot through me as I heard his voice scream out in pain, and I knew this is what he was really thinking before he came up behind me. 'Noooo, Bella why, I can't lose you don't leave me, alright that is it, you damn bastard why did you do this to me, you son of a bitch you're dead, you're dead, I'm going to kill you I swear to god, I swear to god you're dead!' His voice screamed in anger and pain as I heard the howl turn to a whine.

'Bella please, don't do this, I love you, you can't leave me. You're my exact match, you're my mate, don't leave me.' his voice said as I heard the crying in his mental tone 'We are watching you.' I heard Jake's voice echo again, as I remembered that I felt a jolt of pain go through my heart than. 'I'm sorry Jake I never meant to do that to you.' I thought sadly as I started again and went further till I reached the photos of my toddler self and my earlier years on Forks just after the divorce and my first summer with them.

As I flipped through the album to when I was younger than seven and saw something I never noticed before, and saw an adult version of Jake in wolf form sitting in the lawn with a two year old version of me leaning against him as I was napping, and his paws wrapped around me and his head covering my back and hid a smile at that, I did that with Jake as he kept me warm that night in the tent, since he was my personal sun and space heater at the time.

As I saw that I suddenly heard the gentle purring sound from this adult version as I slept in his arms and a flashback shot through me as I was in his furry arms and snuggled deeper into his furry chest, before, somehow, hearing an adult voice in my mind say, 'I love you baby, I'll protect you with my life, from those demons.' he said and the voice was one I recognized as it was Billy's and felt a jolt of disbelief shoot through me at that.

' Whoa what in the world is that?' I thought quickly as I heard Jake's words again for a third time. 'We are watching you.' his voice said, taking on a new term. Hearing Billy's voice, I had to know if he was who I thought, before I could though I heard it again as I looked at the sandy brown furred wolf in my picture of him.

'Don't worry honey, I'm not losing you to those leaches, I'm protecting you from those parasites no matter what, like Billy I'll protect you with my life, I love you baby.' This voice said, only in the voice of the lost member of my father's trio as I felt a jolt of pain go through me at the loss. 'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to put you at risk.' I thought sadly as I stared at the photo of him, and then noticed I was leaning against him, his arm wrapped around me in a hug and my head against his shoulder.

As I scanned my pictures, I found one of him and me with a smile on my face, and a playful smile in his eyes as he had his hand on my stomach, and I knew whatever I did to get that particular result, I was being punished in a playful way as he tickled me when I was five as he had me in his arms as he did it and I could tell from the smile on my face I was laughing as he tickled me, whatever he was to me, I missed him a lot by that point and wanted him back, I also wanted Jake back as well.

'Parental friend or more than that to me, he and Billy had been apart of my life and I loved them both, why did I have to lose him now?' I thought to myself as I kept scanning my pictures and then found one with him, dad, Sue, Billy and me in the middle of the group and dad holding me when I was four years old and me holding my stuffed wolf.

As I saw that, I knew I had spent six months since he was killed feeling the loss go through me, I didn't remember what he was to me, but it like a knife had gone through me, as I felt a jolt of anger go through me at the loss. 'Edward falls in love with me, promising me that he'd never leave, and thanks to one mistake he takes off and leaves me vulnerable to a bunch of parasites, my soul had been damaged during that time and my father was beyond worried, because I was disconnected, what happened to me.'

'How stupid could I be here, while he's gallivanting around I'm at risk and the ones to protect me are the people who he was keeping me from, my best friend and the quartet are probably more than friends to me, but what exactly, and their parents heal me by just being surrogate parents and I get the truth as my mate phases in front of me, and I see my friend as a wolf in the only way that made sense and that was by making him mad enough to phase in front of me, while Sam tells me to move back, before he does.'

'Thanks to some vendetta, I wind up getting targeted and the first loss I really take results in Leah and Seth phasing, along with Quil, and they start protecting me no matter what after that day, my father's best friend is killed and she blames me for that, while at the same time Edward mistakes a bit recklessness for a real suicide."

'The results of the battles with Riley and Victoria result in nearly killing Jake, Seth and Leah and they kill a man who was parental friend and probably more than that to me, I nearly lose my father the same day I lose Harry, I can't tell my parents the truth, because they won't understand it and finally to top it off I've got an axe on my head, and I'm being forced into marriage, before I'm ready for it thanks to that damn axe and their god-damn by-laws, and I have no choice but to force the engagement to do it.'

' This entire situation of the last eighteen months results in killing forty five people, while my surrogate uncle is dead and now, thanks to those damn parasites, I'm about to tear my friends hearts out, the boys think I turned on them and want nothing to do with me, I want them back, damn it, I don't want this relationship any more, I want my friends back, I want my mate back, I want to live, and most of all I want my uncle back."

"God damn it, why is it always me, I should have been the one to be taken, you didn't have to do this Harry, why were you and dad in the woods, what were you doing in there.' I thought, before feeling the emotional release hit as I started shouting at him in my mind as the anger hit me all at once and I finally let it loose.

'Why were you in the woods, I gave up a human life to save the others, and all for what, I have no memory of what you really mean to me, and I've taken one too many blows, I can't take another one, I'd give anything for another chance Harry, come back, please come back.' I thought feeling the loss as it shot through my heart, the pain hitting me all at once as five months of holding it in gave out then as I felt the tears running down my face. 'I want you back, please come back.' I thought again as I slumped to the floor.

It had been years and the memories had faded, but I loved him as more than one of my father's friends, but like he was more than that to me, like he was a surrogate father or an uncle, like he and Sue had more than a simple relationship with me and why I felt so comfortable on the reservation then, as I thought this I looked at that photo softly.

I couldn't remember, but I knew whatever I was to them I knew losing me would kill them, as I felt the tears running down my face, I heard a voice I missed more than anything answer me. 'I know you miss me baby, but this wasn't your fault honey, our bonds were more than you thought, but this is going to help, but it's okay baby.'

'It's not your fault sweetheart, none of this was, I'm a hunter and I protect others, I did what I had to do, you needed your father, and I wasn't risking him getting killed and being taken away from you, she nearly got the drop on him and I distracted her long enough for your brothers and mate to chase her off, but that's what caused the heart attack, she killed me, but that wasn't your fault, we love you and were protecting you with our lives.' I heard his voice say softly in my mind as he added onto his sentence.

'Baby, I need you to remember, look through your photos that's your clue, time to come home.' he added gently as I looked at his picture and the sandy brown furred wolf. 'Honey, I've always been with you, just in another form, you saw me in Seth, that's what your heart is really saying, I'm here, but as your brother's wolf form, Seth is who remembered me as, before, I'm right here, just as my cub form.' he said gently and I looked at the grizzly sized gold werewolf as I looked into its eyes and felt the pain ease.

'Harry, it can't be, I know about the guys, but I thought the gene jumped a generation, how can you speak to me, when I couldn't hear the pack when I was with them, and what do you mean mate.' I thought before seeing me with a grizzly sized werewolf with black fur and another with light brown, but darker around his chest, fur and then heard his voice answer me, as I thought over this I suddenly heard his voice in my head as he explained things, and I knew this had to be the reason I felt so comfortable with them.

'It didn't, every time a new one comes through we activate, I may have been retired as a wolf, but that didn't stop me from doing it as a hunter, baby listen to me, you came back for a reason, your great grandmother is your link to us, look through everything we gave you as you grew up here, it'll help you remember, as for the second one, I may be gone, but I'm with you in spirit honey, my wolf form is covered by your brother.'

'That's one of the pieces and you being able to hear me is part of the clues of who you really are, remember, you need to remember, you weren't at full strength it takes months for you to hear us mentally, because you were gone for five years you forgot how to use your gift, and it's your legacy now.' he said softly and I nodded as I did it.

'By mate I meant Jake as well, he's who you were supposed to be with, you remember what he said, he's exactly right for you, if it hadn't for Cullen you'd be together now, and our family would be in one piece, now you need to hear the truth, but first you have to dig through the clues of your childhood here with us, those are your only chance to break through what Cullen has been keeping from you and why you passed out that night.'

' I sent the boys in after you to get you out of the woods, and Sam carried you back to the house, but you scared the hell out of us, to understand why, you need to hear this from Billy, but first you need to dig into everything.' he said softly and I nodded as I thought what I saw of the wolf when I looked at Seth and felt the familiarity with them.

'Are you the sandy brown furred wolf in the photos if you look like an adult version of Seth, and I could hear your voice in those memories?' I asked and heard him answer that. 'I am, those flashbacks are the suppressed memories honey the adult pack looks like the young one so match the colors of us to your pack, and let the memories come forward baby, look at every picture, every gift we gave you that will help bring the memories forward, you're more powerful than you think, we can fix this, but you have to remember.' he said and I nodded as I looked at the picture as I felt the pain easing then.

"Cub form, is that what you call the quintet, if you're the adult pack?" I asked and I heard a gentle chuckle. "Yes, the boys are what we looked like when we started out, the comparisions, if you looked from us to the boys are pretty clear, but they're the cub versions of us in wolf form, so match up our colors to the young pack. At the moment you got eight in the young pack right now, because the youngest hasn't phased yet and won't for another three years, but look from the adult pack to the young pack, you'll know us when you see us, because the boys are us as cubs, and our colors are marked too." he said and I nodded as I went into that then.

'Adult pack to young, you mean the guys were color coded to you?" I asked and I heard him answer me with a gentle smile in his voice. "Yes, the eight had our colors, my pack is the adult version of yours, so match up our colors to theirs.' he said and I nodded and focused on the photo of me with my friends, not long after we'd been together for a month after Jake had joined the pack and he was healing me further at the time.

Seeing the guys I looked at the adult wolves in the photo and then to my shock I pulled out one that had the adult pack and my mother was standing between the red and sandy brown furred ones with a smile of pride on her face and saw the others as I compared the eight adult wolves, the last probably not completely phased yet, since the youngest of the young pack was twelve, but as I looked between the paternal duo and their friends with my mother to my friends with me in their wolf forms and I started naming them off by color as I smiled as I thought it softly.

"Adult red is Billy, adult sandy brown is Harry, adult brown is Jared's father, adult gray and white furred is Paul's, adult black furred is Sam's father and adult chocolate brown is Quil's father, and probably Brady and Colin's fathers, but I don't remember or never saw what they look like as a wolf and Jesse is still a cub right now he's starting in three years. Alright so I have one of my mother with the adult pack, a bunch of photos of me with the packs parents, what else is connecting me to them?" I asked myself as I decided to investigate further and put everything into a pile.

'Sam said his dad was called Joshua, so Josh Uley is probably the man holding me in the photo when I was seven, before he left.' I thought as I looked at that one I started seeing the man my surrogate big brother would grow into as I looked at that photo as I saw Sam as a wolf with brown strands mixed into black fur and then looked at Josh and saw his fur completely black, Josh as an seven foot high wolf, and Sam five and a half to six feet tall, and thought it over then, feeling a sense of normality at that as I thought it over, as well as a sense of kinship in my heart at seeing them then.

'Okay so Sam is still a cub at the moment, while as adults their colors get deeper, if I'm reading this right he's got five to six years, before he's completely jet black, what was his father's wolf's name, Black, no, Shadow, alright time for a ro-test here, if I can speak to them it's worth a shot, Shadow can you hear me?' I called out and heard his voice with a surprised growl in it, and I knew what it was Harry was trying to tell me as my friend's father wolf reacted to the call out as he answered with a paternal tone in his voice, and I could hear the gentle tone as he said it.

'Honey what's wrong?' he asked me and I felt relief go through me as I answered him. 'I'm just testing something, the memories are stirring up, are you the adult version of Sam's wolf?' I asked and he explained that to me. 'I am, that was the other name I went by, you used to call me Blackie when you were little, alright if you called out to me now my human is going to know something is up.' he said, before I heard a secondary remark to that as I heard an adult version to Sam's voice answer that with a bemused tone at that. 'It's a bit too late for that Shadow, honey is that you?' he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it's me, I'm doing an investigation into what Cullen is hiding from me and this was a piece of it, Harry said this was my legacy, I take it I can talk to you when you're a wolf or not now?" I asked and I heard the gentle smile as he answered. 'That's right baby, look if you want to remember who I am to you, do your search, because those photos you saw of me with your parents, were more than snapshots of friends I'm more than that to you, as is Daniel and Elliot, keep it up, and keep testing it out.' he said softly as his voice opened up a vein in my memory. 'Don't worry baby, I love you and I'm not giving you up, any leach that hurts you is paying the price' I heard his voice say to me when I was three at the time and I smiled as I answered him.

"Am I going to hear from you or see you in both forms again?" I asked and his tone turned paternal as he answered me. 'You will baby, I promise, what happened over there the last six months if you got re-involved with the packs again honey?' he asked and I sighed as I answered him. "Cullen turned me into a magnet for the red eyes, I've got an axe on my head by the leadership and I'm being forced into marriage, before I'm ready here, as to why I wound up running into the red eyed leadership last spring."

"I also got a letter from another version of myself offering a chance to change things, but it means returning to the day I came home, what should I do, I don't want to just leave my parents the guys, or the rest of the gang, but I'm doing it to protect them." I asked him and his tone turned firm then and I knew he got the reference then. 'Cullen, the Cullen clan is back in town, which Cullen got you targeted by these leaches, I can feel the amount of anger in Reddy and Brown from it for some reason, what the hell did he do to you if the guys are this furious?' He repeated and I nodded as I answered him.

"Yeah, we had a repeater of your situation and your grandfather's actually, Sam imprinted on Harry's niece, though he was dating his daughter for four years after they turned seventeen, he's been a werewolf for the last three years, Jared and Paul were next and then Embry followed later that summer, and Jake started last winter and that's when I found out what, or found out a second time, whichever it is, that the tribe were werewolves, but my feelings of normalcy at seeing them were beginning to return, after seeing the duo phase in front of me on two occasions here."

"But I couldn't care less what you are, to answer your second question Edward is the Cullen who fell in love with me, and to answer that question, after a minor mistake with exposed blood, his red eyed turned gold eyed brother lost control and this was the final straw for him, he left and took the others with him, and whatever my gift is caused me to shut down for four months, till I found the guys and they started healing me.'

"But the ending results of Edward falling in love with me turned me into a magnet for every red eyed nomad, new red eye and crazed lunatic running around the planet thanks to his mistaking a bit of recklessness for a suicide last spring, if you recall two of your histories, I just got a repeat, because he killed the mate of the one that caused the quintet to all start the last six months here, if you saw the news about the newborn outbreak, that explains the twenty five missing or dead and fifteen others on top of them, because they were hunting in the woods and the guys nearly got shot."

"After dealing with the redhead who caused it and the army, that ended things, but though we eliminated one threat, I've got a secondary one on my head, and it's, if I don't get turned, they're going to kill everyone I care about, the letter arrived right after I started getting cold feet, I want to stay human and with you and the others, what now?" I asked and I heard his tone turn firm with a dangerous paternal tone in his voice as he answered me, and I could tell he was turning protective uncle on me then.

"Which two exactly if you're bringing that up, if that guys put you back under the pack's protection since the bastard left you?" he asked and I sighed. "The tribe's first encounter with the cold ones and the third wife, I wound up meeting a trio of red eyes two months after moving back and it turned into a sadistic game of cat and mouse, Cullen killed the leader, but this resulted in the third wife story coming to the fore, because she decided it was an eye for an eye and targeted me, the tribes combined forces, but Jake and Leah were nearly killed in the fight, and the red eyed leaders said I had to do it within three months or they were going to destroy the tribe, the town and kill my parents."

"I've reached the limit of my not wanting to stay with him, because of this, because I've been holding it in since Harry was killed, I have no memory of what I am or what you guys are to me, but if I run through this I need every bit of the truth, because I want Jake back now." I said as I tried to hold it in and heard his tone turn gentle, and I knew he was furious at what I just told him then as he answered me gently then.

'Alright, if Harry said it already, do your investigation than go see Billy, but I'm coming home, I've waited too long to do this, my memories will be re-arranged like theirs will, so I'll remember if you get in touch with me like this, don't worry baby, it's going to be okay, and it will work out, see you soon honey.' he said and I smiled as I answered him, because if he was who I was thinking to me, it was time to start using his original title.

"You too Uncle Josh." I said and then felt a gentle pulse run through the link at that and smiled, if that meant a paternal friend or more I was looking into it as I looked at Sam in his wolf form standing on one side of me with Jake on the other and knew our bond had shifted, he thought of me as a surrogate sister as I thought softly.

'Sam if you're more than a friend I'm finding it out, things changed, I need you guys and I'm not letting go, if we're more than that to each other, I'm finding out and then I'm fixing things between us.' I thought softly, before hearing an answering voice in my head to that. 'Bella, how did you do that, I'm on duty right now, how can we talk to each other like this?' I heard him say to me in shock and I quickly answered him then.

'You mean you heard that thought?' I asked and heard his voice answer me as the shock started wearing off as he started getting used to it. 'Yeah I did, how are you holding up, I can feel the emotional pain from here?' he asked me softly and I sighed. 'Not so good, I'm working on learning what it is Edward is keeping from me, once I've done that, could you meet me at Billy's and bring the guys and Leah with you we have to talk?' I asked and heard his voice change into that of a big brother as he answered me.

'Sure thing, hang in there Bella, I'm not letting go either, just hang on, learn whatever it is you need and then fill us in, I'll see you in ninety minutes, okay sis.' he said and I felt my heart lift at that. 'If this means we can fix our bonds, I'm taking it Sam, our bonds deepened for some reason and I'm finding out why, because I've felt a kinship with you since we met.' I said and then heard three other voices answer me.

'Us too Bella, I think whatever we are to each other is more than we think, because we love you like a sister, now we need to know why you're so comfortable with us, but I swear, if whatever it is means what I'm thinking here, he's in deep shit for it.' I heard Embry say to me and I smiled. 'You logged on in this huh?' I asked and heard Jared answer that. 'Yeah, the four of are doing a shift to see if we nailed every single newborn to make sure we have them all, so take your time, and we'll see you soon.' he said and I nodded as I answered him as I thought our bond and gave him a new label.

"Paul if whatever's going on means we get to fix our relationship, we become the siblings we should have now." I said and I heard a smile in his tone. 'If I ever find out what it was he was trying to block out he's a dead man, I thought of you as a sister since that week you were always with us and the previous six months, since the partnership went full.' he said and I nodded. "Alright I'm looking into this now, and then come up."

'See you shortly, brother, guys.' I thought back to him and heard a chuckle as we ended our conversation and I refocused on the next item, before running a hand through my stuff wolf's fur gently as I looked at it. 'Okay, so big pack to little one, I've got the ability to talk to them and their wolves, I've got the photos of us with their parents, so four of ten clues here, keep digging and then call Billy.' I thought softly as I stood up and then looked down at my wolf Tala and then saw something I never saw before and straightened up in shock at it.

As I got a better look at my wolf, I saw that it's fur color was in a reddish brown and smiled, it was my mate and uncle in wolf form and smiled as I saw the initials and saw them as my best friend and his father and knew this was another hint on what Harry was trying to tell me. 'So Billy got me a toy wolf that looked like him and Jake as a wolf, alright clue number three, what else, wolf number one here, wolf number two at mom's house, I had one for both parents?" I thought as I got up as I petted my wolf.

'Thanks Reddy for the memory, point me in the right direction, please.' I thought, before hearing a voice I didn't remember answering that. 'Cub start with the pictures you used to draw of us when you were still a toddler, that's your first clue, your father kept everything in several boxes in the attic time to run your own investigation, because the leach is getting roasted when my cub and my pack's cubs learn everything.' he said and I nodded as I answered him.

'Are you Billy's spirit wolf?' I asked and I heard a gentle chuckle. 'I am, my name is Red, but your mother used to call me Reddy, so hearing you call my name out was enough that I knew you needed me, to put it gently from the time you were born I loved you like you were my own cub, do what needs to be done and then come see my human, I'll tap the connection between me and my pack's Cubs and send the seven to our house so you can hear everything, Alice calls and tell her to ignore what you're about to do.' he said and that finished my resolve, I was getting the truth no matter what then.

'Why are you calling me cub exactly, I'm not a wolf?' I asked and I heard a chuckle as he answered me. 'You kids are still cubs to us despite the fact you're teenagers and adults, I watched you grow up, my human was retired, but I'm still acting adult alpha right now, my pack is completely active again, once you're done searching everything out, call my human, and we'll intercept at the boundary to blur the conversation you're having with him and Goldie's mate.' he said and I nodded to that. 'I take it Goldie is Harry in wolf form and his mate happens to be Sue, alright I got to get used to this, but to go into it.'

'One last question here, I'm little Red's mate, aren't I?' I asked and I heard his tone turn paternal at that. 'Yes cub, you are, that's why we were waiting for you to remember this, because we're not letting you go without a fight, see you soon, cub, we're not giving you up without a fight, focus on each item and then add on to it one by one, like my cub said.' he said, and I nodded before I heard a female voice add on to it.

'Bella don't take my human's temper with you too seriously okay, she was supposed to be a protector, she'll find her mate in time, but in the mean time you girls just rebuild your bonds if you choose this change, I know what that message means as does my brother wolves, if you go back and change things and we can fix our bonds by being our pack family once again.' she said and I nodded as that did it for me and I got to work.

As I stood up and moved to the door of my room, I closed the blinds and turned on the lights for privacy, if this was why Edward had kept me from going to La Push and seeing Jake, Billy and Harry during the previous fifteen months I was investigating it, and if it was important, I was going to kill Edward myself now. As I did it, I heard Jake's words echoing through my mind and knew they meant something then.

'Okay dad kept my stuff from when I was spending every summer here, time to see what I drew during that time.' I thought, before I could do anything my phone buzzed then. As I looked at the caller I sighed as I answered it. "Hey Alice." I said and she got started. "You okay, I felt something shift, what's wrong?" she asked and I sighed. "Could you give me three hours, I have some investigating to do and don't tell him anything."

"Whatever memories that faded before I moved back are what I'm looking into now, so block him out for as long as you can and don't tell him anything please, because I have to see Bily and Sue with what's coming up during this investigation." I said and I knew she nodded as she answered me. "Sure the guys are going hunting, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and I are here, whatever you need to do, I'm giving you the time, because his attitude is beginning to wear my patience down, you're miserable and I know you want to see the boys, so I'm the one taking charge, so go ahead." she said and I hid a sigh of relief.

"When I learn what it is Billy was trying to tell me and why Edward is keeping me from seeing them right now, I'll call the six of you I promise, but this maybe why Rose was trying to change my mind when the newborn battle came up, you're my best friend and nothing is changing that, but my heart belongs to Jake now, I need to see what's going on here, because I don't trust him for some reason anymore." I said to her and she went into it. "Alright do whatever you have to, I'll cover things on my end just find out what they and your mother wanted you to know." she said and I nodded.

"See you tonight Alice, once I'm done looking into this, I'll call you okay, so we can tell you, and the guys and Leah are going to be with me when it's done, so try not to get into a fight in the middle of my living room, okay." I said and I heard a chuckle as she answered me. "Considering we're working on our being allies, I'll hear it from you, Sam and Jake, just call me or Rose, when you head back to your house. See you in a few hours." she said and I nodded and we hung up.

 **Alice**

After hearing her tell me that I went to talk to Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie then. "Alice what was that about?" Carlisle asked and I sighed. "Her future started getting blurry just now and I wanted to check on her to see if she was okay, she said to give her three hours and then wait for the phone call, whatever she has to tell us is serious." I told him and he nodded as Rose looked at me like that.

"She's getting cold feet and we're three weeks away from the wedding this could be why she's so miserable, she wanted to be with the boys, but he's keeping her from going to see them." she said and Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "Billy said she was going to do some investigating when I called him last month, if she was having second thoughts about marrying him, because this is beyond serious, her mother said this was not turning into a tug a war and he did that, while ignoring her direct orders here."

"If this means there's more to Renee's bond with Sam, Jared and Jake, that's what we need to find out, and this could be what he's trying to tell her, alright all of you block your minds, we wait for the phone call, and for them to get back, because whatever he's hiding from me, he's in big trouble for, if she's getting ready to tell us, Emmett and Jasper." he said and we nodded as we waited to see what this bombshell was about to unearth for us, if it meant changing things in her future, it would mean serious changes.

 **Bella**

Right after I hung up the phone after that conversation ended I opened up the door leading to my attic and moved to a set of stuff by the window that had boxes of my childhood stuff and looked at a box marked 'Bella at 5 years old' and opened that one and saw multiple pictures and other items from my preschooler years, before landing on one that had nine colored wolves on it with their initials in red crayon right under it.

Looking at the wolves, I saw eight from the photos, and then another with them, in red, black, orange, gold, chocolate brown, light brown, silver and white, orange with white stripes in his legs and chocolate with a white patch on his chest and then saw the initials under them, in W.B., J.U., H.C., E.L., D.T., Q.E.A., J.D., A.D. J.W., under each wolf.

Seeing that I knew my toddler self knew, but the memory faded by the time I was twelve, but I knew six of the names on wolves, and nobody, but me knew or understood what I was drawing as I grew up. "Alright the initials are Billy, Harry, Josh, Daniel, Elliot, Eric Ateara, what was that elders name, Jason, no, alright hang on.' I thought to myself.

'Shadow, who was the orange wolf in your pack exactly, I've got the initials in front of me, but I can't remember?' I asked him and he explained it to me. 'The initials stand for Jack Denali, he's the seventh of the pack, but we had nine in it.' he said, before another voice added onto it. 'Cub my nickname was Orangie, that was another name your mother gave me, Val and Stripes, as well as Storm, Brown, and Red are active now, but keep it up, see you soon cub, I'll meet you at the perimeter.' he said and I nodded to that.

"Alright Billy, Harry, Josh, Daniel, Elliot, Eric, Jack Denali, Adam Daniels and Joseph White, of course, alright that's clue number five, keep going.' I thought as I kept digging and saw several more items and found another photo of me and Jake sitting together when we were four and six and smiled. 'The council wanted me to tell you, and this is their wording, we are watching you.' I heard his voice say again in my mind then.

As I heard his words echoing through my mind, I decided to check the photos downstairs on the wall as I went into the living room and got a look at the photos dad had of me on there and saw me when I was a baby being held by Billy, me being held at that same age by Harry, another with Josh holding me on his shoulders and the fourth with my being held by an adult version of Jared, and then checked out the pictures of our camping trips and smiled, since nearly all of them showed a pack of wolves in them.

The first was of me sitting in Harry's paws with a smile in his eyes as I leaned my head against his when I was three, another showed me curled up in Billy's arms during a nap when I was two, and I was guessing dad had gone for supplies, because I was curled up on my blow up mattress and he decided to sit with me in the tent, to keep me warm, since I knew with being that high up the mountain the temperature dropped pretty low.

As I checked out the next one I saw another photo of me and then saw me at three years old holding onto the leg of that reddish brown wolf that was close to the size of a grizzly bear, the next one was me with Sam and Jared with smiles on our faces when I was seven years old, me and Leah together with the sandy browned furred wolf who was also grizzly sized and who had a gentle smile in his eyes as he looked at the camera, a third with an adult version of Sam and Jared, who I now knew was Josh and Daniel.

In the fifth I saw the twenty seven year old versions of our parents and both adult versions of the guys as they were both watching over us with smiles on their faces, while in another photo I saw a group photo as my father stood between them, Billy and his wife, Harry and Sue and with my mother next to him and with me in her arms when I was a year old and me holding a stuffed red wolf in my arms, with a gentle smile on my face that day, which I guess was because I had my paternal friends around me.

As I saw the smile in Billy's eyes as he looked at me holding the wolf, I then shifted my attention to his hand and saw his wrist and saw a bracelet that had a leather band with a burgundy colored strap woven into it and saw my mother's and saw a green leather strap in hers and felt a shock go through me as I shifted my gaze to my baby self and my wrist to see what I had on me at that age and realized they were clan bracelets. 'So mom had the green bracelet, but why, I thought she was a pale face, how could she have one, alright Harry said my great grandmother is the key here, that might be it."

After seeing that, I saw what looked like a clan bracelet wrapped around my infant sized wrist with a green stripe and with it were several different colors in red, blue, sky blue and burgundy, surrounding it and a miniature necklace with a red wolf pendant around my neck as I hold my wolf clutched to me with a smile in my eyes as I looked at the camera and then saw me and Jake with smiles on our faces as we played with the red wolf and he looked at us with the look of a father in his eyes.

'Whoa, I've got one just like theirs, but it's mixed with four other colors, who's who and why am I wearing this stuff, when I was born a pale face, I can't be Quileute, who am I?' I thought as I looked closer at the photos of the pack and saw something I remembered from my first and final encounter with Laurent that winter when I saw the guys that day.

As I was looking at each picture I saw the intelligent looks of humans in their eyes, like I had with Jake when I saw them that winter, and I felt jolt of realization went through me and then looked at the eyes of Billy and then looked at the wolf and saw the same loving look in his eyes and felt a jolt of shock go through me, that wolf was my mate's father in his wolf form and then looked at Harry's eyes more closely and then looked at the brown furred wolf and saw the same eyes in him as well, and I knew they were the wolves who were always with me as a baby.

As I looked at them I looked at the adult version of Sam as I looked at the adult black furred wolf and saw those eyes in him as well, and me wrapped around his leg with a smile on my face as I saw a three year old version of Jared wrapped around the other, and from the angle I could see he was hiding a smile as he walked with us hanging onto his legs as he gave us a ride around the yard and I could see a happy smile in my eyes.

As I saw everything in those pictures I quickly ran back upstairs and dug into the closet for my keepsake box and dug into it till I found the bracelet I had kept since I was a little girl, which was for my six year old wrist and got a look at the colors woven into it. 'This is getting serious, Edward, whatever you're hiding from me, I'm killing you for it, I'm not letting them go.' I growled in my head as I focused on the colors of my bracelet.

As I got a good look at it, it was color coded in red, green, burgundy, sky blue and dark blue and I saw the word 'Tala' written in paint on it and saw a reddish brown image of a wolf next to it and then saw the burgundy cord intertwined with mine, like fingers intertwined, but I wasn't sure what that meant, but saw a light, almost sky blue cord connecting our cords to each other, making my bracelet a near rainbow color, but it meant something and I knew it.

As I focused on that I saw the three wolves together, and then saw a burgundy one and a blue one, red, blue, green, burgundy and sky blue together, next to the word 'Tala' as I thought it over, I grabbed the book on histories and looked up mating rituals and saw it said when the cord of one family was intertwined with another, they were connected through marriage or betrothed, for the wolf clans, the contracts activate when the men are of age to become a hunter, which I figured meant when they were ready to phase.

'Marriage or betrothed at the mens phasing age, the reddish brown, almost burgundy colored, wolf is next to my green one and the cords are entwined, no, it can't be, Jake is my mate, he's my betrothed.' I thought fighting the sobs trying to come out as I looked at that word and it was a name, but I didn't know what for, because I never looked it up.

I knew that was my middle name, but what it meant eluded me for years, as I saw three miniature wolves on it and they all looked like the little pendent Jake made for me but they were in red, green and blue, and mine was between theirs, as I thought it over, I pulled the photo of me, Sam and Jared out and saw their color lines in the bracelets, Sam had red, I had green and Jared had blue and the ends of the cords were knotted.

As I was looking at that I saw my toy wolf sitting on the bed next to my pillow and picked it up and saw a sash wrapped around his neck, with the word 'Tala' on it and then moved back to my keepsake box and saw a chain in it and pulled it out and saw the necklace that had been around my neck as a baby and saw three wolves in the same colors on it.

'Red, green and blue together, why, what does that mean?' I thought as I saw us as toddlers as I saw their mothers and mine together with the same colored bracelet cord around their wrists with smiles, but knotted in with red and blue cords in theirs and then it hit me, we were more than simply childhood friends, our mothers were either friends or they were...?, I started to think as I realized what was happening, my memories of normalcy with seeing them phase was returning, and I knew then what the real message in the council's statement to me was as the gears in my mind screeched to a halt then.

Thinking that over I grabbed the book a second time and saw it said that two colors side by side meant a family group, but more than one, meant we were bonded for life as a family. 'If a non clan member wants to be part of the clan, it's necessary to do a blood brother ritual with the patriarchs of the clans he's connected to by friendship.'. Wait a second dad wasn't born Quileute, but their friendship is enough, okay, so the trio of colors on both sides of me were Sam and Jared, Jake is the burgundy colored band.'

'I'm green, Sam is red, Jared is blue, Jake is burgundy, so who is the fifth exactly, wait a minute, our parents were together in a group photo, and dad had a slight scar on his palm, which looked like it was done by a knife.' I thought as I looked at Harry's clan bracelet and saw a sky blue leather band in it and felt my shock then.

'Dad's best friends were Billy and Harry, so..., oh my god dad was friends with the male quartet for forty years, he did a blood brother ritual with the quartet, he doesn't care and prefers them in my case to Edward, and he wouldn't mind at all if he knew the truth, mom has a green strap on her bracelet, while their mothers have theirs mixed with the duo's family colors, and our colors are tied into my bracelets as I grew up.' I thought as I realized exactly what my memory was telling me, I was either half or fully Quileute, and grew up with the young pack, and I wasn't scared, because I knew already.

'No it can't be, I've known from the time I was a year old what they were, I've always known what the tribe really was, and I was more than simply they're best friend's daughter, I mean more than that to them, Billy, Harry and Sue are more than that to me, they were more than my father's best friends, they're my secondary guardians, Billy is my...?' I started to say and I realized exactly what the real message was when they sent Jake to see me, during my prom that year when I was with my quintet that night.

As that memory shot through me I remembered the irritated warning look in his eyes and I felt my shock go through me as everything Edward did shot through me and I realized what Billy tried to tell me, through the message, if I was one of them it meant the color coding was my family, my mother was an only child, I had my coloring from dad, but that meant I was Quileute. 'Okay green and red together was Sam's parents and green and blue was Jared's parents, while I'm mixed it with Jake's family color.'

As that shot through me, I realized the colors pointed out to my family, I just needed Billy to confirm it, and if it meant what I thought, my father had created a parental gang quintet with their parents, and I felt every clue solidify then, as I felt my anger growing by the minute. 'I leave for five minutes and the wolves start descending on you.' I heard his voice echo in my mind then as I heard an answering remark in my head to that.

'The council wanted me to tell you, and this is their wording, but we are watching you.' As I remembered those remarks I felt my thoughts solidify then as I thought it over then. _'We are watching you, Jeez, what was Billy really trying to tell me, he knew all along that Edward was a vampire, he was trying to protect me, but if I'm meant to join the tribe, I'm either half Quileute or fully one, Jacob is my true mate.'_

 _'Alright I retrace my steps, once it reaches the day of the baseball game I either allow allow Billy to get involved then or we pull a bait and switch and I spend eight percent of my time with with the packs, and then from the baseball game forward I'm one of them, if they're that determined not to lose me I got a bigger connection, said connection is the duo are my blood, but I need to learn everything he's been keeping from me and hear it from Billy. I love Jake he's who I belong to, now I need to hear who I really am to them and it means going to see Billy and Sue and hearing it from them."_

 _'Alright when I decide on that decision, I'm staying away from Edward and his family and live with who are probably my family I can change my future altogether and marry into the tribe, Jacob is my exact match, alright I ignore the signs, but keep track of them and it leads me to La Push.'_ I thought to myself as I nodded to that and grabbed my phone.

 **And that's chapter two, the next chapter is going to be when she gets the truth from Billy as the three groups start learning everything needed, before she returns to the weekend before she started school as she returns to restart her life back in Forks.**


	3. 2: Hearing the Truth From The Alpha

**Life Choice Remade**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 2: Hearing the Truth of the Bonds of the Bracelet**

'Wait a sec, he's not the only wolf doll I have, he can't be, get back upstairs, I need to look again.' I thought to myself and quickly went back up the attic and looked at each box, before seeing a box that said stuffed animals on it and opened it to find eight more stuffed wolves in it, in the colors of my friends and I grinned at that.

"Okay, I saw the guy's bracelets, Paul was Turquoise, Quil had black, Seth and Leah both had sky blue, Jake was burgundy, Sam was red, Jared was navy blue, who are the other three exactly?" I asked softly, before I dug them out and set them side by side, and saw my orange wolf with a bronze neck band, another with gold and the last with chocolate brown. "Okay color comparison now here." I said and pulled my photos out.

"My stuffed wolves have neckbands in the colors of their clan colors here, okay Smokey you're first." I said, looking from the wristbands and looked at his collar and saw a red leather band wrapped around its neck, 'Smokey is Uncle Josh, Stormy is Uncle Elliot, he's turquoise, Tala was burgundy, he's Uncle Billy, Brownie was Daniel, he's in navy blue, Goldie was sky blue that's Harry, Candy was Eric, Little Orangie was Orangie. J.D., Jack, no Jesse, okay, A.D., Adam, J.W., Joe, my wolves are the guys." I said softly and then looked at the initials and smiled.

'Stormy, Tala, Sunny, Brownie, Smokey, Patch, Copper, Candy and Little Orangie, my toy wolves are my brothers and mate, but I have to be sure of that, but how exactly?' I asked myself, before seeing something I hadn't before, and saw two sets of initials on their collars and smiled as I got what they were trying to tell me now with that as I said the words out loud as I read the initials, already knowing each wolf they belonged to.

"Two sets of initials on the neckbands here, B.B. Billy, J.B. Jake, H.C. Harry, S.C., Seth, Q.E.A., Eric, Q.A. Quil, J.U. Josh, S.U., Sam, D.T., Daniel, J.T., Jared, A.D. Adam, C.D. Colin, J.W. Joe White, B.W., Brady, and finally, J.D., Jack, J.D., Jesse. Two sets of initials, my toy wolves are really my mother's pack and my pack in cub form, I've known since I was five years old who the guys were on sight, because I had them as a toy wolf and guarding me every night, without realizing it." I thought and then I smiled as it hit me at what they had chosen to do to help jog my memory here at my darkest hour now.

"They each got me one, so I could sleep with my paternal pack, when I wasn't with them for real, thanks guys, I love you too, I remember everything and I'm hearing everything you want me to remember now, I'm not going through with it, I'll see you soon guys." I said softly. 'Shadow, I found the box of stuffed wolves I've got yours in front of me, your humans did that on purpose in case I couldn't remember didn't you, if you put your initials and color bracelets as a neck band, or collar, on my wolves this entire time?' I asked him and I heard a smile in his voice as he answered me.

"Yeah we did, we got you the other eight when you were five, you had us watching over you, when we weren't around for real, you have two sets for each of us, like you do with Tala, he's Reddy in cub form, the other eight are with your mom, but that's what we wanted you to remember, for the rest of it go see Reddy and Goldie's mate, it's time to come home now Cub, we love you, and we're not giving you up.' Shadow said and I nodded as that cemented my thoughts I was hearing the truth from my paternal friend.

After dialing a number, I got in touch with my godfather. "Hello?" I heard Billy said and I got started. "Billy, it's Bella is it alright if I come to see you, I have a few questions, whatever you wanted me to know just broke through today, and I need to see you, because those memories are coming forward pretty fast now and I need more information now." I asked and heard his tone turn puzzled, but relieved then.

"Yeah honey it's fine, I'm having someone meet up with you at the treaty line." he said and I nodded as I grabbed everything and put it in my truck and drove to his house after reaching the boundary line. 'Whoever he's got meeting up with me probably is one of the adult pack, alright seeing the guys like this is one thing, but seeing my father's friends like this is a bit too much right now, guys don't sneak up on me like that, I'm jumpy enough without this too.' I thought as I drove my truck to where we went cliff diving.

After getting there, I waited a few minutes as I saw two wolves coming out of the trees, one looking like Jared and the other like Colin or Brady. "Guys, Uncle Daniel is that you?" I asked and heard his voice answer me at that. "Yeah honey it's me, don't worry, like your brothers we got the same block out effect to hide your conversation. The three of us are surrounding Billy's house while you're having your conversation with Billy and Sue." he said and I nodded as I drove to the county line and then crossed it.

Just as I parked a second time I heard a gentle growl and looked out my window and jumped in shock as I turned to see a wolf the size of a grizzly bear with orange fur standing there next to me, with a gentle look in his eyes then as he looked through the window of my side of the truck then at me. "Honey it's alright it's me." I heard him say and I realized who it was. "Elder Denali?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah baby it's me, sorry for scaring you, but this is just to get you to the reservation undetected."

"Get the trunk latch open, I'm blocking your signature till we get to Billy's house." he said and I nodded as I got out and popped the back of the truck and he hopped into it and I went on. "I take it Jake told you that?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah he did, with multiple adult wolves, once you cross, Edward's not able to pick her mind for information, and he does cross and he's getting executed by Joe, Adam and Elliot."

"We've got thirty years combat experience though we've been retired for nine." he said and I nodded. "So you're what the guys will grow into as we get older, I'm adding that to the letter I'm sending the past you, so you can reactivate and I see you like this, before the arrival of the cold one scenario and third wife scenario gets started." I told him and he chuckled as he answered me. "How many of the histories did he tell you, if you're that interested, because these histories were meant to teach you, when you got started as a pack?" he asked me and I explained that to him as I sat on the edge of my truck bed.

"He told me about Ephraim and the treaty and you did the others when he brought me along for the bonfire story time, after you and Carlisle renegotiated the lines when you started your partnership last spring, I'm thankful I had both of you, but his crazy jealousy was aggravating me to no end, and I've made my choice here."

"How does your, or I should say our, gene do that exactly, Jake never explained it to me?" I asked and he explained it as he adjusted himself in the cargo portion of my truck till he sat himself down. "Like he said our gene activates when we're in our mid teens, but the added side effects are some of what he told you, but the biology lesson is bigger than that, because it explains the enhanced senses you saw in the kids back then."

"Wolves have twenty four pairs of chromosome, we heal faster, are stronger and faster than normal humans, for the leaches who have super powers it enables us to block out the ones who see the future, because we're half human now, instead of regular humans." he said and I sat down next to him. "You guys were more than I thought to me aren't you, my memory is coming back now, but I forgot what you looked like till now when I saw you and the duo." I said and he nodded as he answered me.

"Your mother knew, because we're her pack, this was your destiny honey, every wolf pack had a human leader to it, your mother was ours, yours is the kids, I'm glad your memories are coming back, we missed you a lot." he said and I smiled. "So by blood my place is with the pack, and everything he hid from me is about to be exposed now, and whatever you have to tell me I'm taking and then killing him myself."

"When did the six of you reactivate exactly, Harry's gone, Josh is out of town and Eric took off when I was twelve?" I asked and he explained that. "We did it when we were getting ready to tell your father the truth now, he's seen the guys and me like this already and he's fine with it now. In fact he couldn't care any more than you do, just relax." he said and I nodded to that as he leaned forward and nudged my shoulder.

At that I knew he was asking for a hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his fur brush my neck like this stirred up another memory of when I was a toddler and I did it with Billy and gently scratched his head above the ears and he started purring and I hid a chuckle. "Okay, that I remember, Billy hugging me like this, I still have that photo, alright I'm sure you all look like you do, if your colors were a match to my pack."

"So dad knows half of it, but when he hears the whole story he's going to kill him, because what I have to tell you guys you're not going to like whatsoever right now, and three of you are cops, so with that get ready for the near altercation."

"I take it he's faking the responses in front of Edward though, before letting him know he's screwed himself for life, I've made my choice now and I choose you guys, whatever you have to tell me is the final nail in the coffin where Edward is concerned, I'm not ready to get married yet, I'm also not ready to give up my humanity and I'm staying human when I hear it, because the link just completely activated now, when I spoke to Shadow." I said and I heard his voice turned shocked at that.

'Josh has gone active again, when is he coming home?' he asked and I explained that him. "In a month actually so that makes seven, but whatever this is going to bring up, your memories are going to get a serious jolt from it here, because I'm getting mental messages and phone calls from your wolves right now, and I want to know why that is."

"The other thing I want to know is why did my ability choose now to go active?"I said and he explained that. "You've been around us when we're wolves the last seven months, but takes a while to reboot itself, with the fact your memories are coming forward, it snapped itself back into place and reactivated now." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah well I wound up with a field test when Sam heard my thoughts when I thought about fixing our bond, whatever it might be." I said and he nodded. "He's your current alpha right now, the connection in a field test goes to five hundred miles, if Jake is still in range he'll hear you no matter what, Quil hears this and calls him back up here." he said and I nodded as I closed the truck latch, got into the truck a second time and drove us to the Black homestead and found him and Sue there waiting for me.

"Hey sweetie, what is it, what's going on?" he asked as he and Sue got a look at me and her eyes narrowed in concern then. "Jeez, what happened now?" Sue asked me quickly and I sat down on the couch, before he looked at the trio. "Adam, Daniel, surround the house, and Jack when I tell you too call the seven and get them up here okay." he said and they nodded as he wheeled himself in front of the couch as I went into it then.

"Alright what happened if you decided to call me?" he asked and explained that. "Whatever blocked memories of you I had before the separation, it just broke down the barrier of my memories from the previous twelve years, and I'm now hearing their voices in my head now, I've also spoken to your, Jack and Josh's wolves, and I think I just spoke to Harry's spirit as well, before I spoke to the trio and then heard from Sam right after that, while speaking to Paul, Jared and Embry during the conference call, while looking over this stuff, but that brings it to the questions I wanted to ask you."

"Billy, I have a question, do I have any family that were members of the tribe, before they were exiled or anything?" I asked him and I heard the shock as he answered me. "Yes, your grandmother married a pale face when she was twenty." he said and I nodded. "So I'm one of you through my parents, is that why you were trying to deter me from the Cullens?" I asked him and he gently answered me. "Yes, your chosen soul mate is my son, I knew this was going to happen eventually, but why do you need the details?" he asked and I thought over how to explain this.

"Do you believe in getting messages from the future?" I asked and he explained that. "If you're getting messages from the future than our spirits are pointing out your true path honey, you are meant to return to the tribe now, in fact you were supposed to rejoin last winter, right after you came home again." he said and I nodded as I answered him."Who am I related to, if I'm a member of the tribe?" I asked and he said three names I never expected to hear at all as Josh's statement suddenly became clear to me then.

"Your cousins are Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart and Embry Call, your great grandmother had two sisters and one of them married Levi and he's their grandfather, the other married David Trueheart, and he's Jared's great grandfather, your mother is half Quileute, as are you, it's time to come home." he said and I felt my pain shoot through me, my cousin was the man I ridiculed ever since I learned my Jacob was a werewolf. "What were their family colors exactly?" I asked and he explained it.

"Sam's family color was red, Jared was blue and you being the only girl in the three had your maiden color of green, your maternal side was green, but this was to show who your family is, as I said they and Embry are your cousins, their mothers and yours were close, they were your mothers cousins, through blood, though your parents were only children, the girls had sisters, but your mother was part of the tribe on your side of the line, which explains the miniature bracelet you had tied around your wrist as a baby." he said and I nodded.

"How old are the guys exactly, if they were acting like my big brothers?" I asked and he shifted slightly. "Sam is the oldest of the three of you, and Jared's birthday was in February, you're the youngest of the three of you, though you and Jared are the same age, though cousins, they love you like you're their real sister, Jared was practically your twin brother during the early years honey." he said and I nodded as I went to the next. "What was your color if it had been knotted into my bracelet exactly, because the memories faded since the separation?" I asked him and he explained it to me.

"My family was burgundy, because of our fur color when we phase, while the Clearwaters were a light, near sky, blue for their name. Altogether they were mixed in with your color and the boys to indicate we are your family honey, Sue and I were your adoptive relatives, had something happened to your parents, we were your guardians, while Josh and Daniel are your uncles by blood, because your aunts were your mother's cousins."

"The trio are your cousins and their fathers are your uncles, those photos of you with their parents are because their your blood relatives, Sam, Embry and Jared are your cousins." he said and I felt my heart give a painful throb at that as I asked the next one, feeling like every word was a knife through my heart or the nails of those leaches, what Cullen had done to me was unforgivable and I was going to kill him for this.

"What does it mean if the cords were intertwined with each other?" I asked and his tone shifted as he answered me. "Within the tribe it means, if you're a woman, you're mated to that hunter, and the betrothal contracts activate completely when the boys are at the age for phasing, Jake had his intertwined with yours, because you were his betrothed, and the other colors meant family, though the women kept their family color it was intertwined with whoever they're mated to." he said and I nodded as I thought over my photos and why I was always with the guys growing up.

"Who were part of our family gang exactly, because I saw the photos of me, Leah, the guys and the twins together?" I asked and his tone turned paternal. "It was your family, mine, Jared's, Sam's and the Clearwaters, we raised you kids together, and we had you every summer, but the memories faded, since you were gone for a few years." he said, his tone filled with pain, and I knew he loved me like a daughter as I asked the next one.

"Why'd mom leave, why did she take me with her when I was supposed to be raised with the rest of the tribe and pack?" I asked him and he sighed as he answered me. "There were two portions of your back history she didn't want to live up to any more one being your omega position, one is you're the future female leader of the tribe, like your Aunt Sarah was, and the second is your position within the young pack, you were born to be the female leader of the pack honey." he said and I nodded as I asked the question I had to know of the first three months before the accident landed me in the cast.

"Would you have come after me to tell me the truth, if I hadn't chosen the course of action that landed me in that cast last year?" I asked him. "Yes, the boys, once they heard the truth, would do anything to protect you, they forgot, because it had been several years, but had they'd known they would do anything to protect you, as I said Sam considers you his baby sister and Jared is your surrogate twin brother honey."

"The memories faded over time, but if they know the truth now they're going to kill Cullen for what he did to you, and with that so will Jake, the boys see you as a sister, but that's the reason Jake took off, he's trying to run from his pain, we can't change what happened in this time line, but we can if you go back and change things, The boys get the whole truth from a letter, like the one you got and they'll kill Cullen for this."

"Especially Sam, he didn't need to say it out loud, but I knew he thought of you as a baby sister, if we change the past, you get to get know your cousins, the pack and the tribe for real as a true member of the tribe. Sweetheart, the reason I was so wary is because I was waiting for you to come home." he said and I nodded. "You're my father-in-law?" I asked him and his tone shifted to that of a father as he answered.

"I am, the other reason you were always around me and Harry, as well as Daniel, Josh and Elliot, is because I'm your godfather and they're your parental pack, we helped your father raise you every summer when you came to visit, as I said we were your adoptive relatives, letting you go now is not easy." he said and I sat down at those words as I tried to hold it in, I now had every bit of truth, they were my family, I was born Quileute, I couldn't leave them. 'No I can't do this, I can't leave them or dad, how do I get him back, I want my uncle back.' I thought, crying inwardly, as I asked the next question.

"You're my godfather, why can't I remember that?" I asked and his voice went soft and paternal as he answered me and I knew he could hear the silent crying as his tone went fatherly then as he took my hand. "Your memories started fading by the time you were eleven honey, you don't remember because whatever Cullen did started blocking those memories, but those feelings of parental love when you were with me started breaking through when they left, because being around us was bringing your memories back." he said and I nodded as I asked the next question, knowing this would confirm what I thought as I looked at the picture I had taken off the wall of me and the adult red wolf.

"Baby I'm your godmother as well." she said and I felt my heart snap at that, both of my godparents were here, as was my father, my mother was an omega and I was getting information Edward was keeping from me and his family as I answered them as I hold it in. "He read your mind the day before I went to see the others and he saw everything, is that what happened with the standoff in the cars?" I asked and he nodded gently.

"Yeah, he was meant to re-introduce you back into our world when you came home honey, had we gotten to you first, you would have been with us all the time, and we would have our family pack back in one piece finally." Sue said and I nodded as I held up my wolf as I looked at him. "Is that what was my wolf was, you guys, he's Jake and you in wolf form?" I asked and they nodded as I went into it.

"I saw several pictures of me with a quintet of wolves and they all looked like Jake, Sam Jared, Paul and Seth, why do I feel like I know exactly who they are, if I see those looks in your eyes every time I saw you the last six months, I was able to get a look at Jake's eyes when he chased off the Jamaican leach that day, and I knew something was up, because I felt like I was seeing another version of you when I was little here."

"And it felt like it was normal, I also saw a paternal look in the eyes of those wolves and they have the same looks in the eyes of the duo, and they both look like a forty six year old version of Sam and Jared, though I can't remember who the black wolf was, or didn't till I got in touch with Uncle Josh earlier or why I felt that with him or the brown one, are they you guys?" I asked and his voice turned paternal as he answered me.

"Yes, do you remember your feelings of feeling like being around me and Harry was familiar and normal when it came to being around the boys when they were phased, baby?" he asked and I gave a nod. "Yeah I do, but most of the memories faded, why is it that I felt that when I was with you and him, let alone being to relax that quickly once I saw Jake and Paul phase in front of me, because it doesn't matter to me what you guys are?" I asked and his next statement caused a jolt of shock to go through me.

"Though it had been twelve years, the feelings of safety and normalcy were because we were the ones you saw first from an early age, those pictures of you with us we're because you were around us like that all the time, your memories of that faded, because you got older, but your brothers and sister were younger versions of us when phased, we're retired due to our health problems or just emotional pain, but we were the ones you saw first, because you knew us on sight, you knew instinctively that it was safe and we'd never hurt you, as wolves we would never hurt anyone or do anything to hurt our cubs, be it real or adoptive, he saw that the minute you remembered this it was over with in his case."

"Because we were the grizzly sized wolves you were with on our camping trips honey, I'm the adult version of Jake and Harry was the adult version of Seth in wolf form, your uncles are the exact same way as well, I'm the red wolf, Josh was the black, Daniel the brown and Harry was the sandy brown furred colored wolf, we also look like the adult versions of the boys when they're phased. That photo of them on both sides of you, your mother and Charlie, in both forms, were because they were your uncles honey, your aunts were the connection, by blood, while Harry is by adoption and I'm your godfather." he said and I nodded quickly as I went to the next one.

"Who was in your pack, if mom was acting as the omega, because I have that photo in my pile?" I asked and he explained it to me. "You've got eight out of nine in the young pack right now, but it was me, Harry, Daniel, Josh, Eric, Elliot, Joe, Adam and Jack, but my pack had nine in it including me, while your mother was my omega, if we'd had the chance we would have told you before this started getting out of control, and your mother met Carlisle the day you woke up finally after the accident at the ballet studio." he said gently and I nodded as she shifted it to what happened the year before.

"What happened to cause that exactly?" she asked and I explained it to them. "I was with them at the field the newborn battle was in, watching them play baseball when the red eyes showed up, and the leader caught my scent and turned it into a game of cat and mouse, to protect dad, I decided to get out of town till they took him out."

"But the leader lured me into an ambush using mom as the bait while she was still out of town, he was the one to break my leg, and he nearly turned me into one through the scar, but Edward got the venom out, though the glass that I landed on severed a vein, on top of the broken leg and the blow to the head, but that explains the subterfuge." I told her. "Is there a reason he's been hiding this from me all this time and how are you able to know what's going on Aunt Sue?" I asked and she explained it to me.

"Aside from being a nurse, the imprint insures I know everything that's going on, I've known since your uncles and I were your age they were werewolves, like Emily I was a Makah, till I came to visit and he imprinted on me when they were barely two years old wolf wise, Emily's my sister's daughter, which explains that problem, that's happened three times in the last thirty years as well, Josh had the same lapse as Sam did."

"Embry is his son, it's the same reaction as Sam too, imprinted, had to choose and it breaks three hearts at once. Unfortunately you're dealing with it yourself here, but with the fact you made your choice, the tug a war is over and the game is up, and here's why, because your mother was furious when she found out what happened to put you in the hospital at the time, because she still takes our tribe by-laws seriously right now."

"But though your family was on the other side of the line, you were one of the tribe, because you had your own version of our clan bracelets, and your father did a blood brothers ritual with the quartet when they were twelve to ensure he was part of the tribe though he was a pale face, but your mother was half Quileute, as are you, it's in your blood, you were meant to return to the tribe now honey."

"To answer the second question, he's been keeping you under watch to make sure you can't get the truth, because the minute you do that is it and he's toast when the others hear this, because the truth is he's been hiding the fact that you're engaged to Jake, Billy and I are your godparents and you're related to the Uleys and the Truehearts through your great grandmother and great aunts and when Carlisle hears this he's going to be furious, especially when I give him the diagnosis of what their leaving did to you." she said and I nodded as I looked at him so I could figure out how my gift worked then.

"Gerandy said I was nearly catatonic, you got the record, because I'm showing it to Carlisle, after this?" I asked and she nodded and gave it to me as I answered her, feeling my anger growing by the minute as I looked at her and Billy. "He's been hiding this fact from his family for a year, and nearly gets me killed, by turning me into a magnet for these parasites and the ending results of his killing James is he triggers an eye for an eye incident, and it kills forty people, including Harry, and I've got an axe on my head due to his not just getting out of my life and staying out of it."

"Jake said if he'd just waited six more months to come back, I'd be fully healed and our imprint would be in place, but the damn bastard, after using whatever drug he had, kept me focused on him, I choose the one day that triggers total chain reaction and results in Edward turning into a complete maniac out of jealousy, because my heart was telling me I belong to Jake and he drives a wedge into our bond the last six months."

"Alright so he mind raped you when he locked gazes with you that day before I met the sextet, and for whatever reason I can't figure out how he isn't able to hear mine and neither can the Volturi point guard and with that, he was keeping me with him and his family till I resorted to split second decisions just to see you. Alice didn't get sent out here, she came to check on me and dad, but she couldn't see the guys, because you are shape-shifters and the gene keeps her from seeing you and me when I'm with you, which explains that sudden appearance right after Harry died."

"Alright, he had her watching my decisions, and keeping me dosed with whatever weapon they had on them for six months and it takes four to wear off, dad uses mom to snap me out of it, and I spend three months with you and you're healing the damage, till Jake phased and then he and the pack kill the Jamaican parasite, before the heart attack and that causes the next axe to fall, and I get blackmailed into marrying him and becoming one and continues the issue of his keeping me from you till the newborns come up, and I sneak out twice and he continues with the crazy jealous crap."

"Alright, that is it, he lied to me four times in fifteen months, one promising to stay, secondly he was keeping this from me, Paul and Emmett and why he had to get me out of town at the time, and then he practically tears Jake's heart out by bringing up the wedding when he's barely out of earshot, the wedding is off, I'm not leaving you or dad, I'm breaking up with him, I'm staying human." I told him and he sighed in relief at that.

"We didn't want to let you go, your father was furious enough at the damage Cullen did to you, but losing you immortality would have killed him, your position is going to keep you like you are now, anyway, the imprint keeps the imprints at the same age, though you grow in age you stay like you are, physically, like it does with the wolves." he said and I nodded as I got ready to ask the next one.

"Was that what you were going to tell me that day, every time we saw each other, you were looking at me with a more than protective look on your face." I asked and he nodded. "As to the reason for that, I was really trying to tell you, I was the adult red wolf, you had me as a toy wolf that entire time. And it wasn't just me, but the eight as well, we are your toy wolves, after I bought you the first one, the guys decided on the same thing." he said and I nodded.

"What memories you wanted me to remember, just broke down the front door a bit ago, its all back, everything you wanted me to remember is back on full force now. Josh, Elliot, Harry, Daniel, you five were my dad's sextet. So if I'm reading this right, all of you were color coded to the guys and instead of one minor eyeful after the idiot took off me, while didn't you just bring me to the reservation, and I could connect to you if that's why I shut down like that?" I asked and he sighed. "Because none of the kids remembered who you were to them, and you never remembered who you were to us, till now."

"If Sam is the first to figure it out, the memories just broke down the front door, but he, Jared, Seth, Leah and Paul, let alone Embry, figure it out and they're going to kill Cullen themselves for this. Though I told Jake, here's the thing you're his imprint, at this rate, if you hadn't chosen now to break off the wedding and you got pregnant, the treaty is void." he said and I nodded to that. "I've got to find some way to send this information back to yourselves if I'm doing everything all over again and if I am I'm seeing you guys first and life is getting put in a new direction." I said and sighed as I finished that remark.

"No biting a human, no using their hunting weapons on humans and no coming on to Quileute land, so I just dodged a bullet by having that mental conference call with Uncle Josh and the guys, let alone their wolves, before I drove up here. Alright screw it, I'm taking that jump back to the past and we're seeing each other first, before the bastard exposes me to the dangerous side of our world. Alright you said I was born into this world, I must have seen you at an early age if seeing the duo phase in front of me was becoming normal at the time." I said and he nodded as he smiled then.

"You did see us like that, in fact you saw us like that all the time, the guys and I were the oversized wolves running around the front yard and our campsite and to you this became normal. You were born into this world and this is normal to you, because you saw it in action from your babyhood. The boys and Leah were the first of your pack that you saw, but the quartet were your childhood pack. After the kids were five to seven years old, we retired when you were twelve and the kids were ten and we were hoping you weren't going to activate but the Cullens returning tripped off a landmine." he said and I nodded.

Before I could ask the next question though, I heard the seven walk into the room, along with Colin and Brady and they froze in shock. "Bella, it worked?" Sam asked and I nodded as I stood up and moved over to him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he tightened his arms around me. "Yeah I just got the truth, but you're going to kill him when you hear this, I'm not giving you up, its over in his case." I said and he nodded in relief at that as Seth interrupted our conversation as he looked at me. "We pulled it off?" Jared asked and I nodded and they grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Here's the news none of you could remember though guys, and Paul you better come here, you need to know this." I said and he moved next to the four of us. "I knew there was a reason for why we connected after I cooled off that day, but if this has to do with why we wind up with hearing the truth from you about who we are to each other and Cullen is a dead man for it. Because our connection feels more like its more than friends, it feels like you're my adoptive sister." he sad and they all nodded in agreement to that as I answered him with the next remark

"Good to have you back brothers, sister." I said looking at them, Paul and Leah and they looked me in shock at the address. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, no it can't be, the memory is coming back, Bella that really you?" Leah asked me quickly and I nodded. "Yeah its me Le' what memories we had of each other faded till now and if your remembering us using that address for each other, its because to four of you and I were the start of our pack. Our toddlerhood. " I said and they nodded in shocked relief and happiness at the news then.

"Swans, Clearwaters, Blacks, Uleys, Truehearts and Lehotes, we're the toddler pack of our paternal pack guys." I said and they nodded as Rachel pulled me into a hug. "Welcome home Bells." she said and I smiled at her. "The wedding is off and I'm engaged to Jake, but first I've got to get to the you of the past and rearrange things so I see the ten of you first, before I see the Cullens, but he's getting executed this time when I get through with him." I told her and she nodded. "Yeah well after hearing from Jake that our fathers are werewolves that's one thing, but seeing them like that when the memory faded is another thing altogether." Jared said and she nodded to that as Seth changed the subject then.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Seth asked me gently and gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around him as he did it. "I came to see you guys actually, the wedding is off, I'm breaking up with him, I'm staying human, I'm not leaving you guys." I told him and they sighed in relief at that as they hugged me as well. "You're not going through with it, what caused that decision in the first place?" Sam asked and I sighed.

"I've had an axe on my head for the last six months since the funeral Sam, the truth is that whatever he used on me was keeping my mind on him, but my time here was draining it while I was with Jake and the six of you and things were easing up, before the incident in the woods and that bring it to the alliance, because the red head Seth helped take out is the reason for the massacre and murder of thirty five lives."

"Cullen decided, after the bout of cliff diving the day Alice came to check, that he wouldn't live if I was gone and went to Italy to try and kill himself, and I had to deal with it, but the truth is I've been blackmailed into becoming one, because one of their rules is no human can know the truth, with the leadership it was death or becoming one, and then Cullen proposed, and I was putting it off for months, because it was really a decision between you and them, and they forced my hand with the multiple murders."

"The trio we killed were the blonde who put me in the hospital, which explains the broken leg, and Cullen killed that one and got the venom out, the Jamaican leach you killed the day I saw you in your wolf forms, he was about to attack me, and by that I mean violate, before the kill, if you hadn't chosen that moment to show yourselves to him and the red head, but they're the ones I was being terrorized by."

"The memory you saw in his head explains my reaction when he told me the duo were hunting in the woods before I met you and the guys for real finally, and for whatever reason I'm a magnet for those parasites, and I'm not exactly sure why, but it has to do with my connection to you, the pack and the tribe." I said and his eyes narrowed in anger as he pulled me into a protective hug then as Seth said it for him.

"Violate, he would have attacked you if the quintet hadn't shown up in time?" he repeated and I nodded. "Jake looked at me before going after him, but it was enough that I tried to fit the pieces together, before I came to see you the week after, the reaction you saw in his eyes and his memory was because the red head planned to do a lot of damage before she killed me." I said and he nodded with a furious look at that one.

"We were listening to your entire conversation that day, we weren't sure if he was a friend or enemy to you." Sam said and I nodded. "When he was up in Denali, he took on the prohibition rules they live by, but when I saw his eyes, I knew he was cheating on their diet and decided to find out what was going on and what he was doing here, and found out that the redhead and decided it was an eye for an eye now and was determined to get rid of me, he was about to attack when you showed yourselves to him." I said and he nodded with a furious look at that as Leah answered me at that.

"What caused this exactly, I caught the tail end of it after we phased, but I don't know all the details?" she asked and I waved her to sit down. "The red head was the mate of the one who put me in the hospital last winter, her mate turned it into a sadistic game of cat and mouse, and used mom as the bait to get to me, and I was nearly killed that day, which explains the broken leg, this scar on my wrist and the scars, in my leg and the back of my head from the glass, and why I looked like I got into a car accident."

"As to why your father's were pissed I was bit in the middle of the attack, which explains your parents reaction, right before I moved back for good, and Cullen triggered an eye for an eye incident, it's the stereotypical homicidal maniac, we take her mate from her and she's going to see it an eye for eye by destroying multiple lives in the process."

"Which resulted in two more near attacks, after Cullen left and took the family with him, your parents took over my protection and I spend three months here on the reservation after they took out the Jamaican leach that you saw in Sam's memory, the red head Seth helped kill was a lunatic and decided on retribution by killing me, truthfully I decided to be changed to keep the leadership away from the peninsula and our territories and the only way to do that was by accepting Cullen's proposal, before I got changed, I never wanted to hurt you guys, but I was trying to protect you." I said and she nodded.

"You weren't messing with him, you were trying to protect us by getting turned to keep them away from Olympia?" she repeated and I nodded. "Cullen triggered a chain reaction by falling in love with me, and the six who arrived after you got Jake back to the house were the leadership point guard, had Cullen not done that, I would have just thrown him out of my life so I could be with Jake and you guys, and move on, I was on the edge of choosing him, before that trip to Volterra last spring at the time."

"By getting involved with me he essentially put me at risk out of killing the leader I told you about, and the entire county at risk by causing her to go on a killing spree, Leah I love Jake, but they trapped me by using my bonds of friendship and love for you guys and I wasn't losing you and decided on immortality to protect you guys." I said and she nodded as Paul asked the next question, his eyes gentle but furious then.

Before he could say anything though I told her the truth then as I looked at her and Seth. "Leah your mother is my guardian, she's my godmother and Billy is my godfather, your father was my uncle, I just learned this and this is part of what he's been keeping from me, and the rest is coming up in this, buts that reason I came here, to get the truth of what he's been hiding from me and why Jake kept coming to see me and bring me back here." I said and she nodded angrily as her eyes flared up protectively.

"The bastard blocked out your memory that I was your sister and we and Seth are family, and you're one of us, you got the bracelet, I need to see it." she said and I passed it to her. "Guys she's not kidding here, mine is next to hers and Jake's, but I don't recognize the other two, who's who exactly, because our colors are mixed in with red and a dark blue?" she asked and Sam stood up in shock at that as he answered her.

"I'm red and Jared is blue, but how could we be on your bracelet?" he asked, and Billy answered that question. "It's because your parents are her aunts and uncles boys, I think it's time you heard everything, because the separation shut down your memories of each other." he said as Paul got a better look at me and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Aw crap, you just learn this now and you look like you hadn't slept in months here."

"What happened now if you look like you got your heart ripped out, because, wait a minute, you mentioned the funeral, and said you were.., it finally gave out, you were holding in a lot of anger of what happened the last fifteen months and nearly losing us and losing Harry and it came out now, is that what caused this and why you came to see us?" Paul asked and I nodded as I quickly dropped the bomb, before I could though, Jared's eyes landed on the photos and then saw the photo of the seventeen of us.

"Aside from that, whatever he was intending before just got shutdown for good, my memory is back now, because I found a photo of my mother with the adult pack when they're phased, with a smile on her face, meaning she already knows knows what you guys are, and just before I found it, I got this one out of no where." I told them and passed Jared the picture and he looked at it, before looking at me, Leah and the guys.

"What is that, oh my god, guys, this is us and her, and she looks like she's around twenty five to thirty, while the bear sized wolves could be our fathers, reactivated, good grief Sam, Seth, Paul check it out five of them of them look like us and Jake." he said and they looked at it, before turning to me. "Billy would the colors be genetic on top of what type of soul you have?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Yes, it's hereditary son, your colors were passed from father to son for the last four generation." he said and they nodded as Seth said it for the seven of them with a bemused look.

"So the sandy brown is my father, Uncle Daniel is the brown furred one, Uncle Elliot is the Silver and white, Uncle Josh is the black furred one, reddish brown.., hold up, Billy you're one of the wolves in this picture." he said and he took it. "Yeah that's me alright, evidently the future you fixed my spine to get me back on active duty again here." he said and I nodded. "I take it my ability results in healing your injuries when you're hurt." I asked and he nodded as Seth went to the next question then as he hid a smile.

"Alright, next question is why there are only the fifteen and where's Colin and Brady, if the adult duo look like them?" Seth asked and I answered that one. "It gets better guys, check this out, I drew this when we were five, Jared, Paul." I said and showed it to them and Sam looked over my shoulder at it. "I recognize the first six, J.D. Jack Denali, A.D., J.W., oh my god, Brady Colin, check this out, these are your fathers when they were activated then." he said and they looked at it in amazement.

"That's the other reason I came up here, Seth do you ever get a good look at the photos on the wall at your house and wonder why I'd been in them?" I asked and he shook his head and Leah's eyes narrowed at that. "Our parents have been friends for years, but what are we to each other if there is one of you and me together with the twins, let alone you holding Seth when he was a year old or even the three of us together?" she asked and Paul looked at me at that.

"What's going on here Bella, why did you really come up here?" Paul asked me and I explained it to him, knowing he was going to be furious. "I came to see you guys, and this is not to twist the knife deeper Paul, while I was thinking over things, a message showed up out of no where and that picture was in the envelope, but that's why I came to the reservation, I'm here to get the truth of what Cullen's been keeping from me, because whatever it is, I can now hear the eight of you when phased, and I can hear what you're thinking right now as well as your wolf.' I said and he nodded in disbelief at that and Quil crouched in front of me at that statement.

"Bella what are you talking about and where did those photos come from?" he asked and I sighed as I waved for them to sit down and they did. "Guys do you remember the photos of when you were seven or eight years old, and the girl with the green bracelet wrapped around her wrist or the one of the boy with the blue bracelet with his arms around that girl?" I asked looking at Paul and Jared and they nodded as Jared's eyes narrowed at that as she answered that looking at me with a wary look on her face.

"Yeah we do, you mean to tell me that girl was you, it's been five years since we saw each other, and suddenly the memories break through the barrier, we forgot what we looked like to each other back then, after you were gone for five years, things started getting out of hand, before I left for school?" she asked and I nodded and she sat down.

"Yeah, they're back completely now, you're my big sister Leah as I said your mother is my godmother, your parents are my adoptive guardians next to to the Blacks, our fathers are blood brothers and by that I mean Harry, my father, Billy, Josh and Daniel, while the rest of the adult pack are my fathers closest friends." I said and she nodded in shock as the guys exchanged looks of shock as Sam, Embry and Jared sat down next to us and Seth. "Than that means..?" Seth asked in disbelief and I nodded gently to him.

"Yeah you're my baby brother Seth, this is what he's been hiding from me the last fifteen months boys, you guys are my family, the reason I relaxed so fast when I saw you phase in front of me is your fathers, I watched them phase in front of me repeatedly when we were little, the camping trips, I was here every summer for eleven years and they did it for seven to ten years straight, before they retired, our memories of this and us together were faded as we got older, but we grew up together Leah, guys." I said and they nodded with a furious look at that as he pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around him as Leah, Jared, Embry and Sam did the same thing as I explained to them.

"The first five years were faded slightly, but you, Sam, Paul, Leah the twins and I were always together, before the quartet were born, alright you got a photo of you and me?" Jared asked and I passed it to him. "Yeah I remember that day, so we were more than friends, but blood bonded, next question is who we are to each other." he said as he looked over my shoulder at the one of him, me and Sam as Sam said it for him.

"Son of a bitch, he's been hiding the fact that the pack is really your family from his own tribe, you mean everything to Jake and the bastard tears his heart out by saying it when Jake is barely out of earshot, and this is to get him out of your life, because to his way of thinking we're dangerous, which is a load of crap, if from the way you look at me now, I know I'm probably the closest thing to a big brother you have and the guys see it the same way and with that we'd never hurt you in that way at all."

"We don't have to exercise control over our strength, though we do over our anger, which we're still working on here in some cases, since only one of us are hotheads, which explains that, we're not attracted to human blood and we don't hurt humans, in either area, though we'll take a limb off if some human parasite hurts another human." Sam said with a growl and they nodded in agreement as Paul looked at him at that.

"Don't start pointing fingers at me Sam, my temper eased up since Rachel and I got together." Paul said to him with annoyed tone at that and we tried to keep from laughing at that remark. "Alright guys we need to focus here at the moment." Leah said and they nodded as Seth looked at the quintet. "At the moment if that leach had touched her like that I would have killed him myself." Seth said with a growl and Embry, Paul and Jared nodded in agreement as I pulled the next picture out.

"I think I better show you this one, though, boys." I said and passed them a group shot of our families. "Whoa, so that's our gang when we were toddlers, but, wait a minute, Bella why is there a clan bracelet on your wrist?" Paul asked and I dropped the bomb to him then. "This is the secret he's been hiding from his family the last fifteen months Paul, your parents considered me a surrogate cub growing up, and you're my adoptive brothers and sisters." I said and he nodded as his eyes turned furious at that as Quil said it for him.

"So you're one of us through blood and adoption, so there is more to our bonds than what we thought, you said the bastard is a mind reader when you told the guys about the Jamaican leach and the red head and he mind raped Billy when he and Harry came over the night before you met the others and found out what you are to us, alright hang on I need to get Jake back here." Quil said and I nodded as he went outside and phased. 'Jake can you hear me?' he called out and then I heard Jake answer him.

'Quil what is it?' he asked and Quil quickly answered him. ' Jake we gained certain information, which explains the knife in the back move Cullen did to you and you're going to kill him when you hear this.' he told him and Jake answered him at that. 'What are you talking about, does this have to do with 'her', because if it does he's in big trouble, is she at my house, because I want to see her?' he asked and I answered that one, using my ability on him now as I called out to him.

'Jake can you hear me?' I called out to him through my mind and heard the shock in his voice as he answered me, but the relief that I answered him then. 'Bella, how are you doing that, I can hear your internal emotional pain, through your voice, what is going on here?' he asked and I gave a quick order back. 'Jake come home please, the situation took a different turn here, the certain memories and information mentioned is that the contracts and the bracelets just opened up a vein in my memory.' '

'Everything that was blocked before when around him just broke through and I'm at your house with your father, Sue and the pack, I know about the betrothal contracts and the bracelets and with that what he was trying to keep me from finding out and the damn wedding is off, I'm yours, our bracelets just broke through my memory honey, I know what the bastard's been hiding from me and I'm breaking it off.' I said and I heard the relief in his voice as he called back gently as he answered Quil at the same time.

' Alright I'm coming home I'll be there in fifteen minutes, I'm north of Mount St. Helens and it's a ten minute wolf run from here, Quil tell the guys and Leah to protect her if he comes to the reservation, don't worry honey I'm coming home, so I'll see you soon baby.' he said in relief and I nodded as Quil nodded to the instructions as I turned back to the six members of the pack who had amazed smiles at that demonstration.

"What he say Quil, what are the orders he wants to do in her case?" Leah asked and he explained. "He gave orders to protect her in case Cullen decides to cross the border, but if he tries that he's toast, at the moment I'm furious at this, alright so you come home, he was meant to re-introduce you back into our world, since you're our other leader, though I'm not exactly sure what the position is called or what it is, and he reads Billy's mind and that cuts it and he starts distracting you long enough to keep you away from us and..." he started to say as he looked at the healed laceration scar on my arm.

"Your arm, that's what caused him to leave, what happened at the birthday party last year?" he asked and I explained it as the quintet leaned forward. "As I was opening up the envelope for the vouchers Carlisle gave me, I accidentally got a paper cut and it caused Jasper to lose control and Cullen knocked me into the table to get me out of range, but the result was I wound up with twenty stitches there."

"After that incident he decided enough was enough and left town and taking the others with him, and whatever chemical or drug he used on me gave and I passed out in the woods." I told him and he nodded as Sam crouched in front of me at that. "I was the first to get to you that night, but I wasn't sure what caused it, because you looked like you were suffering withdrawal when I got to you." he said and I nodded as I told it to him as Paul shifted position out of the way to keep from losing it then.

"Sam whatever he used on me 'is' the reason you found me looking like I was suffering from withdrawal when I collapsed in the woods, I'm investigating what it was he was keeping from me, since, for some reason, I can block him out." I said and he nodded. "What else did you learn if this is coming up now and you look like you were dealing with a years worth unexpressed anger, if you decided to break off the wedding and you're looking at me like I'm really you're big brother?" Sam asked me gently and I dropped the bomb to him then, knowing the quintet would be furious at this.

"Guys I was born half Quileute, my mother was a member of the tribe on my side of the line, we knew each other from an early age, because you're my childhood gang and those memories just came forward now, but that's why I came up to talk Billy and your mother, to answer the second question he lied, it wasn't catatonia, but withdrawal from whatever he used on me, six or seven months give or take and it wears off that night." I said and they nodded as Jared answered that with a beyond furious look then.

"The bastard's been keeping this and us from you for the last eighteen months?" Jared growled and I nodded and Seth asked the next one. "Who are the connections exactly, if you're one of us and Charlie was in that much pain exactly after dad died and from the look in your eyes it hit you hard at the time?" he asked and Sue answered that one. "The red head killed him through the heart attack when your brothers were hunting her down that day, before Cullen tried to kill himself." she said and Leah's eyes started blazing in a beyond furious anger and she turned to the quartet.

"Guys what happened that day when Seth and I phased?" she asked and Sam answered that one. "We were tracking her, while your father and Charlie were in the woods, and he was hiding our footprints, the red head was up in the trees and nearly got the drop on Charlie, but your father aimed his rifle at her, she was getting ready to break his neck when Jake jumped between them, I think he sensed you had phased at the same time."

"We chased her off the cliff, but Jake spotted Bella at the edge where we always go cliff diving and went in after her, because of the current and the blow to the head when she hit the side of the cliff it nearly made her drown, I told him to take her home so I could head for the hospital but that's happened that day, we killed her, you have vengeance, but this resulted in that massacre she just told us about." he said to her and she nodded.

"So dad is gone, because the red head caused us to phase at the same time and killed him through the heart attack. What was he to Bella if Charlie is having such a hard time dealing with the loss here?" Seth asked and Sue answered that one. " Like she said I'm her godmother, but he saw her as a second daughter and he was one of your uncle's best friends, in truth they had a blood brother bond with Josh, Daniel and Billy, we were connected, because your uncle spent eighty percent of his time here."

"Look at your bracelets guys." she said and they took them off and the quintets eyes narrowed in anger. "The quartet of families connected to you are the five of us and Jake?" Sam growled and I nodded. "Green, red and blue, you, me, Sam and Embry, next to them are sky blue and burgundy and those two are Leah, Seth and Jake and Jake is next to you, the bastard is a dead man, and he did enough damage that you reach the point of a vocal explosion." Jared growled angrily as I answered that statement.

"It gets better guys, look at my bracelet." I told the trio and Sam picked it up and looked at the cords intertwined. "The green cord is intertwined with the burgundy one, you and Jake were supposed to betrothed and the bastard tore Jake's heart out, and you're just learning this now. The son of a bitch was keeping this from you since the day before you met the others, do they know about this?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Leah I'm sorry, I never meant for your father to be in the woods that day." I said and she sighed as she pulled me into a hug and I knew her anger eased as she answered me. "I don't blame you for what happened Bella, I never blamed you, I blame Cullen and those ticks, if this meant what I thought, our family was your designated bodyguards, our families have been friends for years, but my memories of you were faded, I forgot what we were like as kids. He was a retired werewolf, but he was acting as a protector even though he was in hunting mode that day, he wasn't giving you up either."

"I just never expected to become one myself, but now that I think about it, I was supposed to be your body guard from the very beginning, if my brother and I phased at the same time, alright so for whatever reason he's holding back information from you and a piece of it is that you can speak to us mentally, now what else, and, whoa, that wolf looks like Jake as an adult, and the others look like the quintet in here, who is it, and how is that they got your colors and we are the only ones singled out?" she asked, looking at the one of my mother with the adult pack and I turned to Billy to get that one.

"If it's the second cub in the family he gets his own color, but when the alpha finds a mate, the gene activates for a female bodyguard and becomes the alpha's mate protector, you're her personal bodyguard honey, and your family was chosen to be her bodyguards when you all reached your mid to late teens. The other position you have is the omega's bodyguard." he said and she nodded as her eyes widened in shock at that.

"I never knew my position was that high up, so she chooses Jake or Jake imprints on her, I activate and I become her personal bodyguard after that, how long before I find a mate though?" she asked and Sue answered that. "If she chooses to return to the past she's going to heal your heart by being the sister you need and then when the duo come back and you activate that finishes it off and you're fully healed after that." Sue explained and she nodded to that.

"Sam, Jared, it gets better, when I went to the attic I found a box loaded with stuffed wolves, I've known along, because I've had you from day one, my red wolf is Jake, the others look like the seven of you, they've even got your color bands wrapped around their necks, with your initials on them, your parents each got me one by the time I was five, so I was ready when we started as a pack." I said and they nodded in shock.

"So you relaxed for two reasons when you saw us that day, one because you had us in cub form as a toy wolf, and two, because you knew us on sight, because our fathers phased in front of you repeatedly, nice touch in jogging her memory mom, if you go back now, it means the ones you got on the bed with you watching over you are us and Jake." Seth said and I nodded to answer that. "Yeah and I'm keeping you, Jake, Sam, Jared and Paul on the bed and the quartet blocking the window to keep him out now."

"You're my wolves, my pack, I'm ready to take on that responsibility now, Leah where you're concerned, you and I are fixing our bond and I can help you get your mind off it, but it wasn't just a fluke that you became a wolf, you're fourth in command of our pack."

"I heard from your wolf actually, she said you were supposed to become one actually." I said and she nodded. "So who's got the gene in both sides of the family here exactly?" Colin asked and Quil answered that one. "Jake and I do, my mother was born a Denali, while his was born an Ateara, but that sums it up, we were born to be werewolves, while the rest of the pack had it on the paternal side, but for some reason it hit her, though the next question is why." he said and he nodded to that as Billy answered that.

"Her position in the pack is the alpha's fourth Quil, if Jake took the mantle it's him, Sam, Seth and then Leah, with you guys following up from there, but to answer the unasked question here. Seth is the alpha's third, you're the secondary Beta, Sam is the second in command and Jake is the Alpha, if we change the past, you and Bella lead the pack till the quartet join the pack, Sam." he said to him and he nodded to that as I looked at him at that then as he looked at me then.

"To get back to the original question, were you guys supposed to be that big when you're adults Uncle Billy?" Quil asked and he explained. "When you're first starting out you're the size you are now, and when you reach twenty five you reach adulthood, wolf style, and your fur colors get darker as you grow older." he said and we nodded to that.

"I had a flashback of that day when I was two here at the house with you in the yard with me and me napping in your arms, was that really you who thought that to me?" I asked and I saw him smile as he answered me. "Yeah baby it was, I meant it too, you mean everything to me, surrogate or not, you're my daughter, and I love you." he said and I nodded as I felt the paternal love growing by the minute as I asked the next question, as I tried to hold back a laugh as I said it, knowing it was wolf for 'love you'.

"I guess that explains the purring then, though I can take a guess that was wolf for 'I love you' in this case." I said and he nodded with a smile as the guys started laughing at that as she looked at him. "All this time and I never remembered that when I heard it from dad, let alone Uncle Josh and Daniel, the four of you always took our histories seriously and I never knew why till I phased myself finally last spring."

"You're the adult reddish brown wolf, I can't believe I forgot that, you and dad retired when Sam and I were nine?" she repeated and he nodded as I heard a howl in greeting and then felt a shift and then Jake ran in the front door and saw us together and I quickly stood up and threw my arms around him with a smile and he swung me around.

"Welcome home." I said and I kissed him and he tightened his arms around me before pulling back a bit. "I saw the bracelet intertwines, I know the truth, I belong to you." I said and he nodded softly. "How'd you find out exactly?" he asked and I looked at Billy. "You arrived at the right time actually, whatever power I've got to talk to you when you're a wolf has to do with my origins, and you're a piece of it and dad was getting ready to tell me the reason." I said and he nodded as I asked the next question to him.

"Though at this rate, that song just came back for real, you're my boyfriend and you're back." I told him and he smiled. " My Boyfriend's Back, and yes, you are in trouble now Cullen, so you better watch your back and look out now, because I'm coming after you." he said with a dangerous smirk on his face and I tightened my arms around his neck smiling. "The contract's active, I belong to you now Jake, it's over with in his case, I know and remember everything now." I told him and he nodded to me smiling.

"Billy if this means you're my father-in-law, what's this mean for my dad and me now, if I go back and change our futures?" I asked and he smiled as he answered that. "With the fact you chose Jake, and the contracts activated now, you're status changed permanently, your family is getting their original status back." he said and I thought it over of what he meant and then felt it shoot through me.

"We're returning to reservation, our family is moving back into the reservation finally, after eighty years, moms going to be thrilled with that. Alright so I made my choice, dad and I move onto the reservation and I'm protected permanently after that, alright that explains that, but that brings to the next one what position do I hold in the tribe here?" I asked, hoping this would explain why I was able to hear them in both forms now.

"Everything you wanted me to remember, it's back completely now, I remember everything Uncle Billy, Aunt Sue, our families are a trio. And you guys and the Uleys, Truehearts, and Lehotes are our familial sextet, that's back completely, as is what this symbolized on my bracelet." I said and he smiled at the news. "Familial sextet, we're a sextet!" Paul repeated and I nodded and he picked me up and swung me around smiling.

"My sister, before I never remembered that, but I do now Bells, of the six of us, you, me and Jared are the youngest of our sextet, and we were always together during our toddlerhood, with Sam and Leah always with us. The five of us were the start of our pack, before the sextet were born, we were a sextet, before we became sextet. Earlier this year." he said smiling and I looked at him and Jared with a smile.


	4. 3: Omega Abilities and Truths

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Warning: This is a time travel story, and will be focused on Jacob and Bella, so for those who are Jacob fans this ones for you, because he gets front row seating in this. This is also a redo of the book series, but in wolf and the tribe is getting center stage and Edward becomes a threat as his jealousy starts getting worse. So for Edward fans, be warned you're not going to like how he's being put in this story.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 3: Omega Abilities and Final Decisions**

"Yeah exactly, I just remembered that myself now, the way we were together, your parents treated me like I was their own and our parents have been friends and their own pack since they were our age. My bracelet was the symbol of a blood brother right pack, dad's a human werewolf, he wanted my mate to be a wolf, like mom wanted it that way. I was raised by the wolves, I'm a human werewolf and I belong with you now." I said and they smiled as we went into a group hug then.

"What position do I hold on the pack, if I'm leading with Jake and Sam and our pack leadership if our bonds as a pack started from our cubhood?" I asked and he explained that. "As the Alpha's mate, if the alpha and the beta are out of commission you take over and the alpha's third leads the pack next to you while they're in recovery." he said and I nodded as I thought over my new ability to talk to my uncles and pack.

"How were you able to do that if I could you hear think that and I can now hear Reddy and Shadow?" I asked and he explained it to me. "The omega connection gives a two way connection, you can hear us in wolf form and we can hear you when we're phased, your mother was my omega, though she was in Forks, and the connection got stronger every year, if you work it hard enough you can speak to us in human form as well." he said and I felt my shock go through me at that

"Human form, I can talk to you when you're like this?" I repeated and he nodded. "Yes, with the fact you activated it now it won't take long to reach full strength, and added training can make it so you can do it in both ways, whether we're wolves or human." he said and I nodded as I asked the next one, before I could though, the pack looked at me in shock at that as Paul said it for the entire group in disbelief.

"Omega, you're our omega?" Paul said in shock and I nodded. "Yeah, that's why I could hear the mental statement in Jake's case during the days leading up to the battle, at this rate, I got a message saying I could change things and get our friendships back where it's supposed to be and our pack family back together if I change things by going back to the day we re-find each other." I said and he nodded as they adjusted to that.

"Why she shut down like that, it took two months to start healing the damage he did to her when she met me and Quil?" Embry asked angrily and he sighed as he explained that. "An omega's power come from from her coven or pack, if she bonded to a vampire clan." he said and Jared stood up at that. "She bonded to Cullen's family, he tears them out of her life and she shuts down, four months to heal from what that pheromone did and then spends three months here on the reservation, she's beginning to heal and bond to us, before it starts all over again." he said and Sam turned to me at that.

"Damn it, alright, if we just suggested you come here, Paul, Jared, Embry and I could have healed you up, before Jake joined the pack, that makes five and then when Leah and the duo phased, that's making the entire six and our familial sextet is completely active and he'd be screwed by the time he comes to check on us. Because you're now bonded to us and you're imprinted and the imprint just went completely active now."

"In other words if you had come back onto the reservation sooner we would have put our bonds as alpha and omega into place, and our bonds as a family gang back into place before the bastard landed you in the hospital and nearly hospitalized you last fall, now what the hell caused that exactly, what caused the broken leg and why didn't you think to call us first, before you chose that decision?" Sam asked and I explained it to them.

"The night it got started I was at the field with the Cullens as they were playing baseball when the trio you killed arrived, before Carlisle could get me out of there the leader picked up on my scent and they nearly got into a fight, if I'd known what you are, and what I am, I would have called Billy and you would have intercepted us at my house, before it turned into this, anyway, after a fast decision, I wanted dad protected and the only way to do that was by leading him away from our house at the time."

"By that point he turned it into a game of cat and mouse and I decided to leave town, but he tricked me by using mom to do and nearly killed me by breaking my leg and I lose a third of my blood supply, due to a concussion, a slashed artery and I barely managed to keep from getting turned into one then, because Cullen got the venom out." I said and he nodded with a furious look as Seth looked confused at the term.

"Omega what's that mean exactly?" Seth asked quickly and Leah, after thinking it over, answered that as her eyes turned dangerous. "It means she's the human leader of the pack, Jake or Sam leads it as a wolf, she does it as a human, she's our pack sister, and on top of that, our family happens to have the position to be her body guards Seth, added side effects, if I'm reading it correctly here, are physical and spiritual healing."

"She can heal injuries and her added powers are soul healing, she's the human version of us and can channel our powers as shape-shifters, I've been carrying the pain from Sam imprinting on Emily for months, and her power could heal the damage to my heart, simply by focusing on that portion of it, that leach knew it all the time, and hid it from her and his own clan, she would have healed me the day I started if it weren't for him."

"She has the power to fix that, had we had the chance to get our family gang back together, she would have healed me the day I phased, and the bastard has been keeping her from Billy to keep her from finding out the truth, and that is that you and I are her brother and sister, by adoption, the twins in the same way and Sam, Jared and Embry by blood, their parents are her aunts and uncles, and Jake is her soul mate, more specifically her imprint." she said and that did as Paul stood up at that.

"Dad's what's the ranking positions if you're the adult version of us and did your pack have a she-wolf as well, this never made sense to us?" Jake asked and he nodded. "Yes in order it's alpha, beta, alpha's third, alpha's fourth, secondary beta, fifth, six, seven eight, nine, and ten. The alpha's fourth is woman, she's charged with the protection of the alpha's mate and the omega, her personal bodyguard." he said and Sue finished it

"Guys your Aunt Jeanie was Renee's bodyguard, but when she retired as did Jeanie and Jeanie moved to Makah afterwards. With the fact the hunt began last year, no alpha's fourth and she was completely vulnerable. Had Jeanie stayed, you'd have been fully trained by now baby." she said and Leah nodded to her as she looked at my father.

"Well with that fact in mind, baby omega and adult alpha's fourth till I get started and I got someone to train me till I'm fully active once I get started and speaking of which, we got to recall Aunt Jean." she said and Paul nodded in agreement to that. "Good ideas, with her returning in January, we see each other automatically and our first family get together is the bonfire, before we're alway together after that." Jared said to her gently.

"In other words, she's one of us and he's been dosing her with something to keep those memories blocked and has been interfering with her coming to see us the last year since, alright that does it, he's toast, wait till his family hear this, because Doc Cullen prohibited their pheromone to be used and that's the injunction rule in the treaty and so is biting a human." he said and I nodded in agreement as I shifted the subject as I asked about it.

"So the omega ability runs in my portion of my clan?" I asked and Billy nodded as he answered me. "Yes, Tala, your great grandmother, was an omega the gift passed from generation to generation in the women in your family, Jake is your Alpha and true mate, while the boys are werewolves, you're the human version of a werewolf." he said and I nodded as that made more sense as I thought over my blood bond with them.

"Who are the duo related to Tala, if Sam, Jared and I are her cousins?" Embry asked and Billy explained that one to him. "Your great grandfather married Tala's sister and her twin married David Trueheart, Tala got thrown out of tribe, because she married a pale face, after my father explained this to me before he retired his position as the leader of the pack and tribe, and I rescinded the previous decision with your parents agreement to that, but the gift passed from one female member to the next in Tala's family and your aunt was my omega, before she retired and moved to Phoenix." he said and we nodded.

"Does it work with the current Alpha, even though the true one hasn't phased yet or isn't ready to activate his station yet?" I asked and he explained that as well as Jake wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, if you were working with Sam for several months before your cousin and Jake phased, the connection shifts from one Alpha to another, especially when said alpha is the chief of the tribe." he said and I nodded to that.

"She knew it was time for me to come home, because my powers were getting to activate if she agreed to shift sole custody to dad, though they had a joint custody arrangement when it came to me, and she shifted soul custody to dad before I activated my powers last year, alright I saw you first the day you brought the truck and Jake and I were getting ready to put our bond back into place, before I met the Cullens, is that why she decided to move out to Jacksonville, when I chose to stay here, so I could work at getting my powers activated?" I asked and his tone shifted to gentle anger as he answered as my cousin trio crouched next to me to hear this.

"Yes, she didn't want to keep it up after your grandmother passed, retired and left when you were two, but allowed your father to take you every summer, while we kept up the traditions, by the time you were seventeen your powers were ready to activate and she knew it was time for you to live with your father full time, she also knew you were ready to become the human leader of the pack and your contract was nearly ready to activate, the real message she gave you when you went to see her last spring was Edward wasn't who you were supposed to be with, Jake is, and with that in mind here."

"She wasn't expecting him to be the guy, she was also furious when you ended it up in the hospital at the time and she was trying steer you away from Cullen in your conversation, your place was pack, not vampire, and get you back with your cousins, before you got coerced into marrying him when the leadership forced you into it." he said to me and I nodded as her statement became more clear as I thought over connections.

"Who's the connection, if my parents are only children, I saw the picture with their mothers with the same green stripes mixed in with the guys' fathers family colors?" I asked and his answer sent a shock through me. "Your grandmother Hannah had two sisters, the girls were her cousins, she had you raised with the boys, because, like Leah and Emily, Renee, Sandy and Anna were just as close, and you three were never separated, the seven of you were together from an early age till the quartet were born."

"The clan bracelets wrapped around your wrist as you grew up were because she kept most of the traditions on your side of the line, and your uncles Josh and Daniel were, like me and Harry, your father's closest friends, as were Jack Denali and Joseph White, he grew up hanging around the reservation, because your grandfathers were close friends, because our families had been friends for three generations, we raised you as a member of the tribe from an early age, and with that, you were born into the tribe." he said and Leah answered him gently.

"The seven, the twins, the trio, Bella and me, we were the first of the pack to be born and we were together for four years, before the quartet were born, alright that makes more sense. Our memories faded by the time we were twelve and fourteen, if we'd just remembered this and got together nearly every night, her coming on to the reservation every day, mom when did dad retire exactly?" Leah asked and she explained that.

"When you were ten honey, son, here's something you need to know though, Josh left, because he also had the same lapse you did, exact same situation as yours is with the girls, it's not your fault, it happens more than you think, Harry imprinted on me when I was your sister's age as well, I'm also Makah, so it happens a lot, her role as a protector will help her find her mate later." Sue said and Embry looked at Sam at that in shock.

"You're not the only one, dad also had that situation as well, I'm half Makah and half Quileute, dad dealt with it too, alright dad imprinted on my mother, had an affair with her and I was born and he left to get his head together, it's not your fault man, it just happens, time to let go now and move on. We fix our family gang and you and Leah are the friends you're supposed to be after this." he said and she nodded with a slight smile.

"There a reason I had you guys guarding me at that age?" I asked and he nodded. "At that age you couldn't control your telepathic link and we could hear everything you were thinking, with the fact you were a toddler and a young omega, we named you our baby omega at the time, but our situations with you kids lead to us getting caught in the crossfire and we got hit several times while you were going at it as wolves." he said and I thought over what he meant by that, before it hit me and I started laughing at that.

"What, what's so funny?" Jared asked and I looked at him with a smile. "What's a situation most kids get into when they're alone in a tent and are supposed to be in bed for bedtime, especially when none of us want a nap or are ready to sleep yet?" I asked and the quartet thought it over and they started laughing. "That's what happened, our first camping trip when she was two I ducked the pillow just as you were sticking your head into the tent and she smacked you in the face." Sam said laughing and I nodded.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what was the punishment for hitting you, wolf or human wise here?" I asked and he smiled as he answered. "You guys got tickled tortured, that particular day you hit me I was a wolf, so I suggest you keep that in mind if you and the boys start getting into a pillow fight, okay girls." he said and we both nodded as I remembered our term for it. "Wolf tickle, oh good grief, you used your tail to tickle us, alright that memory just came back now, your fur is soft enough to drive the victim crazy while you're tickling us." I said and he nodded with a smile as I exchanged looks with the quartet as we tried to keep from laughing at that.

"I can take a guess, that my abilities had an added side effect if I was irritated right?" I asked and he nodded, before he could answer Aunt Sarah's favorite figurine jumped off the coffee table, like it got possessed. "That's the side effect, I'm irritated or something pisses me off anything not nailed down is going to get thrown across the room or into the bedroom next, great Cullen was aggravating me during the first six weeks, out of his behavior, while I was with the quintet every day, till I let him have it for the attitude."

"This happens when I'm finally adjusting to being back with the pack again and our familial gang and it's going to get thrown into the bedroom next, if he starts hounding me about my family bonds with you guys, because the six of you are my family." I said and he nodded with a sigh and Jake looked at me, as he said it for him then.

"In that case you need to keep your temper as much as possible, you're just like us, we lose it we turn into our wolves, you lose it and it turns into a paranormal knife throwing contest, the last thing I need to see, before I phase, is that figurine getting thrown into my room, when nobody got a hold of it." he said and I nodded as I looked at Billy then.

"So I saw you like that all the time huh?" I asked and he nodded as he explained that to me then. "Josh, Daniel, Harry and I were the wolves who's legs you were hanging onto honey, you were used to it now, because you saw us phase more than once in front of you as a toddler, to help you remember, though you got a reminder with the boys."

"After you hit ten those memories started fading by the time you were twelve, when you stopped visiting before coming back last winter, you knew we were your father's trio, but didn't remember we were your family baby." he said and the guys and I exchanged looks of shock at that, as I thought it over as I remembered Harry and I knew I had to ask, if this meant I could save him I had to ask, because the emotional therapy was needed.

I knew this and if I had any chance of it I had to get Harry back and I felt the tears start running down my face as I asked the next question and used the title I hadn't used in years for Harry as Sam rubbed my back to calm me down as I tried to pull it together."Is there a way to keep Uncle Harry alive if I go back now?" I asked and he gently answered me as Seth and Leah leaned forward at that.

"So if she goes back now she gets dad to change his diet and get himself checked out, before he tries it again for real, since he's the adult version of me, and if the same rules apply here with your pack, dad's the paternal leader of our pack, alright I get it, when did the the hypertension start exactly, I know it was when I was seven Uncle Billy, and what was causing it?" Seth asked him quickly and he explained that, before he could Brady looked at him at that title then as he asked about it then.

"Alpha's third, alright now I remember why he was looking at you like that Sam, you were his current young alpha, but he was your paternal leader, is that it?" Jake asked and he nodded. "When Charlie called and said he couldn't find her, he sent the three of us into the woods and I found her, but, if I'd remembered who she was to me at the time, I'd kill Cullen myself for this, because this scared the hell out of our parents."

"Our parents reaction didn't make sense to the three of us when she went missing and her in that detached zombie-like state, they were all furious at this. But now that we got the truth it makes total sense now, we're a pack, cub pack, and to them, she was still their baby omega. But though we're teenagers and adults, to them we're still cubs, alright when we get that letter, our memories are coming back and we're always together, we just as act a familial gang till you guys are pack as well." he said to him.

"Paternal leader, I don't get it?" Brady asked and I explained that one to him. "Dad is the Alpha and Uncle Josh is the Beta Brady, if the Beta is not around the second in command is the alpha's third, which is what Harry was, with Sam's dad still in Ontario, the next in chain of command was Harry, because their grandfathers, and Papa Quil's father are the strongest in the pack, followed by the five of you, one left and the third in command ran the pack, if the pack was a young pack like ours is, since we're teenagers."

"His first role was second in command on the council and the role he had here, as a werewolf, is his secondary role, it's his job to lead in it is he leads the young pack by offering guidance to the young Alpha and Beta until they've got enough experience under their belts that they make their own judgement calls, he also acts as the paternal leader, being the father wolf to the young wolves as you get used to it." I said and he nodded as Billy smiled at that title I gave him, before he explained it to Seth then.

"When we're retired it's hard not to suddenly go wolf when there is a threat around, especially when said threat is pointed at someone you love like a daughter, niece or mate, and with that, he was furious at the condition your sister was in during those months, while she was recovering and was determined to make sure she stayed alive at all costs and he was determined to protect her, which is one portion of it and explains why he nearly shot the redhead when she tried to attack Charlie that day."

"The second portion was more serious and it was too much saturated fat and sodium, if we get him to change his diet, when we're reunited as a familial gang, he'll be able to heal up faster, before he tries to phase, but I'm making it clear his only position in the adult pack is running the lines and he's activating his position as the adult bodyguard with you and your sister son, because it's going to take more than a year for his heart to heal from that cholesterol level and I'm not risking a heart attack that soon after she arrives in that time." Billy said and they nodded and I answered him.

"With the fact I'm the only omega here in the past what's that mean if I tell you to reactivate?" I asked and he explained that. "You'd be the omega for both packs till your mother comes for a visit and then you lead your pack and she leads ours, but the parental quartet thing is getting taken into context here, with the fact you're around us, all the time, you better get used to it, since you're our responsibility as a minor if we're the ones taking care of you after school, if you're coming by my house every day after school ends with your friends at their basketball practice, and with that in mind."

"Our past selves, by that I mean Harry, Sue, me, and the council, are not going to take it well with what went on during your recovery period, before Carlisle moved back to the tri-county area, so if we, as your parental trio, give orders and a reprimand for those stunts you pulled young lady, expect the three of us to get testy, because your father and I were pissed when we heard everything, before the trip to Volterra, and the one we're giving you the riot act for is the cliff diving in the middle of a near hurricane with a homicidal leech on the loose and your brothers are not with you no less and the motor cycles as well, full debrief when you do that, don't leave anything out." he said firmly and I nodded as I knew dad was going to say the same as I answered him at that.

"You're the adult alpha then, if you look like Jake as an adult wolf, I'm doing what is needed, but I'm putting in several bits of information into the letter I give you guys to make sure he gets checked out before he tries it again after ten years retirement from active duty as a werewolf before Leah starts, especially when the cub of the gang and our pack is about to start too?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me on that with a smile as Sue chuckled at the way I put that as Seth rested his hand on my and Leah's arms as I smiled as I looked at my baby brother and I saw the little cub I knew then.

"What were the first three clues you got and remembered here at the time as you were cross examining him at the time?" Sam asked and I explained that to him. "I got the first when I started my first biology class, and my scent triggered his blood lust after stepping in front of the fan when it was blowing, number two I saw his eyes had gone from coal black to butterscotch, and I think he went hunting for several days before I saw him on that snow day we had, and the third was the car accident when Tyler ran into my truck that day and I saw him stop the truck by putting a hand out to keep it from running into me, I wound up meeting Carlisle that same day, and if you guys are there, be careful." I said and he nodded and Paul answered that his blue eyes gentle as he went into it.

"Alright we run this the same way, your first semester, keep track of every event that happened before you figured it out, but we're spending every weekend together, we need to get our bonds back into place the day you come home, first Jake and Billy, than Sam, me and Jared, we see each other the following weekend after the car accident, we're coming to get you and bring you to the hospital, we meet Harry there and you see the Clearwater's that same weekend and we reactivate our bonds completely from there, we start spending every weekend together, you come by the reservation after school."

"So with that in mind if there's trouble in school, I think you should come to the reservation every day till it dies down and spend the afternoon with the four of us, and you and Jake get your relationship booted up, before he phases and takes over alpha duties, in Cullen's case it's friendship or nothing, you're mated already, you couldn't care less what we are." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"Money, looks, backgrounds, I don't care about, all I see is you, you guys are my family and I'm not letting go, if he forces me to choose, I choose you and will every time Paul, and I don't doubt he's going to make some remark about you in front of me and my father, dad hates discrimination, he says anything like that and he's getting the chewing out I should have given him, the day you told me what happened while I was at mom's house." I said and he and Jake nodded as Jake smiled dangerously at that.

"He makes that type of remark and Mike is going to push it to the point Cullen is completely ostracized, he hates him as much as I do for what your emotions were last winter." he said and I nodded. "Were you able to get that sense off him?" I asked and he nodded with a sigh as he explained it and shifted positions on the couch arm then.

"Yeah they came up to the beach every weekend after the Cullens left and I dropped by to find out and he filled me in, needless to say he was ready to tear a limb off for that, but I don't think he was expecting me to be the one you'd consider your boyfriend, before you admitted it, which explains the third degree he gave me the night I phased."

"I wasn't too happy that he interrupted our conversation, one of the side effects of the imprint is being a good listener, I'm everything you need me to be, which explains why you opened that vein for me and I said exactly what needed to be said at the time." he said and I nodded as I answered him, as I looked at him I decided on the next one, for the sake of our friendship and my friendship with the quintet now.

"If I'm going back to the first day back in school I'm being a normal teenager Jake, I'm splitting my time with the quintet and with the six of you honey." I said and he nodded. "Smart move, as long as you make it clear you belong to me, he's going to let it go, he prefers me to Cullen anyway, he's acting like a big brother as will the duo." he said to me and I nodded in agreement to that as Seth looked at me at that.

"Alright so when was the accident exactly?" Seth asked me and I went into it. "Two weeks into the move back, and the red eyes killed that construction worker." I told him and Jared answered that. "Knowing Uncle Charlie he's calling Uncle Billy and having us come get you, that's our window right there, we come get you to take you to the hospital and if Rose and Carlisle got the message as well we talk to them privately, before you debrief the three of us and the council." he said and Billy and Sue nodded in agreement.

"Yes, as soon as you get there, give a full debrief of the last eighteen months to them and the me from eighteen months ago and make sure he gets himself checked out at the hospital, we stopped going after Carlisle started working there, but my suggestion is getting that me and Harry to change protocols, so we get our plans into position the day you move back, and rearrange so we are the ones you're with and he can't screw with your mind that easily." he said and I nodded as I went to the next question.

"Dad tell you what my condition was when Sam brought me back to the house or the nightmares?" I asked and his tone turned dangerous as he answered me as Sam's eyes started blazing anger as he rested his hand on my leg. "Yes, whatever he was doing to you I suggest you tell me and the others in that debrief, because whatever it was-was enough to trigger some sort of withdrawal and you looked you'd been dosed with narcotics after I got a look at you when you came to see us, when you brought those motorcycles so he could work on them." he said and I nodded as Sue added onto it.

"If he did anything it was to keep us from telling what you are to us, honey, and I can guarantee if your mother knew exactly what happened she'd kill the bastard for doing this to you." she added and I nodded as I went to the next one as I looked at them "What are their weapons, aside from their venom exactly?" I asked and he quickly went into that. "One of them is a scent used to draw victims in, if you looked like you'd really been on a narcotic, the symptoms from it start wearing off within a few weeks of the last dose." he said and I nodded. "Does it work on a wolf-mate?" I asked and he explained it.

"No it doesn't, if you're around us all the time, it won't take hold at all, but that's the reason it hit you so hard, you were with them for close to eight months, you go back and be around us full time, and it won't affect you at all." he said and I went to the next question as I looked at my notes on my middle name, I had done no research on my origins, so I decided to go to my godfather's knowledge as I went into it.

"What's the real truth, I never looked up my middle name if you and Harry decided on getting involved in protecting me?" I asked and he explained it to me. "Your middle name means wolf, like I said you're half Quileute through Renee, I knew you were reaching the stage where you were ready to know the truth, because the betrothal contracts were getting ready to activate when Jake was sixteen and he phased, and Cullen saw this in my mind when he locked gazes with me the week before you wound up in that cast and that pissed us and your parents off to no end at the time."

"In truth he lost his mind when he heard the mental translation of the message we gave you through Jake and started driving a wedge between us, we don't want to lose you, but he knows he's dead once Carlisle finds out so he's lost his mind completely out of jealousy, by trying to keep you from spending time with us during the two months after they got back, before the newborn attack in the field, in trying to keep you away from us at the time, and it caused the friction between us and their coven as a result."

"You shift decisions and return to the day we came back into your life and we're getting you back that way, because once you tell him you're one of us, through blood and guardianship, he knows he's lost you for good, and with that, we tell your father the truth within three months before you wound up in that cast and we're taking time in making decisions, rather than rushing right into it." he said and I answered him, before I could though Leah turned to me to ask about it.

"Speaking of which what caused it exactly, dad was pissed at that, why didn't he consider calling us first, mom, Uncle Daniel and Sam would have intercepted you at the house and we could have brought you to the reservation?" Seth asked and I sighed. "He's been prejudiced against you since he moved back Seth, he's been like this for years, he sees you as nothing but a danger to me, had I known sooner or if you'd told me the day you came by the house dad, I would have spoken to you mentally to come meet me at the house that night, which explains why mom was pissed." I said and he nodded and Jared answered that angrily with a beyond annoyed look on his face at that.

"He's dreaming, we're not dangerous, he is, what was that novel about gangs and judging a book by his cover?" he asked and Jake answered that. "The Outsiders, well I didn't see that coming here, our tribal prejudices is the rift in the other side of the tracks argument in that story, but this is ridiculous enough without bystanders getting caught in the middle of it, we look dangerous and we're not, considering we got the body build of a skilled martial arts expert and football player, like the guys on the slightly destitute portion of Tulsa, and he looks like the rich kids on the west side of town."

"And with that in mind, we look dangerous, but we're protectors and decent people, he's got the look of a bookworm, but the statement, 'Cold blooded and dangerous' just took on a whole new meaning here, but that sums it up here, we're considered dangerous thanks to our looks, but we're not, while he on the other hand is our complete opposite."

"As to why, he doesn't look dangerous and he is, I'd call that a double standard in this crap, in which case, ours is the supernatural version to it with a bit of Romeo and Juliet thrown in there for good measure, if the guys in school say we're hall monitors on steroids, now that I know the reason for that, I'm ignoring that insult as of now." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as he leaned back against the arm of the couch by my side then as I leaned my head against his chest as Sam tried to keep from smiling, knowing our soulmate bond was falling into place as Sam took that and dug into it.

"Who's who exactly if we're dealing with that?" he asked and I sighed. "You're Darry or Dallas, Seth is Ponyboy, I'm Cherry, Embry is Soda, Jared is Two-bit and Paul is Steve, at this rate Edward just turned into Bob and Randy, before the murder, if he starts a fight in the emergency room I'm heading it off, before one of you turns into your wolf and exposes us completely, with my dad, Tyler and thirty five outsiders in the room with us." I said and they nodded as Jared looked at me with a smile.

"Any of you think this turned into a serious back history change now between us and the Cullens, as Cherry said there's only a few good Soc's in the other groups, in our case it's the same our good ones are the Cullens and their relatives, aside from the Jamaican leaches's mate, while our Socs are every red eyed nomad running around the country, the reservation's a little poor, we don't deny that, but we're not destitute, we got the money for camping equipment and just spend our time protecting the town and country line here up to Canada, Uncle Billy runs the sports store next door to The Newton family's store." he said and as that shot through me I answered that.

"You're a sporting good salesman Uncle Billy?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, that's how we got most of the equipment needed for our camping trips every summer, whatever we needed, we did a swap and vice versa, for a discount in funds, but it was enough that the locals knew they could come onto the reservation if they wanted to, our generation grew up like yours did. After the car accident I retired from fieldwork, but I'm managing the office from here, while I'm running the council." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"Yeah well truth be told I'm more like you guys than I thought now, dad's the county police department chief and mom's a kindergarten teacher, I don't need that type of money, I know they're rolling in dough, but I don't need everything given to me, I'd prefer to work for it, and with that in mind, recommendation, when I come home, is get dad to do double duty as the tribe police department chief as well." I said and he smiled.

"Not a bad idea Bella, alright if a vocal brawl breaks out, Harry's doing my negotiating for me, since he's my second in command till your father gets back son, we combine forces then as both tribes start working in hunting these red eyes down, you're our go between and Rosalie is your contact for their tribe and you're ours, if anything comes up in the third week back, that includes a fist fight in school, time to pack it in." he said and Sam and I both nodded to that order as I answered him.

"I'm getting sick of his attitude with you guys, so if he forces a dressing down, I'm giving it to him, in front of the entire school to get him to shut up and back off, if he starts hounding me about you, you're my life now, I'm not leaving the pack or the tribe I'm home and I'm staying with you." I said and they nodded with a smile as Quil smiled as he answered with a dangerous smile on his face.

"I'd love to see the look on his face if he tries that in the cafeteria when you're surrounded by the girls, Mike, Tyler and Eric, and he tries to do it when you're about to head for P.E. class with a quarter of the faculty in there and the kitchen staff is listening from the wash room by the dishwasher." he said and I smiled. " He does try that and I'm giving two examples of his social background before laying it on the table in our case, but public humiliation is needed here, if it's by death by humiliation, when in public." I said and Leah changed the subject as she tried to keep from laughing at that remark.

"What was the axe exactly, if it nearly took you away from us Bella?" Leah asked and I sighed as I answered her. "After learning he tried to kill himself, I went to Volterra, which is where the leadership is from, and met the trio, and they gave me a choice, death and they wipe out the town and tribe, or be changed, Edward said he'd only do it on one condition." I said and Colin asked the next question. "What was the one condition if you were rushing the engagement?" he asked and I sighed as I looked at my pack brother as I explained it to him.

"He asked me to marry him, I'd been holding it off for month after that day, before the newborn outbreak started and they reminded me I had to do it soon, and if I didn't they were going to kill you guys, my parents and the entire county. To protect you guys, dad, mom, the tribe and Forks, I decided to be changed, but I think he sensed what type of power I have, and that brings it to a simple question, how can I block out mind violations, but not input exactly?" I asked and he nodded as Sue answered that.

"Omegas have the ability to block out mind violations, but, for vampires like the two younger Cullens, they can still read things like playing with your mood or sensing your future, but everything else they do bounces off the shield you have in your mind."

"You can channel the packs strength and use it, so you're just as fast, strong skilled in combat as the kids are, and if they combine their strength and give it to you, you can easily take Cullen or his brother down with one blow to the head." she said and I smiled at that as Jake changed the subject as he summed up everything I told them then.

"Wait a second, Volturi, you said that Jasper had some sort of reaction and that caused Cullen to leave, would that reaction have anything to do with the scars in your arm Bells?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, Jasper was turned in the civil war, he didn't have the automatic animal hunting instinct that Alice and the others had, which explains that one and why he knows so much about the newborns, he was created in the civil war."

"What happened was I was opening up the envelope that had the flight vouchers for my trip to see mom and got a paper cut, he'd been a human hunter for two hundred years before finding Alice, so switching from human to animal blood is harder on him than the others, before Jasper could get to me Cullen pushed me behind him and knocked Jasper into the piano, but he shoved way too hard and I went flying and hit the glass table in the living room against the wall and the glass wound up in my arm, but that explains the scar it took ten minutes to get it under control and Carlisle took care of my arm."

"After that he decided enough was enough and decided to leave and took the others with him, I'm not sure what amount he gave me over that five month period, but it took four months to wear off and you and the guys took care of the healing process, I was already on the edge of choosing you and the pack, before the bastard decided to kill himself."

"Which explains the phone call interruption in the kitchen that night."' I said and he nodded to that. "Had it not been for the damn pheromone, you would have been around us the past year, I deal with healing you in the only way I can and that is by just being together, our relationship starts shifting from friendship to you becoming my mate."

"With the bastard back, it's not just us fighting over you, but the tribes as well, and just as we reach that point of no return, your memories come back, and you find your bracelet with the evidence needed to get you out of his clutches and back with me, you call me back and we get the added information here, alright to sum the first six months after he left and the last four here, so I know why you've been in recovery here."

"Alright, so the reckless stunts were due to the withdrawal and the withdrawal was from the pheromone, the guys, our parents and I were healing the damage, by you coming here every weekend after Charlie snapped you out of it, by using dad's omega, who happens to be your mother, and sending you to Jacksonville, and you were becoming a wolf-mate, before the bastard triggers a relapse and nearly kills himself by using the leach leaders to do it and it nearly kills you, but leaves an axe on your head as a result."

"If that hadn't happened and he waited a year, our imprint would be in place and I would have healed you completely, but he chose the day that we lose a member of our parental quartet, in our quartet, meaning you, me, Seth and Leah, to kill himself and it nearly kills you, Cullen and Alice, and you look like you been put through the ringer when I see you, and now, though we got one axe off your head with the red head and her army of red eyes, you still got the one by the Volturi, and now our spirits send a message to you, three weeks before the wedding and you're getting cold feet as a result of it."

"Alright so we were supposed to be friends and allies with the Cullens, and he torches that, by getting you away from us and keeping you from speaking to dad, for the previous twelve months, you suffer a withdrawal and turn into an adrenaline junkie which explains the bikes and the cliff-diving, scaring the hell out of me twice and I have to go in and get you out, she shows up and we have the duo phase at the same time, he spends two more months keeping you away from us and has Alice watching your decisions, you sneak out once, and I go get you after you learn he lied to you, again."

"Till we start resorting to split second decisions and I go get you twice and this is because you got an axe on your head and he's holding back the fact you're my betrothed and you're half Quileute, your family is the Alpha advisors, and you're a member of the tribe, on your side of the treaty line, you've got a baby and child's version of our clan bracelets, said bracelets have our family colors in it, signifying a family quintet here."

"Which results in you figuring out our families have been friends for years and our fathers were blood brothers, and then to top it off, you're our omega and your powers are getting out control without any training, because you didn't know till now, and it takes hearing it from dad to get everything after you get a mental phone call from Harry and then several messages from their wolves before you learn everything. The bastard is getting torched for this when I get my hands on him." Jake said summing it up with a furious look as I answered him as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Was I getting these bracelets every summer?" I asked and they nodded. "As you got older we made one to fit your wrist, starting from when you were a year old till you were twelve, after you were gone for five years, but if you'd doubled checked right after they left and come straight to the reservation we would have healed the damage he did, before he came back honey." Billy said and I nodded and went into it as that made my decision, I was getting started the day he and Jake came to see my dad and me.

"Alright, we start the day you brought my truck to the house, from there we start getting together nearly every weekend, I'm being more open with my friends, but I'm acting like a normal teenager with them, but these fights were getting out of hand and with that, it was like I was really in the supernatural version of 'The Outsiders' the six months leading up to now, we need to keep you guys from killing each other, with you being my Romeo now and you're my gang, the tribe is where I belong and I'm not budging here."

"Especially not with my fifteen year old baby brother only just turning fourteen when I go back, I'm not letting him in the middle of it, because he's just beginning to get used to it now, and if he exposes Seth to that type of violence, before he's ready for it and exposes us completely I'm letting him have it and tearing a limb off myself here." I told him and his tone turned surprised at the way I put that as Leah started laughing at the way I put that as Seth tried to hold back a blush at that.

"I didn't consider that when you saw us around the bastard, but it answers the reason you said you were turning into Switzerland the first time you snuck out." Jake said with a smile and the gang started laughing as Billy answered that with a smile. "That why Jake said you were going neutral?" he asked and I nodded as I answered him.

"Yeah, and with that, we get it under control, before the first blowout, Rosalie wanted me to stay human, I tell her and she's going to agree with this, and join forces with you from the car accident and forward, and so will Carlisle, so my suggestion is you guys tell her bits and pieces if a fight breaks out in the E.R., after the car accident, we start from that day and move forward leading up to the day of the run in at the field, after we hit that night we change direction and that's it and I'm back where I'm supposed to be after that." I told him and he nodded as he answered me.

"Yeah honey, you change this path now, you can get the life you wanted, Cullen is not who you were meant to be with, Jake is, whatever your future self told you, follow the pattern leading up to that night you ran into the nomads, and from there I take over and you get the whole story, your father is getting the bomb dropped a year early though, screw the secrecy, it's time to do whatever is necessary to protect you guys. See you in a few days there honey." he said and I could hear the relief in his voice that I made this choice to come see them then.

"Should I tell Carlisle everything, because no doubt they're going to kill Edward when they find out exactly what he did and what he's been hiding from them?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me. "Yeah tell them the truth, I think we were meant to be friends rather than allies, but Cullen torched that bridge by doing what he did and with that, tell them everything, they need to know exactly the reason you came into their lives, because they were supposed to re-introduce you back into our world." he said and I nodded as I answered him by calling him the title I hadn't used in years.

"Alright thanks for the information Uncle Billy." I said and I could tell he nodded with a smile as he and Sue gave me a hug as we ended the conference between us. "Alright I said three hours, what time is it?" I asked and Billy checked the clock. "6'o'clock, it's been three hours, time to call back and let them know what I just told you here, because they're going to know this was no sudden decision but new future for them."

"Guys, Charlie knows about us, so expect him to fake the reactions when we tell him the side she hadn't yet, because Carlisle is going to be as pissed as we are when you tell him this, he doesn't know the truth here and when he hear it, they're all going to be pissed at this." he said and they all nodded as I answered him with a smile then.

"Dad, Uncle Josh is now active as well he's coming home in the next month." I told him and they all nodded with smiles. "So quick question here, why do I have brown strands mixed in with my black fur right now while dad is jet black?" he asked and before Billy could answer that Uncle Josh did it for him, through the link. "You're still a cub son, it's going to be five years, before you reach my color." he said and Sam nodded with a smile at that as Leah went to the next question on that.

"Do these love triangles always happen with the wolves?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her. "Not a lot, but I had the same lapse honey, I imprinted on Embry's mother, though I'd been married to Sally for fifteen years, I was so disgusted with myself I left to get my head together, I'd been retired for the last nine years since that day, so I wasn't expecting your sister to call me that fast, though I'm relieved she did."

"It's the only way to get me re-involved with the pack and I'm coming home, what's the decision baby?" he asked and I smiled. " I'm going back to that day Uncle Josh, I know everything and what you are to me now, I can't wait to see you again." I said and I heard the smile in his voice. "Good that's great, alright you better break it to Carlisle Cullen, he finds out and he's going to banish his first from the tribe when he hears everything here, just keep the line active for a while okay." he said and we nodded.

"See you soon dad." Sam and Embry called out together. "You too guys, Billy I'm reactivating my position, I'm beta again, I'm also filling in my original position on the council with you, Sue has Harry's spot, alright, who's got what spot on the council, especially if Renee comes back in the next month or so?" he asked and Billy explained.

"Your spot is covered by Sally, Anna is holding the Trueheart spot with Daniel working at the police department, Jessica is doing it for Elliot, and Papa Quil has the Ateara's family position, you come back now, and you and Sally are running your family spot together, in which case Renee, if her memories start getting rearranged, is going to get a shock when she realizes what's going on up here and we tell her what's going on." he said and I knew he nodded as Seth looked at him in shock as we tried to figure this out.

"How is it we can hear this when none of us are phased right now Uncle Billy?" he asked and Josh answered that. "It's been years since she put her gift to use, so it's going to amplify the connection we got till she gets it under control here, honey with the fact you reactivated it now it's bouncing from you to our wolves and back. Guys with the fact she's in the past, every change that happens is going to affect us, especially if one of her friends figures it out by accident on what we are, so keep an eye on that."

"So with that in mind, expect the added changes later okay, because what's coming is going to rearrange our memories, so expect them to get a massive jolt here okay, and young lady I saw the memories of your cliff diving alone when the quintet weren't with you with that leech on the loose, in Jake's head, through Little Reddy, try that twice and you're grounded for a month, understand." he said and they all nodded as I gave a nod to that order as Jake ended it as he turned to me with a smile then.

"Little Reddy, alright so my paternal wolf was called Red and I'm Reddy, because I'm the toddler version of your wolf dad?" he asked and he nodded. "You're the younger version of me in wolf form son, all of you were colored coded to our colors which explains that painting, in which case, expect it to hit your sons next, while your daughter has your ability honey." he said and I nodded. "I had a vision of a boy and girl, and my father and me living here on the reservation, alright so this was the reason for that vision, I was meant to come home now." I said and he nodded to answer that as Jake turned to me.

"You saw our future?" he repeated and I nodded. "Dad is it possible for her ability to trigger premonitions as well?" he asked and he nodded. "That's the added side effect, the vision was meant to point out it was her time to return to the tribe that day, but Cullen did damage to both of you and he's not getting away with it, our family is back in one piece now." he said and we nodded as I wrapped my arms around Jake tightly then.

"Come on we're going to your house and getting the sextet over to the house, so we can tell them the truth." Jake said to me and I nodded in agreement as I gave another hug to them and I heard Billy think to me, 'See you soon baby' and I smiled as I let him go and we got into his rabbit and the others phased into their wolves, though Seth and Leah were in the back seat of his car. "Alright times up, Edward she knows what you're hiding from us, her and your family, well the game is over now, get ready you're toast when this goes to your clan." Jake said with sadistic and dangerous smile on his face.

"That's the truth, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that she chose you and everything he tried to keep hidden from her is out in the open." Leah said with a dangerous smile. "Our family gang is going to be in one piece, our bond is being put back in place and I'm being the sister you need me to be till you get started." I told her and she nodded as I thought to myself gently, I had the truth and I was fixing the damage in my family now, I was a wolf mate and I was staying one for life now.

"I'm doing it, I'm changing my future, it's time to return to my cousins and family." I said to myself softly as Seth and Leah smiled softly and I knew they heard that than as I got on the phone to call my former sister in law. "Rose, it's Bella, I have a question." I said and she gently answered me. "What is it Bella?" she asked and I quickly answered that knowing she was going to be furious at this then she she heard it.

"How is Edward dealing with inviting Billy, Sue and Seth exactly?" I asked and her tone went annoyed as Jake hid a malicious grin at that as Seth and Leah smiled dangerously from the back seat. "He's not happy about it, but is there a reason for that?" she asked and I explained as I gave an order to her. "I need you and the quintet to meet us back at my house it's important Rose." I said and then heard the uncertain tone at that.

"What's going on here?" she asked and I sighed. "Rose just trust me, I got Jake home, but what we have to tell you guys is important and it's critical, so just trust me, please." I said and I heard her voice shift. "Is this the reason you told Alice to give you three hours and wait for you to phone us, you just the information he's hiding from us didn't you?" she asked and I nodded as I answered her. "Yeah I did, and it's important information you need to know, so with that in mind it's time you heard what he's not telling you, everything he's not telling, because you're getting your wish where I'm concerned and with that in mind I've made my decision so get ready okay."

"Get Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett, I need to tell all of you, because you're going to be furious when you hear the truth of this, and why Billy got so territorial and they were furious at you when it came to me, because it explains my physical state when you saw me finally after six months, my request of giving me three hours just finished I'm telling you what I learned, but get the others okay." I said and knew she nodded, as I felt the jolt of relief from her as I heard her call out and the intercom turned on then.

"Bella we're here, what is it, what's going on, did you learn anything from your research?" Alice asked me and I gently explained it to her. "I got some information that Edward's been hiding from you since I came into your lives and it explains the rivalries and hatred in their faces when it came to you, because I was the one they were really trying to protect here at the time, Billy was pissed, because I'm more than just his best friend's daughter." I said and her voice went concerned as she answered me.

"What's really going on here if you're saying it like that Bella?" she asked and I gave it to them, knowing they would kill him for this, before I could say it however, Seth took over. "Alice, listen to me, she's been holding in fifteen months worth of anger, from his taking off and taking you with him, and she's ready to blow here as a result of the last eighteen months, just get over to our uncle's house, so we can tell you in person alright." he said and I finished it with the next statement.

"Alice when you saw me coming before I moved back it was so you could re-introduce me back into 'this' world, the truth is I belong to Jake, I was supposed to be his imprint and his future betrothed, but Edward destroyed that, essentially Edward could have killed him, in both ways that day." I said and her tone turned shocked at that. "You're the betrothed of the alpha's great grandson?" she repeated and I nodded as I answered her.

"Yeah she is, I'm her intended Alice, what we're telling you here is what he's been keeping from you and when Charlie hears this he's going to kill, Carlisle with you being a doctor you need to know the reason she looked like she did when you saw her, so meet us when we get to her house, and keep him mentally blocked out, because his plan just fell apart." Jake said and I finished his sentence. "Could the six of you come here, I have added information and I don't want him interfering when he learns the jig is up, with the fact I made my choice." I said and I heard a whispered conversation at that.

"Alright we're coming, be there in a minute." Esme said and I nodded as couple moments later we got to the house at the same time they did. "Hey guys, good to see you." Jake said and the sextet smiled softly at the greeting. "Hey Jake, guys, Leah." Carlisle said and they smiled softly. "We just ended the hostilities altogether, but you're about to get the reason for why we hated him so much." Sam said to him and he nodded. "I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me, am I ?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Kid when did you get back?" Emmett asked gently punching him on the shoulder and he smiled playfully at that and he shoved him back. "Alright guys don't get into a wrestling here in the yard, we're all exposed here, whoever starts it is in a time out alright boys." Rose and I said together, before we looked at each other with a smile and Jake answered him questions, as I lead the group up the driveway and into my house.

"She called me home today actually, but it's a long story, and you're not going to take it well." Jake said as I unlocked the front door. "Alright what's going on exactly, if you said it like that?" Jasper asked me and I pulled everything from the information I had that Billy gave me out and waved them over to the couch as he, Emmett and Carlisle got a better look at me and their eyes narrowed in rage at what they could see in my eyes.

"What the hell, you look you finally broke down, what caused it, and does this have to do with what you're about to tell us?" Emmett added and I swallowed. "I've been dealing with losing Harry, just before you came back and it came out after I got the truth." I told him and he nodded as he gave me a hug. "What you learn if it has you this emotionally drained?" Rose asked and I pulled out the photos I had on me. "My father was in the woods when they were hunting Victoria and Harry was with him, Harry saw her just as she nearly got the drop on my father and she killed him through the heart attack and nearly broke his neck, as for the other portion of it, it's more than just paternal bonds."

"The truth is he's my uncle, more specifically he's a member of my parental quartet here, essentially nine months of anger held in because Edward left because of the accident, my uncle is murdered and I nearly lose three more members of who are my family, two by adoption and the last by love, which happened to be Jake, and it finally came out now, to make matters worse, what you saw in me then was that of dealing with a serious case of withdrawal, because of Edward." I told her and she nodded as she gave me a hug.

"What's the reason, what did you find out if it has you like this?" Carlisle asked me gently as he leaned forward slightly. "Evidently my coming into your lives was meant to re-introduce me back into our world again, because I left it five years ago and when I decided to move back and you saw me coming you misdirected it Alice." I said and she looked confused at that then. "What do you mean I misdirected, what's our purpose into your life now if you chose Jake already?" she asked and I took a deep breath as I said it.

 **And that's chapter three now, in the next one Charlie and the Cullens are going to hear the entire story of her life and background and Edward, starts becoming the bad guy after that, so get ready it's just starting here.**


	5. 4: Telling the Sextet The Truth

**The Omega's Eclipse and Full Moon**

 **haracters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Synopsis: The week of their wedding, Bella gets a flash of what could happen if they were married and have children and winds up back eighteen months in the past to the day she sees Jacob first, can she change her future or will things play out like they did in this.**

 **Warnings: This chapter marks the last one for the end of the prologue leading into Twilight then the chapters are going to shift back and forth from the original text of my original story to new foundations for the first seven chapters as it begins in the first story, but the focus is going to be in the pack, she's less fixated on Edward and is spending more time around her father, friends and the packs and council.**

 **Also as the story begins their future versions are going to feel their memories start changing with every change as it gets started, as Edward starts getting ostracized from this point forward, he's involved, just not the focus of her love life now, as he begins to become the menace and antagonist in the story, and now on with the show...**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie**

 **Chapter 4: The Cullens and Charlie Get the Truth**

"You ever wonder where that bracelet I had came from or why I had a toddler version of it wrapped around my wrist in that photo on the wall?" I asked and Alice nodded. "It's a clan bracelet, my family color was green, here look at this." I said and passed it to them and her eyes narrowed as Emmett said it for her. "Red, sky blue, burgundy and navy blue, who's who exactly if they're mixed in with yours and why is that burgundy cord intertwined with yours, if you said Jake was your soul mate and betrothed?" Emmett asked and I dropped them bomb to them then.

"Sam is red, Jared is blue, Jake is burgundy and Seth and Leah are sky blue, I'm green, and between them, because our families have been friends for generations, dad grew up hanging around the tribe and my mother was a member on this side of the line. To answer the second question, my cord was tied in with Jake's, because we were betrothed when he phased finally." I said and Alice leaned forward at that.

"He read Billy's mind to learn this, this would be the day before we met you for real last year and with that, that's why he had me monitoring your actions?" she said with a growl angrily. "Yes, when he locked gazes with Billy the day before I met the six of you, he read everything in his mind and realized that when Jake phased and imprinted on me, that was it, after that he broke one of your biggest rules in that treaty you agreed to with Ephraim." I said and I knew they got what what I meant as Carlisle said it with a furious tone in his voice as he answered me and I knew he was beyond furious at what I said, before he could though Emmett answered that with a growl.

"Illegal weapons, we agreed to three key things in the treaty with Ephraim and Levi that day, alright what was the big one if the guys were that pissed off and Paul nearly ran me down when we tried to catch her?" he asked and I sighed. "Before I answer that I want you to keep your temper, dads gotten a practical demonstration with them so don't break the coffee table when I tell you this okay." I said and they all nodded as Jasper asked about that then and leaned forward about it.

"He knows about the pack?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah he saw the adult pack in the flesh two weeks ago, but he doesn't know about your back history with the quartet yet or that you're the quintet they met yet." I said and they nodded as Carlisle looked at me in shock. "The sextet are back on active duty, I thought they're retired now?" he asked and Jake answered that one. "Reddy' awake, but till we get his spine fixed, he's out right now, he's just doing his job as adult alpha right." he said and they nodded.

"Makes perfect sense here, where I'm concerned honey, my uncle is coming home in the next month so you'll be meeting him face to face, but Billy is retired from the paraplegia, alright I get that, he's partially active, but he's beyond pissed that Edward broke one of your key points in the treaty where I'm concerned." I said and Emmett answered that with a furious looks as he went into it them, before he could Quil looked at them.

"Are we what the quartet looked like when you met them, or did they look like our fathers at the time?" Quil asked and Rose answered. "They looked like Billy, Joshua, Harry and your father Quil, and how is it you guys got their colors anyway?" she asked and Sam answered that. "Hereditary, they've been passed from father to son for four generations, if you're wondering why we got the lighter versions to their colors, it's because we're still cubs." he said and they nodded as Emmett chuckled.

"Makes sense for our original nickname where you're concerned, we've called you pups for months since we found out you reactivated, so you're still cubs though you're young adults, if I'm remembering that correctly since our encounter with your great grandfathers, you've got five years, while the duo got seven and the others got nine to ten years, before you reach adulthood, wolf style here, but to take it back to the original conversation, is there a reason he didn't tell us, this is illegal in our treaty."

"By deliberately breaking orders that the omega gave us is illegal enough but then to continue breaking them and then lie to us, why would he do that, you were meant to be friends with us when you met us, but Jake is your soul-mate, why the hell would he do that, he could have killed all three of you by going to the Volturi?" he asked and I explained it, knowing he was going to break something when I did.

"He's crazy jealous now, Billy was getting ready to tell me everything when Jake sent me that message for them, and Edward heard everything in Billy's head and learned exactly what it would mean if I learned who I really am and started using that illegal hunting weapon." I told him and I knew he nodded as Carlisle read through that as he answered me, his tone turning from concentration to outrage and I knew he figured it out.

"One of our weapons that we agreed to never use on humans, there is only one weapon I can think of that can make a human look like they're recovering from a serious illness or looking like they were recovering from a narcotic withdrawal and it's the Eros, which is a narcotic like pheromone, that is like heroin, and it's against the treaty and I forbid the quintet to ever use it, because we never hunted humans, I decided on this code of honor back when Jack the Ripper was still running loose, before I moved to America."

"We don't hurt or hunt humans and I told Ephraim that we would never use it, hurt a human or go on their land, we were safe, we don't hurt humans and we never use our hunting weapons on the humans we're protecting and Edward broke that rule in it, when I said that they were to never do that, he nearly lost it in your biology class then."

"He used the Eros on you, that could have killed you when we left, this pheromone is like heroin and over exposure takes a month to four to get it out of the system of the victim if the vampire fell in love with him or her, honey, and he used it on you, right after he learns that he's going to be thrown out of your life because you're the mate of the great grandson of the original elder, Chief and Alpha of the wolf pack, and this results in nearly killing you, him and Alice when he tries to kill himself by going to Aro and Caius?"

"Alright let me get this straight, he overheard Jake tell you that his father, Harry and the council were doing what we were doing and were protecting you from a distance, and dosed you with it, seven months of this and the accident at your birthday party results in his tearing us out of your life, and you pass out in the woods from suddenly going cold turkey, that's the reason why you looked you were recovering from pneumonia and you did a bit of reckless cliff-diving and you look like you'd been put through the ringer when I finally get a look at you when you go over the decision of changing you."

"And this results in the boys fighting over you till you agree to marrying him, because you've got an axe hanging over your head by Aro and Caius, alright that's not happening, what is going on if you called us and wanted to tell me this and why the hell would he do that exactly, we considered you part of the family and if I'd known sooner I would have killed him myself for nearly killing you at the time, if the wolves were that furious with us when we joined forces and he and Jake were fighting over you." he asked and I explained it to him, knowing they were going to kill Edward for this when they heard everything, before I could though Sam looked at him in shock.

"Jack the Ripper, you were around for that?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes, I was created fifty years prior to that, it took everything I could think of to destroy myself till I decided on prohibition when I attacked a venison and that did it for me, I could live off animals and control my thirst, after arriving in London I began my job as medical doctor and learned every medical procedure that was needed and helped Scotland Yard in hunting him down, I'm Catholic, I maybe a vampire, but I'm not throwing away my humanity out of crazed jealousy, I thought of her as my daughter since we met." he said and Sam nodded as Jake looked at him.

"When were you created exactly?" he asked and he smiled at their eagerness to know this information. "Mid 1700's, my father was a clergyman and was in on the old witch-hunt, basically werewolves, witches and vampires, and I got attacked by a red eye, I spent a year trying to think of a way to save my soul and was repressing my hunting instincts, till finally a stray venison got too close to my hiding place and I took it down, but that's when I realized I could hunt for animals, animal blood dilutes the color in the eyes till it reaches the color we have in our eyes."

"We maybe gold eyed, but it's best not to leave fresh blood lying around or one of us could have an accidental outburst, which explains the birthday party last year." he said and they nodded as he went for one of his questions. "What was the message that Billy and Harry gave her that caused him to break my orders exactly, and start breaking Renee's request she told me what she was to your fathers?" he asked and they sighed.

"They said were watching, by them, I think he meant the sextet and Sam's trio before our quintet started that summer and the following winter." Jake said and he nodded. "Direct translations, if we left you'd take over protection in her case. We may have been dealing with fast recoveries here, but if something happened and we left, you'd take it over, I agreed to that with your mother, she also made it clear if he broke that rule we'd be banished from Forks and the treaty was moot if he did do this.""

"She made it clear this wasn't turning into a tug a war for your love, but he did that anyway and she's going to kill him when she finds out, okay, why is it you knew how to deal with Paul when Jake was hurt?" he asked and I got ready to drop the bomb then. "I've seen his dad like that all the time, the guys are cub versions of their fathers, Jake and Paul are what my godfather and Elliot were like at our age, and with that in mind."

"You ever wonder why I able to relax so quickly when I saw you in action during the game or why I considered it normal when I was with the pack, how I knew my way around to not get my father suspicious of you at the time?" I asked and she answered me at that. "Yeah we did, but why, how could you relax that quickly in a world filled with fantasy creatures?" Rosalie asked and I dropped the bomb on her.

"I was born into 'this' world, and I've seen it in action for eighteen years, but my starting point was with the council, dad's best friends happen to be members of the tribe he raised me with the young pack, they're my childhood friends, eighty percent of the pack were members of my childhood gang, but here's the truth now, because it explains why it didn't bother me when I saw you in action at the game at the time."

"I've known for seventeen years what the pack and tribe are, and it's because the council, more specifically Billy, Harry, Josh and Daniel, they phased in front of me repeatedly from my toddlers years, but those memories were faded till now, because I hadn't seen them in five years, but that's where it gets worse in his attitude Carlisle, he's considered them dangerous in my case, since he got back and you returned to Forks, because he's been hiding this from you for eighteen months, but that's not true whatsoever and here's why, they're my adoptive family and relatives."

"Ever since the prom, he's been keeping me away from Billy and Jake so Billy couldn't tell me the truth, and that is that he and Sue are my adoptive guardians." I said and I then heard Esme's tone turn deadly as she asked the next question. "What do you mean adoptive guardians, I didn't see the look in his eyes when it came to you, but Carlisle said he looked like he'd given up, but why though?" she asked and I told them the truth.

"Billy's my godfather, and Harry and his family are my adoptive guardians, Sue happens to be my godmother, Edward torched my bonds with them by doing what he did, because, essentially by falling in love with me he killed Harry, through the heart attack, because of Victoria, which explains Leah's attitude with you, she's furious he got taken from her and the imprints, on top of the fact I'm her adoptive sister, because her mother is my godmother, but that brings it to the next question and I need to know, because of what you told me about the immortal children, with me still human right now."

"What's the penalty for getting pregnant from a vampire while you're still human exactly?" I asked and I could tell he wasn't expecting that as he answered me. "We never encountered that problem before, but the Volturi prohibited creating immortal children when they're younger than eight years old." he said and I felt my stomach turn over at that. "They're your godparents Bella, is that how Harry was killed, Seth and Leah phased at the same time right, before I came to investigate when you and Jake filled me in on Victoria and Laurent?" Alice repeated with a furious growl and I nodded.

" Yes, like I said the memories faded, but it was enough to know they're not dangerous, with their children, or godchildren, and with that he had you monitoring my decisions, because he didn't want them telling me the truth and that was that I was born half Quileute, and Jake is my betrothed, if I hadn't had that run in with those nomads and the Volturi, I would have activated the contracts when I hit eighteen and he phased and imprinted on me, and 'we' would have become friends, but he did too much damage to both tribes out of his greed, jealousy and hatred, which brings it to the next thing."

"Carlisle I got some information from Billy I hadn't known before. My great grandmother was Quileute, do you remember when you met Levi?" I asked and he quickly answered that. "Yeah I do, what did you find out if you're telling me this now?" he asked and I gently answered him. "His wife is my great aunt, as is David Trueheart's wife, to put it bluntly, I'm one of them, through my grandmother and mother, my great grandmother is the youngest of three sisters and the twins married the duo right after you met them."

"You remember when you said I'm choosing wrong Rosalie, well I'm changing things now." I said and I could heard the relief in her voice at that as she answered me. "How exactly, to do that you would have to go back to the day we met when you started school with us?" she asked and I smiled as I answered me. "The spirits sent me a message and are sending me back to the day I moved here, I'm changing things, whatever information, I learn and I get the feeling I'm in the body of my seventeen year old self when I do this, I'll be meeting both of you face to face at the hospital."

"Everything I learn, I'm not keeping it from you and Carlisle, but we're becoming the friends we should have now and you and the pack can become friends rather than allies, through this." I told her and I could hear the smile in her voice. "In other words, you send me a message and I drop the cold demeanor with you and we work things out, before your mate phases the following winter, not a bad idea Bella, okay with that."

"The day of the car accident is when we combine forces, you keep you link open so we can talk, I can hear you, but the others can't till Emmett starts getting involved as well and you added him to the mental phone caller list if the bastard starts hounding you about the guys." she said and I nodded in agreement as Emmett changed the subject. "What's the other catch exactly, if he told you this exactly?" Emmett asked and I dropped the bomb then, knowing he and Jasper were going to tear a limb off for this.

"The council are retired werewolves themselves guys, that's why they're in charge of the pack, Harry's a retired hunter or I should say werewolf, because he was suffering hypertension for the better part of ten years, since my brother was born, Eric took off and the quintet are now active completely, as for the reasons why they wound up retired here, it's more an issue of quitting because of personal problems, physical and emotional, but, starting with Billy here, because he's the leader of the adult pack."

"Billy was retired due to the car accident and my uncle retired when Embry was born and left for some reason, while Eric decided he'd had enough and took off for Fresno when I was twelve at the time. As for the unasked question, my blood connection are the Josh and Daniel, their wives are my aunts, but that's where the Quileute connection is."

"The guys I'm related to are Sam, Jared and Embry, Josh Uley is Sam and Embry's father and Daniel Trueheart happens to be Jared's, you met their grandfathers when you first came here, their wives are my great grandmother's older twin sisters." I said and he quickly answered me at that, before he could though I passed him the necklace I had.

"That was given to me by Daniel Trueheart for my first birthday, between the necklace, the bracelet and my stuffed wolf, which was Billy and Jake in wolf form, as well as my middle name, and it means wolf, every single one pointed out the fact I was half Quileute and the two connected to me through blood were the Truehearts and the Uleys." I added and his eyes widened at that.

"Levi Uley and David Trueheart, they're related to you through your great aunts?" he asked and I nodded as I answered him. "Yes, to put it bluntly I'm half Quileute myself, I'm the human version of a werewolf Emmett, I'm an omega, if you've got you're own version of me in the vampires, I'm a peace keeper and with that, I'm the other leader to the pack, but that's what's really going on here if Billy and Harry were protecting me when I came into contact with the Volturi, but to do that we need to reverse this, and the only way to do that is by going back to when I first saw the five of you." I said to him and I went to the next one then as I thought over how to ask this.

"I've got a question, how big were the original pack in wolf form exactly?" I asked and Rose answered that one as the guys leaned forward at that. "As young adults, they're the size of a horse, but as adults they're the size of a grizzly bear, why?" she asked and I went into it. "I just saw my godfather and uncles that way for real today when I went there today, like I said they phased in front of me repeatedly as a child, and with that it became normal, so that's why I relaxed so quickly when I saw them do it front me."

"Like I said, they would never hurt someone they'd considered their cub, or mate, and with that Edward was using whatever means to keep me away from them during the previous six months before the new born outbreak, dad wanted me to balance my time between them, you and the gang in school and Edward was interfering with that by messing with my truck, Jake happens to by my father's godson, he was hoping our families would become one, but Edward destroyed that by the engagement." I said and he nodded as he gently squeezed my hand as he answered me.

"You got that photo, I want to see it?" he asked and I passed it to him along with the one of me with both packs. "Good grief, they look just like the quartet we met met ninety years ago, who's who exactly?" Emmett asked and I explained it to them. "Josh is the black wolf, Daniel is the brown, Harry the sandy brown and I think Billy was the adult version of Jake in wolf form, but if they were what Ephraim, Levi, David and Joseph looked like, it's genetic." I said and they nodded as Jasper asked the next question.

"Guys keep your temper, nobody phases in the living room and I'm too close to you guys alright." I said and they all nodded as he asked the next question. "How many deaths or disappearances did we have thanks to him keeping this from us?" Jasper asked with a furious look and I told him the truth, knowing they and my brothers were going to kill.

" Leading up to the newborn out break, and the murders before the accident at my birthday party, thirty five in total, as I said Riley was her puppet as were the army, Billy suggested I tell him and the entire council everything if I go back to the day of the car accident in school, which means a shift change, and we call a tactical meeting out of earshot of any bystanders, since the three phased by that point are Sam, Jared and Paul, and with that, Carlisle, we need to keep it from getting physical after that blow."

"Though dad is going to kill when he finds out the type of broken injunctions, and though he trusts you to help, his friendships will never be terminated with the council, the real truth is the bond he has with them is that of blood brothers, they've been a trio for forty years, and between that and mom being on this side of the line it was born half Quileute, had we started early none of this would have happened and you would be friends and allies." I said and they nodded as she clarified everything I just said with a furious look.

"Who's Riley?" Leah asked and I turned to her. "You remember the expression on dad's face when he was at your house, or hear him bring up the missing persons in his conversation with your mother and Billy?" I asked and she nodded as Seth's eyes widened. "He's the newborn who was with the red head and helped create that army Jake told you about, to put it bluntly, he was like her puppet, he turned his victims and thought she was his mate, but she was only using him, to get to me, because he was from here and knew his way around the city."

"When Cullen sent Seth away from the camp, Seth was hiding behind the trees, till Riley tried to attack, and he got a hold of him." I said and she nodded and he answered that in disbelief. "He's the newborn I killed to protect her during the fight, but she used that second laceration on her arm to get their attention, and while I took down Riley, Cullen took down the red head." he said and I nodded to answer that as Sam looked at me.

"Second laceration, you mean to tell me that you used one of our histories to get their attention?" Sam asked and I nodded. "Which one was it?" Jake asked and I quickly answered that. "The story of Taha Aki and the third wife, Jasper said that for a human drinker, human blood triggers a feeding frenzy and their hunting instincts took total hold, so I just used that against them." I said and they both nodded with annoyed looks.

"Don't try that stunt twice or you could give our parents a heart attack when you have to do this a second time, especially my father, because he really will tear a limb off when he hears you're in danger and wasn't around to do anything about it, to him you're still his adoptive daughter and he's furious enough as it is right now, with that stunt you pulled last spring and that's not happening twice either." Sam said to me and I nodded to answer that as Leah changed the subject with a slight smile at that.

"Unfortunately she won't be able to try that or the cliff diving with our parents gang in one piece this time, because I'm her personal bodyguard when I get started, and with that Seth and I are taking him out together, while my father and Billy help Emmett with dealing with the redhead here." she said and sighed as she answered him.

"Alright Riley Biers, twenty others, and fourteen more in the space of six months, before the guys and I killed the Jamaican leach to protect her, what the hell is the reason for your relatives not helping us out, they could have kept the one that nearly killed Jake and me from killing us, I mean twelve good vampires and and eight fully trained werewolves would be more than enough to end the fight in twenty minutes?" Leah asked and I sighed as I explained that to her then.

"Another 'eye for an eye' incident Leah, his mate happens to be Irina and is one of the five from Denali, she said they would help on one condition." I told her and Sam turned to me as he felt the sick feeling in my heart at that statement. "What was the condition exactly if it has you looking like you're about to lose control of your stomach here?" he asked and I told them, before I could though Carlisle answered that one firmly then.

In exchange for helping us, she wanted vengeance by wiping out the pack for killing Laurent, as her medical doctor I wasn't risking a relapse emotionally, when you just healed her and we were helping with the rest and called off that idea, because I know what you mean to her and vice versa, it took another month, before we got the details and you arrived at the right time for us to join forces to protect her, but Edward destroyed that by stabbing Jake in the back with the proposal." he said and Sam nodded.

"With the fact she's my baby sister, I would have died to protect her, the same is said for Jared and Paul, and with that, our bonds as allies are resurrected Carlisle, but we need to get them into place sooner if she's going back to the day we found each other and you'll be meeting us sooner than you did." he said and Carlisle nodded as Alice repeated that with a beyond pissed off look on her face then at what I just told them.

"So allies and friendships ruined, because Edward's become a menace to the entire region out of his jealousy that you made your choice and chose Jake, I'm your best friend in our tribe and Embry and maybe Jared on the pack end, your adoptive uncle is dead, because he triggered an eye for an eye incident, and has destroyed multiple lives by becoming an incubus out of his psychological state which is going into crazy jealousy and stalker behavior." Alice summed up and I nodded in answer to that and they nodded as I turned to him to ask about the incident while I was visiting my mother.

"Emmett what really caused the near altercation between you and Paul, while I was out of town?" I asked and he sighed as he answered me as he and Paul exchange looks, knowing I wasn't going to be happy with the answer. "I was chasing her down and didn't realize I crossed the line before he barreled into me, I'm lucky I froze when I did, but I was furious at him, because like him, I think of you as my baby sister Bella, and with that, if we start early we become friends and can work together without it getting dangerous anymore." he said to me and I nodded in agreement as Esme asked the next question and I knew she was ready to go mother bear on me then as she asked it.

"What's your suggestion honey, if we start at the day of the car accident?" Esme asked and I explained it to her. "When I arrive at the hospital,you guys are going to have to capitulate with Harry and my cousins, since I'm making sure he gets a cholesterol check, because I'm having the adult pack reactivate as well, so that brings it to thirteen on protection duty for me and my father, since we're telling him the night of the game."

"From there, I'm going to divide my time between my friends in school, the tribe, and then right after I see the you of that time, your family, after that, we combine forces and work together, while I start building immunity to that pheromone, Billy said it doesn't work on a wolf-mate and I start work on honing my powers by the Embry gets started, since Embry phases that summer, and Jake does in late January to early March."

"So by the time the battles arrive and I learn what kind of threat that having children with Edward would do, if I was still human and why Irina would turn us in, we prepare and if they do decide to come here and we give them the choice, stay away from here, or we and the tribe and any witnesses we gather, we meet and if they make any type of threat we wipe them out." I said and Jasper answered me at that.

"Whatever reason for that to come up has to be valid, but I'm guessing whatever your mental power is, has to do with how you can block out mind violations, but not input, like you can with Alice and me which explains how I can handle your mood and she reads your future and with that we train you to control it and whatever power your omega abilities give, if it explains you're just as strong as we are in that case, so we stay friends and you're our adoptive sister and family here on in." he said and I nodded as Alice interjected and I heard the business like tone in her voice as she answered that.

"He's been lying to us for the last eighteen months, alright so you were born half Quileute, you're the female leader of the young pack and Jake was meant to be your future husband, but thanks to Edward, you got an axe hanging over your head, Harry is gone, Jake took off, but you called him back and we're on the edge of getting them here, if this keeps up and with that, your tribal spirits are sending you back to when you moved here last year, when we first saw each other in school."

"Alright I'm calling the wedding off, whatever is blocking him out of your head is connected to why Aro wants you as a member of his guard and why you're a magnet for the nomads, so your best bet is if we combine forces, before we did in the last eight months, so with that we start early, like, say, the day of the car accident, that will end the rivalries altogether and you get to learn more about yourself and background." Alice said and I nodded in agreement to that, before I could answer the door crashed open and Edward came in with a furious look and they all stood up.

"Alice you can't do that." he said and she growled at him at that. "The hell I can't, why did you do that Edward, you could have killed her, she's lucky to be alive from that over exposure, you know what heroin does and this is just as dangerous, the games over, I know everything you were keeping from us, so do Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie, because your plan to get him out of her life just backfired here, the wedding is off." she snapped and his eyes widened as he looked at me and Jake.

"The games over Cullen I'm back and we're changing things now, did you honestly think I'd never find out or she wouldn't, if not than you're dreaming, because we did, she's mine now, and you're history." Jake growled at him as Sam added on to his sentence as he, Jared, Paul and Embry moved behind us and Leah and Seth move to Jake's side and stood on both sides of us as I got started then, before I could though.

"You really thought she'd never question her bonds with us, we know and remember everything, Cullen, the show is over and with that we got the information, my brother, Jared and I are her cousins, we're her brothers and sister, the shows over, just wait till her father hears this he's going to execute you himself when he finds out." he said with a growl as I went into it as I removed my bracelet and held it up then "I spoke to Billy, Sue and the pack barely twenty minutes before I called them here, I saw the adult pack and learned everything you were hiding from me." I said and pulled my clan bracelet out.

"Do you know what this means exactly and why I had them, the wolf pedants, Billy's wariness of you, Sam and the guys hatred of you, the fact that Billy was wearing his bracelet and it had my color in it, Jake's protective love of me, or why mine has the family colors of four members of the tribe exactly?" I asked dangerously and he started to shake his head, before he sighed and nodded and I felt my anger surge then.

"You knew all this time, you destroyed me, and I'm not letting you get away with it, I'm Quileute, you've now got my anger and hatred as well and with that, I'm fixing this, my tribe spirits are sending me to the day I re-found my family, you see me and you'll never remember who I am and with that, you can't break into their heads or mine that way."

"I got the information from Billy, I know who I am, you killed my uncle, my sister's pissed at me, though we're fixing that and my mate was running as a wolf, well I'm fixing this, the wedding is off, I don't belong to you at all Edward, I belong to Jake, the next time you see me I'm his and 'we' will destroy you and the red eyed demons, stay tuned, you're my next victim." I snapped, and he tried to step forward before Emmett moved in front of me protectively as he and Rose positioned themselves next to Leah and Paul.

"My father will kill you when he hears everything if he knew the truth or what I really am, he's pissed enough that you've nearly gotten me killed five times, he hears this and you're toast." I said and before he could answer I heard the door slam and Carlisle stood up at that to head off a fight as my father walked into the room with a furious look on his face, and I knew he heard half of that conversation as he was coming in the door.

"I heard most of that when I was walking in the door, but I'm keeping it quiet, what's the deadly secret if it nearly killed you last year and why it has you looking like someone tore your heart out baby, what is it you have to tell me, I need the truth now?" he asked and I sighed as I told him then his eyes scanned the group and landed on Jake and he smiled in relief as he struck up a conversation, before we started this one.

"Son, when did you get back?" he asked and Jake gave him a hug. "She called me back, but you're about to get the reason for that, and you're not going to like it either dad." he said and dad nodded at the wording. "Dad?" he repeated with a smile and I nodded with a smile as Jake hugged me. "I chose Jake dad, the wedding is off, and the contracts are fully activated, I belong to Jake now and forever, his attempt to keep me from finding out fell apart." I told him and he nodded with a smile as he turned to me as I explained everything to him as Sam gave me a nod to give permission.

"So what caused this exactly, what made you change your mind in Cullen's case and why are both groups here?" he asked me and I explained it to him, knowing he was going to be furious at this. "I just learned the truth of what my bracelet meant dad, my betrothal contract was supposed to activate six months ago which was when Jake took on his hunter training, Edward, after doing a bit of mind rape, read Uncle Billy's mind and saw that the minute Jake started, the contracts would activate and I belong to Jake."

"After seeing that he knew he'd lose me and it lead to another violation in the treaty they had with each other, your appeal of having me with Jake and the guys was healing the emotional damage at the time and I was on the edge of choosing the pack, before he mistook that bit of cliff diving for a real suicide attempt and tried to kill himself."

"After that it turned into a tug a war, something said explicitly was never to happen, after dealing with the outbreak, he deliberately did the unforgivable, which was bring up the wedding when Jake was still in ear shot and he was in so much emotional pain that he nearly got himself killed in the accident two months ago and took off on me, and I blew off the engagement." I said and he nodded as he answered me at that.

"The bracelets, the betrothal contracts, your memory of your time with your godfather just came back finally?" he asked and I nodded. "Here, take a look at this." I said and he moved over to me and I showed him the scar. "What caused that exactly, if you wound up with a broken leg?" he asked and I explained that too as he rubbed his thumb over it.

"The murders were due to a trio of homicidal maniacs that the family was investigating as well, and the leader did this to me, Edward turned me into a magnet for these parasites and I mean that word as in literal parasites, the trauma was enough to trigger P.T.S.D., which explains the frequent nightmares leading up to my birthday and got worse, because it wasn't nightmares, he had me fixated on him which explains the catatonia, just before Jake started healing me after Edward took off and took the family with him." I said and took a deep breath as I said it then.

"You remember when Billy ask you if you had any new information, and your request to have them tell the reservation kids to stay out of the woods at the time." I said and he nodded as he asked the next as his face turned red in anger. "Yes I do, but why did he, Harry and your parents need to know that exactly?" he asked and Sam answered that.

"Billy and the council were also involved in hunting down those maniacs and killers, and by that I mean parasites, and I mean as in literal parasites, which explains our prejudices for the Cullens, because it wasn't social prejudices, but species Charlie, our fathers were retired hunters hunting down what we considered leaches." he said and dad nodded as he looked at the eight members of my family.

"And the ones done supposedly by oversized wolves, Billy said you were descended from wolves, he meant that literally?" he asked and the guys and Leah nodded. "Yeah we are, we're protectors and hunters, I'm the leader of the gang, after Cullen took off, I decided she was going under our protection during her healing process, that photo you saw on the desk in her room was us a month into her recovery, before Harry was killed."

"The bond was falling back into place, which explains why Billy suggested you having her over nearly every weekend and you unknowingly snapped her out of it by using Renee to do it, but she argued to stay here, and we healed the damage he did to her." Sam said and he nodded as he looked at me to ask the next question.

"What happened exactly to cause this exactly, if you were nearly killed at the time and the council put you under their protection after Carlisle left?" he asked I explained it to him. "By killing the leader he triggered an 'eye for an eye' incident, the leader's girlfriend became obsessed with me and turned into your stereotypical homicidal maniac and decided on I was going to be taken from him, that she and..., and a friend went on a killing spree, and Embry and Jake started on their hunting training to take them out."

"Which explains the thirty five kills in the space of nine months, the fifteen hunters in the woods and the twenty five missing or dead on top of them, my statement on the over sized wolves after seeing them in action and why Riley went missing in the first place, my being gone for three days, and looking like I was suffering from pneumonia in the first place, and my frequent nightmares over the last eighteen months, her friend was more than just a parasite, but bordering on rapist." I told him softly and he nodded, and I could tell they could hear the hesitancy in my voice in the case of Laurent.

"Did this character try to hurt you in that way baby, because if he did, I'm killing him a second time?" dad asked as Carlisle's eyes narrowed and I nodded as their eyes flared up with a furious look. "The girlfriend's intention was to do a lot of damage before the kill, and when I told Jake and the guys this they turned into my bodyguards, before things started getting out of control." I said and his narrowed in rage as he went to the next one as Emmett tried to keep from breaking the table as Alice stood up at that.

"How close was it exactly guys?" she growled angrily and Sam answered that. "She was interrogating him and then we heard what the redhead's plans were for her and he was about to attack her when I showed myself to him, looking like a beyond furious black wolf when I did, and then the guys came out behind me, but we stopped him, by making it clear we weren't extinct." he said and she nodded as Charlie turned to us then.

"What the hell did Edward do to you to cause those nightmares baby, if Carlisle is as furious as I am at him for whatever you told him just now, what with being your medical doctor and former father-in-law, and would this be the reason for all the reckless stunts last spring as well?" he asked with a dangerous growl and Carlisle explained it to him.

"He dosed her with a narcotic like pheromone that we have for seven months before the betrothal contracts activated Charlie, she was in withdrawal for four months, which explains the frequent nightmares you were dealing with and the screaming, she was in withdrawal from that pheromone, had the guys on the council known sooner."

"Sue would have taken over because she knew how to counteract and deal with it, through the tribal knowledge and we'll explain that, but it explains Billy's reaction as well when you told him as well and with that, this was a portion of the treaty that was between us and Billy when we moved here, because his grandfather met our relatives when your father was her age, which was under no circumstances were we to use our hunting techniques on innocents, because we're defenders of the innocent against the real garbage running around the peninsula at the time, but she didn't know what he did."

"They didn't know what he did, or why she looked like she did, but were healing the damage the drug did, before Alice came to check on her and saw her complexion and told me, Edward tried to kill himself when he thought she committed suicide, by that bout of cliff diving, which half drained her, and between that, the recovery from the withdrawal and her emotional recovery I was working at making sure she healed up and took over again, as I took care of healing the rest of it and her body triggered a relapse, because it traded one addiction for another and turned it in for a craving of adrenaline when she did that jump off the cliff and she nearly drowned in the process."

"I took back her medical care, to help her heal, in both ways, but she's got an axe on her head thanks to some old acquaintances of mine in Italy, and it involves the multiple murders last year leading up to how she wound up in that cast, and why Riley went missing as well, and the thirty four missing or dead victims as well on top of him." he said and dad nodded with a furious look as he looked at the six of them and my relaxed demeanor with them and knew they would never hurt me.

"Pheromones, literal parasites, the treaty, the look on my trio's faces when it came to her after you left, the bracelets, the stuffed wolf and a bunch of other clues, alright, if she's been hiding this stuff from me when I'm just as good as she is at figuring things out, it points to the fact that those lunatics are a bunch of parasites, and I'll take that to mean vampire, because no human can drain the body that easily without a fight and the treaty with your clan or tribe was because you were another version, and from the gold in your eyes, you're the good ones Billy had a slight wariness to and it brings it to them."

"So you're the cold ones Billy told me about in their legends, the quintet his grandfather met when my father was fifteen?" he asked and Alice answered that. "Yes, Carlisle created that treaty with Ephraim, we're vampires it's true, but we're the good kind, we don't hurt humans, we and another coven like ours, we are the ones dedicated to protecting humans from our kind and the real parasites you arrest, like the quartet that attacked those girls, that pheromone was forbidden as well, dad told us to never use it against humans." she said and he nodded as he looked at my stuffed wolf as he asked.

"And the oversized wolves, would they have any connection to us and why I kept that stuffed red wolf in her bedroom on her bed, let alone his saying you were descended from wolves, boys, Leah?" he asked and I answered that one, before I could Sam said it for me. "The black shape the hunters saw in the woods was me Charlie, the wolves you were hunting are us." he said and dad looked at him in shock. "You guys are the oversized wolves who hunted down one of the red eyes doing the murders?" he repeated and I nodded as I answered that as Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"The wolves are the guys dad, they're werewolves, my memory of the early years are back completely, that grizzly sized red wolf you saw me with is Billy, the stuffed wolf was him and Jake in wolf form, before the car accident that put him out, Harry was the same, as were Uncle Josh and Uncle Daniel." I told him and he nodded. "Your memory of the wristbands are back completely now honey?" he asked and I nodded and he nodded.

"If I learned this eighteen years ago, nothing would change my blood brother bond with the guys, let alone if I'd met you sooner, the quartet in our family gang were Harry, Billy, Josh and Daniel, your mother tied that bracelet around your wrist when you were a year old, and never took it off, she let me have you every summer for ten years and you grew up with the young pack, before the repeated trips, you come home and things get started, Cullen here starts screwing with you emotionally, which I would have killed him for had I known sooner, so let me sum this up, so I know why you looked like hell the last fifteen months after the accident at the ballet studio."

"So Edward dosed you with a narcotic like substance, to keep you away from a man who's like my brother and keeping him from telling you the truth of your background, which is you're engaged to the future chief of the tribe, and my godson is a hunter, or I should say oversized wolf, who's got the job of hunting down these red eyed demons."

"He brings up the wedding to you when your true mate is barely out of ear shot and this sends him on vampire killing spree, before your sister nearly kills herself fighting one of them and he nearly gets killed himself in a so called motorcycle accident, which explains why he looked like been hit by a truck, when in fact one of the red eyes, that were one of the missing victims, who is now a vampire and it breaks half the bones in his body."

"You get told that if you're not changed they'll kill not only you, but me and the entire town and you chose becoming immortal and tell Jake you're giving him up to protect him, and this results in breaking both your hearts and my godson was now running around as an oversized wolf to escape the pain but you got him home, because of this little bastard and my brother is dead, because he turned you into a magnet for these red eyed demons, he died, because one of those demons nearly got the drop on me in the woods and he saved my life, but it caused a heart attack, is that what happened in March?" he asked and I nodded as he turned and looked at Edward with a furious look.

"What happened, why do you look like you were crying, baby?" he asked and I sighed as I told him. "My memories of Harry are back completely dad, I've been holding it in for six months since the funeral, I didn't go, because I didn't want to admit he's gone for good, I was looking at my pictures and saw several of him and me together, before it came out now." I told him and he nodded with a beyond furious look at that as he turned Edward then, and I could tell he was now ready to kill him himself then.

"If you thought I'd never learn what my friends are, think I'd consider them a danger and have them shot, you don't know me at all pal, they're my best friends, nothing will change things between us and nothing will and with that in mind, I'd rather half a werewolf for a son-in-law than cruel, emotional damaging vampire determined to destroy my daughter to save himself from losing her to your rival, said rival my godson."

"You son of a bitch, I'm not like you, but I can guarantee that if I was I'd help Carlisle and my blood brothers destroy you, get the hell away from my daughter." He snapped as I pulled a lighter out of my pocket and moved it close to Edward's clothes and he backed up in fear at that. "Get out of my house, dad I'll explain it, but stay out of range." I said and he moved to me as Carlisle took it from there with a dangerous look on his face.

"Stay away from her you son of a bitch, you lost, not only her, but us as well, you're a rogue with no family, hand over the tribal wrist band you're a nomad now." Carlisle growled with a dangerous tone in his voice and I shook my head as Emmett positioned himself on one side of me and Rosalie and Esme on the other with furious looks at him.

"Don't bother, I'm getting sent back, and I'm telling them everything, including the Eros, and we're changing everything, before any of this happens, and you, Cullen, are getting this warning, I'm saying it for my father, godparents and the pack here, but come near me and you're getting torched, Sam is my brother as are Embry, Jared, Paul and Seth, you are toast when they hear this and with that so does my father, so watch it you asshole. Get the hell out of my house now." I said with a low and dangerous tone in voice and he quickly left the house and I heard the car drive away, as I turned to them.

"What's this meeting about, if you brought up your bracelet baby?" dad asked and I explained it to him. "I got a message from another version of us, the spirits, Taha Aki or Ephraim are sending me back to the day I came home, I'm changing the outcome and we become part of the tribe, so the tribes work as one to protect us." I said and he nodded. "So I'm not going to remember this conversation if I pick you up to bring you home and Billy gets to you first, before Cullen does, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"If I know myself, either my future self or this me is sending you and Billy a message to let you know that this me is going to be arriving the week before I start school with you guys or it's the me right now, and with that, expect a message the day you hear that I'm starting school with you, and we need to do some rearranging in the case of the starting point, I'm not sure when the spirits are sending me, but it should be before we see each other the day I started school with you, because the girls were telling me a bit about you, but whatever block I've got to keep him out you can tap into to talk to me that way, so if there's need for private conversations without outsiders listening in, we're safe."

"Carlisle I don't doubt if we meet that day in the E.R., that Sam, Jared and Paul are going to be with me this time, so we need to head off a physical fight if my father comes into the room with Harry behind him, and with that, you guys are starting early than now in terms of my protection, okay?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me, before he could though my father turned to him with a serious look on his face.

"Carlisle, if I'd known sooner, I would have kept it quiet, why didn't you tell me, I would have kept your secrets as the only human aside from my daughter to know the truth and your secret would be safe with me like it is with her, and the same is said for my friends, and they would have decided to capitulate with you on protection detail, before she took off to protect me, when we could have had my friends take her to the reservation?" he asked and Carlisle sighed as he answered him.

"No human can know what we are, my acquaintances forbid our secret getting out and if someone sees us exposed they wind up dead, we were trying to protect you, by keeping you in the dark, but between both us and the wolves, you now have the added protection you need, for both yourself and her, with her getting sent back, you'll be under both our and the wolves protection from now on." he said and dad nodded gently to that.

"Alright see you in a few days, we go back to the day he saw you, but test him with certain things like say the fan in your biology class since I remember our term for that, and keep track of each clue, but keep your guard up till you confront him, and just play along, the night of the game tell the six of us and we let the council tell your father, and I'm calling your father and sending him to Billy's house for a show and tell." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"My other suggestion here, is write down everything you remember when you came home honey, catalogue the dates, each event leading up to when we met for real and the night of the game, with your ability there has to be a side effect here, but hopefully it doesn't lead to exposing us." he said and I nodded in agreement as the pillow suddenly shot off the couch and threw itself at Emmett and smacked him in the head.

"Hey what was that for Bella?" he asked laughing and I smiled. "That's the side effect guys, he pisses me off in the emergency and something is going to get thrown across the room, so with that in mind we got two big problems if a vocal brawl breaks out in your station Carlisle, my powers and the guys going wolf right there in your station, with dad Tyler and thirty five outsiders in the room with us." I said and he nodded as they tried to keep from laughing at the demonstration.

"Nice test run Bella I've been wanting to do that to him, since we've moved in with them." Alice said laughing and we started laughing at that. "Guys if the pillows start getting thrown around the room like that you're all busted got it." Dad added with a chuckle then. "I take that happened all the time when they were Cubs huh?" Carlisle asked with a smile and he nodded

"Alright test check here." I said and looked at Rose then. 'Rose can you hear me?' I asked and she nodded with a smile. 'Yeah no problem Bella.' she thought back to me. "Alright telepathic powers I can use with you guys, but with the fact he can't hear my thought I set up a shiel so he can't hear our conversations, when I add each of you one by one to the link, dad, I think it works for humans as well, but I didn't try it yet."

"Alright, but from here I'm acting like a normal teenager from here, so expect things to shift directions after the car accident, with my school gang." I said and he answered with a smile in his voice as dad smiled maliciously and I knew he was looking for a reason to arrest Edward for everything he did to me as he answered that with a smirk in his voice.

"He tries to start a fight in there and I'm arresting him before a fight breaks out." dad said and I hid a smile as I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me then as I answered him. "With the fact I'm going back our bonds are only going to get deeper, none of the awkwardness when I came home last year, we build the bond we should have had, my place is here in Olympia and with you dad." I said and he smiled at that.

"Billy would have told me sooner if it hadn't been for the fact Edward read my back history and had Alice monitoring my actions, I resorted to skipping school and split second decisions so I could be with Jake and guys, Edward has turned into stalker and with that, I'm reversing the process, I'm with the tribe, but we become friends and allies with Carlisle and his family, you know everything, but we are the only humans who do, and with that, complete and total secrecy from here on okay." I said and he nodded.

"No doubt they're going to get more comfortable with us if he does something stupid that way like insulting your friends and the tribe, he's more prejudiced than we are with the kids pack and with that if it does turn physical I'm helping you and Harry shut it down before we have anyone getting caught in the crossfire, especially with your father in the room and he takes it seriously when it comes to altercations in a public space, though altercations in the hospital happen a lot if someone is drunk, and if that does happen, I'm going to say and make it seem like the boys are drunk and not feuding species."

"Alright, take care honey and see you soon, because if he does anything to aggravate your condition I'm grounding him for a month for nearly triggering a fist fight in my E.R. station with you in the middle of it." Carlisle said and I nodded as we exchanged hugs and they left the house, and I wrote two letters to give two both groups. "Dad, the bomb is getting dropped the night I left town, which is two months after I move back, okay." I said and he nodded as he answered me, as he looked at the photograph than.

"So my best friends were werewolves, and I didn't even know it, well that explains the four wolves you were always with as a baby and toddler every summer, with the fact I'm getting the truth, in reverse order, I'm heading off the animal hunt."

"If they want me as the chief to both departments I'm taking the job, and I get you back for good now, good grief, so this is why Renee left me, she didn't want to live up to the fact that whatever your position, it was going to activate when Jake became a wolf, alright, the spirits are sending you back to the day you came home and from there our bond is going to get stronger, because I'm not giving you up without a fight honey." he said and I smiled as I finished the letters as I used a few terms for them.

"Who's who exactly?" he asked and I showed him the one of Billy. "The fur coloring is genetic, the horse sized red wolf is Jake and Billy is the grizzly sized one, it's the same for Seth and Harry, Sam and Uncle Josh, and Jared and Uncle Daniel, I don't know what Brady White and his father looked like, because I never saw them in wolf form and it's the same for the Denalis. Who were your closest friends out of the tribe exactly?" I asked him and he smiled as he answered me.

"I'm friends with the entire council honey, but my blood brother bond was Billy, Harry and your uncles, which explains the coloring in your bracelet, I didn't know your mother was Billy's omega till now, whatever that means, or that she was half Quileute herself." "If I had I would have agreed to the betrothal contracts automatically, alright her family was cast out, because Tala married a Caucasian and it started circulating through the generations up to you and you were supposed to marry Jake and Cullen drives a wedge between you and your cousins, as well as your godparents and the pack."

"Alright with her marrying whoever she had when they met Ephraim, that pushed her to our side of the line and it went from generation leading up to us, but with you half Quileute you're marrying him, and that causes you to get yanked back into the tribe at puberty and with that, they offer the leader position within the department, and we move to the reservation protecting you from Cullen, because they can't cross the borderline." he said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Where's the information coming from here?" he asked and I thought it over. "Advanced knowledge, probably from Tala or the spirits and personal experience of the last eight months, but it explains the supposedly stupid statement of the cult on the reservation, the cult is the young adult pack, the terms 'protector ' and 'hunter' really meant werewolf for the ones in the know, and certain memories started coming forward after I was three months recovered from the withdrawal." I said and he nodded firmly to that.

As we were talking I grabbed two envelopes as I finished the one to the council and used a title I was going to use for Billy when Jake and I were married, and using added information and the other one to Rosalie and Carlisle, just as I finished a couple photos appeared and I put one in both letters and they disappeared and I relaxed as a portal opened up in front of me and I walked through it, not knowing where or when it was going to take me, but knew I was going to change future now.

 **Alright that's the last Chapter to the prologue leading into the book, from here its going to be following the pattern of the book, but focused on her time with the pack as she gets used to doing it for a second time and things start shifting directions and her relationship with Jake replaces the one she had with Edward starting the first day back. As she fakes her attitude with him, and it starts going from there.**


	6. 5: Return to Forks and Family

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Synopsis: The week of their wedding, Bella gets a flash of what could happen if they were married and have children and winds up back eighteen months in the past to the day she sees Jacob first, can she change her future or will things play out like they did in this**

 **Warnings: This is a time travel story, and will be focused on Jacob and Bella, so for those who are Jacob fans this ones for you, because he gets front row seating in is also a redo of the book series, but in wolf and the tribe is getting center stage and Edward becomes a threat as his jealousy starts getting for Edward fans, be warned you're not going to like how he's being put in this.**

 **Also this is going to be brought back to the day she moved in with Charlie, starting from the moment she winds up in the bedroom of her mother's house then and sticking it to the first weekend back, before the term started and then sees the quintet, and here we go now...**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie**

 **Chapter 5: Return to the Past and the Flight to Forks**

 **Friday-January 10th 2008**

After arriving I saw I was in my bedroom, and everything was where it was supposed to be as I saw the computer my mother had gotten me the year before and everything I was bringing with me laying around the room, in boxes, as I got ready to ship them to my father's house. "Alright what's the date exactly, when am I?" I whispered to myself and moved to the calendar on the wall and saw it was the day Jacob and Billy came to see me when they brought the truck, saw my stuff lying on the bed and smiled as I looked out the window, and realized I ended up in my mother's house.

"Flying to Forks is one thing, but I forgot how cold it is up there, it's not going to be easy living there." I heard my voice say and turned around to answer that version of me. "Not at first, but trust me it gets better, this is the one chance you have to really connect with Charlie, Isabella." I said and she looked at me in shock. "How do you know what I'm thinking and who are you?" she asked and I closed the door then.

"I'm you from twenty months into the future Bella, where you're going your life takes a change your mother, or I should say our mother, was preparing us for, our lives were destined for more, our parent's friends are the leaders of the reservation, in order to change your life for the better, I'm giving you my memories, they'll help with what's going to be coming." I said and she nodded to that with a confused look at that.

"How exactly, you can't flash them into my head?" she asked and I smiled. "I think we're supposed to merge with each other, I'm in your body, but you got my memories of everything that happened when you moved to Olympia." I said and she nodded as I put my hand out she took it and I felt a jolt go through me as I saw a flash of light appear.

With the jolt I took then I knew my body was de-aging a year as I felt a massive jolt of strength and energy go through me at the feeling as the sensation wear off. 'You hear me Bella?' I asked, but got no answer. 'Bella, can you hear me.' I asked again, 'What the hell happened here, I thought I was winding up in my younger body, not destroying my past self this way?' I asked in shock, before hearing a new voice answer me.

'With time frame jumps like this, once the older version connects to the younger version that version is now suppressed.' the voice said and I nodded as I sat down at my desk. 'In other words I just hijacked my own body, I send the other messages to my friends and loved ones, and I then merge into the body of my past self, destroying that version of me, I'm now the only version inside my body. What now?' I asked and she answered.

"As this version of you starts changing this, they're going to feel the changes in the process, so you're going to be in this body, but have your memories of your timeline, once the time comes, I'm going to send Renee, but that's going to be the following winter, just run this in the same way till the night of the baseball game, after it shifts courses and William, Daniel, Susan and the boys are intervening that night, as things shift directions from there." she said and I nodded as I refocused as I saw the injuries on my body and knew they were going to be the result and marks of my time hanging around with Edward in my original timeline.

With the fact I lived through it once, it wasn't going to be easy doing it again, but my body wasn't going to take any more injuries as a result of his arrogance. I was in the body of my seventeen year old self, but with the memories of the last twenty months, and with that knowledge I was protecting everyone I cared about and destroying the ten vampires that nearly destroyed me, physically, mentally and emotionally.

'No matter what Edward, you're not getting into my head or screwing with my life, try it again and I'm killing you myself, along with that trio and the red eyed demons that nearly killed my family.' I thought with a growl in my mental voice as I waited for my current self and the spirits to deliver the messages to my friends and family and it get started since my flight was two that afternoon and it was a three hour flight to Seattle.

'Okay, write down everything I remember of the events leading up to the baseball game, and then get ready it's going to be a long day." I thought as I checked the clock on my bedside stand then, and it was 8:30 in the morning and I was supposed to get there at five that night, and meet up with the Blacks after Uncle Billy got off work that night.

My godfather and the council were the first to get the news and my new alpha and pack were the next and if Rose got the letter I sent her it was going to help in fixing our bonds and we'd be the friends we should have been this entire time. 'Okay I start school and I meet my sextet one by one, till we come together at lunch, be a normal kid and we can joke around, I introduce a new suggestion for our prom that year, and get the girls to fill me in on the quintet when I see them and run my first test by checking each clue."

'Starting with his bloodlust, and then mess around with my friends during that week, number two is getting a better look at his eyes in biology class, and continue down the line as it gets started.' I thought as rearranged a few thing in my pack, grabbed several books and put them into my bag and then stuck a photo of the family into it as a book mark, the photo was of me, dad and the quartet pack together when I was ten.

'One things for sure, I need to change my attitude on this, I'm not that other version any more, I'm a ready to be made omega and I'm ready to face my destiny, look out you parasites, you're getting taken down, by the grand-daughter of the original omega, mess with me and you're toast.' I thought with a smirk on my face as I looked at my wrist and felt my shock. "Oh no, I can't let her see that, she does and she's going to know I'm not her version." I said softly and dug out my sweat wrist band and wrapped it around it, to cover up the scar, so nobody, but my inner circle sees it.

"Okay with the fact I'm going to be in the coldest and rainiest part of the state, I'm not getting exposed, because, I'm wearing long sleeved shirts and jackets up there, act like a normal teenager and make friends with the sextet, and just let the trio start the playing around on the first day, okay if I remember right, Bentley was P.E., Banner was biology class, Hanson was World Geography, Peterson was language courses, and Coach Anderson taught Math class, while Janson taught English class, and with that."

"I'm the new kid in school and they're going to see a side of the chief's daughter, they're going to get a shock out of when they get to know me, screw the new kid demeanor, I'm acting like a normal teenager now, Forks is my hometown, and I'm protecting it and my bloodlines with my life now." I said softly with a determined tone then, before I heard a voice call out from the bedroom across the hall then. "Honey you almost ready to go?" I heard my mother call out and I smiled. 'Time to get to work.' I thought as I answered.

"Yeah my stuff's packed, but I'm sending my stuff ahead, before I take my bags on the plane here." I called back and she came into the room. "Are you sure you want to see your father, and not come with us?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah I do, it's time for me to return to Forks, time to go home, home is with you and dad, but I'm returning to my hometown now, I know what I'm facing, but I haven't seen Uncle Billy in years and I want to see him, Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue again." I said and she nodded to that.

"The memory's faded a bit, but I remember what they looked like on hunter duty mom, I don't doubt the trio got started as well by this point, I know what I'm facing and I'm ready mom, don't worry mom, I'll be okay." I added and she nodded. "Anna said Sam and Jared both activated for some reason, as did Paul, so with that in mind if he starts to lose it calm him down, before he explodes all at once okay, our abilities as the advisor act as the buffer to their tempers, so use that." she said and I nodded to that.

"No problem, whatever caused them to get started I'm probably going to be finding it at the high school next week, but I'm doing cross examination like you and dad taught me, out of curiosity why don't I remember that I chose Jake, before we're about to see each other?" I asked and she smiled slightly. "The soulmate connections go a little haywire when you're young, once you see each other face to face, their spirit wolves activate and the relationship begins till they're ready to start hunter training."

"With the fact you're about to get started as the omega, you just get your relationship into place, he's fifteen, so he's got another year, before he gets started, in the mean time just rebuild your bonds with the gang, and we get the familial quintet in place earlier so we don't have a problem here, but I need to know what's going on up there if the trio got started so tell me when you get there okay." she said and I nodded again.

"If this means trouble I'd like to what made the seven stopped phasing, we shouldn't have retired when you were nine, because every time the council does the trouble always gets started up there, and now your brothers have gone active for some reason I need to know about, whatever questions you have to ask, if your stepfather is in the room, with me, put the privacy line up on our messages to each other."

"Now I'm making it clear here, but if these murders are not some wild animal, but our kind of trouble, I don't want you doing anything reckless is that clear." she said sternly and I nodded to that. "I won't mom I promise, with fact I'm going to be around the guys all the time, I think I'll be finding out pretty soon here." I said and she nodded. "Your telepathy connection to the boys and your uncles is going to be slightly rusty so it's going to bounce it back forth from you to their wolves and back for a while."

"Here I made this for you baby." she said and tied a clan bracelet around my wrist as I saw the colors in my bracelet and smiled as I read them out. "Us, the Blacks, the Uleys, the Trueharts and the Clearwaters, I didn't forget, and I'm relearning our histories, don't worry mom, I'm not leaving you no matter what, I know what I am, I'm Quileute and I take total pride in it." I said and she smiled and gave me a hug.

"If you remember your original calling, time to put it to use baby, you're filling in for me till I come see them okay." she said and I nodded. "No problem mom, I know the trio probably started now, I'm taking my position as Sam's advisor till Jake gets started, in the mean time, I'm running my original studies." I said and she smiled softly. "I'm proud of you baby, take care of your father for me okay." she said and I nodded to that.

"Mom why did 'our' clan get banished from the reservation?" I asked and she sighed. "My grandmother married a pale face when she was twenty, from there it started circulating from generation to generation, I met your father when we were sixteen, we spent twelve years together, before my mother passed away and I retired from my advisor duties."

"But I never gave up my heritage, Sally and Anna did most of my training for me and you've got my blood in you, if whatever's going on up there keeps up and Jake starts, he's your exact match, you belong to him." she said and I nodded. "Well I've made my choice, no matter what any other boy says, I belong to Jake, I'm taken already. Quick question, do these soulmate connections not care that your mate is two years to young adult when you find them?" I asked and she sighed a second time as she answered that.

"Half the time it's genetics, others it's not caring whatsoever who it selects, you're seventeen, but though he's sixteen, he's in the body of a twenty five year old and you stay like that, physically, yourself till you decide to retire, so just get your relationship into place, before it activates completely, he loves you and is not giving you up."

"Issues of our abilities result in unexpected jolts of telekinesis, when you lose your temper or get so aggravated you can't control it, so with that in mind, try to keep your temper like they do, the last thing we need is somebody getting smacked in the head with something when nobody threw it okay." she said and I chuckled. "I take it that happened to you once or twice?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I was bit ticked off at Eric once and it threw a pillow at him from the couch, he dodged, but it hit him on the rebound, before landing itself back on the sofa at Billy's house at the time." she said and I started laughing at that. "Alright we better take your stuff to the post office and ship it to our house, your father's getting off work at 4:30, so he'll pick you at the airport tonight." she said and I nodded as we left, grabbed the boxes and left the room.

 **Billy Black**

I've been waiting for my God-daughter to come home for weeks after I got the news that she was moving back to Forks, since it was only a matter of time before the path was made clear to her, I loved her like she was my own daughter and I knew Harry thought the same way about her, since he was her other guardian, his wife, Sue, was her godmother, and together the four of us had raised her when she came to visit every year.

With the fact she was coming back for good it meant we'd get a chance to rebuild our bonds with her and have a chance to tell her everything on her background. As I was thinking this I looked at the other elders of the tribe, Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara Senior, and the other five elders, three men, two women, and the duo were the mothers of two of the pack, Sam Uley and Jared Trueheart, who were the alpha and beta in the pack, with what we were about to do for her, they'd really get overly protective of her.

"Harry, our families have been friends for forty years, if we have any chance to protect her now that she arriving today, its time to tell Charlie and Bella the truth about our grandfathers and what we are." I told him and he nodded. "How so son?" Quil asked and I gently explained it to him then. "If she bumps into Cullen in school, we could have a serious problem, but it might be best to reinsert ourselves back into her life now, than if they accidentally blow their covers papa, especially if he tries to trigger an altercation with the boys in the pack, if she gets hurt." I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"That might work actually, didn't you say Jake was rebuilding your truck for her?" he asked and I nodded as I thought over the fact my son was now a skilled mechanic at fifteen years old and getting better at it every day now. "Yes, Charlie bought if off me as a home-coming present for her, so Jake and I'll go see her this afternoon, so that will help out slightly, but either way if one of them gets too close too her, it could put her in danger if these kills are what I'm thinking here." I told him and he nodded as he said my thoughts out loud for the entire parental pack than.

"Thank god he and Quil put in a hand brake into your secondary truck when you were recovering from the car accident the last four years, though you're paraplegic, it's doesn't mean you're not still able to drive, but to get back to it, it's we got one of three things running around the woods and whatever it is it means we need to be on the lookout, because with her just returning, she's not going to remember what to look for."

"Either these are really animal kills or we got a bunch of red eyes running around the territory." Quil said and I nodded in agreement. "Who was killed anyway?" Joseph White asked and I explained it to him. "Charlie said it was a construction worker, evidently he got attacked at the construction site and bears don't run into a suburb either like this, so these are definitely human drinkers we're dealing with, and probably more than one." I said to him and he nodded as she sighed in exasperation as she answered me.

"That's just great, if he gets attracted to her, that could turn her into a magnet for these red eyed parasites." Sally Uley said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Anna, Sally we have to tell her your connection to her, with Renee sight seeing she needs a mother figure and you, Sue and Anna could take care of that while my trio be her father and paternal guardians." I said and they both nodded in agreement as Harry answered that.

"At this age, any parasite, human or otherwise, who tries to hurt her and if they do it the guys and I will be the one to remove a limb, especially Cullen, I may be retired, but that doesn't change the fact I still see her as that little girl we watched grow up, Josh and Daniel hear she's caught the eye of our gold eye counterparts and they're going to be pissed at that, it's been five years, and she's just beginning remember what we are to her, but forgot everything we taught her, before she comes home today."

"If he or one of their red eyed counterparts or even a human parasite touches her and I'm killing them myself, we watched her grow up Billy, we can't take that chance of him falling in love with her, she's half Quileute, her place is here." he said and I nodded in agreement as Joe answered that with a firm look. "How long have you known each other exactly, if you're acting like Charlie when it come to her?" he asked and I explained it.

"The Swans, Blacks and Clearwaters have been friends for three generations, so she decided to come back to her roots, on top of the fact Charlie was and is our best friend and we're a trio for life, Daniel and Josh finished our gang three years later when we started middle school and Renee met Charlie when we activated at the time, with the three of us first, before the quintet started phasing, because Josh and I started first."

"Charlie named me her godfather and Sue is her godmother when she was born, but with the fact she spent every summer here this was normal for her, every time she came to visit, she's always with us during a family get together, but it's been five years, thanks to Renee moving around too much, with her and current husband on the road, Bella decided to move back permanently, so we're back in her life for good now."

"But once Harry and I are back in her life, by accidental contact or just our dropping by and she sees us, that starts the transition, if she starts her training again, before she and the trio see each other, before she takes her position as the human leader of the pack, Jake is her mate, though Emily is currently the head female in the pack, Bella is the alpha's mate, and the girls listen to her, she and Jacob are the head of the pack and Sam and Emily are next in command." I said and he nodded to that as Harry finished it.

"Renee is the reckless side of her, but she's more like Charlie than she knows, once she and the boys are back together, that triggers the full transformation and she's not going to leave at all, because my daughter was the sister she was closest to growing up out of the girls and with both her adoptive siblings, her cousins, and her mate here, she's not going to want to leave." Harry added and he nodded to that explanation.

"How many families have that gene in their veins here?" he asked and Adam and Quil sighed as Adam answered that."Eighty percent, in other words if we wind up with a serious fight or the leadership shows up the entire town will be over run, and the boys are going to have a pack of up to twenty or thirty wolves running around the woods and property." he said and I nodded to I could answer a letter dropped out of no where and Harry quickly grabbed it, and read through it in shock, before we got his attention.

"Who's it addressed to Harry?" Anna Trueheart asked and he quickly answered that as I saw the look of disbelief in his eyes as he answered her. "To us actually, listen to this., you're not going to believe this, but it's in her handwriting, whatever's going on is going to mean she knows already." he said and Joe went into it. "Don't hold out on us Harry, what's it say exactly?" he asked and he took a deep breath and read it out to us.

 **'Dear elders if you're reading this, you know the situation is about to get dangerous soon enough, within two months your worst fears come to light, the only way to protect her and Charlie is by letting her live on the reservation, and telling Sam the truth he needs to know, she's going to get used to it so don't worry, considering you showed her you were those wolves.'**

 **'I'm going to just drop the bomb here, but this is Bella from eighteen months into the future from another time line, if we changes things now I remain human and I grow up where I'm supposed to be, dad, it's time to tell me the original information on my station, I've got my bracelets, but need to know the most crucial portions of my history, because this version of me is a magnet for every red eyed leach running loose and I need to know why that is."**

 **'So with that get ready, because the situation hits the danger zone in two months the week I run into the parasites causing these murders right now, give Charlie a show and tell that night with the guys, but I need to see the five of you back on active duty again, with what's coming up next and here's why.'**

 **'Elders you may be retired, but these parasites are more dangerous than you think, and you need to reactivate, the more wolves, the less chance of someone getting hurt, because they got cocky or worse, you've got more skill, and with every new wolf phasing you can train the guys in between each encounter."**

 **'It doesn't matter to me what you are though, you're my family, wolf or no wolf, and that is part of the problem, Edward Cullen sees you as nothing but a danger to me, I'm neutral, all I see are you and them, I've made my choice and I choose you, I'm staying human, but the minute I explain this to him, he becomes obsessed with getting me back from Charlie, you and Jake.'**

 **'In fact he goes crazy when he sees the type of connection I've got with Jake and the pack, and you, I've made my choice already, I'm Quileute, no matter what he says I'm marrying into the tribe and I choose the pack, the tribe and a human life, no matter what happens we're redirecting events to protect the tribe, and we need to take him out and here is the reason why, because for my sake it's going to get dangerous, like your original thoughts of them."**

 **'Edward Cullen is a threat to my and the tribe's existence, we need to get rid of it, before it wipes us out, the others are safe, but he loses his mind when I make it clear who I belong to, do whatever you have to, but don't let your guards down in his case, he's going to keep it up when I let him have it for his attitude towards you, later on two weeks into my time back home.'**

 **'Give me two months to readjust to being back with my pack and then the day that it starts drop the bomb to Charlie, and have the guys in place to bring me back to your house dad, so you and Harry can tell Carlisle that we're ready, don't worry I'm not leaving you without a fight dad, just do whatever's necessary, dad's not going to care anyway, in fact he said it himself, he'd prefer a werewolf for a future son-in-law to a vampire and with that I've made my choice here, and Jake is who I choose, I'm reactivating when I come home.'**

 **'This letter sets the date you and Jacob came back into my life dad, so between now and the baseball game which is when your red eyes start, I'm going to just fake pretenses with Edward till we pull the plug and I come home for good here, and that is when the situation gets started as far as wiping the four out.'**

 **'Everyone, most, if not all, the histories are fact, so with that, get ready, because killing the mate to a vampire causes a massacre. Harry you should know now that the gene in your family hit both genders, so in which case Leah finds her mate a couple years later, so don't be surprised when she changes, and get yourself checked out, I'm not losing you as well, it won't be long before we rebuild our bonds, but I'm not losing you now.'**

 **''I love you guys, see you soon.'** he read and we looked at each other in shock, as the word 'dad' flashed through my mind and I knew if she was calling me that than I knew she spoke to that version of me before coming back to our timeline, as I thought this Anna looked at us to say what the six of us were all thinking.

"God talk about information overload, she knows about us already and she's starting right after she gets back, with my son and the duo, Charlie is going to lose it when we tell him the truth Bill." Anna told me and I nodded. "I don't think we got a choice she's starting school in three days, if he gets attracted to her scent, and if she runs into those parasites the parasite loses his mind, because she chose us when we get to her first."

"That does it, screw the treaty, if necessary we put one of the boys at her school before that happens, because from the way she wrote that, whoever the parasite that killed that worker is, they're a danger to the entire peninsula and if this keeps up it could kill her, we do whatever is necessary here to protect her." I said and they nodded to that one as Joe answered me in shocked disbelief at her suggestion.

"Reactivate, she thinks Jack, Adam, Daniel, Elliot and I should start phasing again, we've had maybe five or six come through since we were seventeen and twenty more in the twenty years since, alright we need to run a test, but if it works the adult pack is back in action." Joe said and we nodded. "Leah, how could it hit her, wait a minute, Harry, I think your gene pointed out the fact while the guys are fighting, she's got more speed on her in wolf form, but that doesn't make sense right now if she's also activating."

"I thought the gene hit the male side of the family papa?" I asked and Quil sighed as he answered me. "There have been two or three of the wolf tribes that have she-wolves in it that protect their alphas mate, and it looks like we just got added to the list William, if that's the reason she's phasing, while she's got us and the boys for protection, Leah's her personal bodyguard, but this could mean her mother's genes just kicked in, and her omega abilities just reactivated now, and that's reason number two in Leah's case."

"Leah's her new body guard, Harold, you need to get your pride under control and get yourself checked out, because seeing her change could cause a heart attack, and I'm not risking it, your son needs you, as does your daughter, I'm not losing you son, that statement to you means she needs you just as much as she needs us and her father." he said to him and I ran a hand through my hair as I said it in irritation then.

"Damn it, where is Josh anyway, he needs to come back, five adult wolves and three teenage ones are not enough we need the adult pack in one piece to protect her?" I asked and he gave another sigh. "He moved to Ontario when Samuel was ten, I need to write him a letter, because he's going to get a shock, when he learns that his niece is here and we're on protection detail from now on, he's going to start phasing again and what the heck did you do to cripple yourself young man?" he asked and I hid the flinch at that.

"I was driving my truck and an idiot t-boned me, the impact paralyzed my legs for life papa." I said and he nodded gently. "While Harry and I are retired you guys can still phase, but with the fact, I'm the leader of the previous pack, Josh is back to being beta again, alright we train the kids in our fighting skills and to prepare for when we finally meet these red eyes." I said and they nodded as Jack said what we were all thinking at what she suggested to us.

"I can't believe we retired guys, we have vamps coming too close and the kids start phasing, once Josh hears this he's going to explode and the phasing is going to start again." Jack said and Harry and I nodded in agreement to that statement as Harry looked at me to go into it. "Check that, I can probably run the line with you guys, but I'm not fighting any more, if, from the way she said that, I can protect her, and she needs me, so with that you five are running the lines, I'm with her and the trio."

"Whatever damage that brat did to her emotionally is connected to her wording in that letter towards me to get my heart checked out before I try it, her memories of me with her came back finally in her statement to me and she's ready to kill him for getting me killed through the heart attack along with my daughter and the duo in the fight with the red eyes, because losing me was the final straw for her, she was conflicted, she had us, but losing me and the little brat tries to off himself by going to the red eyed leadership for some reason and this results in the kids fighting over her for her love, enough is enough now, I'm activating my position as her bodyguard now."

"While we train the young pack, we run the lines while they're in school, and make a few changes to the treaty if one of the Cullens got that letter as well, and we can work as one now than eighteen months from now, and with that we need to reactivate here, with you five trying it for the first time in nine years, it's time we ran a field test, but I need to wait two months, before I try it here, to give my recovery a chance."

"At the moment Billy can't phase because that idiot could have killed him and he's paralyzed from the waist down, I'm at the point where if anything goes wrong and my heart is going to put me in the hospital out of serious anger or just a major shock, that just leaves you, Adam, Josh and Joe, and if Daniel and Elliot start again that makes six, once they hear about this, at the moment, along with the kids that sets it at ten maybe eleven, so the next question is who out of the the tribe is going to phase next over the next two years, within our family gang exactly."

"So, who do we have phasing here, if, by that letter, we had ten running around in the next eighteen months?" Harry asked and I thought it over. "Sam, Jared and Paul right now, if what I'm thinking is right here, than Embry as well, Quil junior, my son, Seth and Leah, and than two not much older than Seth, this keeps up and the reservation is going to be over run if we have any red or gold eyes coming here or just whoever the red eye leadership is Harry, and with that, the more wolves, the better right now."

"So going by that message the nomads we're dealing with are probably going to be our most pressing problem right now, and I think you better get Sue in for this, but till we have whatever problem we need to deal with comes up we spend as much time as possible with her now to get our bonds back into place, and you get yourself checked out and quickly Harry, before you try it again after thirteen years, because phasing is one thing, but you can't fight any more, like Leah I think your family is her body guards now with her as Jacob's mate and future wife, but that brings it to your physical health man."

"At this rate you're going to give yourself a heart attack, if you don't cut back on the fried foods and listen to Sue more on that will you, we're not twenty five any more buddy, the kids need us, so get it together will you." I told him and he nodded. "Why is she calling you dad exactly, if she's doing it this soon, the contracts haven't activated yet and Jake doesn't start for another year?" Anna asked and I explained it to her.

"She's my son's chosen soul-mate, if she figured that out already, she's using it to get herself ready for when they're mates and mated for life. I can't believe this, she, or this version, redirected the clues and probably what Jake told her and figured it out in both tribe's cases." I said and than saw a picture in the envelope, pulled it out and smiled.

"Guys I think we just got our confirmation here, the kids are in their wolf forms, but I count ten here, three are the trio and the others are the boys and Leah, wait a second, guys six of the fifteen wolves in this photo are you four, me and Josh." I said and gave it to them as they focused on each color as they saw themselves as reactivated wolves.

"Who's who exactly in the kids?" he said and looked at Quil. "What did grandpa look like in wolf form, because I remember what we looked like?" I asked and he explained it. "His fur was reddish brown, if I'm right that's your son William, my grandson is chocolate brown, Embry is grayish white, Seth is sandy brown, Leah's fur is white with blond streaks through it and that just leaves the younger duo." he said and I nodded as I remembered what we looked like I felt a jolt of shocked amazement go through me.

"Good grief, the boys got your colors guys, Sam looks like Josh, Jake like you, and Seth looks like you Harry, alright if I'm right Brady got mine, but I need to confirm that later." Joe said saying my thoughts out loud to the guys and we nodded in agreement as I answered that statement as I saw her next to Jake with her hand wrapped around his furry neck and a gentle smile in his eyes, and Sam, Jared, Embry and Seth surrounding her and I knew they were happy, he loved and still loved her despite the separation.

"With multiple vamps coming here, we could have several population explosions Jack." I said to Jack Denali and he nodded to that. "At the moment we got the Cullens here, anyone else shows up and the quintet are going to phase before they're ready here, at the rate this is going every kid under the age of sixteen will phase, if we got more than one red eye coming through here in the next two years."

"At the moment we got three, if that coven comes back and we got the leadership doing mandatory checks we got seven more phasing and if whoever the leadership of the vamps are, if they come here the town is going to get over run, while the adult pack is back in action. We should have seen this coming, no offense Bill, but your god-daughter is a magnet for trouble, if she's got the adult pack taking care of her as well." he said and I chuckled as Harry started laughing at that as I answered him with a smile.

"Can't help that Jack, you know her, for now we monitor things and once it hits the night this gets started we pull the plug and tell Charlie, if we expand things we can have him as the chief of police department here as well and that would help out." I said and they nodded in agreement to that as I called out to our young current alpha than. "Son come here." I called out and Sam Uley walked over to us.

"What is it Chief?" he asked gently and I explained it to him. "Son with my god-daughter here I want you and the duo on watch for trouble as this gets started, before she bumps into Cullen, and sooner or later it's going to lead to a few problems, and it's connected to the murders of the last week, so with that, I want you on protection detail." I said and he nodded firmly. "She's connected to me and the pack right?" he asked and we nodded.

"Yes, she's your cousin, watch from a distance, but if this starts getting dangerous pull the plug, because she's coming home soon enough." I said and he nodded with a dangerous look. "Anything happens to her and I'm tearing them limb from limb." he growled angrily. "My cousin, hang on a second." he said and looked at his mothers bracelet. "The bracelet, mom who was the green cord indicating exactly if it was connected to dad's?" he asked and she explained it to him.

"The green cord meant my family clan honey, the Marquez clan, she's the only girl in your aunt's family, so she's the green cord." she said and he nodded as he took his off and looked at it and then and looked at her with a smile growing in his eyes as he figured it out, before his eyes narrowed in anger as he asked it. "Full truth here, you were cousins, my aunt is her mother, she kept our traditions on the Forks side of the line, and that bracelet she had was mixed in with the Uley, Trueheart, Black and Clearwater clan cords, they were indicating our family gang, alright I get it."

"Red, green and blue, me, Bella and Jared, she kept hers and our childhood photos and our memories faded over time here, and the little bastard has been keeping this from her and her from us, because I'm her big brother and he didn't want her knowing she's the youngest of our family trio or quartet, is that what this letter is about, what the hell did he do to her and our pack, if she's returning to our time-line to fix the damage he inflicted on us and who is the other cord, who's she betrothed to in the tribe."

"Who's her chosen exactly?" he asked and I explained it. "My son, you better read this, son, because you're going to get a shock." I told him and passed him the letter and his eyes narrowed as he finished it. "The parasite loses his mind, because she chose us, we're not the ones who are dangerous, they are, or at least he is, if this version of her knows this, she's not leaving me, Jake or my brother, let alone a human life."

"She said two months, so one month for the clues to start piling up, and than another for her to get settled with the vamps, before the night that we drop our secret to Chief Swan, and he decides to put an injunction into place and we take it from there to protect her, Harry, Paul has been suspended for a month to another fist fight in school right now." he said and Harry sighed. "What caused it this time son?" he asked and he explained it, and I knew we had to deal with the kid, since he had a very short temper.

"Dillon Emerson made some statement that we were hall monitors on steroids and that we're a gang and he lost his temper before I could get a hold of him, and broke his nose, he's suspended for the next month as a result. No matter how much I tell him, he can't control his temper, sooner or later if he and a pack member get into it, the fight could do a lot of damage." he said and we nodded in aggravation at that statement

"He better get that temper under control, because if he loses it too close to Bella he could hurt her, and I'm not taking that chance." Harry told him and he nodded as he thought it over than. "What's her role in the pack exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "She's the human leader of the pack son, she's your omega, your aunt was ours, and she's activating when she comes home so you can get your bond into place, she needs you." he said and Sam nodded to that as he answered him.

"Alright, Jared and Paul are going to wonder what this is, but wait to tell them till the night we pull the sting and bring her home, I'm a contractor, so with that I can build them their own house, and she can live on the reservation and we spread the rounds throughout the reservation and Forks, I don't care if it's their territory, I'm not leaving her unprotected here." Sam said and we nodded in agreement to that.

Just as he finished saying that I heard a plate break and looked over my shoulder at the duo who had furious looks at that. "Damn it Sam, are you trying to start a war here, I know she's family, but we can't take chances here." Paul told him and he grabbed his shoulder as he explained it to him firmly then his blue eyes blazing in a protective anger.

"It's a bit too late for that Paul, she's my cousin, she's half Quileute you bone head, the nomads causing the murders are the ones who are going to try and kill her, read this guys, because it's going to tick you off later, because our current group just added into it, and Cullen turns her into magnet for every red eye in the country that comes through here." Sam told him and passed them the letter and Jared's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Guys there's more here in her connection to us, she's more than just my cousin here, she's our omega, she's my advisor, so you take orders from both of us." he added and they nodded as Jared answered him. "Side effects effects mom of that ability?" he asked and she explained that as they crouched in front of her to learn everything.

"The alpha orders can give you a bit of leverage if you try hard enough, but the omega abilities you can't break an order when she gives it to you, she's able to talk to you in both forms, and you're feelings of protectiveness only get stronger when around each other, basically this is like an imprint, she's your entire world, as your pack sister."

"The added side effect is she acts as a buffer to your tempers in case a fight breaks out, so with that in mind if anything happens when you see each other again and something pushes you to the breaking point, she's able to soothe your wolves to calm them down." she said and they nodded, before they could answer I heard a voice call out to us.

"Guys you hear me?" I heard and Sam smiled. "Bella that you?" he asked and I heard her voice with a smile in it. "Yeah Sam it's me, I'll see you guys soon, and Paul I want that temper kept under control till we see each other okay." she said and the trio nodded as Harry smiled. "I guess it works from seven hundred miles distance right now." he said and then heard his wolf answer that with an amused tone in his voice.

"Her abilities are slightly rusty, so it's going to be amplified for a while till she gets it under control right now." he said and I heard a slight chuckle in her voice. "I'm readjusting it right now but, those memories are back completely now, guys, if there's trouble we need to figure it out, moms getting worried and we're doing an omega to omega run here during the next few weeks." she said and we nodded to that.

"Papa, my suggestion is another bonfire get together this weekend, okay." she said and Quil smiled at that idea. "Family get together this weekend, not a bad idea actually, she gets to see us all at once and we start training her by simply bringing up the stories to help her remember." Jack said with a smile and we nodded in agreement. "Alpha to omega Bella, we're seeing each other this weekend, before you start school here." Sam said to her and I heard her answer with a smile. "Okay see you this weekend brother." she said and he smiled at that title and I answered her as I hid a smile then.

"See you tonight baby, we'll be there around six thirty, so see you then." I said and heard her voice answer me. "See you then Uncle Billy, can't wait to see you again." she said and that ended the demonstration as the trio exchanged smiles at that as Anna finished her explanation after what the guys and I just heard from our new omega just now there. "Nice test run, so she's back and the first thing on the agenda is a pack family bonfire get together this weekend, nice way to start the first week back." Paul said with a grin and I chuckled at that as Sam tried to keep the smile off his face.

"If what I'm thinking is right here, one of you starts it and it's going to lead to a pillow fight next, so watch where you aim those pillows, before I or our parents get caught in the middle of it okay." He said and that did it for the adult pack as we started laughing at that. "Well I'd say this definitely confirms her memories are back completely now, alright I better explain your personal bonds with her Jared, because it's more than you think."

"In your case honey, she's more than just a friend, but blood bonded to you as well, but the memories that faded for you three were you guys were always together growing up." she said and they both nodded with furious looks at the revelation as Jared said it for them both. "She's our missing link and Cullen tries to steal her away from us, not on my watch, alright Sam's alpha, I'm beta and she's the human leader of our pack."

"Jeez, alright her memories are back completely, if she saw us phase she knows we're not dangerous, but Cullen is, though I doubt his family met us yet, but, alright I get it, we join forces now rather than when Jake phases and with that she, Sam and I are back together for good, if we're her childhood gang, and with that we've got a lot of work to do here, if he's getting paranoid to the point he's going to trigger a fight between us."

"Alright that does it, territory or no territory, we do what needs to be done to protect her, Paul, she knows what we are, we wait till the night it starts and then pull an intervention to head off him accidentally putting her in the hospital and bring her here." Jared told him and he nodded in agreement. "It'll take time to get our bonds back into place, but anything happens to her and I'm killing that leach." Paul said and they nodded to that. "Harry, exactly who is my great grandmother if she's my cousin?" Sam asked him.

"Tiva Marquez, her sister's last name was Marquez when she married a pale face eighty years ago, your great grandfather is the link between you, she knows what we are, and with that, your great aunt married a second pale face, and it started going from generation to generation, but her color is due to Charlie, she's got enough of the bloodline with your family, Jared's and us here to let her live here, but is there an open house in town, so she and Charlie have a place to live, while they're getting settled here?" he asked and we nodded in agreement to that as Jared looked at us.

"One more question, who's the third out of the pack exactly, because if he and whoever we have joining are her cousins, there had to be another, if he mentioned me?" Jared asked and Anna answered that. "Honey, the third one of your childhood quartet is you, my grandmother, your great grandmother, is the twin to Tiva, and her name is Kiara Marquez, the three of you are connected though your great grandmothers, look at the cords on your bracelet." she said and he nodded as he looked at her as he saw the green cord intermingled with his and Sam's and looked her as his eyes watered as he got it.

"The pictures on the wall, they were of us as kids, I was more than a friend to her, I'm her cousin, alright I remember what we were like at that age, so that explains the bracelets of our quartet family group and our family colors together on our bracelets, she was green, I was blue and Sam is red, what are we to her exactly, if she always curled up against me, and why we always had her surrounded back then?" he asked and she explained it to him as he crouched in front of her then.

"You were practically her twin brother and Sam is your big brother, though you're cousins honey, your fathers, Harry and Billy are Charlie's best friends. While Renee is your aunt, your fathers are her uncles, but Harry and Billy are her uncles by adoption, while your fathers are by blood through me and your Aunt Sally honey." she said and they both nodded as Jared said it for them with a furious look on his face.

"The tribe council of ninety years ago separated our families, because she married a pale face, Aunt Tala was Ephraim's omega, how could she do it in Forks, and what does this mean for her now, because Charlie and Renee followed our rituals though they were on the other side of the line, she's got her clan bracelet and the necklace dad gave her after her first birthday and she also had the red furred wolf Uncle Billy gave her?" he asked her and Sally answered that one.

"The tribe regulations are changed with the times, with the fact the Swans are friends of the tribe, the decision made then just got rescinded permanently, she's coming home for good now honey, because those memories are back, when Jake phases the betrothal contracts activate completely and she starts her position." she said and he nodded.

"So our kin bond is about to be put back into place for good now." he said and she nodded as he exchanged looks with Sam gently and he patted him on the back as he answered Harry's question gently and I knew he was doing whatever it took, before he could though Paul went to the next one with a furious look on his face at what Cullen did.

"The members of our childhood gang were us, her, Leah, and the twins, before the quartet were born and we grew up together, she remembered that finally now that she was about to come back now, and that version of her has the bastard screw up our bonds as our familial gang and it nearly gets her killed by a bunch of red eyed leaches, Harry was killed by a heart attack after one of these demons nearly gets the drop on her father and saves his life, and the heart attack kills him, Leah's in pain, and Jake takes off on us, because the son of a bitch tears his heart out emotionally and she gets the truth finally."

"So we were raised together as a gang, she's gone for five years and the bonds start fading, and Cullen sees the minute we tell her this he's toast and tries to keep her away from us, oh he's a dead man, alright so with the fact we're back together, our bonds are going to get stronger as time goes on, she wants us to join forces with the his family in protection detail." he asked and I nodded to answer that as Sam answered me.

"Yeah, but she can stay with me while I get that house ready." Sam said and I nodded in agreement as Sam's eyes landed on the photograph than. "If we needed a confirmation, this just gave it, ten, alright this is ridiculous, that's us and probably the boys of the rest of the council members guys." Jared said and they nodded as Paul's eyes narrowed at the blonde furred wolf.

"Guys one of the seven of the young pack is a girl, we have a she wolf in the young adult pack, the letter said it hit both genders in Harry's family, so that means that Leah joins the pack, alright I think we better let Bella deal with her, so we can head off a fist fight, and she should find her an imprint during the next year and a half, while we deal things." he said and they nodded in agreement as we finalized the details. 'Don't worry baby, we're doing what we have to now.' I thought softly then as I looked at my baby God-daughter's photo and knew, sooner or later, she becomes my daughter.

 **Rosalie**

As I was getting ready for school, I thought over what I knew of the Swan girl who was about to start school with us then, and I was sure that whatever was going to happen it meant she was going to be part of our lives, if she was who my brother was meant to be with. 'At this rate if he puts her in our way of life it could kill her and I'm not letting her put us, or her, at risk.' I thought as something fell in front of me in answer to that. 'What is that?' I thought as I grabbed it and read it.

 **'Rosalie, I know you're worried about this, and you have every right to be, but don't worry her place is with the tribe and as a human, she's not your brother's mate, she belongs to Ephraim Black's great grandson.'**

 **'I'm going to just drop the bomb now, but I'm Bella from another time line, where you were furious at me for giving up a human life, the me you'll see in school in a few days has 'my' memories, but I'm changing the outcome, I belong to Jacob Black and the tribe leader is my godfather, the alpha and beta werewolves are my cousins, and within two months that time line comes to pass with the nomads running into us when your family is playing baseball, but we're changing the out come and I stay human, get ready, because he's going to get possessive and territorial with me.'**

 **'See you later and see you on the other side.'** I read and nodded as I hid a smile. 'We change things and she stays human and is mated to the wolf tribe leader, alright I'm doing whatever is necessary to protect her till the night it starts and we join forces with her godfather to protect her.' I thought as I saw a photograph of her with fifteen wolves and eight looked like the quartet my family met when we first came here.

 **'Rose this is me at twenty five with my mate and family, my godfather is Ephraim's grandson, Josh is Levi Uley's and Harry Clearwater is Joseph Clearwater's, you'll meet them and my mate soon enough, but show this photo to your father, so he knows what's going on, but he meets me in three weeks, see you soon friend.'** I read and smiled as I looked at the seven as I stood up, as I got ready for school and hid the letter in my room safely as the four of us left, if I was right the first bit of it was going to be the following Monday and it was going to be a long day too.

 **Bella:**

After getting off the plane I saw dad waiting for me with a gentle smile and I moved over to him with a smile. "Hey baby had a good flight?" he asked and I nodded with a smile and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me. "Yeah it was fine dad, how are things going at home?" I asked and he chuckled. "The gang is looking forward to see you again, they're thrilled with the fact you're back for good now." he said and I nodded.

"Hey that looks new, whoa that looks like the teenage version of your bracelet when you were a little girl." he said seeing my bracelet and I nodded. "Yeah mom made it for me, to indicate our familial quintet was back in one piece again." I said and he nodded to that with a smile as we got my stuff and got into his cruiser then.

"Dad when did you get that blood brother ritual done with the quartet?" I asked and he smiled. "When I was twelve, I met your mother four years later after that, but th guys changed in appearance six months prior to that, Josh and Billy looked like an exact copy to what Sam and Jake looked like at this age. For the moment summer plans are the usual, we were planning on going camping this summer at our usual spot." he said and I nodded, translating that to our mountain range camp grounds.

"How's Uncle Billy coping with not being an active hunter right now, I heard there were a couple of kills going on up here?" I asked and he sighed. "He's frustrated at it and the trio just activated in the last year and a half, your brothers look like teenage versions of your uncles now at this point honey, if I'm at work it's best if you're with your uncles after school, okay." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"Whatever information you have I can help out with if you need me to dad." I said and he smiled gently at that. "I appreciate that honey, it's good to have you home again." he said and I smiled at that as we drove into town and I saw the familiar sights as he pulled into our driveway, as I grabbed my backpack and he helped me with my stuff. "Anna helped me redecorate the room for you and chose the bedding, the lamp is a good one, so you can do your homework as well." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"I've shipped out the rest of my stuff from mom's house here, so expect a few boxes to show up in the next few days, I've also sent out my computer, so I can use it here to." I said and he nodded. "Alright I guess I better let you unpack." he said and I sighed and nodded, he'd always been the quiet one, but our bond only deepened since the first time I did this, I wasn't losing him no matter what now, as I finished thinking this, he left the room then and I started putting clothes into the dresser and closet then, unpacking the books I brought with me and putting them in the shelf then.

After a bit I lost track of time, till I heard the sound of a car pull in then, checked the clock and saw it was 6:30 then and smiled as I saw Jake give a way to me and I headed down. "Hey guys, honey you remember Billy Black." dad said and I nodded and looked at him. "Hi Uncle Billy good to see you." I said and gave him a hug and he gently tightened his arms around me. 'Missed you Uncle Billy.' I thought to him and he answered me in the same way. 'You too baby.' he said and then said it out loud with a smile in his eyes then. "You too honey, how are you doing?" he asked and I smiled.

"I'm fine thank you." I told him. "I see nothing's changed here Billy if you still act like a wise guy." I added and he smiled as he answered that. "Watch it young lady, or you know what happens." he said and I smiled as dad chuckled at that as our fathers started talking and I turned to Jacob. "I'm Jacob." he said and I smiled at him. "Don't worry Jake I remember." I said and he smiled as I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me gently. "I missed you Bells." he said and I smiled as I answered him.

"Well don't worry you got me back for good now." I said and he smiled as I leaned my head against his and I felt slight rumble in his heart and knew his wolf was beginning to wake up at the contact, as he responded with a gentle nudge of his head to mine as dad looked at us with a smile. "So what do you think?" Dad asked and I smiled at my father as I looked at my old truck, which had died on me three weeks before the wedding.

"It's perfect dad, I love it." I said and he smiled as he told me. "Just got it for your homecoming honey." he said and Jake smiled as he added on to it. "I completely rebuilt the ignition for you Bells." he said and I tried to keep from laughing at his eagerness to impress me as I answered him. "Thanks Jake, I appreciate that, I just wish you could go to school with me, it would be a lot easier." I said and he smiled as he answered.

"With the fact we're back together you'll see me every weekend Bells." he said gently and I watched as our fathers who were talking, smiling at the relaxed demeanor with us, and the knowing smiling in Billy's eyes and knew they got the message I did.

"Charlie we were planning on a family bonfire this weekend up at my house, you in?" he asked dad smiled. "That's great, it's going to good to see everyone this weekend." he said and I chuckled. "Why do I feel like this always leads to trouble when the five of you get together?" I asked and they started laughing at that. "Because we're the adult versions of you kids when you start going at it honey." he said and I smiled at that.

"I take it they're always like this huh?" I asked Jake and he chuckled at that. "It's getting worse with old age and the guys, when they start going at it, results in a free for all here, it's great that our family gang is one piece again, Sam's been looking forward to seeing you for a while now." he said and I nodded. "Don't worry Jake I'm back for good, and I belong to you." I said and he smiled at that and pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around his shoulders then.

 **And that's chapter five, the next chapter is their bonfire get together and her first day in school as she sees the quintet and gets the first clue in Edwards's case. Some of the story in the first eight chapters is going to circulate my previous notes and the rest of it is the new chapters, as the story starts leading up to when she lets him know what he is.**

 **Also I know this looks like a rewrite, but I've had several problems I needed to work through, so this is going to take a a while to get it all out. By that I mean the first two chapters got way too long, so I'm fixing that by breaking them into pieces and the chapters are going to make the story longer, so with that in mind, it's going to take time to get the latest chapters into the book, so just be patient, thank you for the time, and I'll have it ready, pretty soon.**


	7. 6: The Packs and the Reunion

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Synopsis: The week of their wedding, Bella gets a flash of what could happen if they were married and have children and winds up back eighteen months in the past to the day she sees Jacob first, can she change her future or will things play out like they did in this**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

 **Warnings: There are going to be seven or eight chapters that go back forth between her point of view and the point of views of the characters that know who she is as the changes start effecting their memories they're going to feel it in the future later, this one is the second of the two and the others will come up as the first half of the first book comes up...**

 **Chapter 7: Wolf Test Runs and Bonfire Get Togethers**

 **Billy**

After hearing from her the night before, and having dinner together that night, the guys decided to test it to see if it worked still, before I could think over what having our baby omega was going to do for us then I heard a growl come on line then and heard the voice of Daniel Trueheart's wolf then as he called out to me.

"Red you hear me?" he asked and I smiled and answered him then. "Yeah loud and clear Brownie, alright come up, I want to see you face to face okay." I said and heard Daniel answer that. "Right bro, on my way." he said, before I heard three more growls then. "Billy, it worked, we're back." I heard Joe call out with a smile in his voice then. "Alright adult pack meeting in five minutes guys, Sam I need to see you and the boys okay." I added and they all called back at that. "Right be there in five." they all called back together and I looked at the photo then of her and me when in my wolf form then.

After five minute the trio arrived and then I heard a loud yelp of fear and then a startled whine followed by a thump and I figured they saw the quartet then. "Whoa, Sam, why'd you stop just now." I heard Paul say, before I heard a freaked out exclamation to that question. "I, I stopped, because I saw this brown wolf standing here Paul, Jared he looks just like you." I heard Sam say with a shaky tone in his voice as Paul answered that.

"What the heck, who are you exactly?" I heard Paul shout with a startled and scared whine, and I knew he saw the quartet as I heard a scared yelp, before I heard Jack answer that. "Easy guys, it's alright, it's us, calm down its okay." I heard Jack tell him and the heard Daniel add on to that. "Son, guys, it's alright, it's us." he said gently and then I heard the uneasy tone in Jared's voice at that as he decided to ask it.

"Dad that you, are you the brown wolf?" I heard Jared ask and I rolled my wheelchair out the door to see them looking at each other then as Daniel moved over to him then gently. "Yeah son it's me, I'm the adult version of you in wolf form, you're my cub form now and you'll look like me in eight years." Daniel said to him and Jared nodded as he looked at me then with an annoyed look on his furry face.

"Cub form, what do you mean cub form?" Sam asked as he sat back on his haunches and I explained that to him. "When we started out, we looked like you did, lighter fur colors and no taller than a three year old colt, as you get older you'll grow into your paws and your fur gets darker, you're actually what Josh looked like when he was your age." I said and he nodded as his eyes lit up thoughtfully at that statement. "How long before I reach adulthood like this, if I'm only nineteen right now?" he asked and Harry explained that one to him gently as the duo relaxed and settled on their hind legs as well.

"You'll be fully grown when you're twenty five son." he said and he nodded as the duo looked at each other at that. "We're seventeen, so if I'm the younger version of my father, it means I've got another eight years, before I'm looking like you, in wolf form, dad I'm right, aren't I?" Jared asked and Daniel nodded as Jared sighed as he answered.

"Eight years for me and Paul, before we look like our fathers, I don't believe this, Uncle Billy, why didn't you tell us, you knew what we were dealing with when we started, is this the reason why?" he asked and I nodded to answer that. "Yeah, we're the adult versions of you and your brothers son, we know, because we've been in your shoes, the stories we used to tell you are true, but it jumped your grandfathers and hit us when we were your age." I told him and they nodded as Sam turned his head slightly at that.

"What's your opinion on this Uncle Daniel, because this was burden to us?" he asked and we smiled slightly. "We saw your great grandfathers like this when they were about to retire, and they trained us, but this was deemed an honor for those of us who are the strongest of the tribe, our families were the original council son." he said to him and he nodded. "Dad, he took our tribe histories seriously, he's the adult version of me, so by becoming werewolves, we're now considered honorable, because we're in charge of protecting the reservation and human life now." Sam said and we nodded to that.

"Yeah that's right son, your sister remembered her calling, and she takes total pride in what she's going to be doing now, you need to let the issue of fear go you guys, it separates you from others we know that, but this only means you're around to protect people now, our job is protecting people from parasites, whether they're human or not, in this case, but our biggest enemy is the red eyed leaches and with that."

"I don't doubt Cullen is going to be taking it seriously when he hears that we've just added on to our original number where the three of you are concerned and with that in mind, if a fight breaks out in the E.R., if she gets hurt, you better keep your tempers or you're all on stand down, is that clear, son, and I'm not kidding here, if you lose your temper, she could get caught in the crossfire, and with whoever else is the room with us we don't need exposure, she's the buffer to your tempers, she tells you to calm down you do it, understand." Harry said to the trio and they all nodded to that order.

"Bro if I give you an order to cool down I'm not kidding, but if she has to repeat that order, we're putting you on stand down and I mean that, okay." Sam told Paul as he turned his furry head to look at him and he nodded as he thought it over then.

"Alright so our trio is active and our fathers just went active in the last twenty four hours so that makes seven for the time being, but while Jared and I are in school the five of you are running our shifts for us with Sam just finishing high school now, and decided to just jump going to college now, so he's old enough to work odd hours while we're in school dealing with our grades now is that it Uncle Billy?" Paul asked me and I nodded as Harry said it for me to him with a gentle smile then.

"Yeah it is son, you kids need to focus on your grades, the guys will cover your shifts while you're in school, son with the fact you're suspended thanks to your temper, we need to get that temper under control okay, because you've gotten in trouble six times in the last seven months since you've phased." Harry said to him and they looked at us. "How long were you at it for exactly dad?" Jared asked and we chuckled as we answered that one as the trio curled up in my yard as they listened to us then.

"We retired when you were nine son, but we've been active for thirty years, the last time you saw us like this was when you were ten Sam." I explained and he shifted his head at that. "Dad was the black furred wolf who nudged me back into our tent during our camping trips, alright that just came back now, so if I'm reading this right, Uncle Billy you're the red furred wolf, Uncle Harry, you're the sandy brown furred one, Uncle Daniel looks like Jared, I look like dad, and Uncle Elliot looks like Paul, okay that makes sense."

"So you're what we'll grow into, is that it, as we get older and more experienced?" Sam asked and we nodded to answer that as Daniel answered that question. "Yeah son that's right, we're the adult versions of you and your brothers, your sister is the teenage version of your aunt, but give it thirty years and you'll be us when that time comes, because we're going to train you between each encounter." Daniel said to him.

"Life as a werewolf is dedicated to protecting people, it's not a burden, but an honor, we protect our tribe, but we protect our territories, like the Cullens their's is all of the Olympian peninsula, and when they're not around we take over. She knows that, but don't worry, we're werewolves, but we're still human, you can be kids still, with us active your father's can take up the slack when you're in school and still live a normal life, though you're a wolf now." Harry said and they nodded to that as Sam answered him.

"Are we color coded to you as well Uncle Daniel?" Sam asked and Daniel nodded to that question. "Yes, Jake is going to look like Billy, while Seth is going to look like Harry." he said and they nodded, before Sam stood up in shock. "Wait how many are your pack exactly?" he asked and I answered that. "Our pack had nine in it son." I told him and he nodded to that. "If my pack had ten, in that photo, who's the youngest of ours exactly and who's who in yours Uncle Billy?" he asked and Jack answered that one.

"Alright going down the line, it's Billy, Josh, Harry, Daniel, Elliot, Eric, then Adam, Joe and me, in your case, since you're the oldest you phased first, followed by the duo, Embry's next, than Jake, Leah, Seth, Quil, followed by Colin, Brady and my son in three years Sam. To answer your second question I'm the orange wolf, Joe is chocolate furred with the white patch on his chest, Adam is red with white stripes in his leg fur."

"Eric is chocolate furred, Elliot looks like Paul, Daniel like you Jared, Josh like you Sam, Billy is an adult version of Jake and Harry like an adult version of Seth, you're color coded to us, because you're our cubs, though Leah and Embry get their own fur colors, you're hereditary, they've got their own." Jack told him and he nodded to that.

"So the quintet is the first to get it followed by the duo and Jesse, though the youngest cub doesn't phase for three more years here. I'm the oldest of us, then the duo, but it's localized to the council and our familial gang since we got the most power, and Quil and Jake have it on both sides of the family is that it." he said and we nodded, and he nodded with a smile in his blue eyes as Jared tilted his head at the wolf young name.

"Cubs, is that what you used to call us when we were little?" Jared asked and we nodded. "Yeah son, you're still young so you're Cubs, we're fully trained werewolves, and you're our kids, so to an adult wolf, you're our Cubs." He said and they nodded, before I heard another voice answer that. "Brownie, with the fact you're still young wolf wise, you're my cub, I'm the adult version of your wolf, but you'll be me when you're twenty five cub, I love you my cub." I heard and smiled at the declaration.

"I take it that was Brown?" Jared asked his brown eyes glistening a bit and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's my wolf talking to you, our wolves can talk to each other, when active the adult wolves see the children of their friends as their own, so to my pack, they see you as an adoptive cub, along with their own and vice versa, it's normal."

"We're pack brothers, so they see you guys as their own Cubs, and with her being our omega, the protectiveness of being a father wolf just got taken to a whole new level here in the adult pack's case, while as your pack sister, she's your entire world, to us she our baby omega, and to you she's your pack sister, so expect your brotherly instincts to triple when you're around her, okay." he said and they all nodded to that.

"Okay aside from our spirit wolves and magic, what's this gene do exactly, when we're ready to phase?" Paul asked and I explained that. "The gene acts as a conduit, once it activates we go from twenty three to twenty four pairs of chromosomes, it enables us to become faster, stronger and heal quicker than a normal human, raising our body temperatures slightly, in case one of our human pack, pack our mates and family need us." I said and he nodded as Jared answered that.

"We're super human, so by being werewolves we go from being normal humans to being super human, with the instincts of a wolf, well I see why the movie came in handy, we're just like the X-Men, the x-gene, and we got our own version of it, it's our evolution. So we're human till we reach our phasing day, than we become superhuman, and take on the colors of our spirit wolves and our wolves are cub versions of you guys, okay I get it now, I'm not afraid anymore and I can handle my life as a wolf now." he said gently and we nodded as Daniel answered him then.

"Boys sooner or later we're going to be meeting the Cullens face to face, if his daughter is not showing aggression with you, she probably got the same message we did, and is determined to keep her human, and if Carlisle sees Harry and me like this, he's going to know we started again as well, but just relax when you're around him, if she winds up needing a check up or something and stay calm, he's a doctor though he's a vampire."

"But she's going to extend a hand in friendship to them from our tribe to theirs, and we'll be working together, but our biggest enemy in their tribe is probably Carlisle's first born, but to repeat what Harry said, I want you to keep your tempers, you and Paul, if she gives an order to calm down, I want you to do it then, because the last thing we, by that I mean Carlisle, Charlie, Harry and I, need is an altercation and one of you phases right in front of whoever is in the room with us, so if she has to calm you down, I want you to relax, okay." he said and the duo nodded, before Elliot arrived at the house then and Paul walked over to him gently then.

"Dad are you my adult wolf in wolf form?" he asked with a growl and Elliot gave a gentle nod as he interpreted what Paul said to him then as he read the wolf talk as he rested his hand on his back and I hid a smile at that. "Yes my wolf is the adult version of yours, I look like darker furred version to your wolf, because I'm an adult, but that sums it up."

"The other reason is that I'm the adult version of you son, I was just like you at this age, whatever your sister tells us, is going to be the explanation here when I hear it later." he said and they nodded. "Harry till you get yourself checked out you're on hold alright." I said and he nodded. "Why do I feel like seeing this gave her a shock when she was in her timeline before she made that choice, if her memory faded at the time?" Jared asked and Elliot answered that one, as he looked at me then.

"Because seeing you guys like this is one thing, seeing us like this is taking the surprise factor a bit too far, when those memories are faded, and one of us sneaking up on her like this could scare the hell out of her, and we're the size of a grizzly bear in wolf form, while you're the size of a three year old colt." he said and the trio nodded to that as Eliot sighed in exasperation as he looked at us then as he said it to me.

"A five year hiatus, good grief, if her memories are back, I don't doubt she's grabbing every box she had of the stuff we gave her and putting it back on display in the bedroom, if she's already got Tala sitting on her bed, if she decides to get us out of the attic next." he said and Jared looked at him at that remark. "Us, what do you mean by that Uncle Elliot?" he asked and he explained it to them gently.

"We gave her a stuffed wolf, one for each of us, but they're younger versions of our adult wolves, those wolves are you kids now, hopefully that'll jog her memory son, because she's got two copies of each of us and one is with Renee, while every gift we gave her was to illustrate her Quileute upbringing, with the fact, she's back I get the feeling she's putting us back on display, because they've got our clan color bands as a collar with our initials, both age groups, on them." Elliot said and they looked at him at that in shock as Sam said it for the three of them in disbelief at that as he tried to process that.

"You gave her stuffed wolves that looked like cub version of yourselves, you mean she had the eight of us that entire time and that memory faded, because she'd been gone for five years, I hope she decides to put us back up in her bedroom, if she needs to remember this, because if we're on her bracelet than the ones winding up on the bed are me, Jared, Seth, Jake and Paul at this rate, while Quil, Jesse, Brady and Colin are spread around the room and I don't doubt they're the ones guarding the window seat in case he tries to break in that way, because with her mental link to us, he's not breaking in at all." Sam said and I nodded in agreement to that remark as I looked at my packs.

"Alright for the time being boys, you just show yourselves, but we better wait till she's been back a bit before she sees the four of you like this Daniel, your brothers and sister start pretty soon, but for now it's just you." I said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Alright so she's got nine stuffed wolves, but they look like us, when we're like this, and the ones being represented are the six of us, Jess, Colin and Brady, if she remembers what we look like now and was preparing for it now, it means she's putting us back on display in her room and getting everything you gave her out of storage now."

"I don't doubt if the bastard gets infatuated with her she's turning her room to a wolf, Quileute motif to make a point to him, and that point is that she belongs to us and is not leaving us without a fight, let alone that nothing he says will change her mind either, but whatever she's got to tell us is not going to go over well, during that debrief when she's explaining this to our packs and our mothers, Sue and Papa Quil, if its enough to give you guys a heart attack at this rate." Sam said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah well if it is, the parental quartet thing is being taken into context here, if whatever happened in her timeline is enough to scare the day lights out of us, it's enough she's going to be grounded for a month once we hear it, because she's not doing it twice if I have anything to say about it" I said and he nodded in agreement. "Two packs, and the Cullens, she's got protection from both of us, but the bastard is not getting his hands on her or is putting her through that a second time, whatever it is." he said to me firmly.

"I take it the car accident blew out the use for your hind legs Uncle Billy?" Jared asked, to change the subject and I nodded. "Yes, thanks to the paraplegia I can't work like this, but I'm still alpha, to the adult pack, with your uncle out of town, Harry's second in command till he comes home." I said and Harry smiled slightly. "Who was the quartet who met the Cullens again eighty years ago, if that treaty was made, because the sextet take it seriously?" Sam asked and Harry answered that one as the trio laid down then.

"Ephraim, your great grandfather, my grandfather, and Papa Quil's father, Daniel's grandfather was a stand by as was Elliot's, while the rest of the adult pack paternal side was the council, but the original pack only had six in it, so we weren't expecting to phase ourselves at the time." he said and they nodded as Jared looked at him.

"How can you understand us when we're like this exactly?" he asked and I chuckled as I answered that. "Once you've been at it for longer than six years you know what your pack-mates are saying whether they're in human form or not, your sister's going to be able to understand you, because the ability translates what you're saying to her in your voices." I said, before I heard an answering remark to that.

"With my just getting back it's going to be a bit rusty for a while, so expect it to start working when none of you are phased guys alright." she added and they nodded as I saw them lower their heads and I knew they were trying to keep from laughing at that. "Right thanks for the heads up Bella, we'll see you tonight alright sis." Paul said and I heard a chuckle. "See you then Paul." she said and they nodded as they started laughing at this. "Nice test run, well that's going to help later." Daniel said and I nodded to that.

'I heard that and I can't wait to see you Uncle Daniel.' she said and I started laughing at that. "Why do I feel like she's taking this a bit too easily right now, if her memories of us just came back?" Elliot asked with a chuckle and I smiled. "I think she threw aside the odd one out attitude, because she now knows what to expect when we're together, in which case, she knows she doesn't have to be cautious where we're concerned." I said and he nodded to that explanation as I looked at my quintet then to give orders to them.

"With the fact I'm retired and Josh is out of town still, Harry you're in charge of the -young pack and Daniel you run the adult pack, you guys take shifts and Elliot, how long, before you're back on active duty?" I asked him and he sighed. "He's awake, but I'm going to be a while here, before I'm back on the job Billy, what about you Harry?" he asked and Harry explained that to him. "I think Goldie's waiting for Shadow to come home before he tries it, along with my needing a cardio test check to see where I'm at."

"In which case I need to get that appointment set up in the next week or so, because it's going to take two years to recover from that level, and I don't need a heart attack, before I try it and with that in mind, guys, if this results in any problems and you and one of the Cullens see each other face to face, and she tells you to calm down I don't want this turning into a fist fight is that clear." he said and they nodded to that.

"Red I feel something is up, what's going on over there?" I heard and Sam stood up. "Dad is that you?" he asked and a minute later I heard my Beta answer that question. "Yeah son it's me, what's going on if you just activated?" he asked and Daniel explained that to him. "We've got a group of nomads running around loose, and Bella just moved back, but the reason for why Sam and the boys activated is because Carlisle is back in town, the Cullen clan is back." he said and I heard a furious growl at that.

"If she gets hurt I'm tearing the leach who did it apart, alright I'm coming home guys, I'll be back in six weeks, I've got a few things to get together and then I'll be back in March, son if they haven't given you the reason I left yet, you need to understand that it happens a lot, most wolves have a tough time with imprinting, I imprinted and had an affair with your brother's mother, I didn't leave to hurt you, I left to get my head together, but I can explain this to you further once I'm home." he said and Sam answered him gently.

"It's fine dad, but I could use a few tips in training my brother, Uncle Daniel said I'm the younger version of you though?" he asked and I heard a chuckle. "Yes, your fur color gets darker every year, once you're in your mid twenties you'll look like me, your great grandfather looked like my twin, it's the same for your uncles as well."

"That clan bracelet let is meant to signify that your great grandmother was a member of the most powerful clan in the tribe, to put it gently your cousin is the heir of Ephraim's omega, just like you're the heir of Levi, it's in your blood, you were meant to be a werewolf and a protector of the innocent, don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know, but till I get back Goldie is in charge.' he said and Sam nodded to that.

"Josh, I'm already training the trio, but Daniel's holding your position till you get back." Harry said to him and I heard him answer that. "Alright, just tell him the truth of why I left, with her coming home, she's got the four of us, but while we're taking shifts, the duo are in school and the connection is active. I've got some stuff to get together, but I'm moving my practice back to Olympia and I'll be home in six weeks, so just wait for my howl if she's with you and if Charlie finds out, tell him that he'll get to see me like this for real later, okay." he said and we nodded to that then.

"Right see you soon bro." I said and he answered me at that. "See you soon, son, guys." he said and that ended our conference call then as Harry sighed. "Hopefully nothing dangerous happens, but I don't doubt she's going to want to be around us all the time now." he said and I nodded. "I hope she wrote everything down of the next few months, because whatever debrief she's telling is not going to go over well." I said and he nodded as Daniel answered me with an irritated look on his face as he said his thoughts on it then as he looked at him.

"Yeah well if the youngest Cullen makes some stupid remark to the kids in there, the fight could go from vocal to physical if Charlie was in the room, along with you, me and Doctor Cullen and with that in mind, it's me who's doing the added cop duty if she's in the hospital for some reason, since Elliot is as bad as Paul is when we were their age." Daniel said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"In other words we're the younger versions of you in every way huh?" Sam asked and we nodded as Daniel answered that, before he could I went into it with him. "Yes, and Carlisle's got us on the speed dial, but he's never met us face to face since they left sixty years ago, so with that in mind, guys, Harry you're doing my warnings for me if this turns into a vocal brawl, at the moment this is going to result in our bodies returning to our football player stage again and when he sees us, he's going to know you, Elliot, and Daniel are back on the job." I said and he nodded and he sighed as he answered me.

"Yeah well the little brat better watch his mouth, she belongs to us, I don't care how much he says it, she's made her choice and we're that choice, we're her family, she's not leaving us at all." he said and Elliot moved over to us then. "Your familial quintet is the five of you, I'm a friend of the family, as are Adam, Joe and Jack, alright we, or she, makes it clear here, he tests her patience or he insults us like that he's getting a limb torn off, literally, we're the same size as our grandfathers now." he said to him firmly.

"You said we're your cub forms dad?" Paul called out to him with a gentle growl and he nodded. "Yeah son that's right, when you start out you're the size you are now, your temper only gets magnified in the process as well, but try to keep it under control, it won't be long before you find a mate, but its going to take time, what happened with the girls happens a lot though, Josh dealt with it himself." he said and Sam stood up at that.

"Dad dealt with it too?" he repeated and we nodded as I answered that one. "Yeah that's right, Josh had the same situation you did son, I'll tell you who your half-brother is later, but it's the same situation as yours, imprinted, had to choose and it broke three hearts at once, it's not your fault it just happens more often than you think in the wolf clans." I said and Sam gave surprised sounding growl to that as he tilted his head at that.

"Harry you don't blame me for that do you?" he asked and Harry shook his head. "No I don't son, I knew the physical attraction is next to impossible to fight, I'm also imprinted, half the time the connection chooses women from the next reservation over, others it lands on pale faces, so with that in mind, I wound up imprinting on Sue, when we were two years old wolf wise, her family is from the Makah reservation."

"Bella's powers are able to heal as well, be it physical or emotional, so she'll take care of it and heal her." he said and Sam nodded to that. " I'm eighteen months old and I wind up imprinting on my girl-friend's cousin, and dad did the exact same thing?" he repeated and we nodded. "Yeah he did, these love triangles happen, but they're not very common, but I think Leah's mate is another werewolf, and probably one of the oldest phasing if this starts getting worse, but in the mean time she's keeping her company till she starts next winter." Harry said and he nodded to that explanation.

"How much did I take on dad's personality at this age exactly?" he asked and we explained that. "You're an exact copy of him when he was your age son, with Bella here you and her can build your bond and you guys get your cousin bond back into place now, but guys that bonfire is going to be here tonight, and if any of you wind up getting into a wrestling match keep it away from the table and don't lose your tempers, because the entire council pack and Charlie are going to be here, the last thing we need is it turning into a paranormal pillow throwing contest, okay, let alone your brothers and sister don't know yet, so try not to drive each other nuts tonight." I said and they nodded to that.

"Wait, paranormal pillow throwing, what's the added side effect for her exactly?" Sam asked and I sighed. "If she gets irritated, anything not nailed down is going to get thrown across the yard or the room with telekinesis, the last thing your brother needs to see right now is a pillow getting thrown across the room when nobody got a hold of it, so try not to annoy her okay." I said and they all nodded as Paul asked it for the trio.

"In other words we lose control we turn into our wolves, she loses it and it turns into a paranormal knife throwing contest, lovely, alright with that in mind don't aggravate her and I'm not kidding Paul, every time you get together it's turns into a pillow fight. We're Cubs, but we don't need to push each other to the limit, she's the human version of our cub form and with that we got to get this under control." Sam said and he nodded to that as he suddenly smiled and looked at us to ask the next question.

"I take it that happened to Eric once?" Paul asked with a wolf grin and I chuckled. "Yeah Renee got irritated with him and the pillow launched itself off my couch and threw itself at him, he dodged it, but it hit him on the rebound, before putting itself down on the corner of my couch that day." I said and they nodded as they started laughing at that.

"Paul don't push her buttons we don't need the rest of our pack seeing that till they're ready for it." Sam said to him and he nodded as they tried to get their laughter under control. "You had to bring that up man, for gods sakes, alright pull yourselves together boys." Harry said with a chuckle and the trio nodded. "It's going to be a long night tonight, so we gather supplies, while she's with the girls helping set things up, while we set up the bonfire." Jack said and I nodded in agreement to that.

'Dad gets off around three this time, so I'll come see you later okay, Paul I need you to keep that temper under control okay, best to get our pack bonds into place, before they start for real here, so we start tonight.' she said and they nodded. "Smart move get their brother/sister bonds into place, before the quintet are added to the pack, the trio and my son still see the stories as stories, so we just let them fool around, before we get it started tonight." Harry said and I nodded in agreement to that.

Before I could answer I heard a thwap, followed by a thud and an annoyed growl. "Hey what was that for Jare'?" I heard Paul say and then heard Jared's response to that. "He said we don't test her patience, are you asking to get a pillow aimed your head, you show yourself like this to them too soon, or phase in front of them for a show and tell and it'll give Charlie a heart attack." he said and I guessed at what that was about. "I'm not saying to phase in front of them right now son, but just keep it low key, we tell Charlie the night of that baseball game she mentioned and we join forces with Carlisle and you can do it then, but don't try to annoy her friends when they visit us at the beach and keep it toned it down, will you please." Harry said and they all nodded to that.

'Guys with my memories back, never mind not showing your wolves till I'm ready I want to see all of you, especially you five Uncle Daniel, I want to see you as you're adult wolves, I'll get used to my position, but I need to see what I'm doing so I can control both packs as things progress.' I heard and they nodded as I checked my watch. "It's 2', alright honey come on up now, with your father at work you can spend the afternoon with us, and just say it's an early get together, before we all met up tonight." Harry said and I knew she nodded as it went quiet.

"Here we go, alright, try not to over do it." I said and fifteen minutes later I heard my truck pull into the yard by the garage and I smiled as she got out of it. "Hey honey." I said and she smiled as she hugged me, Harry and Elliot. "Hey Uncle Billy, Uncle Harry, Uncle Elliot, where are the guys?" she asked and I heard a gentle growl as the seven came out gently and moved over to us. "Hey guys, good to see you." she said and Sam moved forward and nudged her shoulder and she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you too big brother." she said and Jared moved forward as well.

"Jared, you look good." she said and he moved over to her and asked for a hug as well and she tightened her arms around him. 'Hey what about me Bella?' I heard Paul say with a whine and she chuckled. " Not forgetting you Paul." she said and wrapped her arms around him and he started purring and she started laughing at that. "Yeah I missed you too big guy." she said scratching him behind the ears. "Paul pull yourself together I know you're glad to see me, but let's keep a little dignity here, shall we." she said and he nudged her one more time with his head.

'I'm just glad my memory of you is back completely sis, you're my entire world now, any leach who touches you, human or otherwise, is getting a serious working over for it.' he said and she smiled softly. "Yes well if you see whoever caused you to change face to face, I want you to keep your temper and I'm not kidding, whatever Sam said I'm repeating it, if he give you an order to cool down I want you to listen to him, but if I have to repeat that order a second time, for both of us, you're on stand down for two weeks, understood." she said as she gently scratched behind his ears and he started purring at that and he nodded gently to that and she turned to the quintet as she looked at Daniel first and smiled as she gave him a hug and he wrapped his head around her shoulder in a wolf hug then and she smiled.

"Good to see you Uncle Daniel, guys, alright I remember, Uncle Daniel is light, near chocolate, brown, Jack you're orange, Joe you're brown with the white patch on your chest, Adam you're the reddish brown with white stripes in your leg fur, Uncle Josh is completely jet black, you're gold furred Uncle Harry, Uncle Elliot, you're an adult version of Paul, Uncle Billy you're reddish brown, Eric was chocolate furred, alright, so if I'm reading it right my pack is colored coded to you guys huh?" she asked and I nodded to answer that gently.

"Alright if I remember your wolf names correctly you went by Red, Uncle Harry went by Goldie, Uncle Daniel went by Brown, but I'm calling Jared Brownie now, Eric was Cocoa, Jack you went by Orange or Orangie, Adam you were Stripes, Uncle Josh was either Black or Shadow, Elliot you went by Storm. Alright with that in mind, guys, Paul what do you think of the name Twister?" she asked and he chuckled. "Sounds good, alright I'm Twister in wolf form now, Jared you're Brownie and Sam, we better go with Blackie in your case." he said and the duo nodded. "Actually what do you think of the name Smokey Sam?" Bella asked and I saw his eyes brighten at that.

"That sounds about right, so dad is Shadow and I'm Smokey now, that works, though I don't doubt my brother is getting hurricane next with his color, if he looks like a brighter version of you Paul, and if Embry is one of us, that's what he's going to be like in termperament, calm and collected till something causes him to explode and the destruction starts and he turns into his wolf, okay if Jake is the toddler version of you Uncle Billy, we'll call him Reddy, Quil has Cocoa, Seth we'll call..." he said and then looked at Harry then.

"Harry what's the other you name you went by as a wolf, since the rest of the adult pack is calling you Goldie now?" he asked and he explained it to him. "My fur is a goldish brown, so we'll call him Sunny as a cub and then when he reaches adulthood in eleven years I'll pass my name onto him so he can carry on for me as a wolf." he said and she nodded. "Okay Brady is going to look like you Uncle Joe later, if this keeps up, so with the fact Jared has Brownie, I'm giving him a different name, Collin is going with Copper, since his fur is going to be a light cherry red, as for Leah I'm calling her Sandy, since her fur is going to be a sandy color with blond streaks through it." she said and they nodded to that.

"That is if things keep up like this we need to find out what's doing the killing, before we do anything here baby." Elliot said and she nodded in agreement. "We'll if the guys starts it's because of whoever came to town three years ago, but if our current epidemic keeps up, It's going down the line, but I have to find out who it is, before I tell you that." she said and Daniel moved over to her at that. "Baby, at the moment try not to go into the woods and keep yourself out of as much trouble as possible, okay." he said and she nodded to answer that, as I heard a shocked outburst.

"Whoa, dad when did the packs come back?" I heard Jake call out and she smiled. "Hey Jake, You just get off practice now?" she asked and he nodded with a smile. "Yeah I did, spending the day up here, before we get the entire council pack on hand for the bonfire?" he asked and she nodded to answer that. "To answer your question, they think we've got a cold one running around loose and they came back to give us a hand with it." she said and he nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So I'll be seeing you guys here in my yard a lot when she comes up to see us right?" he asked and they nodded. "Twister under no circumstances are you to go hunting alone, you work as a team and do not try to take these cold ones down without back up, understood." she said and Paul nodded, before giving a growl. As I heard him ask the next question. 'Bella is it alright if I do guard duty like this when you're at home, let alone come into the house like I am now?' he asked tilting his head slightly then.

"If I need you guarding my house, maybe, but you're only allowed in if mother omega says it's okay, understand." She said and he nodded as she gave the next order then to seven. "Allowed in, how can they fit into the hall like this?" Jake asked and I chuckled. "It'll be a bit of a tight fit, but they can get into the living room or hall, though the adult pack managed to fit into her tent when she was two, and her father said the same thing, when he found Red in their tent that afternoon." I said and he started laughing at that.

"yeah I remember Red doing that when I was little, though how he, Goldie, Shadow and Brown got into my tent when we were camping is beyond me here Uncle Billy." she said and I hid a smile at that. "Guys with the fact I'm a young adult I don't need that wolf babysitter, but I'll let you know if I need you to do that okay." she said and the trio nodded to that as she shifted gears and gave her first omega order to them.

"Alright guys I want you to do a check around the territory, I'll see you in an hour alright, execute." she said and they took off. "Nice touch in acting like a human omega baby." I said and she chuckled. "Alpha and omega, so she's their human female leader huh?" he asked and I nodded as she said it for me with a smile then.

"Long story short I'm filling in my family position till mom comes for a visit up here, but I'm spending the day with you guys, till we got the bonfire going and this way I've got something to do till I start school on Monday, but I'm coming to see you after school if my guy friends have practice later, this way we see each other every day now and can get our relationship into place now honey." she said and Jake nodded with a smile.

"Good to know, well if there's trouble it's safer if you're with us anyway, knowing Charlie I'd know he'd say the same thing." he said and she smiled at him as she said the next one. "One thing's for sure is I don't have to worry about being hunted for dating rights, because we're betrothed already honey, I'm not up for grabs and I belong to you now." she said and he chuckled as he answered her then.

"That's the truth you're taken already, and I'm not letting go, you're my mate, now and forever." he said and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he swung her around and I exchanged smiles with my friends at that as she tightened her arms around his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his then, as I heard his wolf comment on that. 'No matter what, no leach is taking you away from me, you're my mate, now and forever, my Bella.' I heard him say and I smiled at that.

 **Story Time-Bella's POV**

After three hours, everyone had arrived and we had things set up as I saw my future pack brothers and sister and I smiled, this was business at times, but it didn't matter, I was home. "Hey Paul what happens if you throw a wolf in the lake?" Jake asked and I chuckled. "Alright wise guy, you asked for it and now you're going to get it." Paul said and they got into wrestling match. "Nice to know our family bonds are going to work out here, I don't have to be cautious with you guys, because I know what to do." I said and Uncle Daniel, who was sitting by my godfather, smiled at that.

"Yeah well if our killer or killers are what we think we need to keep an eye out here." Jack said and I sighed. "Who's the culprit responsible for the trio changing into 'hunters' in the first place?" I asked and he sighed. "Jack Cullen's grandson moved to town with his family." he said and I nodded. 'The Cullens have been here how long exactly?' I asked and he explained that. 'Close to three years now honey, so be wary when you start school, because they don't know you're one of us.' he said and I nodded to that.

"If whoever they are wants me I'm making it clear I'm engaged already, dad I know you're wondering why we and the rest of the tribe are slightly wary of the Cullens, but it's not a principle of looks or discrimination, but rather dealing with rival tribes here, as Uncle Billy said the cold ones are the enemies of the wolf, our spirit wolves hate cold ones, because they're a threat to the pale faces." I said and he sighed as he answered.

"You think these murders are being done by cold ones boys?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, but we're not exactly sure yet, we need to talk to Cullen, he's got a farther reach than we do. Honey could you do me a favor and be a go between for the council and their clan?" Billy asked me and I nodded. "Sure, moms not going to take it well when she hears their clan either moved here or just moved back and with that, I'm doing a bit of back research so I can remember everything along with the tribal histories you're telling me tonight." I said and he nodded to that.

"If anything your position is that of peacekeeper, but you will remove a limb if need be." he said, before I felt something nudge me in the back and I jumped when I saw Adam standing behind me as a wolf. "Stripes are you trying to give me a heart attack here, if you and your brothers keep that up you're winding up in the kennel, now watch it." I said and he lowered his head. "Alright fine, but don't do that twice, you overgrown cub." I said and he wolf chuckled, before walking into the woods then to phase back.

"Got the added firewood guys, I could use some help here." he called out and Elliot and Jack went to give him a hand with it. "Well I wasn't expecting the pack to be back yet, when did they return to Olympia?" dad asked and Harry answered that as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "I was just waiting for that to happen since we got the entire council, both age groups, in the yard here, alright, guys if you're listening to this, settle down will you please." he called out and I heard three growls answer him at that.

Following that were two growls, a thump and a pained whine and I exchanged looks with Billy at that. 'Guys what's going on over there?' I asked and I heard Jack answer. "Adam dropped a log on my tail honey, I could use a bit of help here.' he said and I got up and walked over to them. "What happened if you dropped that on him?" I asked and he sighed. "It slipped out of my hand honey." he said and I nodded as I used my telekinesis and got it off his tail and then gently healed the damage.

"Jack you alright now?" I asked and he gave a nod. "What's the count exactly here?" I asked and Adam explained that. "We got enough for the entire bonfire here, go join your father, we'll take it from here honey." he said and I nodded as I walked back over to them, before I felt something buzz me. "Twister enough already, keep it up and you're in the kennel for a week." I said to Paul and he nudged me in the chest, before running into the woods to change back and I could see the amused looks on the adults at this.

"Oh my god this is getting ridiculous, I just get back and now they're playing pranks on the human members of the pack." I said laughing and then felt something else rub up against me like an oversized cat and found Sam standing there. "Smokey yeah it's good to see you too, but you, Brownie and Twister need to take it down a notch okay." I said and he nodded as he gave me a nudge and I gave him a hug.

"Nice choice in naming Storm's cub honey, he looks like he's liable to go tornado every time he loses his temper." dad said and I chuckled, before Sam tilted his head and gave two growls and a whine. "If I need you to scare them off yes, but no I don't need a wolf bodyguard where the guys in school are concerned, thanks for the offer though Smokey, see you soon." I said and he gave a gentle growl and left to phase back then as I explained that to Leah who had amused look on her face then at that.

"With the fact I'm engaged, I'm not up for grabs, but I'm not changing my mind where you and the rest of the pack are concerned and with that, if Doctor Cullen's son forces me to choose I choose you, you're my family and I'm not going anywhere after I finish high school later." I said and they smiled at that. "I'm actually thankful you're engaged to my best friend's son baby, this way you're protected by the entire council now." dad said and I smiled at that. "When the time comes we'll tell you the truth dad, but just be patient a while longer okay." I said and he nodded smiling at that.

Before he could answer me, something wrapped it's arm around me and pulled me backwards on to the lawn and I saw Jared looking down at me with a smile in his eyes. "Alright that's it you overgrown pup, get over here. " I said and grabbed the pillow and hit him on the head. "Ow, okay, okay I'm sorry, no more pranks, come on Bells." he said with a growling whine as he backed up a bit. "To repeat that boys, you keep this up, and you're in a time out for a week. Now enough now." I said and they all nodded to that.

"Come here Brownie." I said and he walked over and lowered his head. "I know you're glad to see me, but you need to dial it down, alright, settle down." I said and he nodded and I gave him a hug and he buried his furry face into my shoulder. "I love you sis, I'm not giving you up without a fight now, I'll protect you." he said with a purring growl and I gently rubbed the top of his head as I answered him. 'Love you to Jare, but you need to dial it down okay.' I said and he nodded as he gave a gentle growl as I said it out loud.

"Alright go play now." I said and he nodded and he jumped Paul and they started play fighting. "I feel like I'm a mother wolf with my Cubs here." I said to Billy and he started laughing at that as he answered me. "With that the fact you're doing both age groups it's going to get worse, once Reddy, Sunny, Cocoa and Hurricane join the pack, and with that it's going to get crazy for the next eight months till mother omega comes for a visit baby." he said and I nodded as dad turned to him at the nickname my mother had.

"That why Renee was constantly berating Red and Goldie for pulling stunts on her like that when we were their age?" Dad asked and he nodded. "Yeah she was the same way with us that Bella is with the boys, but working with the packs leads to acting like the pack mother and results in leading to the occasional blow with a pillow to the furry head when they don't know when to quit." he said and dad nodded as he started laughing at that as I looked at my future husband with a smile. "Thinking about Jake?" Sally asked me smiling and I nodded with a smile as I answered her.

"Seven years to wait maybe, but it doesn't matter, once he starts his hunter training, the contract activates and I belong to him after that, but whatever comes up between now and when I tell mom what's going on up here, I don't doubt it's going to get slightly hectic." I said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Yes, well, if it does I want you up here in case of trouble, alright baby." he said and I nodded to answer that request then.

Before I could answer I heard a gentle growl as I turned and found Joe lying in the yard behind me. "Just in case of trouble, Harry's got a few weeks to wait, so Jack and I are filling in for him when need be honey." he said with a gentle growl and I nodded. "Yeah but no more pranks tonight, Brownie's already taken a pillow to the head, you, Stripes and Orangie try that on me and you're in big trouble alright?" I asked and he nodded, as Leah and my aunts started laughing at that.

"I'm barely back for forty eight hours and now my furry bodyguards show up, this is getting ridiculous." I said and she started laughing as Aunt Anna answered me. "With the adult pack it's because they see you as a cub still, but with the trio I think it's because, to them, you're their pack sister baby and with that, learning to control these guys could take a while if they're now playing pranks on you, and at this rate, they're asking to get smacked with the pillows if they try that on their human mothers and mates at this point." she said and I nodded as Sally added on to that.

"Once things settle I think you better tell your mother that and why the trio got started here baby, Sam dropped out of college thanks to this and she's going to want the reason why." Sally said and I nodded to that. "Why do I feel like I'm about to turn into a magnet for trouble at this rate dad?" I asked and he sighed. "Whatever position you hold in your mother's side is the reason for that baby and with that in mind, be careful here okay."

"Because I think you're taking your position a bit too seriously honey." dad said and I hid a smile as I answered that. "Yeah well you can thank mom for that, between her, Aunt Sally and Aunt Anna, I remember enough to be on watch in case I walk right into whoever we got doing the killing right now, now, but my position is junior advisor to the hunters now and with that I'm helping Uncles Billy and Harry with the guys now."

"What about summer plans though, what are we doing for my first summer back?" I asked and they smiled. "We're doing our two week camping trip up at our usual spot this time honey." Billy said and I smiled at that. "One good thing, we're old enough to not need naps now." I said and they started laughing at that. "Naps no, but ease up on the pillow fights girls or you know the consequences here." he said and we both nodded as I exchanged looks with Leah at that as Elliot changed the subject with a smile at that.

"What happens if I accidentally get smart with you or hit you with the pillow?" I asked and he smiled. "Are you getting smart with me here now young lady?" he asked with a playful smile then, and before I could answer that Daniel pulled me into his arms. "Alright I'm sorry I take it back, you win I give up." I said through my laughter as he got me in the stomach, before easing up on me then and pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around him gently as dad hid a smile at that as Elliot looked at me gently.

"I see you got a new bracelet huh?" Elliot asked and I nodded. "Yeah, mom made it for me and gave it to me yesterday, I already remember who's who, and I'm looking forward to when the contract activates, I'm taken already, so there's no chance of petty arguments where the guys in school are concerned." I said and he nodded smiling. "Hey guys how about a game of football." Sam called out to my brothers and they all nodded.

"Here we go, alright guys, watch where you throw that, our parents and I are right next to the fire so watch out." I called out and they nodded. "How much are the guys like you now exactly?" I asked and the quintet chuckled. "At this rate they turned into mini me's now, though you're a lot like you're father and when one of the sextet start something it turns into a free for all for the rest of the young 'pack' at times." Harry said and I started laughing at that as I looked at my baby brother then with a smile, he'd grown so much I was in shock at that as I looked at Harry and Sue then with a smile.

"Seth sure has grown, how old is he now?" I asked and Sue smiled. "He just hit fourteen now baby." she said and I nodded as I looked at my baby brother, before the game shifted courses then. "Heads up!" I heard Jake call out and I looked up and then quickly jumped and grabbed it, before landing on the ground. "Nice catch Bells." dad said and I smiled at that as I looked at Jake then. "Alright to repeat that guys, watch where you throw that." I said and tossed it to him then and he nodded as I heard a bit of snickering at this.

"Alright laugh it up, I know what you're thinking here, wise guy." I said to Leah and she smiled softly. "I'm glad you came sis." she said and I smiled. "Thanks, don't worry, you got me and I'll help you deal with it, how's the pain right now?" I asked and she sighed. "Not so easy to deal with Bells." she said and I nodded as I answered her gently then.

"I know what you're thinking here, but there's always a reason for things like this, but you're not alone and you never will be, I'm back, you got me back as your sister now, our quintet is back in one piece now." I said and she nodded and I pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around me. "Thanks I needed that, sister to sister, we stick together now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I gave a bit of a cover story to her, knowing this was going to help get her mind off it then.

"As the future chief's mate you're my bodyguard later in life Leah." I said and she smiled in shock. "In other words the spirits were saying I'd find my mate in time, but in the mean time I just take care of you, because you're my baby sister, alright that makes sense, dad what are the stories on that exactly?" she asked and he smiled. "That's what's coming up in this actually, speaking of which, time to get the show on the road." he said and I nodded in agreement as Billy called out to the boys then.

"Hey guys time to get started now." he said and they came to join us then as Jake took one side of me and Sam took the other as I leaned against Jake and he wrapped his arm around me then, with the logs seven feet away from the fire we were lounging against the log Sam offering his extended heat on my left and Jake keeping me warm on my right. Sitting there I felt a new jolt of normalcy sitting with my big brother on one side of me and my mate on the other and I knew we were going to be doing this a lot as our new members of the pack started hearing the stories as parts of our history than just stories.

'I'm Quileute, and I'm taking total pride in who I am, my home is the reservation and my job is protecting humans from the dangerous predators, and my mate is the man next me, no matter what happens I'm doing what needs to be done here, and keep my family in one piece.' I thought as he got ready to get started then. 'So where do you want to start?' he asked and I thought it over. 'First encounter with the cold ones, we've got five or six, but this is one I need to relearn now.' I thought back to him and he nodded as he, Harry and Papa Quil got started and Papa started then and I leaned against Jake.


	8. 7: Stories, School and Aftermath

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Timeline: A month after the New Born battle and three weeks, before the wedding and she's beginning to get cold feet, and Jacob has run away.**

 **Synopsis: The week of their wedding, Bella gets a flash of what could happen if they were married and have children and winds up back eighteen months in the past to the day she sees Jacob first, can she change her future or will things play out like they did in this**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

 **Warning: Because of the stories I'm dividing the last chapter in two pieces and this is the second half of it, as she spends the weekend with the pack, before she meets the sextet and starts school, while seeing the Cullens for supposedly first time, in the quintet's case, as she adjusts to the first week in school here.**

 **Also as the story continues from here, there's going to be several chapters that show the added changes in the future as the older versions talk it over and one of two flashbacks of Billy's memories of her when she was a toddler during her visits, before Renee gets sent to the past as well, before the middle of New Moon, when she comes face to face with Laurent for the second time around.**

 **Chapter 7: Stories and New First Impressions**

After settling there, Uncle Billy decided to go first. "The Quileute have been small tribe from the very beginning, but we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors. Shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf, this enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe." he said and I smiled. 'I'll say it does, I've never seen a vampire that panicked at seeing a pack of more than five wolves hunting them down.' I thought, before seeing the amused look on Paul's face for that mental remark.

'Okay you two, try to keep a straight face at this, I know you're trying to keep from laughing over there.' Jack said to us and we nodded as we exchanged looks as we tried to keep from laughing. 'Cubs I'm not kidding here, pull yourselves together you two.' he said gently and I nodded as Billy continued as he hid a smile at that. "One day our hunters picked up a scent and tracked it through the woods till they found a creature."

"One with skin as hard as stone and as cold as ice, with eyes as red as blood, it looked human, but it was something else, at its feet was a young woman and the leader of the pack phased and turned into his spirit wolf. Their teeth were able to tear it apart, but only fire could truly destroy it. From that day forward the pack gave this new enemy a name, they called it the cold one, and they lived in fear that the cold one wasn't alone..., and they were right." he said and I swallowed as the memory of my first encounter shot through me as Joe nudged me in the back.

'You okay cub?' he asked with a gentle growl and I nodded. 'Yeah I'll be fine, you better go with the third wife tale now, and then move a bit further up to when they met my grandmother.' I said and Harry and Papa Quil both gave a mental nod as Harry started next. "About two months later, their concerns were well founded because the mate of the cold one they killed came to the village and brought destruction in her wake, though the pack fought, they didn't have enough power."

"Our chief Taha Aki was a great spirit warrior in his time, but his mate, the third wife found the key, while he fought the female cold one, she took up her mates knife and with no magical powers expect one, she sacrificed herself to save the entire tribe. The smell of fresh blood distracted the female cold one long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. But though she was not a wolf, she had just as much courage to protect her tribe as the pack had done." he said and I smiled at the story.

"I saved my hometown and the tribe once, I can do it again, you leaches you're never touching another human in this town as long as I live here.' I thought as Jack looked at me sternly at what he just heard from me then as he said it for the seven, 'Cub remember what we said here baby, don't go into the woods or do anything rash, you're still a cub, you got a long way to go, before you reach mother omega's stage here.' Jack said to me softly and I nodded with a sigh as I answered him softly.

'I know, but like the guys, I'm protecting everyone in both towns and up to the borderline, I'm a cub I know that, but the responsibility of my job makes me want to push forward, we've lost four people in a month and I want to know what's causing it, I also want to get started with my pack now, I'm the omega for both packs, I want to start now, if this is how the guys feel on their phasing day and first day as a wolf, I feel the same, my job is to protect people now.' I thought back to him and he nodded to that as Harry said it for him, his brown eyes loaded with paternal caring and love.

'Don't worry baby, it won't be long now, just focus on the lessons and then when you're ready we'll start training you, because your first test is on Monday in school honey.' Harry thought back to me and I nodded to that as Papa Quil went to the next one. "The leaders of our tribe were strong and wise, and of twelve only six were spirit warriors, their job was to protect the pale and dark faces from the cold ones, and their human leader was known as the omega, she was strong, wise and kind, and her role was a peace keeper, but she had the power to heal any and all injuries, spiritual and physical."

"And as with every pack that came before it they had a human leader who lead them, every generation that came after until the day our tribal leaders met a group of cold ones and the lives of the omega and her pack would never be the same again. Back when the early leaders of the council were still young and strong, the omega of Ephraim's generation was exiled from the tribe, she'd fallen in love with a pale face, but was allowed to cross into the lands and she was settled in the neighboring town."

"Though she was exiled from the reservation, they gave her permission to cross so she could work with her pack, our greatest of the council leaders, Ephraim Black, Quil Ateara, Levi Uley, Joseph Clearwater, David Trueheart and Job Lehote, the pack were childhood friends and cared a lot about each other, and they loved their omega like a sister, because she was more than she seemed as she was the strongest of her family."

"Her name was Tala, when she found her mate, she was working with her alpha from the next town over, one day not long after the treaty was created, she was hiking through the forest and came across the cold ones her alpha had met. She too had reservations about them being here, but agreed to the treaty that her alpha had set up with the leader of the cold ones, but her extensions were more numerous than the treaty was agreed to, as she had more power than the council together."

"As an omega, she was a peace keeper, and she stated that when the cold ones were in Olympia they were to stick to their treaty lines, that there were no acts of violence when in range of pale face or dark faces, no hunting humans and to never, ever use their weapons against humans. If they refused, they were exiled from our lands, never to return, and if one of them broke the rules he was banished or to be executed by the pack, they agreed to that request and she acted as a go between for them till they left."

"As time went on, she grew strong enough to help out everyone and see them in the same way, and passed that knowledge on to her daughter, never knowing when the time would come for the tribes to work as one, but knowing the gold eyes would accept that if she and her bloodline would grow with every addition to it. The youngest of her heirs would be the strongest in her bloodline and become a threat to every red eye that came through the peninsula, as she had the power of their secrets and deflect their powers and be able to protect her loved ones, through strength of heart, courage and love."

"As the alpha and omega, they knew their heirs would be the strongest in their families, as they lead the pack, with each new addition to it as the alpha's fourth took her position and together, would be protecting others with their lives, knowing one day the red eyed leadership would learn the omegas were back and it was time to gather allies, because the leadership would become a threat." he said and we nodded, before his eyes suddenly shifted and I knew whatever he was thinking it had just gotten more complicated.

'Oh dear lord, Father you're not serious, her and Jacob's prophecy starts now, when she comes into contact with these leeches?' I saw him thinking and I knew he gave a mental nod as he stated whatever information Quil had given him. 'My son, Ephraim, Levi, Joseph, Tala and I sent her back so she could begin their prophecy, we are meant to be friends with the gold eyes, but first she's got to deal with the fifth member of the original quintet and keep her distance from him, she'll tell you everything soon enough, but tell them the prophecy.' I heard a voice say and I wondered what it was that had my adoptive grandfather worried about then as he looked at us to finish the story.

"During that time not long after the alpha and the omega began their service of protecting the peninsula, a prophecy was created that when the heir of the omega and the heir of the alpha were ready that they were born to protect human life in Olympia, with their pack at their side, the Alpha's heir was to be the strongest in his family and his children as powerful as he and his mate are, as they and their pack became friends and allies with the gold eyed cold ones that the alpha had met that day in the woods."

"When the day came for their prophecy to begin that day will be when a group of nomads would come to the region and the hunt would begin for them as the couple, their pack, the adult pack and the gold eyes and their allies would join forces and protect the entire region and human life from the red eyes and their leadership." he said and I felt my shock go through me at that, knowing exactly what that meant for me now. 'I'm meant to bring the tribes together as one to destroy the Volturi later in life, that's what I'm meant to do, destroy the Volturi and every dangerous red eye that comes through here.' I thought as I felt a jolt of realization at what happened in my time line.

'You got to be kidding me, you mean what happened in my timeline was supposed to happen, damn it Edward, you destroyed my prophecy back then, well it's coming true now you leach, I've had enough of this, okay, I'm home, keep my distance, and stay with my friends and tribe family.' I thought then as I listened to the conclusion of our stories as Billy took over then. "Over time our enemies have diminished, but one remains, the cold ones, our magic awakens when they're near us and our lands and we become our wolves, but though we know there is danger, we know we must always be ready."

"We can sense it now and we feel the danger is there, we feel the threat in our blood, something dangerous is coming and we must all be ready for it and when it does." Billy finished for him and I nodded. 'My life was meant for more, that's what mom meant, my destiny was to have the tribes work together and become allies, now I just have to keep him from messing with my head this time.' I thought as that ended story time for us, as I locked gazes with my grandfather then to mentally ask him that.

'Thats my destiny, I'm meant to bring the tribes together to hunt down every human drinker that comes through here, Papa, I met the leadership in my timeline, they know my family has returned, how can I fight them, if we only had seven right now, the leadership are strong, we need to gather allies from the Cullens. You got a direct link to my great grandmother and your father now, how is it I can talk to the spirits that way as well?' I asked Quil silently and he looked at me as he answered me softly.

'Your great grandmother was waiting till you were ready for you to know this, what happened in your timeline was meant to happen, but she and our fathers wanted you to be back where you belong, before you start your prophecy, because your life in our world was normal and they waited till you were ready for you to begin your true training as an omega, but till your pack is complete, the rebellion won't start till a gold eye defects and a red eye mates and becomes a gold eye, that is when your prophecy begins.'

'Your prophecy got derailed in your timeline, with the fact you chose to return to the past we can change the future, because as the oldest elder in the council, I can speak to the spirits and they tell me information, but your time as the leader of this rebellion against the red eye leadership is fast approaching, my cub, but till that time comes, try to deal with this as a normal cub now, you have your pack and human friends, but the true allies in the rebellion are to be the sextet, their friends and their relatives.'

'Our true enemies are the seventh Cullen, these nomads and the leadership, only by remembering everything in your timeline can you change the past and fix your future, our family is intact, if you need guidance I'm here cub, I love you and I will always be here, my father transferred his healing power to me so I could train the Cubs and you in our history while your uncles did advanced tactics, but your training begins on Monday, once you see these gold eyes face to face finally, but the time is fast approaching.'

'Your destiny starts the day you meet these red eyes face to face, don't rush things just do your studies and tests of the cold ones quietly, if one of them becomes infatuated with you make it clear you belong to my grandson. Time to let go now baby, you and the Cubs relax, it's time for supper now.' he said and I nodded as I joined my pack for dinner and we settled ourselves and started talking as I looked at my ten person pack and smiled, it was the eleven of us till our baby cub began and then we were running our alliance safely with my vampire friends once the time came.

Knowing the day was going to come when we and half the reservation were going to have to do battle with the Volturi and we and the sextet, the Denali and their friends were going to be ready for what was going to come that day, the following morning I spent the day with them again and got caught up with my brothers, sister and uncles as we re-established our bond, as I felt it growing every hour then as we did it.

The next day began the transition of life in school, only this time, I knew my friends personalities too well to keep it from getting out of hand. After getting into the cafeteria, Mike pulled a chair out for me and I sat down as their joking got started. "Well Mike I see you met my home girl Bella." Eric said and I hid a chuckle as that got things started. "Your home girl?" Mike repeated and Tyler answered that after kissing me on the cheek.

"My girl." he said and yanked Mike's chair out from under him and he went after him for that. "Sorry to mess up your game Mike." he said and Mike chased him off. "Hey watch it wise guy or you're getting it now!" I heard Mike call back to him as he ran after him. "Oh my god, it's like the first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy." Jessica said and I started laughing as I answered her. "You think it's bad now, at least they're not fighting over me for the first date Jess." I said and she nodded in agreement to that.

As we got started I shifted the subject then slightly. "And it's a bit too late for dating rights here, because I'm taken already." I added and Eric looked at me at that. "Who are you seeing, you just moved here Bella?" he asked and I smiled. "You know the chief of the Quileute tribe?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm betrothed to his son, my parents have been friends of his for forty years." I said and he nodded to that with a slight smile.

"Nice touch Bella, alright with that in mind you can fill me in later, but for the time being, why not hang with us." he said and the girls nodded with a smile. "Thanks and I accept that offer of friendship Eric, who else is in your gang if you've known each other this long?" I asked and they smiled. "It's the five of us and a couple members of the team, but another girl in the group is nice, we needed a new member for a while, but that makes eight now." he said gently and I nodded to that.

"Thanks, with time I can get used to it, but at least it's nice being among new people, though I'm the new kid in school, and with that in mind here, we better keep it from getting out of hand here." I said and they nodded, before I heard a thunk and looked over my shoulder then. "Alright boys, knock it off!" I heard the coach call out then and hid a smile. "Are they always like this?" I asked and they nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah every time one of them starts something it turns into a wrestling match and Bentley has to break it up, if we're in the cafeteria." Angela said and I nodded as I looked at Eric, as I got started on my idea. "What's your position in the school Angie?" I asked and she smiled. "I'm the editor for the school paper, I'm looking for the right angle though for my latest story." she said and I nodded as I took that then.

"What's your current idea here?" I asked and she explained that to me as I looked at her and Jessica leaned forward from her side of the table. "I'm setting up a new line for the next edition, it's focused on the future." she said and I nodded, before my future had nothing, but a long expanse of time, thanks to Cullen, now it was focused on being human and I could make an effort to get involved in the gangs plans that year.

"The future is dead Angela, don't bring it up again, that time capsule was going to be set up before, but it's a waste of time." he said and I decided then to change things for all of us as I answered him. "Eric don't get testy for the headlines on the paper, she's right, only by the past can you hope to make a better future and with that in mind here, we use that as our stepping stone, but I suggest we do a new cliche for our graduating class, and that is never judge a book by it's cover." I said and they smiled at the idea.

"What do you have in mind exactly Bella?" he asked and I went into it. "If you've met the tribe already that's what I mean, I'm thinking a 1960's style type of prom theme here, our class is going to be doing 'The Outsiders' in reading soon and that's the essay at the moment, so we use that for our prom theme, there's three classes here, the extremely rich, the middle class and the poor people, we all take one of each and add it to the decorum for the prom." I said and he smiled at the idea as she said it for him.

"That's a great idea Bella, we read it at least ten times since we started high school, and with that, we make it so though we look different, we're all human, despite the appearance." Jessica said and I nodded in agreement to that as I acted like a normal teenager with them and got involved in the conversations with the girls. "What I also meant by that is that by learning from the past, the bigots, the money talk, new money, old money, destitute people, the previous two hundred years they all acted like they were royalty and treated others like they were white trash."

"We still have people and teenagers who still act like that, like those brats on the 'Mighty Ducks Trilogy, Titanic, The Outsiders', that's what the social society bigots are, we learn from the past to create a better future, whoever is our valedictorian, we make chances as a gang, the class leadership, for the benefits of everyone and the entire town, and I can help right out the speech for that person who is, but this is our stepping stone for a better future now and with that in mind, every piece of discrimination is removed."

"It's not just rich or poor, color, faith, we're all people, we are one, and that is the lesson of our latest edition in the newspaper, time to show that money, color, faith, hatred, prejudice and discrimination, those things have no place in this school and town and whoever has thoughts like that should keep it to themselves, or else they become the pariah in the town." I said and they smiled at that as we brainstormed our plans then. While I was doing this I saw the quintet and hid a smile as I looked at the girls.

"Who are they?" I asked and Angela looked over her shoulder and saw who I was looking at as the quintet came in the door. "The Cullens." she said and Jessica finished her sentence. "They're Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they just moved here a year or so ago." she said and I nodded, that meant Sam phased when the quintet arrived, if Emily was unhurt, I was making sure it stayed that way. "Who's who exactly?" I asked and she gently explained it to me.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie and she and the big guy Emmett, they've got a thing going on, though I'm not entirely sure that's legal." she said and I hid a smile as Angie answered her. "Jessi, they're not related." she said and I quickly answered her. "Related no, but unrelated it's fine guys, keep going." I said and they nodded as they tried to keep from smiling. 'Edward, you've got no chance at having me as your mate, I'm taken already.' I thought as I hid a smirk as Jessica went on then.

"Okay, the little brunette girl is Alice and she's really strange, and she's with Jasper, the one who always looks like he's in pain." she said and I gave a nod, since he had been on normal blood for two hundred years changing human blood for animal was hard on him, as was controlling his thirst, so being around teenagers was testing his urges to go hunting, and I quickly thought over what I knew then as I locked gazes with Rosalie, and she looked at me gently, as whatever power I had to shield from him activated then, and I heard her voice in my head.

'Bella, can you hear me?' she asked and I quickly answered her. "Yeah I can, if whatever was blocking your brother out from hearing my thoughts before just activated, we can talk with out him over hearing us now.' I told her and she nodded. "What is it you need to tell me if you locked gazes with me just now?' she asked and I quickly explained it to her. 'Rosalie if you know about me, tell him to go hunting right now, before they both lose it.' I thought to her and she nodded and quickly dropped her tone.

'Bella, are you that other version, because the message I got said a version of you had memories of that time-line, but if you locked gazes with me now, I need to know that now, before I tell Carlisle.' she asked and I gave a nod and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Edward, and I knew she was telling the duo to go hunting before class started.

As I watched them, I saw her look back at me. 'Bella are the older looking quartet in that photograph, the grandsons of the quartet I met eighty years ago?' she asked and I gave a nod. 'Yeah they are, I'm betrothed to the heir of the red wolf, but listen to me here, in your case I'm acting as the go between for us and your family, but I'm going to be seeing your father face to face pretty soon, so get ready, because what happens today in biology is my first test for your brother, because my quartet just activated since you moved back.' I said and she nodded as she answered me.

'Bella, stay out of range, in class, of Edward, you're in his biology class, and we don't need a loss of control in there, and stay away from the fan, because they never leave the A/C going in the class rooms, and he's going to pick up on your scent, so stay away from the fan and next to one of your friends in class, otherwise he's going to blow our cover, if you have to run your test stay out of range of his reach, just keep up pretenses with your friends, you need a normal life here, I'm covering up things for you and till my father gets off tonight after work.' she thought back to me and I nodded as I turned to my friends.

After hearing everything they had to tell me, I decided I was going to start keeping a physical and mental track of every clue I got on him, as my biology class came up, and saw Edward sitting at our table, and deliberately walked in front of the fan and he froze at that while covering his nose, before the bell rang and he got up and left the room. 'Alright clue one, my scent sets his blood lust on fire.' I thought as Eric turned to me at that as I sat at his table with him and Angela, with Jessica, Mike and Tyler right behind us. "What was that about Bella?" he asked and I hid a smile.

"Not sure, but he just made his situation worse in my case, if he's going to be rude every time we're in class together, it's no use being polite now." I told him and he nodded in agreement. After hearing the slight argument with the receptionist in the office after class was out, I figured he was trying to get out of range and change classes, before he lost it now, and I just ignored that, as I got on the phone after getting to my house that night. 'If Billy was concerned before, he's going to know there's trouble, after he hears Edward's reaction in class today.' I thought as I dialed my godfather's phone number.

"Black residence, Billy speaking." I heard and smiled. "Hey Uncle Billy, is the coast clear over there, because the treaty is getting dragged up?" I asked and he gently answered me. "Yeah Jake's not home right now honey, he's at practice, what is it?" he asked and I gently answered him. "Had a slight over reaction in my biology class today, as far as Cullen is concerned." I told him and he quickly answered me.

"What happened exactly?" he asked and I gently explained it to him. "I was coming in the door and stepped in front of the fan and he covered his nose, best guess, he was fighting his hunting instincts, he tried to switch classes, but couldn't, and pulled himself out of school for the next week to go hunting." I told him and I could tell he nodded.

"Alright, if Doctor Cullen gave the go ahead, I think he's going to monitor things for a while, if you know about both of us already, and if you wanted to see your brothers and uncles automatically this soon, and if this is the you from that time-line I'm talking to if you called me that quickly." he said and I gently answered him.

"Yeah I'm the one from that time-line, if there is another disturbance like this one, I'm going to have to talk to the six of you face to face, but I already know about the guys and I couldn't care less what you are, my memories back completely now, so don't worry about it, since that's Jake's biggest fear when he phases, he thinks he'll lose me, because of the gene, but I'm not going anywhere." I said and his tone gentled at that.

"Whatever trouble comes from this I'm coming to spend time on the reservation with you and the gang, we can rebuild our bonds now, quick suggestion here is call Carlisle right after he leaves, as you know their senses are as sharp as yours are, wait till he's a good fifteen miles away from the house, because he's going to be in a rush to go hunting to prevent an outburst, because he decided not follow his sister's suggestion to go hunting, so call five minutes later." I said and I heard the smile at that as he answered me.

"You sent them the same message you sent me and the guys if you're saying that baby?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah I did, Rose was the one who got it, she's Carlisle's second born, in children, as of now where, she's concerned, I'm keeping the link open so we can talk, but once she hears who I am and what I am to you and the packs, she's going to know that Cullen doesn't have a chance in hell of having me as his mate now."

"As things continue, if there's trouble here, call a meeting, because that's when I'm doing the debrief of what happened in my timeline, that's our window that day, with dad at work, and the fact I'm a minor, if I need a day out of school, I've got you three taking care of me that day, with you being my guardians, so that covers the red tape." I said and I knew he nodded as he answered me with a tone of paternal love in his voice.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, but if there's anymore trouble the next few weeks, I'm yanking you out of school for the day so we can talk and spend time together and you can fill us in and debrief us, see you this weekend baby." he said and I nodded as we ended the call as I got started then and went up the attic.

My intention was to get some of the stuff I'd made as a kid, but create young adult versions of the drawings as I went to the boxes that had my stuffed animals and looked at the eight with a smile. "Time for you guys to be put back where you belong now." I said and grabbed the box, and carried it to my room and unloaded it, I left Tala on my bed, and then put the adult quartet on both sides of him.

"Stormy, Sunny, Brownie, Smokey and Tala, Uncles Billy, Harry, Josh, Daniel and Elliot, you guys are on the bed, as for Candy, Copper, Patch and Orangie, you're going to be sitting by the window on my window seat. When off the reservation I've got you guarding me here in my room when I'm asleep every night now." I said with a smile. 'Nice try Cullen you're never breaking into my room any more, I've got a mental link to my packs, one mental phone call and you're screwed here, so fair warning here.' I added mentally.

As I set up a new set up in my room, I set my desk by the wall next to my window seat, my dresser by the wall next to it, and my book shelves on both sides of the window facing east in the room, as I left room on the walls for my new drawings, I was intending to make my entire room wolf to make it clear to Edward, I was Quileute and I was taken already as I got the other items from the attic and opened it to find several figurines of wolves and two or three dream catchers and smiled at that.

As I pulled my keepsake box out I pulled the twelve bracelets from it and smiled as I grabbed the tackboard from the wall next to my dresser and tacked the first six years on one row and the next right below them, before putting them on the wall again. "Okay time to get some rearranging done here." I thought out loud. 'Okay desk shifted slightly next to the dresser, so I can see out the window seat window there, the shelves guarding the other and my rocking chair standing right there now."

"My blood is two upbringings one Italian and the other Quileute, I can mix the styles, but the items on the wall but my figurines are going to be on the desk and the dresser and bookshelves." I said out loud as I set up everything till I reached the fourth box and found several more dream catchers in three different sizes in and smiled at that.

"Okay Jake gets me a miniature one to hang on the head of my bed later, I'll just keep these ones on the walls and you guys on the dresser and the desk, once the rest of my stuff shows up, moms got my second set of toy wolves with her, and I've got everything split down the middle now, though I'm living with dad now." I thought out loud, checked the clock and saw it was five and dad would be home in a hour went downstairs and got started on dinner and did my homework as it was cooking than.

After doing that I wrote a message to my father and stuck a few photos of him and me in it together, of our first true weekend back together, with the rest of the gang. We'd gotten several pictures taken that night, one of him and me, me with my aunts and sister, the guys and me together, me surrounded by the guys, in their wolf forms.

Fifteen minutes, before dad came home that night, I moved the envelope to my room and put it on the window seat propped in front of Quil, I needed to get a couple wolves that look like Leah and Embry now, because I had ninety percent of my pack on display in my room right now I just need the duo to finish it, but I just had to wait it out. "Mama, is this going to be like that Dennis Quaid movie, if my father and paternal pack are checking out my room later?" I asked and heard her answer me.

" **Yes, everything done here will be seen in the future by the older versions of our family and pack as well as your pack, as will every memory you change for them. That letter will be needed for your father, once we reach the night of the game, Joseph will send a message to Harold that it is time for Goldie to retake control again and he will activate that night. Everything you're doing is going to change their memories, but they're going to be able to relax knowing you are fine here in the past."**

 **"The letter will be seen, but the coloring will be a yellowing slightly like with a book, so when you placed it where ever you put it, you're father will find it, and know you're fine, just hang in there my cub, and things will be fine."** she said and I nodded to that and moved it to sitting below Cocoa's paws, knowing dad was going to see in there. 'Don't worry dad, I'm not leaving you, mom or Phil no matter what.' I thought gently to him as I prepared for my next step in my plan.

Just as the thought shot through me, I heard the door open then. "Baby I'm home." dad called out and I walked downstairs then to see him. "Hey dad how was your day?" I asked and he smiled slightly as he put his bomber's jacket and gun onto the rack by the door. "Aside from no new leads today, it's going fine, so how was your first day honey?" he asked and I smiled as I answered him.

"Went great, I met a few people and the quintet invited me to join them everyday for lunch now." I said and he smiled at that. "Who'd you meet exactly?" he asked and I chuckled. "Mike Newton, Tyler Bennett, Eric Yorkie, Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley and a couple of their friends on the team, I bumped into the Cullens finally, and Edward over reacted for some reason I'm not entirely sure yet, but I don't doubt he's pulling himself for a week, for whatever reason." I told him and he nodded to that.

"That's strange, he's never had that reaction before, though Carlisle gives permission for them to go camping and hiking and pulls them from school at times. Alright you can fill me during dinner tonight, come on." he said and we headed for the kitchen and got dinner and talked things over that evening as it settled then.

 **Charlie-August 2009**

After getting home from my best friend's house that day, I felt the relief shoot through my heart my baby was being given the chance to heal now finally. I didn't want to give her up to that little brat, but knowing he was a vampire and drugging her, that only pissed me off even more, with her in the past I felt our weekend together take hold and her first day in school as I felt our relationship getting deeper through the bond.

The guys had invited us over for a barbecue bonfire Saturday night, and she and I were talking things over, I could now see my baby had taken total pride in the other side of her bloodlines as well. My side of the family was Italian and my ex-wife was Quileute, I'd accepted that after seeing my brothers in their wolves, my lost blood brother, who I missed a lot, was murdered by the leaches that bastard had set on my baby.

I trusted the sextet, but I wasn't having him anywhere near my daughter as of now. Just as I finished thinking that, I heard several thunks and thuds upstairs. "What on earth is going on up there?" I asked out loud and walked upstairs to see the attic door open and saw a box suddenly move it's way down the ladder and into my daughter's room and looked into the room to see everything she had as a kid spread around the room.

'Okay, I don't have a ghost in my house, she must be rearranging things in the past here.' I thought as the billboard next to the dresser got taken down and I saw her first twelve years worth of bracelets getting tacked onto it, before being put back on the wall, as the boxes that had her books in them she had packed for when she was getting ready for the wedding slowly disappeared and the books were lying on the bed.

As the bookcases suddenly shifted their position and moved their way to the right and left side of the window facing east, while the rocking chair moved itself in front of the window and shifted so it could lean against the one on the right, and then the desk moved itself sideways and outed itself at an angle where she could look out the window and leave enough room for her to sit at the window seat there.

While the bed shifted position slightly and moved a yard closer to the bedroom door, and the bedside stand sat itself next to it and in front of the book shelf and settled itself five feet away from it. "Charlie you up there?" I heard Elliot and Daniel call out. "Yeah I'm upstairs, but you better check this out." I called back and they walked up the stairs as two more boxes walked themselves down from the attic and into her room then and started getting unloaded then, as he came up the stairs as he answered me.

"What's going..., oh good grief, she must have gotten us out of storage finally if she's doing this, because everything you packed away that we gave her was in the attic, she must have gotten her stuff out of storage now." Elliot said and then looked at the bed and said it with a smile. "Hey Dan check it out, she's got us on the bed now." he said and we both turned to the head of the bed and I saw her stuffed wolves sitting there.

" So that entire time she had you in her room watching over her every night when she came to visit and I didn't even realize that till you guys showed me, but these wolves have lighter colors than you do, why's that exactly?" I asked him. "They're cub versions of us when phased Charlie, they're actually what the kids look like when phased and I see that the ones sitting on the bed are me, Dan, Josh, Harry and Billy now." he said and I nodded as I answered him as I looked around for the quartet then.

"Okay, so where are Eric, Jack, Adam and Joe exactly?" I asked, before getting the answer to my question as I saw them sitting on the window seat. "You're on the bed, they're on the window seat, okay if she did that, he must have broken in more than once in our timeline, but she's keeping them guarding the window over here." I said and then saw the envelope sitting beneath Eric's front paws and picked it up.

"What's that?" he asked me and I opened it. "She's sending me a message here, listen to this. **_'Dad, if you're reading this, than you know my room is being redone now, as I said before the week that put me in the hospital, he's going to be making frequent visits, by coming in through the bedroom window, which explains why Candy, Patch Copper and Orangie are blocking that window and my rocking chair is sitting between my bookcases, blocking the other. But everything that you remember right now is going to be slowly replaced with the changes I'm putting in here, but they're going to catch up to each other pretty soon.'_**

 ** _'The first of the original timeline, 'our' timeline, is the day of the car accident, from there it's going to be getting hectic, so if the guys are in the hospital with me and Tyler and they and Cullen see each other face to face, get ready it's going to be like your memory of when he and Jake nearly resorted to blows when Jake kissed me that first time, but that first weekend is only the beginning of the changes I'm making here, my next one is creating a few new themes where things in school are concerned here.'_**

 ** _'Everyone in town knows you hate discrimination, but the day of the car accident I'm dropping the bomb of my ancestry to him, Carlisle and Rose, I'm going to ensure that the packs can go hunting without needing to be careful here, because I'm going to give you and your team information in what to look for here, and have one of the seven at your side at all times.'_**

 ** _'Don't worry dad, you'll know I'm fine as the memories that you have now are replaced with what I'm doing, but to ensure you're the one protecting me as well, I'm going to be dealing with several human situations here as well. As you said you wanted me to have balance in my life, and I'm going to do that, by splitting my time between the packs, the sextet and my friends in school.'_**

 ** _'But you're all going to get a change in your memories with me in the past, it's going to get slightly more hectic, but it's not going to be as bad as it was now, because by the time my birthday rolls around you and I are going to be living on the reservation by that point and I will belong to Jake completely, because I'm building our relationship as this is being written.'_**

 ** _'Everything that happened here in 'our' timeline is getting changed here, the list of events that put me on the edge of being taken away from you, mom and the packs is in the envelope, these situations are going to be changed, but the changes are going to come with some unseen item attached to it, so sooner or later whoever it hits first is going to be seeing you guys at the Cullen's house as you're discussing this, the day of the convergence is the day I got the letter.'_**

 ** _'Dad the situation in Port Angeles was one situation where your being cop comes in, and you're not going to take it well, because it's something I've kept quiet since the car accident, and it involves your other string of felons. That memory is going to shift positions and you'll know what I'm talking about, because I'm making sure you find out through that department.'_**

 ** _'But you guys, if Uncles Daniel and Elliot are reading this as well, need to be ready for that phone call, because it's before what I learned from them comes into it and things go from natural to supernatural and I meet the Cullens for the second time around, but everything between now and when I come home is getting changed, the first of fifty issues is going to be the car accident.'_**

 ** _'But the day I get the letter and learn the truth of what you all wanted me to remember will be the day I return, everything after that is a new future for all of us, but to quote that statement here, 'Only by the past can we change the future' I'm using that as my stepping stone and the changes that come with it are going to be what you'll remember now from here on in.'_**

 **'Don't worry I'm not leaving you, just stand by, I'll be back, I'm promise, your baby, Bella.'** I read out and I nodded to that as I looked at the guys, as I pulled everything else that was in the envelope out and saw the photos we had taken of her with the kids and the entire family together, the list of dates that the situations that resulted in nearly taking my daughter away from me showed and I catalogued that and read through each one on it, before seeing the first was the day I dealt with Tyler.

"The car accident, the trip to Port Angeles, the day she met the sextet, the baseball game, yeah okay, these and everything on this list is getting redone, and she's changing what happens the day of the baseball game." I said and they nodded to that. "The first is the car accident, that's the day she met Carlisle, okay so that's when she tells me how to distinguish between the sextet and the red eyes, when the guys are tracking in the woods." I said and they nodded to that as Daniel answered me.

"At the moment only Jack, Adam, Joe and I are active in the new timeline, but Josh is coming back in six weeks, after we reactivated, but we were intending to show you what we are by being phased when you arrive at the Black's house." Dan told me and I nodded. "So you're doing a color coding in your bracelets, but make ones big enough to fit your back leg, and I see the six of you standing there, as I put it together and then I ask to see the trio first, okay that makes it a bit easier to figure it out." I told him before checking the collars and seeing the initials on them and then looked at him.

"You wrote your initials on these guys and color coded them to your clan bracelets, was this to jog her memory in case she forgot everything?" I asked him and he nodded to answer that. "Yeah we did that on purpose, we didn't know whether or not the kids were going to start, so we wrote both our initials and our sons on each one, so she could remember, but the bastard triggered a case of cross examination last year." Elliot explained and I nodded to that as we ended our conversation.

"So what's this mean for me if you're hunting in the woods, but in your wolves now?" I asked and he smiled. "You're going to have one or both of us at your side at all times, but if we find this trio and you hear me give you three growls and a whine, followed by my nudging you backwards with my head, I'm telling you to get out of the woods right there and let us and the quintet deal with it okay, you're our best friend, and we're not giving you up with out a fight, so with that in mind."

"When I do that I don't want any argument, you're fully human, we're superhuman, we can handle it, but we need the rest of our pack and Sam to do it, she needs you, so from here on, let us and the kids, as well as the sextet, protect her from these parasites and you protect her from the human ones, okay." Dan said and I nodded to his orders.

'Be safe baby, we're waiting, just come home safely.' I thought to her softly as I waited for the first item to hit as I put the list in my pocket and got ready to put it on the table in my room, because everything that I used on the job was kept in my room, fortunately I kept everything there and this was being placed on it, but my shotgun was going to be on stand by, and I was using it on the bastard if he ever came back.

 **Cullen house-Rosalie**

After hearing what happened in class that afternoon, I knew he decided to ignore my suggestion of going hunting after he slammed the door of the house as he asked Carlisle to be removed from school for a week, so he could go hunting and out of town. "For gods sake Edward, I told you to go hunting, before class started, if she responded to your reaction like that, I know she's going to be like everyone else, in thinking we're weirdos now." I snapped at him and Carlisle interjected that.

"Rose, we'll talk later if what you told me was any indication, but she's new and, if anything, is going to give the benefit of the doubt right now." he said and I nodded in agreement."Alright, I'm giving you the keys to my car, go and get as much time away as you need, but I want you full and in total control by the time you get back." he added and Edward nodded as he passed him the keys and Edward packed a bag of clothes and left."Carlisle could I talk to you in your office, it's about the chief's daughter." I said and he nodded and we went upstairs and I closed the door.

"What's going on Rosalie?" he asked and I explained it to him. "She knows there's something up about us. A couple days ago before she started school with us I got a letter, out of no where, saying she was from eighteen months into the future, and, to put it bluntly, her chosen soul mate is Jacob Black, she told me he's the heir of the red wolf we met that day, we have to keep this secret till the night we come into contact with our current killers, but I'm telling Emmett if need be." I said and he nodded in shock at that.

"He's Ephraim's heir?" he repeated and I nodded. "Yeah and she's his betrothed, we haven't seen him or the adult pack yet, but I think he's phasing next spring, but with the fact that photo shows eighteen, I think his father and the rest of adult pack activated or reactivated, and if the seven, or eight, are activated it means whoever is causing the murders has to do with it." I said and he nodded to that as he looked at me then.

"So she knows what we are, if she saw the wolves first, terrific, but why start speaking to you like this, if they're so wary of us?" he asked and I explained that to him. "Whatever her position with them is, she's able to talk to me mentally, I think that, whoever her maternal clan is, has to do with this, so she's half Caucasian and half Quileute, but we need to meet with her later to know that, but going by this, she's about to extend a hand in friendship to us, because she's spending eighty percent of her time with her human friends and by the looks of this her father's trio, quartet or sextet, whoever they maybe, if they're the wolves." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"So she knows he's attracted to her scent, well that's one clue and he's left to go hunting now as a result, so with the way things are going, she's starting, or restarting, her research on our kind, if she's related to the wolves, if the council are back on duty and she gets hurt sometime in the next month I'm meeting them face to face for the first time, hopefully your brother doesn't start anything, but you and I are the representatives of our clan as of now." he said and I nodded to that suggestion.

"You got the photograph here if there was one?" he asked and I nodded and passed it to him. "Four out of ten in the teenagers look like Levi, Ephraim, Quil and Joseph, in the young pack, and the older quartet look like them as adults, alright the quartet are probably their great grandsons and the quartet the second generation that changed." I said and he thought it over as he looked at the photo then as he said his thoughts then.

"If we had several come through here, before we came back then it was the older quartet, so probably their grandsons, and the latest young black wolf is probably Levi's heir, when we moved back and Alice and Jasper joined our family, which explains the young brown wolf and the silver and white one, in the years since we met Ephraim, but altogether the council are not going to take it well if the nomads came through if the boys started, and if it keeps up the entire junior council is going to get started if we don't find out what's doing the killing." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"She said we'll be meeting the council themselves, but if that means we join forces to protect her or not, I'm not exactly sure yet, if these kids are what I'm thinking of, I mean we haven't met the trio face to face, but we will soon enough if this gets dangerous, especially if one of the kids winds up in a car accident with the weather causing freezing rain on the streets in the school parking lot here, and she winds up seeing a practical demonstration of our strength and it results in a vocal brawl at work."

"If our current trio activated it's because we moved back, and Alice and Jasper moved in with us, on top of our current situation, since you're investigating the murders as the town coroner at the moment and helping her father with the kills, but this could be a real parasite or a wild animal Carlisle." I said and he nodded in agreement as he answered me gently as he read through what the autopsy report said after what happened, and my way of putting the term parasite, since that's how they thought of us at the moment.

"Current killers, either those are really wild animals, a homicidal maniac, or we got a group of red eyed nomads running around the Olympian Peninsula, if she gets too involved with us and it could put her at risk, alright if we have any real problems we need to talk to the wolves." he said and I nodded in agreement as we ended our conversation. "She seems to be pretty open minded here about us, and whatever connection we had with her seems to be the catch, if she knew us that way."

"But whatever her ability is she's able to block him out, so that helps with private conversations for a while and I can talk to her if there's trouble, but if he starts testing the trio's patience and she, and whoever gets into a car accident with the weather like this, is in need of medical attention and we see each other finally, we need to shut the fight down, before they explode all at once and expose both of us, because he could kill them both if they're that close to the temperamental pup." I told him and he nodded.

"Well if I'm meeting the adult pack sooner or later I'm talking to whoever the leaders are to head that off." he said, before I could answer that the phone went off then. "Cullen here." he said and I heard a voice answer him. "Elder Black, yes of course, alright if that happens I'll meet with your pack members, but my son is going to get testy if she's hanging around you, yes alright, I understand that, why choose now to phone me."

"Yes I understand and to answer your question whatever letter you got, my daughter got it as well and she's filling me in right now, no he's left to go to Denali and is staying with my relatives, she just showed me that picture too, yes, alright, we know how to keep him blocked out of our heads, because he's my first born, we know what to do, uh huh, yes alright, only if need be, but my oldest son will be told soon enough, yes, okay, if that happens I get to meet your pack face to face finally and if it does I'm becoming her doctor at the hospital as of now, it's just us with the murders going on, but I'm looking into it, and if need be I'll be happy to work with your pack."

"For the time you want only us and my son Emmett knowing the truth about her till we hear everything from you and your pack face to face of whatever he's going to be hiding from us in two months. Okay I can agree to that, with permission as time goes on I'd like a first name basis between us, if our partnership goes from what it is now to true friends and partners, alright thank you, so if anything happens, she's telling me herself of who she's related to if she's got a mental broadband to talk to us that way?"

"I will, alright I understand, if that happens she's working as a go between for us and you, she's an old friend in her timeline, alright so she's going to be spending her time with you and your packs during the week, why did he leave, my son left for a week to go hunting, yes alright, you're a friend of the family, alright, if it starts heading in that direction, I'm working with your friends to make sure she doesn't get caught in the middle if there's trouble, is there a reason there'd be a problem here if the kids see each other, if you're saying it like that and why would she need to calm them down herself."

"Wait they're Cubs, the latest pack are just Cubs, who are they, the sons of your friends, alright I get it, I'll make sure it doesn't go past vocal here where my son is concerned and I will make sure, alright I will I promise, yes I understand, alright I'll talk to you again soon, have a nice evening Elder, good night." he said and hung the phone then.

"I take it that was the chief huh?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, lovely timing, he chose the minute Edward is out of earshot to call, with Edward gone for the next week or so she's spending her time hanging around her pack or gang, whichever one it is, but he just repeated what you said here, we have to keep him blocked out, whatever she has to tell us later, she's got a bigger role here, and he wants us to head off an altercation if things start going from vocal to physical if the boys see each other finally, because our latest trio is a pack of Cubs, said Cubs the kids of his friends." he said and I nodded.

"Who've we got exactly?" I asked and he looked at the photo. "I think Levi's grandson just activated now, as did David and Job's, and they're no more than two years old either, but that's why she's around them, she's the buffer to their temper, so if Edward starts a fight, she's able to control it, but if she winds up with a concussion and this happens I'm going to be furious, because anything that aggravates a concussion is only going to make her worse here, her father is the chief of police and I'm not risking exposure because of his idiocy if he pushes the youngest cub to phasing right in front of us." he said and I ran my hand through my har as I answered him with a sigh.

"So our latest trio is a set of wolf Cubs, while their fathers are adult versions of them, and she's standing next to Ephraim's grandson, he's her mate, okay, we keep that from him till she tells us that face to face, great grandson if Edward tries to start a fight with the Cubs here, but I doubt they're the only wolf Cubs right now, if we don't figure it out." I said and he nodded in agreement to that as he looked at the picture I gave him.

"Ephraim, Levi, Joseph and Quil, alright if the adult quartet are their grandsons, it means it's genetic, and her mate is Ephraim's great grandson, if I meet Joseph's grandson and whoever the other two members of the original pack are, I need to learn more about who she is, because we met Tala right after she was exiled from the reservation." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered him.

Before I could though I heard her voice answer me. "Rose don't worry you'll be hearing it from me face to face, but just keep up the play acting, our friendship is going to be growing as time goes on right, but in my timeline you wanted me to stay human, to ensure that, you guys and the packs have to work together. Till the night we meet the red eyes face to face just act the way you have been with me. You, Carlisle and Emmett are the ones I'm working with, but in two months we meet the nomads."

"But while I stay friends with you and the quintet, this is all part of my plan to ensure you're both protecting me and the entire region, our bonds are more than just friends, I know you and the quintet in another way, your parents are more than that to me in my time line, just wait and you'll hear it from my godfather."

"My Paternal protector is Joseph's grandson, but my cousins are the young black furred wolf, the lighter grey and white wolf and brown wolf, the trio are the great grandsons of Levi Uley and David Trueheart, I'm mated to Ephraim's great grandson, and my brothers are the darker grey and white and gold furred wolves, you see in the photo, while my sister is the sandy brown with blond streaks in her fur, she's my personal bodyguard."

"My brothers and sister's names are Sam Uley, Embry Call, Jared Truheart, Paul Lehote, and Seth and Leah Clearwater, their fathers are my father's best friends, while Jake is the son of the Chief of the tribe, he's the reddish brown furred wolf standing next to me, if you check the envelope that photo was in, there's a list of dates in it that will help with our situation here, the first is today in school, and from there it's going to shift to our lives coming together, because I'm meeting Carlisle in three weeks.' I heard her say and I nodded as I pulled out the second piece of paper and saw every date on it she wanted me to know then as I answered him and explained what she just told me.

"She just broadcasted to me, she said she's telling us face to face of who her maternal clan is and this is to string him along, because she's taken already, by Ephraim's great grandson, the intention is we and the packs work together to protect her and the entire region, but during that time we build our friendship and partnership, than when we find our killers the partnership goes full and we work as a team." I told him and he nodded.

"Who's who exactly, since if I'm meeting these kids face to face, so I know their wolves on sight, before they phase in front of me for a first time?" he asked and I explained that to him. "Jacob Black is the reddish brown furred wolf, Seth Clearwater, he's the gold furred wolf, Sam Uley is the black, Jared Trueheart is the brown and Paul Lehote is the greyish black and white furred wolf, while Sam's baby brother is the lighter greyish white wolf and Seth's older sister is the sandy furred she wolf with blond streaks in her fur, that's her family pack." I told him and he nodded to that.

"So with only the trio active, I'm going to be meeting them soon enough, what's the first exactly?" he asked and I passed him the dates and he looked at it, and checked off the first one. "One down and fifty to go, it's going to be a long eighteen months here, if we're a part of her life, but if these nomads try and hurt her, I don't care if it's a violation or not, they're getting exterminated." he growled and I nodded to that in agreement.

"Whatever we were to her, I may have tried to keep her from wanting to become one of us, but whatever he did to her may have to do with why she sent me that, but either way, we keep her human, she's taken already by the wolf clan and if he starts getting obsessed we may not have a choice, I was your second born, but my brother still has a breaking point we can't risk Carlisle." I added and he nodded to that statement.

"If she's engaged to Chief Black's son, it's no use fighting over it now, we're just friends and partners and nothing further, that is if she didn't think of me and Esme as adoptive parents at the time, because if she did, whoever tries to attack my daughter is winding up dead if they're a red eye, if she's got a set of parents from each species, it means we're doing anything we can to protect her now, but I need to talk to her about that."

"If she switches her broadband to me and Emmett next, we can act as representatives to her and the tribe later, while I'm working with her father wolf, because if he's the chief, than there's my answer, she said godfather, I just need to find out who he is and if she's got more than one paternal pack member who sees her as another cub if that's why the sextet are looking at her like that in the photo, so whoever he might be I need to talk to him and his pack brother if anything comes up." he said and I nodded to that as we ended our conversation then.

 **And that's the end of chapter eight, from here the text is going to flip from the original publishment to new chapters, as it starts going through her school days leading up to when she meets the trio as the first book begins now with the next chapter, as things start shifting directions as the adult versions feel the changes as they remember everything that happens with their past selves.**

 **This is going to be a piece of what her prophecy shows of what would have been if Edward have never come into her life as she sees things from the pack's perspective and starts seeing him as a dangerous monster as she gets to know and spend more time with her friends, her father and the packs then.**

 **Before the story enters her going to Port Angeles and she begins her operation of dealing with Edward, before he changes his behavior and starts losing his mind out of crazy jealousy as this starts getting more hectic.**


	9. 8: No Shows, Snow and Family

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Timeline: A month after the New Born battle and three weeks, before the wedding and she's beginning to get cold feet, and Jacob has run away.**

 **Synopsis: The week of their wedding, Bella gets a flash of what could happen if they were married and have children and winds up back eighteen months in the past to the day she sees Jacob first, can she change her future or will things play out like they did in this time line.**

 **Warning: This chapter is going to be split into two parts as well and is going to show Billy's memory of her as a toddler as we get a glimpse of the two year old her and the adult pack when they were active and this is going to be follow things leading up to when she deals with the car accident and she reveals the truth to the trio, which is going to be the following chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 9: No Shows, Snowball Fights and Family Time**

The next day I saw the quartet were eating alone, and knew he just took off for a week to go hunting then. "Hey where'd he go?" Angie asked and I sighed as I answered her. "Whatever happened yesterday has to do with that, but best not to let it get to you, so what are your plans on the latest paper after what we talked over yesterday?" I asked her and she smiled. "I'm working on a time capsule set up here for when we are getting ready for college now, and everything you suggested, but I could use a bit of help."

"I could use your help with it, because the last two hundred years, are tough to remember, with the Suffragette group, and all of the social society crap, and money talk these people do." she said and I nodded and read through it. "Men back then were so chauvinistic, I'm glad we got the right to vote and be free, but men like Hockley, they make me sick." Jessi said and I nodded in agreement to that. "At least our guy friends treat us like equals." I said and Eric looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah and we're not going alpha male over you girls either so don't worry about it, I heard there was a sighting of an oversized wolf in the woods, what's going on?" he asked and I chuckled. "Before you guys start panicking it's fine, they're my pack, who'd you see exactly?" I asked and he looked at me. "I saw a black furred wolf and with him was a brown, near chocolate, brown furred one, who are they?" he asked and I smiled. "That was Smokey and Brownie you saw, don't worry they're tame."

"Like I said, I'm betrothed to Jake, but the pack, or packs, as their fathers just started up again, are my packs, I'm the omega, so they'll listen to me, so don't panic if one of them walks up to me asking for a hug, okay." I said and they nodded as Angie tried to keep from laughing. "Well that just gave a whole new meaning to the song 'Who's afraid of the big bad wolf'." Mike said, over hearing this, and we started laughing at that.

"There's that, but the alpha male thing is a bit more hectic at the moment but to change the subject, you guys are less likely to be going alpha male over your girlfriends than guys like Hockley, or those Socs are in the movies and books. But these guys are not my taste in preferences for a future boyfriend, or husband, if I wasn't already engaged." I said and he nodded to that as he said it for the guys gently.

"It doesn't matter you're friends, or family, with the tribe and we don't mind that Jake is who you belong to, in fact it's fine with us, if the guys are wolves at heart, we wouldn't care anymore than you do." he said with a smile and I nodded to that. "Thanks I take you would choose Jake anyway, if Cullen had taken off on me, though you'd want me for yourself, though you're dating Jessi?" I asked him and he smiled as he answered that.

"You're right I would, Cullen I don't trust enough not to hurt you, Jake I've known all my life, because his father's sports store is right next door to my dad's, our families decided on a discount for funds and equipment, if they had what we needed and vice versa. So if Chief Black ever is healed he can run the store himself and our families are working as one together to protect you with you being the new arrival." he said smiling gently.

"Jake and the guys aren't going to care you're looking after me so long as you can protect me when I'm separated from them in school, though I doubt Cullen is going to see it that way if he sees my brothers face to face. As to why it's because our tribes have had a major feud these last few years and I'm ending it soon enough, while I tell him and you who I really am to them." I said and he sighed as he answered me.

"Wolves or not, diversity or not, none of us care what they look like or what they are from a background. Our parents have been friends of theirs for years, who's your paternal wolf in the tribe exactly?" he asked and I explained that. "I've got five actually, but Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Josh Uley, Daniel Trueheart and Elliot Lehote, they've been dad's best friends since they were kids, I guess you met the guys when you've gone to the beach?" I asked and they all nodded to answer that.

"Yeah we did, and they and their friends are pretty cool for a bunch of fourteen to young adults, but anyone who treats our friends like that is a pariah in this school and town and with that, what else are you added to that newspaper editorial, Angie?" he asked and I answered that. "You better give us a minute Mike, I have to look it over." I said as I read through what she wrote down so far and smiled as I looked at her.

"Looks good, but I think we should go it one further, 'only by learning from the past can we make a better future here', everything from the last 100 years, the Titanic, the wars, the Cold War, the era our current reading project is focused on and so on." I said and she and Jessica smiled at that idea. "Hey give me that wise guy, stop fooling around." I heard, before seeing a fork go flying past me like it got catapulted across the table.

"Alright whoever is doing that better knock it off boys, we've gone over that ten times, last thing you need is getting it to the eye a few days before a game." I heard Bentley call out to him. "Eric what happened just now?" I asked and Dave answered that from the other table. "They recently started bouncing the forks and spoons around the table, and Tyler barely missed getting it to the eye six months ago after it got rocketed across the table the wrong way." he said and I nodded as I looked at my quintet.

"Alright you got to stop doing that, okay, he's right, the last thing you need it getting it to the eye a few days before the game." I said and the duo nodded as things settled, after three more days and a no show it shifted again the day we had a snow day. "Aw great, alright everyone be careful when driving home today will you." I said and they nodded to that, before we could head in, I got hit in the back and turned to the culprit.

"Alright you asked for it and now you're going to get it." I said and threw a snow ball at Jessca and that started things as there were snowballs flying back and forth. "Hey watch it, you nearly knocked my glasses off wise guy!" I heard Angela call out, before I ducked the one aimed at my head, before getting hit in the butt, turned around and saw Emmett looking at me playfully and smiled back at him as I answered that challenge.

'You want to go at it, fine we'll go at it wise guy, I've been wanting to do this to you for months now.' I thought with a smile as I raised my tone slightly, since he was on the other side of the courtyard then. "Alright that's it, now it's war." I called out to him and threw the next one and then the entire student body got involved as several snowballs went flying in all directions and the battle really got started as our teachers had to dodge several as they headed for the cafeteria then.

"Duck!" I heard Reynolds shout to Anderson. "Jeez, this is ridiculous, who wants to say it, before one of us winds up getting hit by an airborne snowball." Carlisle asked and Henderson decided to do that, before a third went flying and she quickly ducked it as he ducked the next as he called out to us, as they exchanged amused looks at what was going on in the courtyard. "I didn't think our new student would try to start something here." Henderson said and he nodded as he answered him.

Before he could though the next one went flying and he quickly ducked it as went flying into the cafeteria. "Alright who's the wise guy who hit me with that exactly?" I heard Jackson call out as he walked outside. "Who started it this time?" he added and she chuckled. "Emmett Cullen tossed the one that hit you and Bella Swan started this snowball fight, but we better call it now, time for lunch." She said and he nodded in agreement as Henderson called out then for him as he looked at us gently.

"Alright whoever wants lunch better get inside now you guys and take it slow so you won't slip." I heard Henderson call out and I could tell he was holding in his laughter at what was going on between us, as the next came flying and he ducked it as Bentley quickly dodged the next as he walked over to him and I could tell they were both trying to keep from laughing at this as he and the cafeteria faculty were talking it over.

"I wasn't expecting a war zone out here this morning before lunch, this is ridiculous." I heard Bentley say to him and he nodded as they headed inside, before a snowball went flying past them. "Alright the wise guy who threw that at us better cool it now, settle down otherwise you're staying after class, now cool it already." he added to the wiseacre who threw it at him. "At least our new student is enjoying herself, the kids are now involving her in everything here." Anderson said and he nodded in agreement.

"I think my players are considering her a member of their gang now so that helps, she maybe like her father, but she's a lot like Renee was at this age, where Billy and Harry were concerned." Bentley said and she nodded to that. "She and the girls are getting pretty close now, and it's going fine, alright we better keep an eye out for trouble, if she's acting as Charlie's messenger we better pass on the information if things start getting out of hand here." she said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Whatever Renee's skills in sports are I hope she got it, because we can add her to volleyball team later if she chooses to try out later and the girls are already on it." I heard Coach Wilson say to her smiling. 'Hmm, playing sports, if my ability kicks in at sixteen to seventeen, I can try out and if it pans out I can play and compete for my final year of school here, Paul starts school here and he's playing football, while we do that, the..."' I started to think and smiled as I thought it over

As I headed in I heard a thunk and then ducked as something went flying past me and into the cafeteria as I heard a clang at the kitchen door. "Emmett Cullen, watch where you aim that buster." I shouted and he nodded. "Sorry Bella my fault." he called back, before Eric came in and then slipped, as I grabbed him. Before I heard a quick shout. "Whoa!" As someone slammed into me and the three of us hit the floor together.

"For gods sakes, Tyler, put the brakes on will you." Eric said as he looked at the person who's lap I landed in as we started laughing and I added on to that. "You okay?" I asked as I tried to keep from laughing and he nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry Bella, that was an accident." he said and I nodded as we stood up. "Guys watch your step over there, it's slick!" I called and they all nodded as I looked at the wall and found the dent.

As I rested my hand on his leg, "Tyler, you got to start taking that curve slow, before you run right into the wall brother." I said to him as he looked at me smiling." Nice landing, you catch me, and then he takes us both down, great, who's next exactly?" Eric asked and we chuckled. "I'm not sure, but at the rate this is going with everyone slightly drenched someones going to lose their balance next, if they can't put the brakes on."

"But that just makes it clear, just short of a week and we're like this together, this keeps up and one of us is going to start something later." I said as I shifted position off of Tyler and he got his legs under him as he got ready to get up then. "We wind up playing Norwegian baseball in gym expect that to happen again if the seven of us are on the same team later." Tyler said in answer to that and I smiled as I answered him.

"Yeah well take it easy on sliding into bases or you're going to knock one or both of us down with you, if you're rounding that corner and our shoes are soaked after the latest rain or snow storm." I said as he helped me up and I smiled at him, looking at me I saw the same look in his eyes that I saw in Jake's when I started coming by to see them more often in my timeline as I heard the trio call out to us then.

"You guys alright over there?" Angie called back and Tyler answered that smiling as he pulled me to my feet then. "Yeah, but watch that first step, it's an accident waiting to happen." he said, before I heard a quick shout. "Guys heads up we got another one." I heard from Dave and turned in time to catch Ricky Wilson just as he lost his balance as he went flying across the floor then as Tyler caught me as I grabbed Ricky.

"Thanks Ty', Rick are you trying to run yourself into the salad bar, take it slow, alright." I said as I steadied him and he nodded as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "For gods sakes, alright again take it down a notch before you land us both on the floor again, guys. Take a break." I said as I started laughing as I looked at the sixth member of the team I was growing close to then smiling as Dave, who was looking at us hid a chuckle.

"I think everyone is slightly wired here from that adrenaline burst we had out there sis and with that. Everyone on the basketball team better cool your jets down slightly before one of you runs yourself into wall or right into the kitchen door. So guys, everyone pull yourselves together, alright." Mike called out and his team mates nodded as I looked between the trio to Dave and his friends, with an amused look then

"Are you considering me and the duo as part of that when you say that?" I said and the sextet smiled and nodded to me. "Yeah, one week in and already we're like this together, the bonehead who messes with you better watch it or they're in big trouble." Tyler said and I looked up in time to see Joey Walsh lose his balance. "Hey look out!" I said as he turned as he and Rick grabbed him before he knocked us back on the floor.

"I wasn't running, there's ice and snow all over the floor in here, so watch yourself guys, or you're going to slip." Joey said to me as he raised his voice and they nodded. "For gods sakes right now, look I know you're wired after the basketball game we had and won, but you're not on the basketball court. Take it down a notch before you go running right into the wall here guys, will you!" I called out and every clean member nodded.

"Either it's the game or the adrenaline burst we had outside Bells, but either way everyone take it down a couple notches will you." Tyler called out and they nodded. "Why do I get the feeling every athlete in the room is trying to go faster than should be allowed after we all started going at it out there?" Erica asked and Henderson answered that one, as he and the coaches and the principal had bemused looks on their faces.

"Because you have too much adrenaline in your systems after that free for all kiddo, aside from that. And that's the first time we've ever seen you start going at it like this and with those words in mind right now kids. Before any of you go into the kitchen just give it five minutes while we clean that train wreck up. And so no one end ups sliding right into the salad bar or right into the kitchen." he called out and we all nodded to him.

"And again, whoever's running in here better use the mat or someone is going to go sliding right into the wall next, so take it slow so no one gets hurt, guys." Bentley called out bemused and they all nodded as he walked up to the four of us. "You guys alright?" he added and we nodded to him. "Yes Sir, just took the coming in a little too quickly, someone left the floor an accident waiting to happen." he said and turned around.

'For god sakes guys, you need to take your strength down a notch alright.' I thought as I saw what caused the mess as I saw the quartet who were all laughing at what just happened outside. 'Rose was it Emmett who put that dent in the wall here?" I asked and she logged on. 'Yeah we were also getting involved in the snowball fight, but he really lets himself go when he starts fooling around.' she said with a chuckle and I nodded.

'Yeah well I just caught the results when Eric slipped and Ty took me down with him, when fooling around get him to ease up on his strength, before he breaks the window next.' I said and she nodded to that with a smile as we moved to our cafeteria table and sat down, while the janitor became in and dealt with the mess as we exchanged smiles as I took the seat between between the duo and Angie smiling.

"Nice way to break the tension this morning after what happened on Monday, that was great Bella." Eric said laughing and I nodded with a smile. "Was that on purpose or did you just want to get playful here Bells, because that's the first time I've seen you that relaxed?" Mike asked with a grin and I smiled at their now frequent use of my nickname as I said it to him."Being from Phoenix, I never got to be in real snowball fight, this is my first taste to that." I said and they nodded as Eric answered me with a smile.

"Yeah well I think you started something out there, because the entire student body got involved in it and it turned into a war zone Bells." Eric said and I nodded to that. "You think it's bad now wait till it starts snowing later today, before the entire school starts screwing around out there, because slick roads and wet floors is just asking for someone to go sliding off the road or right into the wall if they're running or speeding at this rate." I said and they nodded as she answered me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Decided to drop the new kid demeanor with us now?" Angie asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, rather than the new kid, treat me like I'm a regular, it's going to be less attention, and I don't like the spotlight, so I'd rather do things without it getting too much attention." I said and they nodded to that. "Yes well the snowball fight you started out there got our attention kiddo, try not hit us or your teachers the next time you go at it, okay." I heard and turned to see Anderson standing behind me with a smile.

And I nodded as I answered her. "No problem Coach, it was just to lighten things up after Edward's reaction in biology the other day, if Mr. Banner told you about that." I said and she nodded. "He did, as did the receptionist in the office, whatever his issue is, he better get his temper under control here, before it it gets him in trouble here, I see you girls are getting close in the last few days." she said and we nodded as we exchanged smiles.

"Yeah, we're getting ready to offer her a position in the gang soon, but the six of us are becoming good friends even though it's only been a few days now." Angie said and she nodded. "Alright, just try to relax, and try not to start anything else today, shall we." she said and we nodded as she left, before the six of us exchanged looks and started laughing at this. "Guys quick question, is she in charge or is P.E. Just a dual layered."

"Because I noticed that she's in the room as well while Bentley is monitoring you guys when we're in gym?" I asked and she explained that one. "Though it's co Ed in there, I monitor you girls while Eric has the boys honey, in case of trouble here. But with that it means I've got the health and wellness portion of the class with you guys in the final stages of puberty at the moment, and whatever needs to be said you can tell me."

"So I think you know what I mean by that, but with him being an army ranger and a father, and me a mother, we take it pretty seriously with your class at the moment." she said and I nodded. "You remind me of Aunt Beth, will that makes since now to why I'm growing this close to you, coach." I said and she smiled gently. "Beth Clearwater?" she asked and I nodded to her and she smiled as she answered me.

"One week in and already the bonds are getting stronger, alright if you need to tell anything I'll take care of it kiddo." she said and I nodded smiling as she gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, before I looked at the wise guy who caused the mess in the cafeteria. "You hit me one more time and you're getting one the size of basketball aimed at your head pal, watch it." I said to Emmett and he smiled playfully at me.

'Alright look you guys, soon enough I'm going to shift things so you can get involved more and they're less wary of you, so wait till next week and things start shifting directions for you and I got a few idea to make life easier so you don't have to go hunting every day and can live normally now, that includes you Jasper. But living like a normal human later, okay.' I thought to them gently and they smiled at that.

'Edward's not able to hear you, but we can talk like this for now and you can fill us in one by one.' Alice thought back to me and I nodded to that. 'Yeah well what I got to tell you, if she hasn't filled you or your father in yet, you're not going to like Alice, I'm making friends with each of you, but I already know what you are.'

'As to why, I was raised by the adult pack, the sextet's grandsons, you met my grandmother when you first came to Forks, Rose, Emmett. My mate is Ephraim's great grandson, I'm taken already, if that's the reason he took off, hold off on telling him, because I'm telling him face to face when I meet your father, so stand by, because I'm more than you think, Rose tell her if we got trouble, because I'm meeting your father face to face next week.' I said and she nodded to that as he answered that.

'You're Tala's great grand daughter Bella?' Emmett repeated and I gave a mental nod. 'Yeah I am, four of the sextet you met I'm related to, though it's in blood relations and adoptive and Rose you better debrief Esme that night, because what's going on is I'm really testing your brother, everything that's going on is part of my training, because I'm taking my mother's place as omega of the packs till she's back for a visit. It's genetic, my maternal clan are the omegas to the Black clan.'

'I'm the latest of the omega's and my pack is activating one by one, at the moment, Sam, Jared and Paul just activated, if you run into them in the woods don't provoke them okay, Paul is new at it.' I said and she answered that. 'Right thanks for the heads up, time to refocus now.' she said and I said the words out loud. "Alright wise guy I get hit one more time and you're getting one aimed at your head buster so watch it." I said and Emmett chuckled as he nodded as the quintet started laughing at that.

"I don't blame her for that reaction, but a good tension breaker helps." Mike said with a chuckle. "I'm just lucky I get to know you guys Mike, our friendship is getting stronger every day, it helps that I've got a gang and I'm not singled out anymore in school." I said and Tyler smiled. "If you need a place to belong you got one right here Bells." he said and the guys nodded in agreement to that, before I could answer I heard a thunk and a crash. "Nice one Jackson, you're going to break something doing that if you try that twice." I heard a voice call out from three tables over to the guy lying on the floor.

"What happened over there now guys?" Henderson called out to him. "He leaned too far back and fell backwards knocking the chair over coach." A player from the hockey team called back to him. "Guys these things aren't toys you do that you're going to break something and I'm not risking you breaking your neck for hitting the wall the wrong way, so don't try that anymore, will you please." I heard Campbell call out and they nodded.

After that ended things had settled for the day as our schedules got lined up and I grew more comfortable just acting as a normal young adult, before heading for home after school. As I was starting my homework I heard a playful growl in the front yard and saw Jared standing there as a wolf. 'Bella I'm here, let me in.' he said and I hid a chuckle as I opened up the door and he walked into the living room as a wolf.

"I take it you brought your homework with you as well Jared?" I asked and he nodded as he turned his head to the bookbag that was hanging from his back and I took it off him and he phased back, behind the couch, before getting up, dressed and sitting next to me on the floor, before I could say anything the doorbell went off and we went to check and found Kim and Paul standing there. "Study groups I take it today?" I asked with a chuckle and they nodded. "Yeah soon enough we're going to be doing this all the time later, once you're living on the reservation, because everything you're learning at F.H.S. We got it at the reservation and we're all the same age so it helps in preparations."

"Though I doubt Uncle Charlie is going to mind that we're keeping you company till he gets off duty tonight and our fathers are on duty right now." Paul said and I nodded to that. "Family get together at the Black's house tonight, the entire pack is meeting up for the extended practice game, before the Super Bowl here, and we're all having dinner together, that includes the girls to." Jared said and I nodded to that as I looked at her.

"Kim you and Emily stay out of range if they start to lose it, I can control their tempers, but you, if they start shaking, need to get out of range till I calm them down, okay." I said to her and she nodded, before I heard another knock on the door. "Well that's the entire pack now." I said and they started laughing as Kim went to get the door and Sam and Emily walked into the room. "Are you guys planning on doing this every day now that I'm home?" I asked and Sam smiled. "You're our pack sister, so we're getting a bit overly protective right now, I'm not chancing Cullen coming around when you're alone."

"And anyway best not to be alone with whatever this is on the loose, we're just getting started in your training, like we are in ours, how did it go today in school anyway?" he asked and I smiled. "After the over reaction in biology on Monday I decided to lighten the mood up by starting a snowball fight, and the quartet got involved in it too, to the point that it turned into a war zone in the courtyard." I said and they started laughing at that.

"With them I think it's safe, though with Cullen himself, I'm not taking chances here, you belong to my younger brother and alpha now, so with that in mind, if we have to see him face to face, it's time to break the news of who you really are to us, to him, and use your omega tone in the process here." he said and I nodded in agreement to that.

'Cubs we're meeting up at my house after Charlie gets off work later so I'll see you then.' I heard and I nodded. 'Sure thing Red, see you tonight dad.' I thought back to him and heard a chuckle at the term then. "A week in and already I'm getting ready to start using my other term for Uncle Billy now, so when does Shadow come home exactly?" I asked him, before hearing my uncle wolf answer that himself.

'I'm going to be back in six weeks cub, just stay out of trouble, you and the Cubs stay together, Smokey, I want you holding my position till Goldie is two months into his recovery here okay.' he said and Sam nodded to that. "Sure thing dad see you in a few weeks, you think Storm and Cocoa are going to reactivate though?" he asked and I heard a sigh. 'Storm yes, though Cocoa is going to take some persuading for a while.'

'Though once he realizes the prophecy just activated and Little Cocoa is getting ready to wake up he's going to be furious and explode, but four out of nine is helpful right now, but mother omega is the only one strong enough to heal Red, so if Little Cocoa wakes up and she comes up here, we're getting the entire pack at full strength that way.' he said and I nodded to that. "Cocoa, Little Cocoa, Red, Reddy, Storm, Twister, Orangie, Little Orangie, Brown, Brownie, for gods sakes this getting ridiculous right now."

"I'm lucky I chose different names than your toy cub versions, but at this rate I'm looking at going with at least thirty names if every cub on the reservation activates if we have multiple red eyes coming through here, or just, in your case, using my toy wolf names for you guys." I said and he sighed at that. 'Till we reach that point stay out of trouble cub, and I'm not kidding, you're still our omega, but you're still just a cub like my cub is, and you still got a curfew yourself, so be careful.' Shadow said and I nodded to that.

'Sure thing Uncle Josh, love you.' I said and I heard a tone of love in his voice as he answered me with a smile in his tone. 'Love you too baby, seen you soon guys.' he said and we called out together. 'You too Shadow.' we said and I looked at my big brother. "To repeat my remark at the party, why do I feel like I'm going to become a magnet for trouble here?" I asked and he sighed as he answered me.

"Whatever that prophecy meant could be the reason for that, but Cullen isn't getting his hands on you, you belong to my alpha, and we're not giving you up, because you're our sister, you belong to us now. Cullen better get it through his thick skull, but no matter what he says or thinks you've made your choice and we're it as your family." he said and Emily changed the subject then. "With you back, if things start shifting directions the girls can hang with us if need be, it's been four days you've been balancing it out nicely here, so we keep it like this till things get started and if he does something stupid and the trio finally meet with Carlisle and his oldest daughter later." she said and I nodded.

"How long have you and Sam been together now exactly?" I asked and she smiled. "Close to ten months now, though it's been nice, it's hard on Le'." she said and I nodded to that. "They said my abilities included spiritual healing, so once she's ready and phases herself I'm finishing her healing, but between now and then, we need to rebuild the bonds between you. One more thing if he starts losing his temper and starts shaking get ten to twelve feet out of range, so I can calm him down okay." I said and she nodded.

As I stood up, I grabbed a CD and smiled as I looked at the soundtrack I chose from the songs I burned onto a disk from the ones I had at my mother's, before they arrived that weekend, because two out of three matched up to our future circumstances and put it into the CD player then, and set it to four so we could listen to the radio while we worked. "I can take a guess you wanted to listen to the radio while we did this huh?" Jared asked and I nodded as I answered him as I sat down between my brothers.

"Yeah, so where are you guys in your English class exactly?" I asked and he chuckled. "The reading project is Romeo and Juliet next fall, at the moment we're working on 'The Outsiders, and that's taking all semester here, why?" he asked and I chuckled. "I've got the same situation Jare', in fact that's my suggested prom theme for this year, if I have to deal with Cullen and he turns into that Soc, I'm sticking to my side of the tracks."

"My family is the reservation and the council, I'm never turning my back on the tribe, the guys all said, if they knew, they wouldn't care at all you're werewolves, him on the other hand, once he realizes I'm the great grand daughter to Ephraim's omega and I've chosen his heir, he's going to crack. Jake is my everything and I'm not giving him up, you're my packs and I'm not giving you up either, you're my family, we were raised together, nothing is going to change the circumstances, no matter what he says." I said to him.

"You're our entire world, we're never letting you go either, if you have to do a public dressing down in the Doc's station we're making that clear to him, no matter what he says, you've made your choice and you're staying human." Paul said to me and I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder as I heard Twister start purring and he laid his against mine in response. "I definitely missed this connection with you bro, five years, I'm glad we got it back into place again." I said and he kissed the top of my head.

"Missed you to, our bond is only going to get stronger now that we've got the bond between us getting deeper by the day." He said smiling and I looked at them. "How do you think the next few are going to take this once they see that the bonds are that of wolf brothers after they've been around us the last few months?" I asked and Jared chuckled as he answered me.

"With Embry, Jake and Quil, once they see that nothing's changed between our bonds of brotherhood, they're not going to care they're wolves at all, besides Jake is going to see this as fine, we can protect you easily, because we're just as strong as the vamps are, we just keep our bonds of brotherhood like this between us and as they start, we keep up the stories and then tell them the truth as they see it from a wolf standpoint."

"With three you're safe, but with the guys and Leah, the parasite, human or otherwise, is going to be in big trouble if he ever touches you like that here, but I swear if Cullen tries anything with you and I'm killing him myself here, though he's dead already, and with our fathers now going active one by one, I can see that if he tries it with you they're going to tear him to shreds for that." he said and I looked at him as I answered him.

"You remember your fathers mentioning toy cub versions of yourselves?" I asked and they nodded and I stood up. "Well, before we do this, you better check the room out you're going to love this." I said and he stood up and they followed me upstairs and looked at my room and smiled. "We're on your bed now, I like that, for now it us and soon enough it'll be Jake and Seth too." Sam said smiling and I nodded to him.

"You're my wolves guys, it doesn't matter you get furry when you're on the job, we're still the same people we were before. You can still have a normal life, it's just added a bit more responsibility to it. Besides we make a slight adjustment and Paul transfers to Forks next term and I got him in every class with me along with the gang and the duo and that solves the police protection situation." I said and he smiled at that idea.

"Good point, dad and Uncle Daniel would agree with that anyway, you're the buffer to our tempers, so long as I got you with me full time later I can handle being around the Cullens no problem." Paul said and I nodded. "Like I promised, I'll tell you in a debrief soon enough, but you're not going to take it well." I said and they sighed as she said it for the five of them with a worried look.

"If it explains those scars and you have that wristband around your wrist I know I'm not going to like the details if it resulted in us seeing each other again and I took several scars I wasn't expecting, with you back in the past though, we can make the adjustments, but we need to know everything that happened starting the day you meet the Doctor face to face." Emily said and I nodded as I answered her at that

"Our back up plan though, once you move back on to the property, is you're staying with Sam and me till we got you and Charlie in your own house, and Aunts Sue, Anna, Jessica and Sally and Kim, and I got few ideas for your bedroom, we chose a nice sized house for you guys and pack meets are usually at mine or Uncle Billy's houses." Emily added and I nodded as I answered her smiling.

"At least I don't have to be cautious with you guys, because I know what to do, I mean us as toddlers and preschoolers and up to the hiatus, I calmed your tempers and we were always together. If Cullen thinks you're dangerous he doesn't know you at all. You don't have to exercise control over your strength, though your tempers I can handle, you're not attracted to blood, human or otherwise, and you'd never hurt a human though you'd take a limb off if a human hurts another human that way." I said and they nodded in agreement as he answered me.

"You got that right, we'd never hurt you and you can control the furry trio easily and be the buffer to our tempers, besides you're safer with us than with him, aside from that, we're family. Mom is more than thrilled you're home again and she and dad, though surprised we changed, were thrilled I took up his position till you suggested they go active a second time and he's got a few months, before he's at full power, same goes for Harry." Paul said to me and I nodded as I answered him as we went back downstairs.

"At the moment we got seven, if all three show up at once, Storm, Shadow and Goldie are all activating at once that night now as well, since they've caused you guys to go active, if they arrive in the area the adult pack is suddenly going active all at once, before Embry gets started here." I said and he nodded. "Well if he turns you into a magnet, both packs, adult and cub versions, are intercepting you at the house here."

"And with that in mind, he's not getting you out of town whatsoever here, okay you guys I think we better change the subject now, I can hear Smokey growling at this. At the moment biology was a bit of problem in our case though Harry gave a medical lesson in that, but at least we can enjoy being wolves now. What CD was that you just put in there though baby sister?" Sam asked me and I smiled as I answered him then.

"I burned fifty songs onto a CD for the flight back while I'm waiting for my things to arrive here, several match up to our current circumstances here." I said as I heard the Bryan Adams song start and he smiled as he recognized the tune. "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, nice choice, and you're right it does, that's what the imprint actually does here, once we find the right one, we'd do anything, be anything for them."

"For the moment Jake is being in the first stages of that, and as time goes on, it's going to reach our point once he imprints on you. I found out that Harry imprinted on Sue when they were our age. Looks like it's more common than we thought here." he said and I nodded. "Anyone check out the original power rangers show when we were seven?" I asked and they nodded in agreement as she said it for the five of them.

"Yeah, I was disgusted with the replacement they chose for the pink ranger though, I prefer the original pink to that new one." Emily said and I nodded in agreement. "That was my thought when the second series hit the letter, they're in love and she's separated from him, why just replace her with a new love for him that soon, I mean a long distance relationship is normal. In real life if that was us our parents would just suggest we put the relationship on hold till we came home, but this is going to far here in his case."

"How could they do that to him, if I have to rewrite the chapter on that, I'm making it so he's with his mate, the series was good till the replacement was brainwashed and joined the team. I feel like I'm seeing Jake and me in that situation, Jake is the white ranger, I'm the pink one, he's my entire life and he's not up for grabs whatsoever, I belong to him and you guys are the rest of our gang. At the moment when I'm not with the quintet, I'm with you, so that balances it out right now, and dad is going to say the same when he sees us like this later." I said and he nodded in agreement to my opinion.

"So you think there is going to be any trouble?" Jared asked with a teasing smile and I grabbed the pillow and smacked him with it. "Alright I'm sorry I take it back Bells." he said laughing as I hit him with it. "Alright guys take it down a notch here, okay." Sam said with a laugh. "So you want to test it now sis?" Paul asked as he pulled me backwards. "Let her have it." Sam said smiling and I got the remark as he laid his hand on my stomach. "No alright I'm sorry!" I said laughing as he started tickling me.

"You give in here Bells?" Jared asked smiling as he kept it up and I nodded. "Yeah I give up, I give up!" I said laughing and he gently stopped as they let me up and Paul pulled me into a hug. "Good to have the quartet back in one piece again here." I said and they nodded in agreement as we settled and got to work on our work, after ninety minutes we were finished and were watching a movie as the radio circulated a second time and it hit the theme of Prince of thieves when the door opened and dad arrived then.

"Hey dad, how was your day?" I asked and he smiled at seeing the quintet on the couch with me. "Went fine baby, hey guys, study group tonight?" he asked and the trio nodded. "Yeah with whatever is doing this, I figured you'd want to have someone protecting her till you got off work for a while." Sam said to him and he smiled and nodded. "Thank you and you're right I do, honey with your friends at practice you better head for Billy's after school, that way you're with your uncles." he said and I nodded to the request.

"Alright who let Brownie in the house, I just found brown fur in my recliner?" he asked and I hid a smile as we tried to keep from snickering. "Sorry he was wolf sitting till the quintet arrived." I said and he nodded with a bemused look. "How a six foot wolf can fit through the back door is beyond me, but if he, Smokey and Twister want in they're staying by the door later, okay." he said and I nodded to that request then.

"Family get together tonight dad, it's the practice playoffs before the Super Bowl in three weeks." I said and he nodded with a smile. "So that's the entire gang huh, alright let me change then we'll head for your godfather's house." he said and I nodded as he headed up to his room and I started laughing. "Jared do me a favor and stay off the furniture when you're furry would you please." I said and he nodded smiling as the duo chuckled.

"Oh my god this is getting ridiculous, you came in as a wolf honey?" Kim asked laughing and I nodded. "Yeah just as I getting started on my homework I heard a gentle growl and found him standing in the yard like that, before letting him in and he had his bag wrapped around his shoulders." I said and the girls started laughing at that. "Okay that's three now and three next winter, okay that works right now here, though with the six active and I think Shadow is getting used to phasing again, but it's enough this year."

"Goldie is getting ready to go active, but he's got to wait till after his medical check up to do it, and Cocoa went Rogue, but eight out of nine adult wolves is enough this spring it's going to be fine, we just make sure you're with us till things hit that night we find this trio." Sam said to me and I nodded in agreement to that. "Hey son when do Goldie, Storm and Shadow come back exactly? If we got Orangie, Brown, Stripes and Val running around, along with Smokey?" Dad asked and Paul answered that one.

"If things keep up like they have been, they're all coming back in two months, Goldie needs a visit to the vet though for medical check up, before he gets started again. Shadow's coming back in a few weeks he's in Ontario running recon at the moment and Storm is in the middle of the scouting missions in the forest right now and dad's with him when he's doing that. Smokey is covering for Shadow, while Brownie and Twister are getting training at the moment, though they're in the den learning the basics at the moment." he said and dad nodded to that one as I hid a smile at the subterfuge.

'Nice touch, he's not going to realize till later you mean yourselves in that statement, or that basics mean you're preparing to graduate here and are doing your training in between our homework and school stuff at the moment while our parents are covering your shifts for you right now.' I thought to him and he gave a gentle smile to me. 'Helps not to get too curious here right now, though when we tell him, he's going to figure it out and not care when he realizes it that night we tell him, tell him about the quintet next.' he thought back to me and I gave a mental nod as I finished the explanation.

"Red's retired so Reddy is taking over next spring and Little Cocoa and Sunny are joining him, while Hurricane starts this summer later." I added and he nodded. "So what names are you giving the youngest trio?" he asked and I smiled. "With Stripes's cub I'm calling him Copper, with Brownie taken, I'm calling him Patch or Candy and Orangie is going by Little Orangie, though if Cocoa changes his mind I'm calling Little Cocoa by a different name later, though I'll call him Candy, because they're going to look like my pack of miniaturized wolves later." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me then.

"In other words, the guys got you toy wolves that looked like your pack and look like younger versions of your mother's pack huh?" he asked with an amused look on his face then. "Yeah the trio look like Shadow, Brown and Storm as cubs, it's hereditary in fur color, Reddy is going to look like Red, Sunny, like Goldie and so on, though Hurricane and Sandy are the ones singled out here." I told him and he nodded as he answered me.

"With you being Jake's future wife, who's your wolf bodyguard exactly?" he asked and I smiled. "Sandy's getting started next spring once Reddy gets started, but since I'm the wife of the future chief of the tribe, the guys get overly protective, so expect Goldie and Sandy to be guarding me once Jake starts his hunter training next year, though if this keeps up, I'm repeating what you said and telling the locals to stay out of the forest till we find these killers." I told him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Well time to get going, you guys want a ride?" I asked and the girls nodded. "You better take them with you, the guys and I can head back." Sam said to me and I nodded to that, "It's five miles to the reservation and there's snow all over the place, be careful boys." Dad said to him and he nodded to that. As we got in his cruiser I felt the trio phase and run back wolf then as he looked at me.

"So how was school today?" he asked and I chuckled as I answered him then. "After the outburst on Monday I decided on lightening up the mood, and started a snowball fight, till the rest of the student body got involved and his brothers and sisters got involved as well and it turned into a war zone." I told him and he chuckled at that.

"He's out of town for the next week though, I think he went to stay with his father's cousins in Alaska." I added and he nodded to that. "I'm lucky you told me that, otherwise John would have reported truancy for him being gone longer than a week baby, at any rate he better get his attitude under control, whatever problem he has with you is no excuse for that type of behavior." he said and I nodded to that in agreement.

"A few days in and already the guys, Jessi and Angie took me in as a member of their gang, I'm splitting my time between the pack family and the gang now at this rate, but I'm going to be acting as a go between for us and the Cullens soon enough, but if his attitude gets worse later, I'm only working with the oldest of Carlisle's daughters, and his oldest son." I said and he nodded to that as his tone went stern.

"He insults us for you're being engaged to my godson and that is going to shoot his reputation even further, once it gets out later that he lost his temper once he saw you in class on Monday." he said and Emily said it to him over the seat then. "At this rate Chief the guys are now getting overly protective of her now for that response in class on Monday, if there's an outburst if they and Cullen see each other face to face finally."

"They're on the speed dial to each other, but up until now we haven't really seen each other till now, but he's hearing her true heritage face to face if we got trouble within the next month." she told him and he nodded. "You're the daughter of my best friend's former advisor, I don't give a damn if he's got a problem with that or not, you belong to my godson and nothing he says is changing the circumstances now." he said sternly.

"I completely agree with you dad, I belong to Jake, I take pride in both sides of my heritage, but my Quileute side completely activated in the last year, we'll explain that soon enough, to put this firmly 'having the heart of a wolf' is not a metaphor for the Quileutes at all." I said and he sighed. "What's this mean for us now exactly?" he asked and I smiled at that. "Once the contract activates we return to the reservation dad." I told him smiling and he grinned at that revelation.

"Nice, so once it activates we move on to the reservation, but I'm keeping you at the high school with your friends, hopefully this means we can combine both departments together as one now in case we have things getting worse later." he said with a smile and I nodded as I answered him. "I was going to suggest that next actually, combine the two branches together as one and though we're one town over, Mayor Thompson has us on the speed dial." I said to him and he smiled at that idea as he answered me.

"Rick's not going to mind that all, with the fact we don't have a commissioner in Forks, I'm in charge, so whoever the lieutenant at the La Push department is, he's got me as his commander now and we can combine both forces together." he said as he arrived at Billy's house and we got out as the guys came running in from the side of the garage and I felt them phase back then, before walking out in their sweats and jackets.

"Hey guys." I said and the quintet walked out and greeted us, before we headed in and I headed for the kitchen. "Need a hand Aunt Sue?" I asked and she smiled. "Sure thank you honey, with the guys you better make sure we got enough, these game parties and bonfire cookouts always result in us running out of food, the adult pack is just as bad as the young pack where the food is concerned right now, so with the fact that the young one isn't finished yet, next year's going to be overloaded." she said and I scanned the amount.

Remembering the first council meeting I came to in my old life I ran the amount I remembered that was sitting in warming sterno stoves to keep them hot and compared it to what was sitting there on the kitchen counter and felt a shock go through me, because there was twenty pounds worth of patties for hamburgers and fifteen packages of buns sitting on the counter with at least twelve packages of cheese.

Thirty packages of hotdogs, several coolers of soda and alcohol, thirty bags of chips and a couple dozen other items and did a few swift calculations, before answering her at that. "We're going to need several more bags of chips, a few more packages of hotdogs and several boxes of pop, but other than that we're good." I told her and she nodded. "Jack you better head for the store we need a few more items here." she said and he nodded.

"Jake and I can go with him to help him out dad, Aunt Sue." I said and they both nodded. "Any preferences here for soda and chips kids?" He asked and we exchanged looks. "Alright who likes Coke?" I asked and eight hands went up. "Pepsi?" I asked and fifteen went up. "Alright that's three of each, anybody like root beer?" I asked and ten went up. "Well that answers that question. We better share the costs for this stuff." I said and the adult pack and my father all nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright, Jack, Dan, Charlie and I cover the soda, those twelve pack are four bucks each and the twenty four are six bucks a pop, so with that, we each pass twenty five and that should do it, because the change can be used for the added supplies to. So get three boxes each of the twenty four packs. you do the chips and hotdogs." Harry said to him. "What happened during the last council meeting?" I asked and he chuckled.

"We wound up going through three cans each of soda that night, though the guys and I had something a bit stronger, while your aunts just add the liquor to the soda, but with twenty teenagers and preteens in here, plus the adult pack and your aunts, we need three each of the twenty four packs." he said and I nodded to that as I looked at my young pack and their brothers and sisters.

"During these pack family get togethers, we better start putting the money aside for grocery shopping if we're getting together several times a week and the weekends." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "At the moment, most of us haven't gone active yet, though we will soon enough, but the idiot whoever touches you like that, better get ready, he's got ten furious father and brother wolves to deal wth." Quil said and I chuckled at that. "That's the truth, yeah okay, hey Seth what's the total exactly?"

"What's in the cooler right now exactly?" I asked and Seth went to check the kids only coolers and then looked at me. "Fifty cans a pop here, if we get seventy two more of each one that's enough for all of us and our parents and Papa Quil." he said and I nodded to that. "With the teens most of us are doing nachos on ours, but I need an idea of what to get guys, so it's another vote of what to pick up."

"Okay so regular Doritos?" I asked and twelve hands went up. "Nachos recipe, because someone made the dip here?" I asked and six went up and then I hit the cool ranch chips. "Anyone for cool ranch?" I asked and the guys all nodded to that. "Yeah okay so five of Tostitos, six bags of Doritos in both flavors, that's more than enough for everyone with everything on the kitchen counter and table since we got the added supplies."

"While we get seven more packages of hotdogs and buns and that should do it. The girls and I like both, but I prefer hotdogs over cheeseburgers right now during these games." I told him and he nodded to that as the trio passed $90 to him and Jake stood up and grabbed his coat as we headed for Jack's van and we got into the second set of seats as we headed for the store and rounded up the items we needed.

"What's the going cost for these council get togethers exactly?" I asked and he chuckled. "Half the time $130, others it's $150, but we, and the tribe, all make over fifty thousand a year, which explains the camping trips and that was my camper that was parked by the edge of the woods leading to the edge of the cliff when you were toddlers baby, and we're skilled hunters while your father and the duo are cops. We may not be like the rich guys like Cullen and his family, but we make enough to keep us comfortable."

"With the fact we're getting ready to combine forces soon enough to find our homicides, if they want to help with a few things the council's fine with that." he said and I nodded as we put the crates of soda in the basket first, and then the chips on tops of them, before we got the buns and hotdogs, before heading for the checkout to see the clerk with an amused look on his face at this. "Hey Jack what's going on, you just came to store this afternoon?" The clerk asked and I chuckled as I explained it to him.

"Council get together Eric." I said, seeing his name tag, and he nodded. "So when can we expect you back on the reservation where you belong Bella?" he asked and I smiled. "The contract activates next winter, but for now I'm acting as junior advisor for mom. While Jake and I are putting our relationship into place." I said and he nodded with a smile. "Okay good to see you kiddo." he said and I nodded. " You too Eric." I said smiling as we put the groceries into the basket then headed for the car then.

"I take it they know I'm Jake's future wife Uncle Jack?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, and they're looking forward to have your clan back where you belong on the reservation." He said and Jake answered that. "If I'm the future chief of the tribe, I'm keep dads rules where they are here, but as the grandson of the chief, whatever role I have in the council is getting worked out here." he said and he smiled as he answered him.

"An issue of being descended from wolves here is that you act like a pack son, Sam is your beta, Seth is your third in command, Leah your fourth and Quil, Jared, Embry and Paul follow up next, followed by Collin, Brady and Jesse, but Jesse has four years, before he starts. You're the leader of the pack and Bella is your omega." he said and Jake nodded to that. "Not just my omega, my future wife, and I'm not giving her up." he said smiling and I wrapped my arm around his waist at that.

"I'm not giving you up either Jake." I said and Jack hid a smile as we loaded the groceries into the trunk and headed back to his house as the trio were cooking up the burgers and hotdogs. "Hey we're back guys." he called out and Sam, Seth, Paul and Jared came out to give us a hand. "Nice here, alright when's the game exactly?" I asked and they smiled." It's in an hour honey." Dad said and I nodded as the guys smiled.

"Hey Leah." I said and she looked at me. "What?" she asked as I was standing at the kitchen door and Jared took it then as he threw the snowball at her and got her in the back. " That's what." he said and she smiled. "Alright this is war!" she shouted and they started a snowball fight as I dodged one, got hit in the back and then threw it at the person who hit me. "Hey watch it." I heard Seth say and then ducked the next one.

"Ow hey watch it." I heard and then heard Quil answer that. "Hey he started it." he said and then I answered that. "I don't care who started, I'm ending it." I said and hit him with the next one. "Alright that's it now it's war." He said and that started things as the snow balls started flying back and forth. "Hey hold fire a sec, two forts on different sides of the yard and then it's war." Sam called out and we nodded to that.

With the amount of snow on the yard there was enough to do it. "Alright there's sixteen of us here, so the seven of us and Jake over here and the eight of you over there." Leah called out and the seven of us moved to join Leah. "Alright ready, aim, fire!" Paul called out and that started it as the war got started between us as the snowballs started going back and forth, before one knocked me over and I threw the next at Collin in response.

"You fell like we're eight years old again here?" I asked looking at Kim, Paul and Jared and they nodded to that. "If this is what being a young pack is going to be like, once our young council is fully activated, we're always going to be together now." Leah said and I nodded in agreement to that, before the next one landed between us and the third landed on top of Sam. "Alright wise guy, that's it." he called out and threw it at Seth who ducked and Embry threw a second at him and it hit Jared in the in the stomach.

"Alright that's it." he said and threw the next and it landed on top of Brady this time, before one of them got creative, as I looked over the mound as they got a big one created and loaded it on top of something. "Jake did you have a seesaw or or anything like that when we were kindergartners?" I asked and he looked at me. "Yeah I did why..., oh man incoming!" he shouted as a snowball the size of basketball landed between us.

"Rocket launcher or slingshot here boys?" I asked and Jared answered that. "Slingshot." he said and we created a catapult slingshot and shot one the size of a football at them, before the next one hit the kitchen door and I knew that got our parents attention as I heard the conversation through Billy as they were talking. "I think they started something out there, our oldest seven is really going at it with the younger one."

"Harry, Billy, guys, check this out." I heard from dad and knew he was looking out the living room window at us. "Lovely, and I thought the pillow fights were bad, just wait till one of them comes flying in through the front door." Jack said and Adam answered that with a chuckle, "No kidding you remember the last few snowball and pillow fights we kept getting caught in the middle of when they were toddlers and kindergartners."

"You remember us at this age?" he asked and Elliot started laughing. "Yeah I do and Renee let you have it after she got hit with the one that was meant for me." he said and and I heard a chuckle as I heard Joe answer that with an amused tone then. "What's going on out there?" I heard from Joe and he chuckled as he answered him.

"Snowball fight man, with today being we got snow, the kids decided to start something out there." Harry said, before Sue answered him. "Well you better get them to end it then honey, the main course is ready." Sue said and I knew he nodded as I ducked the next as he came to the door. "Hey guys!" Harry called out, before ducking the one that came flying into the house as I heard a clang in the kitchen, followed by an explosion.

"Sorry!" I called out and dad came to the door with a bemused look. "Whoever threw that, just caused one of the beer cans to explode after it got knocked off the counter, watch where you aim those, before you break something next okay." he said and the duo and I said it together. "Sorry dad, that was an accident." We said to them and they nodded smiling. "Geez I haven't seen the kids like this in years." I heard dad say and then Billy's remark to him with an amused smile in his tone.

"You think it's bad now, wait till their junior council is completely assembled they're going to be like this for years Charlie." I heard and exchanged grins with the guys, Leah, Emily and Kim, as we fooled around for a bit, before heading back in. "Go ahead and take your shoes off honey, it's your second home here." Billy said and smiled as I removed my jacket and put it on the hook and put my shoes by the door and curled up on the couch with Jake sitting next to me then.

'Now I really missed this, at least I get as much family time as I want now.' I thought gently, before hearing Sam answer that. 'No kidding, family get togethers every weekend and we spend the days after school together as well, before you move back up here.' he said and I nodded in agreement to that as Jake grabbed the blanket and put it across us and I leaned into his side then and dad and Billy were smiling as they watched us.

"If that's not enough to tell Cullen you're taken already, nothing is." Paul said in satisfaction seeing us together on the couch. "Yeah I was born and raised with the wolves, and I'm staying with the wolves. The guys don't mind I'm taken already, and they see you as good friends, just try to keep your temper if and when you see each face to face, okay." I said and he nodded to that as I changed the subject.

"So what happened exactly if that can got knocked the counter?" I asked and he chuckled as Harry answered that. "I was getting ready to call you guys in for dinner, but I wound up in the line of fire and who threw that at me exactly?" Harry asked and the duo pointed at each other. "He did." "She did." they said together and our parents all started laughing. "I get hit by the next culprit when you're going at it and you're getting it hard, now watch it." he said to them and me and I nodded to that.

"I'm lucky I pushed the tv out of range or the path of the kitchen door or you could have nailed the tv in the process girls, next time we got a snow day and you want to go at it, watch where you're aiming or you're to break or knock something over next." Billy added and we nodded to that. "At least I'm spending the summer here on the reservation at First Beach later with the gang and we got a shot to work things out." I said and he smiled as he answered me.

"Yeah, whatever's going on means you're with us during the summer, till we find and hunt the homicide, so stay close to mine or Sam's houses when on the reservation." he said and I nodded to him. "No problem dad." I told him and dad looked at me. "So soon baby?" he asked and I nodded as Jake answered him. "The contract starts a week after my birthday, so we'd rather use that title now than later, to make it clear here."

"Especially once Cullen realizes I'm the great grandson of the original alpha, he knows he's not going to stand a chance with the fact she's made her choice this early and I'm it." he said and Seth looked at him. "Wolf metaphors here bro?" he asked and he nodded as he explained it to him. "As soon as I activate the sequence begins kiddo, at the moment Sam's holding my position till my birthday next winter."

"So starting with me I'm alpha, Sam is beta, you're alpha's third, Leah's fourth, Jared fifth, Quil six, Paul seven, Embry eight, Collin nine, Brady ten and with Jesse being the youngest of our council, he's number eleven, while Bella's my advisor, my omega, okay." I said and he nodded to that. "If that legends true that explains the reason we got wolves the size of a horse and grizzly bear running around the reservation and woods man, hey dad who was the wolf for our clan exactly?" he asked and Harry chuckled.

"The adult wolf is called Goldie and his cub is Sunny kiddo, the young pack is colored coded to their father wolves, aside from Hurricane and Sandy and Sandy is the omega's personal bodyguard here too." he said and he nodded to that. "In other words once I activate that's my job, she's my younger sister so I'm protecting her with my life and if the legends are true, that means I'm that she-wolf." Leah said and he nodded to answer her.

"Who was Aunt Renee's than exactly?" Seth asked and he smiled. "Your Aunt Ginny son, the adult hunters kept the job like you did, but once the wolves took over we let them deal with it, don't worry you'll be finding out soon enough." he said and they smiled as the guys exchanged grins. 'Well I can see that if we're getting our bonds into place as a pack now, they're really going to enjoy being wolves once they realize the legends are true.' I heard from Jared and nodded in agreement to that as we had dinner and settled to watch the game, as my second family night started and I relaxed.


	10. 9: Talks and Letters

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Jared Trueheart, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen**

 **Synopsis: The week of their wedding, Bella gets a flash of what could happen if they were married and have children and winds up back eighteen months in the past to the day she sees Edward first, only this time she knows what the circumstances are, can she change her future or will things play out like they did in this time.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 9: Talks and Meetings With the Council**

Looking across the table at the quartet, I hid a smile as they had amused looks on their faces at what we were talking about this time as I looked at them. 'Alright with him out of town here whatever you got planned you better get your adult council on duty, because if they're just as the quintet remember their grandfathers to be here.'

'You need the added protection of both packs, if he starts getting crazy jealous, you belong to Ephraim's great grandson.' Alice said and I hid a smile. 'Yeah I did actually, my godfather is retired, but Levi, David, Job, Quil and Joseph's grandsons are going active by one by one along with Jack Denali, Joe White and Adam Daniels. But my pack are colored to their fathers and my mother, I'm Tala's great grand daughter and the guys are color coded to their fathers and grandfathers.' I told them and Emmett asked the next.

'Who's who exactly, we just remember the quartet, but we don't know who each wolf is exactly?' he asked and I hid a smile. 'You remember the quartet you met that day you killed the stag?' I asked and they both gave an affirmative. 'Billy is the twin of Ephraim, Josh is Levi, Eric is Quil and Harry is Joseph. My godfather and uncles are colored coded to the quartet you met that day, it's genetic. Billy is reddish brown, Josh is jet black, Eric is chocolate furred and Harry is sandy brown, near gold, furred.'

'As for David and Job, David is light, near chocolate, brown and Job was blackish grey and white furred in his case, but my brothers and Jake have the lighter furred versions of their colors, because their just cubs at the moment.' I told him and he gave a mental nod to that. 'So quick tempers and they see him they're going to get defensive of you. Alright with that fact in mind, I'll try to prevent a fight in dad's station, though if this gets out of hand we're going to have problems later.' Rose said and I nodded in agreement to that.

That afternoon I was at my godfather's house then. "Dad what are the chance of Cocoa deciding to come back as well, with the trio also preparing to come home here?" I asked and he chuckled. "He learns that little Cocoa is activating soon enough and that's enough a reason to do so, but with you being our baby omega and you're back as well, and the first leach, be it human or otherwise, is getting torn apart when he hears this." he said and I nodded as the trio walked into the living room before I heard a playful call to Paul at that from the kitchen.

"Alright who let the big bad wolf in the house dad?" I heard my mate call out and the quartet started laughing at that as I turned to him and he walked over to me. "Hey baby, how was your day?" I asked him and he smiled and gave me a hug as he swung me around and I tightened my arms around his shoulders as he answered me. 'It's too late Edward, I belong to my Jake, I'm a wolfmate and nothing you do is going to change that." I thought hiding a smirk as I heard the exact same remark from Billy.

'You're out of luck leach she belongs to my son, and you're never getting her away from us, you bloodsucker.' I heard him think and I knew he was hiding a smirk as Jake answered me with a smile. "It went fine babe, so who's the hunter who let the wolf in the house because the place is turning into a wolf den these days?" he asked and I chuckled as Paul playfully quipped back at him at that remark.

"Watch the wolf jokes brother otherwise you're getting one right in the head." Paul said and smacked him in the head with the pillow and and I quickly headed off a pillow fight. "Alright guys, heel alright, whoever gets that started you're all grounded now cool it." I said and the quartet all nodded as we exchanged looks at that as we tried to keep from laughing at that, but I knew the adult pack was exchanging amused looks at this.

"Thank god I got the four of you right now, but our fifth youngest cub is the last piece to our puzzle, because your families are my father's best friends." I said and Daniel answered that gently. "Whatever his problem is is he better get that temper checked at the door here." he said and I nodded. "At the moment he touches you like that and we're tearing him apart ourselves." Jake said and the trio nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Anybody pick up on the fact that its just short ten days since I got back and already we're about to get racial and social status problems here, if he realizes who you guys are to me?" I asked and they nodded. "Yeah, but you're the center of our pack, the human leader, in the stories, is the entire world to the wolves and that's how we see you, you're our entire world, and we're not letting go." Jake said and she smiled as she answered him.

"Yeah well, you're my betrothed honey, when you get your hunter training, I'm not letting go, I'm yours forever." I said smiling and he smiled and he pulled me into a hug as we pressed our foreheads together and I hid a smile as the gentle conversation between my godfather and his pack at the way we were together. 'Our young alpha, it won't be long, before he's ready to take the mantle here.' Harry said and I hid a smile as I mentally nodded in agreement. "You think Leah's going to mind about us being together, she and Sam need to rebuild their friendship now?" I asked Harry shook his head.

"No just keep up what you been doing to keep her busy honey, but ease back on the pillow fights here, last thing I need is to get smacked again or caught in the line of after you guys got into that snowball fight in Friday and to repeat that, I get hit and you're getting it by the entire paternal pack so watch it." he said and I nodded I hid as a chuckle at that. "What's the call this weekend guys?" he asked and I explained that to him

"Guys, you want to join me for the game tonight, Mike got me a few tickets for five bucks." I said and they smiled. "Gladly, I haven't seen them play since I started high school." Jake said the trio nodded. "The adult hunters are on duty, so you got the night off boys." Harry added and they all nodded. "And to answer the question, the gangs coming to the beach tomorrow, Daniel's joining you on the beach as a police escort tomorrow, but that's enough protection where you kids aware concerned." he said and the quintet all nodded to that.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when Brown shows up at the beach, he's the size of a grizzly bear, say dad, what's the size difference between the big pack and young pack exactly, since I'm going to be needing a guide when I start my training here?" he asked and I explained that to him. "The young pack, when they start out are no taller than a three year old colt, and their fur is lighter, than once they reach twenty five, in human years, they reach full adulthood and their fur colors get darker."

"To put it gently 'if' I was a wolf, I'd look like reddish brown wolf the size of a grizzly bear son, while you'd look like a toddler version of me if you were one, till you were a young adult then you'd look like my twin after that." Billy said and he nodded to that. "I'd hate to be the poor idiot who pisses you off if you were a wolf, because when it comes to the girls, because wolves mate for life and we go alpha male when it comes to them." he said and I chuckled at that, because he was right.

"Yes, well, you're the younger version of me son, in every way, though you kids, if we were wolves, are color coded to us, because you're our Cubs son. As to that, she's your omega, Seth and Sam are your beta and third in command, Leah is fourth and Quil is the secondary beta. Your mother-in-law is my advisor, it's hereditary, with you guys being the council of elders in ten years, you're getting trained by us and your parents to take over."

"Eric was my secondary beta, while Josh was my beta, Harry is my third and Daniel is my fourth right now till Elliot gets started again. That's the code of leadership, but with the rest of the pack they get overly protective of their alpha and alpha's mate and you happen to be both that and their omega baby, so expect the kids to get overly protective." Billy said and he nodded to that as Quil turned to him.

"Omega what's that translate to exactly?" Quil asked and he chuckled as he answered that. "With us being descended from wolves it means she's the human leader of the pack son." he said and they both nodded to that as I looked at my brothers then. "At the moment it's just the trio and me, but you're next Embry, Jake you're coming up on your birthday and Quil you, Seth and Leah are two months after."

"Our young pack is all that matters to me now though, you guys, our parents and my friends. I'm making it clear to him I'm not giving you up no matter what he says, once he hears first hand what I happen to be to you guys." I said and he smiled and gave me a hug. "Who's next up on the junior council to become a hunter exactly. Because if the trio are firsts who's next of the ten of us?" Quil asked and I smiled as I answered him.

"Embry is, than Jake, you and Seth, and Leah, but you're going to enjoy the changes that come with it, because we're building the bonds needed for a young pack right now, before you get started. Quil I know you're furious at Uncle Eric for taking off, but if I can get him back up here, would that be enough to heal the bonds now, so you can be ready for it when the time comes?" I asked and he sighed. "Once he explains to me why he left yeah I'll let it go, but it's going to take more than a year to let go of my anger at him, though I'll still be calling him dad." he said and I nodded to that.

'He's kidding, he's really going to forgive me for leaving. Little Cocoa you hear me?' I heard, before hearing my brothers wolf answer that with a surprised growl. 'Dad, wait a second, I thought you were retired here, what's going on?' he asked and he explained that. 'With your omega now back you, Hurricane and Reddy are going active one by one son, at the moment your humans are looking like they're sixteen, give it seven months you'll look like you're eighteen and then when you guys activate they'll be in your bodies, but you activate when there vampires around son.'

'With your name, it's because you're a cub version of what I look like as a wolf, baby you hear me?' he asked and I quickly answered him. 'Uncle Eric yeah I do, what's going on here, I've already got a line with ninety percent of the pack and your packs going active one by one here, you coming home?' I asked and he quickly answered me. 'Yeah I am, it's going to take a week to run back up there, but why the heck are your pack activating exactly?' he asked and I sighed as I answered.

'Aside from the Cullens coming back, we got a string of homicides running loose here, we got a trio of nomads running loose in Olympia and they're not bothering to follow Cullen territory rules either, the hunting is against the law and Carlisle is going to give the go ahead to take them out if this keeps up.' I said and I knew he nodded as he answered me. 'Baby you alright?' he asked and I gave a mental nod. 'Yeah I am, but mom is still out of town, I'm dropping the news to her so your omega is going to come back for a visit soon enough, so we got seven weeks till the night we come face to face with the trio.' I said and he answered me at that.

'Alright, listen to me carefully, with the boys waking it up it takes a few months to get to full power, just keep them calm till their birthdays, than let them go at it, I'm driving back the night, before, but we got some work to do to make phasing easier on us, because the other wolf tribes have perfected a better way to do it. I'm going to one of them, so I can show the eight an easier way to do it, before we destroy every set of clothing we've got here.' he said and I hid a smile as I tried to hide my laughter at that remark as I heard an amused tone as he answered my thoughts at that.

'Alright laugh it up cub, I can hear your internal laughter at that, so your brothers and Jake are going active, who's the first exactly, before Little Cocoa, Reddy and Sunny get started?" he asked and I explained that. ' Embry is looking like he's seventeen now, but he's got four months till he activates here. But Smokey, Brownie and Twister have gone active here. With the Cullens back the trio just activated, and me along with them." I said and I heard his gentle tone answer me at that.

"My baby omega, alright, I'm coming home, that makes the entire pack till your mother comes for a visit. Sweetheart whatever Shadow said I'm saying the same here, stay out of trouble, you're still a cub and got a curfew, so be careful, I'll see you in a few weeks baby." he said and I smiled. 'You too Cocoa, love you.' I thought to him and heard a chuckle as he answered that. 'Love you too cub.' he said and I looked at the trio.

"Well that's the entire adult pack boys, Cocoa's coming home the night Shadow does." I said to the ten and they all nodded smiling. "Alright eight adult, and four teenage, while do I feel like this is going to get out of hand later?" Embry asked and dad answered that with a chuckle as he walked in the door. "Because once one of the guys starts it, it turns into a free for all son, as to that. What's Eric's choice, you talk to him over the phone?" he asked and Billy smiled as he answered him.

Before he could though I heard a gentle scratch at the door and found Jack standing there in his wolf. "Orangie you can't fit through the backdoor how can you get into the house?" Dad asked with a smile, before he nudged the door sideways further and then carefully manuevered himself through the back door. "I guess that answers your question dad." I said as I started laughing at that as he curled up on the floor in front of me.

"Why do I feel like this is going to happen every time you're alone in the house and the trio start begging to come in to keep you company like this baby?" he asked with a bemused smile and Billy answered that one. "Because the quartet still see her as a cub at the moment, and to answer your second question. Shadow, Cocoa, Goldie and Storm are coming back in March, so for now we got four and the quartet get back in a few weeks."

"Which is when he and Josh are coming home so that's the entire council, we're back in action in six weeks Charlie. Josh is leading the council in the field, while Harry is acting as her paternal bodyguard, but the seven are in the field with the adult pack hunting down our homicides. Red's retired so Reddy is taking over next winter." he said and dad nodded as they went into conversation over the Super Bowl and I was in a huddle with my pack during dinner that night, as I thought over this way to get into the house and tent.

"Orangie was that how you guys got into my tent when I was little and why did you need to do that exactly?" I asked and he nodded as he answered the second question as he leaned his side against my legs and then pressed his furry forehead to mine. "From ages two to nine you did it to keep me warm, and you thought of me as your cub and was cub sitting when dad was going hunting for supplies during our camping trips." I guessed and he nodded as he nudged my head with his with a smile in his eyes. "Love you too." I said smiling and gave him a hug as he rested his head on my legs.

"Let me guess, next to the the quintet I was closest to you and either Cocoa, Val or Stripes, right." I asked and he chuckled as I heard him answer me mentally at that. "It was me, Joe and Adam, you and Eric were like you and Quil are together, but the guys and me, we got overly protective when you were a cub, and you loved being in arms when we were like this. To us you're still our cub, we'd never give you up, we love you." he said with a purring growl and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Well that answers how I kept finding him or Val in the tent with you, while Red, Goldie Shadow, Brown and Storm were dealing with Leah, the twins and the boys during our camping trips, before they swapped off, because you guys needed to be separated for pillow fights, with you guys this size your fur and body temperatures are higher and can keep a two to nine year old cub warm. Though nowadays we're just wearing heavy duty camp jackets on these camping trips now." Dad said with a chuckle as I looked at him.

Before I could answer, I felt something start brushing my feet then and looked down to see his tail gently running itself across the soles of my feet. "Hey come on Orangie, stop." I said trying to get my feet out from under him, but he shifted position to hold my legs down as he let me have it as I tried to keep from laughing. "Alright whatever I told you the other night I take it back come on let me go." I said and I knew he could hear the suppressed laughter in my voice then.

"Come on I give up." I said again as I tried to hide a giggle as he stopped as I wrapped both arms around his furry neck and gave him a hug and he pressed the side of his head against my chest and started purring. "I haven't seen the quartet like this since they returned what's the deal here?" Dad asked and he chuckled as Harry answered that with a smile. "Goldie and Red told the quartet to take care of her till they got back, Orangie is just acting like a normal playful uncle wolf with her." he said and dad nodded to that.

"With my being their baby omega, expect them to act like this when around me, though for the trio it's I'm their pack sister, mom's their mother omega, and vice versa here as to that , if we go camping it's a swap up on duty so expect our camping to be loaded with thirteen horse to grizzly sized wolves this July later, and speaking of which."

"How many times does it snow on our campsite exactly during the summer exactly?" I asked and he hid a chuckle. "Three times out of ten, if the weather in the peaks suddenly hits a barometric pressure drop during the mid summer around here. Fortunately with wearing your normal winter gear it's not a problem here anymore, just keep the snowball fights under control guys." he said and we nodded smiling at that, before I heard a rhythmic purring coming out of Jack and recognized the song he sang to me when I was two, just in wolf.

"That sounds like the lullaby that Jack sang to you during your toddler years." Dad said smiling and I nodded to that as I heard his response to that with a gentle growl. 'It is Charlie, this is just another way to do it when I'm like this, to me, she still the little baby girl I remember.' he said as he continued as I said this out loud to him. "It is, Orangie just found another way to do it for me, just as wolf. With the adult pack back, they still see me as their little cub and he's making that clear now."

"For an adult wolf this size I'm the cub human in their eyes and Orangies cub is the last to start, he's got four years as to that. Their Cubs are going to activate one by one the day the guys and Leah do, but my pack has twelve, mom has ten, including in herself, so we can control each other's packs." I said and he nodded as we settled in for a spaghetti dinner, before we headed for home and it was time to settle in for the night.

That night before bed I was just getting ready for bed when I heard a soft growl and turned around to see the quintet moving around on the bed and moved over to it and sat down. 'Who are you?' I asked and Tala looked at me gently as Cocoa jumped off the window seat and on to the bed. 'I'm Ephraim Isabella, the six of us wanted to talk to you and decided to use your toy versions of us.' he said and I smiled at that.

'I didn't think you could possess stuffed animals that looked like you.' I said and Brownie answered that. 'With the fact our grandsons got cub version stuffed wolves for you it's the best way to keep in touch now. Quil was correct when he said your prophecy starts in a few weeks, you completed eighty percent of the prophecy in your timeline, but the Volturi need to be eliminated. The true vampire government here is the Cullens my dear, they're the ones to run the vampire government.'

'We sent you back so you could finish the prophecy, your destiny is to stop the murders and protect our lands, and make friends with four of five of the quintet and their latest arrivals and their relatives. Tala and your mother had it right that you've got a bigger destiny than you'd expect, but when the time comes for you to have to deal with the red head and Harold's children start, ignore his attempt to kill himself if you and our great grandsons are going cliff diving.' he said and I nodded as I answered him out loud softly then with a smile.

"So keep it up till I have my run in with the Volturi, but when that day comes, ignore his attempt to kill himself and stay here, and they'll never know I'm an omega or that I know everything about them?" I asked and they nodded to that. "Yes, your great, great, great grandmother declared that once you reach the age you are that you and the rest of her descendants were never to go to Europe or leave the Northern Cascades and America. To prevent them from finding out you were back."

"We and the rest of the tribal spirits decided certain members out of the tribe deserved the truth of us and the Cullens, those chosen were meant to be part of our world, they're meant to be part of our lives. Tala chose the first by your friend Tyler, but your gang is meant to know the truth, as are several members of the student body and their parents and your stepfather, they're the humans meant to know the truth." David said and I nodded to that as I answered him.

"So what's this mean now, my friends get involved and suddenly we got added problems, Edward is losing his mind out crazy jealousy. How do I explain to the others members of the Forks residents that they're ten years younger than their looks, because Carlisle looks like he's nearly forty, Edward is seventeen and Rose is eighteen years old while Emmett is twenty three and he's a senior in high school at the moment?" I asked and Joseph answered that one. "They get to stay, but there's a way to fix that, just tell the town residents that they're slower in the aging process than normal humans, though they're vampires, they're the good ones."

"We'll admit we had reservations of them coming and going when they arrived but the treaty was specific, whoever hunts a human, if they're a red eye, is getting exterminated, despite the fact you wanted to be one, that would have turned the treaty void as would getting pregnant with Edwards child Isabella. As to why getting pregnant by a vampire can kill a human, the male ones are incubi and the females are succubi. Edward Cullen is turning into an incubus now out of his jealousy, you belong to Jacob."

"Your pack would have had no choice but to kill you and the infant, as to why, that baby would be half human, and in his or her mind would hold the knowledge of how to destroy vampires. If Carlisle's youngest cousin saw the infant from afar she'd think it was a human toddler or kindergartner they changed and tell the Volturi. What he did could have made them realize you were back, your family is the strongest clan on the reservation, you're the strongest of Tala's heirs at the current moment."

"With a month till your encounter with the trio, keep testing him, but work with the quartet till you meet the duo for real, but as a friend and human member of the coven, you're part of the tribe and their coven starting the night of your game." he said and I nodded. "Why do I have the ability to communicate to my grandmother exactly, because Papa said he's got a direct line to you now?" I asked and Ephraim answered that. "As an omega you had the added ability to communicate with the spirits too."

"Your skills as an omega are growing every day, but as Susan said don't lose your temper or they get channeled into whatever is lying around and throw it across the room like what happened yesterday. As for Rosalie's background, that's one of the situations you can prevent now, just reverse the attack on you and lead them into your own ambush and your father, Daniel and Elliot arrest them."

"For now you and the boys deal with the drug dealers and the rapists and then the night of the game you take it it to the next level and deal with the trio and prophecy gets started for real." he said and I nodded to that as I answered him. "I'm going to see you again like this aren't I, I know how you met Carlisle, and my grandmother gave specific requests in the treaty, but he's going to do anything to make me his." I said and he answered me softly.

"As Reddy said for the time you string him along, but your place is wolf, you should be able to grow up normally and our grandsons are relieved you're back where you belong now. The night it starts I'm dropping the message to Joshua that the betrothal contract is getting activated six months earlier than it should be and you're moving back on to the reservation and the sextet and their relatives have permission to come and go as they please, but Cullen is restricted from the reservation to protect you."

"My recommendations here is that in addition to your friends, your father's second in command has permission to know the truth as well, so tell your friend to bring him to the Black homestead and we can work out a new treaty with five revisions, but the original key points are kept in it and your mother is keeping in touch with Carlisle from wherever she's living once Philip is finished getting his contract signed, though they're going to have to move back soon enough till we end things with the trio." he said and I nodded to that as I answered him.

"Mama's key points are the ones I'm enforcing correct?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes that's right, our key-points were no biting a human, no coming onto our land and no using their weapons on humans. Hers are the same, but five added ones to the list, when we're in public there's to be no violence in front of bystanders, we work together with the gold eyes and Carlisle's friends whoever they might be, and three others."

"With you being the youngest of your clan, you taking charge like this is exactly what we wanted you to remember, your memories in your timeline are the key to protecting everyone from the parasites, both human and red eyes, but your added problem is the group of tourists you saw that leach bring in. That woman is a fisherman, if you could send a tip to them so they can check out another section of Volterra that would save fifty lives at once, the Volturi will never know you know what they are that way."

"You can save lives, just remember the details you wanted to black out, your body will build the immunity to their pheromones, but if you get gassed when you're around our grand and great grandsons, stay next to Harold, because the side effect of it now will be a massive burst of adrenaline and you need to be around Harold and Susan to prevent a collapse he's your paternal protector now, so he's around you full time." Quil said and I nodded as I answered him.

"Papa, I know they need the information, but could you send the information in books one at a time, like say the night I met the trio, the second my life fell apart in the other timeline, the third when our tribes have a run-in with each other and finally what would have happened if you hadn't stopped me in time. So I can be ready to return to my versions of my friends and family, their memories are going to be reworked, but they and their parents, and I'm adding the faculty to the list of the ones who will be in the know and change several more details here." I said and they nodded to that.

"How do you propose to do it this way, reverse the situations in the storyline, had you not known you're Quileute my cub?" Levi asked and I nodded to him. "Yes, our memories faded, because we all forgot who we were to each other. Jessi, Angie, Eric and Mike, as well as Ben and Tyler need the truth of what really happened to me and why I reacted like that back then. Since I've been back I've made more friends and been developing the real relationship of a Quileute woman with her mate and future husband. And it's because I let my heart take control now in this timeline."

"In that other timeline I was listening to my head too much, if I'd just followed my heart I wouldn't be in the situation I was back then, dad, mom, Uncles Billy, Harry, Josh and Daniel, as well as the adult pack, my aunts and the guys and Leah, and the girls, need to hear the real story of what put me in that condition, and with the faculty of my timeline. But they see me like I am now, but they don't know what caused it, so with that, I'm giving them that reason by telling them my inner most thoughts and everything Cullen did to me by his not leaving me alone and staying away from me."

"So with that, just start with the first book and from there we work our way to every situation down the list and send the last three weeks before the wedding in the other timeline. Chapter one to my storyline here is going by the name 'Twilight', we're using the dating of every day, so my first on the list is the day I came home. 'Chapter 1: Open Book' that's the day I saw him in school, just read it out like I hadn't known who I was at the time. I'm sending the entire group a message to them, a few days, before I deal with the quartet and the following night is the talent show here." I said and sighed.

"Chapters two through four are going by the titles New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, New Moon is when I was with my uncles and Jake and learned you're werewolves, Eclipse is about the duo fighting over me and I deal with the newborn battle and the last is what the consequences would be if you hadn't gotten to me in time, as for current wolves at the moment we got four adults and three Cubs.

"At the moment we got seven, so what now, if I finally meet them face to face, what's going to happen exactly?" I asked and he explained that. "That night when the partnership goes full, not only are you telling your father, but I'm sending a message to my grandson, it's time to reconcile with cub and his mother and be back with the pack. Cubs furious he took off on his mother, my son, and him. Time to heal that bond between my Cubs and their Cubs laters on."

"At the moment what you chose in building the bonds of a pack, before they join the pack was a very good idea, as they see at a certain age they get more athletic, and because brothers, but the bonds of brotherhood just get enforced, when you're a wolf, we become permanent brothers in a pack. As for Leah, she's your chosen bodyguard, she was meant to phase when Jacob took his position as alpha of your pack."

"Till she phases continue what you have been doing to help her and she's going to be comfortable, in your case what Harold said was true, your abilities speed up and and you get stronger, more athletic, to enjoy being in high school this time around, stay with your friends and once the partnership goes full, you're going to have Paul, and the younger Cullens acting as your bodyguards, and you can enjoy the term as the boys swap off and you got Alice with you on the volleyball court after that." he said and I nodded.

"So my abilities kick in at seventeen to eighteen, and why was I hearing their voices when I was toddler in their wolf forms at the time?" I asked and he chuckled. "As an omega the ability kicks at seven months old, but with you being around our grandsons all the time, the connection was so unstable as a toddler they could hear everything you're thinking, as you get older you get more control over it."

"It was due to being gone for five years that you forgot how to use your gift and your knowledge of their kind, but your instincts kicked in automatically when you saw them. William had it right though, if you'd spent your time with the tribe, you'd be safe, but instead, because Cullen read his mind, it landed you right in the middle of it. Our prophecy stated that a heir of our omega was to marry my heir, and they, and their pack, would be the strongest out of the generations, because they'd be the ones to destroy the Volturi and create a new government with our gold eyed allies."

"You'd be working together, but with the arrival of new members means that if they choose to stick around they need a change in their diets, it's animal blood or they to get eliminated afterwards, but our packs are the ones acting as the protectors of the entire region as we and the Cullens work together, but with that, it means if they keep having to come visit you get new young wolves popping up every time and with that, eighty percent of the reservation has the gene, if the nomads or Carlisle's friends start showing up repeatedly the reservation is going to be over run later." he said and I nodded as I ended our conversation as I felt a jolt of love shoot through me then.

"Thanks for the visit Papa, it's good to meet all of you finally." I said and he moved into my arms for a cuddle, before the others did the same. "Don't worry sweetheart you'll see and hear from us again, we promise." Levi said and I smiled. "Love you Uncle Levi, Uncle David." I said and David said it for both of them. "Love you too Isabella, take care of our sons and grandsons, we will see you again." he said and I nodded as they stopped moving and I knew they went back into the void again as I put the quintet back into place and Cocoa back on the windowsill.

After sitting at my desk, I got to work on the letter and gently phrased it so they knew things were going to get better, before I looked at it then and read it quietly to myself then. ' ** _Hey everyone, if you're reading this, than you know your memories have recorded the new situations, dad I know you're worried about my plans here, but with what I've been through thanks to Edward, its no more dangerous than facing off against Laurent a second time here, but for emotional healing I have to.'_**

 ** _'With the changes being brought, I'm making sure the balance is staying that way, but like you remember the first battle and situation you deal with comes up the night of the game, dad you learn the truth that night for both groups. As for our friendships, they're in the beginning stages Rose, Em', Carlisle, but as you thought when we saw each other, our bonds went deeper and our lives are fused together for life. To protect all of you, I'm going to be bending several rules as the omega here, but Cullen is getting no where with me now."_**

 ** _"My job is peace keeper and in order to do that there has to be a balance, if we need to talk and meet, guys, we can let each other know mentally and when off duty everyone relax, because whoever is going to defect is likely one of Tanya's family and Kate's new mate is probably the revolutionary rebel you told me about. But in order to pull these take downs off we need a floor plan. Every group is working in tandem till the day of the game and we break it to him that you know his plans."_**

 ** _"Guys the added changes you're going to see in me are going to show that I'm no longer the quiet mature person you saw in 'our' timeline, but I've changed, I'm going to show a side you never got the chance to see in me. While the guys, Jessi and Angie get to see me as needing a true friendship with them. You get to see me enjoy being a seventeen, near eighteen, year old now."_**

 ** _"Because everything I was too focused on with Cullen is going to show during the added changes in our timeline, you get to see the side of me, my love, that you remember when we were together last winter, when we were together, during my early stages as our group omega. Dad, Uncle Billy, the me you remember as a little girl is going to return, though I'm a young omega."_**

 ** _"I'm going to act like a normal young teenager, our bonds as father and daughter are going to deepen, don't worry, daddy, I'm never leaving you, with things growing closer within the changes the added side effect is its going to result in my gang member joining the group here in the know as well. My friends in school are going to learn the truth and the first is going to be Tyler."_**

 ** _"With the connection between me and Tyler growing stronger, he's not going to care what we are anymore than you will dad, and neither will the rest of my friends, as to that, in bending a few rules here in that area, starting the week of and after the car accident. To protect not only the packs, but the sextet_**

 ** _"Tyler, the ability connects to humans as well so soon enough I'll be using it on you, so you can report the last and final stage of the subterfuge to my father at my godfather's house the night before I yanked myself out of school in our timeline, but in this one, it's police protection, you guys just get whatever assignment and test I need and bring it to Sam's house, but as of now, you've all got access to the entire reservation."_**

 ** _"That's if the eleven also figure it out, after what I told you guys so far, but the twelve of you are now under the protection of my tribe. I'm fixing things so the guys, Angie, Jessi and Dana are involved in things with us, but one by one they're going to do research and realize that everything our conversation the Thursday, before we headed for the beach, but you've all got some research to do, before I tell you the truth as well where I'm concerned.'_**

 ** _"As time goes on, the entire gang is going to learn the truth, but like with you, they're sworn to secrecy, every group is completely equaled out, though it's four and seven to eight and later twelve, but with superman abilities it's completely equal now, and they get to see us in our normalcy, and see the tribes in our own ways. What you've seen so far is just the beginning brother and I'm taking control of my position and destiny, so there are going to be a select few human teenagers who know the truth and it's limited to twelve as of now, that's includes your families as well, since with our class council that's the catch, they're the ones who learn it."_**

 ** _"That's you, the quintet and the guys and Dana, but you guys are going to be the ones in the know and are under the protection of both tribes when you figure it out and come to see us when I'm at my godfather's house. I'm equalizing each group out, and I'm doing balance with each group as well, so with that our lives were fused together for life from the day we met."_**

 ** _"My friendship with you and the quintet is all that matters to me where you're concerned, by this everything is going to be changing your lives and ours for the better, no more secrets, you'll see them in the way I do when the time comes for my wedding all of you, in each group, get to see it. Our friendships are for life, and we can rebuild and add onto the town, make it safe for everyone together, but things are changing in your futures for the better."_**

 _ **"Don't worry guys, I'm not leaving you without a fight, as I said in the last letter the day of the convergence is the day I got the letter from your grandparents and my thirty five year old self, you'll get me back that day and from there on forward it's a new history and change for all of us, sooner or later the last bit of the prophecy activates, but till it does, we just live as normally as we can. I love you guys, see you soon. Bella.'**_ I wrote our and smiled as I looked at the letter.

To add a final touch to it I wrote on the envelope ' **Don't open till a week after the car accident'** in bold letters and underlined it twice then as I yanked a second envelope and wrote the first half of the letter to my family, all three sides of it, then the second was saved for when mom and Phil heard, as the memory shifts started affecting Tyler next

It didn't matter I was in the past now, I was going to live my life like a normal teenager and really enjoy the school year and the next eighteen months, let myself go of my original reservation and become the person their memories are going to see as they saw a change in me.

The next day in school, I looked at the quartet. 'Rose where's your locker exactly, I have something I need to put in there?' I asked and she smiled then. 'Two halls downs from yours Bella, just drop it through the grate, if this has to do with our mental conversations it's between us as of now.' she said and I nodded as I waited till P.E., headed for the gym and dropped them through the grate and waited for the effects to hit my family next.

 **Jake-2009**

After thinking over the conversation she and I had with my father the year before, I looked at my father with a chuckle. " **If** I was a wolf, I'd look like a reddish brown wolf the size of a grizzly bear and you'd look like a toddler version of me till you're twenty five in human years and then you'd like my twin after that', I should have read that as literally and not metaphorically dad, because you know way too much about this."

"So you're not just any normal hunter dad, you are a werewolf, so this entire time, I looked like a toddler version of you when you're on active duty, and you're telling me that our responsibilities are going to get a bit crazy once the entire adult pack is completely back at full strength finally?" I asked and he started laughing as he answered me. "Yes, when I said that I meant it literally son, you're a toddler version of me in wolf form."

"You guys were color coded to us, because you're our Cubs, the only ones singled out are Embry and Leah. As to that, the bonds you guys are building now are making it easier for when you all activate, with the ten of you always together the bonds are going to be so strong it doesn't matter you're wolves or not you're family and a pack and the twelve of you are us in ten years son." he said and I nodded as Rachel looked at him then.

"So..., wait a minute reddish brown, that was Reddy, you mean you're the adult reddish brown wolf dad?" she asked and he nodded. " Yes baby I am, your memories of us as the pack of grizzly sized wolves in the campsite may have faded, but what's one of the things you remember when we went camping exactly?" he asked and she chuckled. " That Reddy started purring whenever I was hanging on to his leg as he gave me a ride around the yard like that." she said and he smiled as he leaned forward.

"That was me, the purring you heard from me when I was a wolf was meant to say ' I love you baby', for us it was meant to be a kind of sound of affection for your mothers and you kids when you were little. You may have forgotten, but somethings come back later in life, that being one of them." he said and she nodded as Charlie walked in the door then. "Well the added side effects of her being in the past just hit her bedroom finally here boys."

"You guys are back on the bed and the window seat finally and everything you gave her is covering the walls and desk and dresser and the little dream catcher is back in place on the head of the bed again." he said and he smiled. "Well if that's the case she's just made it clear, it's the life of a wolfmate forever now. Rose what was next after that outburst in their biology class?" he asked and she chuckled as she answered him.

"Aside from three days of tension a snowball fight broke out in the court yard that day after he left and it turned into a war-zone, but it was a better day than I expected that morning what went on that afternoon after school let out exactly?" she asked and Sam answered that. "Study group after school and she showed us her bedroom, followed by a council family get together and a snowball fight broke out in the front yard." he said to her and she smiled and nodded as she answered him.

Just as she got ready to say it, Papa Quil froze and focused and then smiled and chuckled as he looked at our fathers. "You're lucky you bought her stuffed versions of yourselves son." he said looking at dad and Uncle Daniel looked at him. "Why exactly?" he asked him and Dad thought it over and smiled. "Because our grandfathers just found a way to communicate to her by possessing our stuffed counterparts, by us, I mean you, me, Elliot, Harry, Josh and Eric." he said and they nodded with a chuckle at that and Rose looked at the table and then saw something she didn't catch before then.

"Hey guys here's message number one from Bella." She called out and the entire group walked into their living room as we wanted to hear this now as I saw a second sitting next to it. **_"Don't open till two weeks after the car accident'_** , why would she put that on the second envelope?" Seth asked and Charlie answered that. "Because it's about whatever changes come with your brothers and her always being able to get along and if I have to guess here, it's related to Renee's memories getting rearranged and with her and Phil, yes alright I see what she has in mind here and the first to know is her gang."

"That remark is connected to Tyler actually, she said that she and Tyler are beginning to build the bond she has with you son, before she admitted it and broke off the engagement here in our timeline." he said and he nodded as she opened it and smiled. "Okay, here we go, ' ** _Hey everyone, if you're reading this, than you know your memories have recorded the new situations, dad I know you're worried about my plans here, but with what I've been through thanks to Edward, its no more dangerous than facing off against Laurent a second time here, but for emotional healing I have to.'_**

 ** _'With the changes being brought, I'm making sure the balance is staying that way, but like you remember the first battle and situation you deal with comes up the night of the game, dad you learn the truth that night for both groups. As for our friendships, they're in the beginning stages Rose, Em', Alice Jasper, but as you thought when we saw each other, our bonds went deeper and our lives are fused together for life. To protect all of you, I'm going to be bending several rules as the omega here, but Cullen is getting no where with me now."_**

 ** _"My job is peace keeper and in order to do that there has to be a balance, if we need to talk and meet, guys, we can let each other know mentally and when off duty everyone relax, because whoever is going to defect is likely one of Tanya's family and Kate's new mate is probably the revolutionary rebel you told me about. But in order to pull these take downs off we need a floor plan. Every group is working in tandem till the day of the game and we break it to him that you know his plans."_**

 ** _"Guys the added changes you're going to see in me are going to show that I'm no longer the quiet, mature person you saw in 'our' timeline, but I've changed, I'm going to show a side you never got the chance to see in me. While the guys, Jessi and Angie get to see me as needing a true friendship with them. You get to see me enjoy being a seventeen, near eighteen, year old now."_**

 ** _"Because everything I was too focused on with Cullen is going to show during the added changes in our timeline, you get to see the side of me, my love, that you remember when we were together last winter, when we were together, during my early stages as our group omega. Dad, Uncle Billy, the me you remember as a little girl is going to return, though I'm a young omega."_**

 ** _"I'm going to act like a normal young teenager, our bonds as father and daughter are going to deepen, don't worry, daddy, I'm never leaving you, with things growing closer within the changes the added side effect is its going to result in my gang member joining the group here in the know as well. My friends in school are going to learn the truth and the first is going to be Tyler."_**

 ** _"With the connection between me and Tyler growing stronger, he's not going to care what we are anymore than you will dad, and neither will the rest of my friends, as to that, I'm bending a few rules here in that area, starting the week of and after the car accident. To protect not only the packs, but the sextet."_**

 ** _"As to that the first of said changes are to be the day of the car accident, and from there and forward it's going to show a side of me you never got the chance to see before and after the red eyed leaches landed me in the hospital. But every injury in our timeline you saw with guys is probably going to get an alibi or just get hit with something else in your new updated memories."_**

 ** _"Don't worry guys, things are going to change and get better from here on in, I've got family, friends and parents in all three species now as a result of this time jump, as I said before I left. The time convergence is the day the letter arrived, so that's when I return. We completed three of the four situations, but we got to finish the job here and with that."_**

 ** _"Carlisle, if he spreads some stupid story that he got me impregnated with a half human/half vampire hybrid get your friends and we need as many of your friends involved as possible, because the Volturi are a dictatorship that needs to be eliminated, but that's the last item on the list. For now just focus on the trio and the newborns, after that we got time to deal with the last one."_**

 ** _"Don't worry guys, I'm not leaving you and I never will, you're all that matter to me and with that, I'm going to ensure I save as many lives as I can now here. Alice, he heads for Volterra, redirect the touring, that saves fifty lives there. And number two, under no circumstances am I leaving the peninsula this time. And I'll explain why later, but if he tries to kill himself, because the guys and I are going cliff diving and you can't see me, because I'm surrounded by five young werewolves and an adult one, let him go."_**

 ** _"Dad, I'm making it clear here, if the sextet, or eight, are with you and Officer Benson and you hear them give you three growls and a whine, when you're hunting down the redhead, followed by them turning their heads to you, they're saying, 'Get out Charlie, don't argue with us, just go!', the hunt is going to get redirected this time, because while they're chasing her off the cliff the guys, Harry and I are waiting to intercept at the beach, that's my plan now."_**

 ** _"This covers things things, till you open up the second letter guys, but like the envelope says wait till these conversations and my questions over my powers and abilities start hitting mom and get her up to Forks, time for a full scale reunion of the adult pack because this entire situation is going to hit both Cocoa and Shadow at the exact same time here."_**

 ** _"Before you ask Carlisle, Cocoa and Shadow are Josh and Eric, Red is Billy, Orangie is Jack, Val is Joe, Stripes is Adam, Storm is Elliot, Brown is Daniel and Goldie is Harry, in wolf form. The first photo you and Rose get to see is me with Harry, as a wolf, when I'm still a toddler, cub, with them, and that's next week at the hospital. It didn't and doesn't matter to me what they are."_**

 ** _"By that I mean the guys and Leah, and it's because I saw the adult pack like this all the time, my memories of that are now back completely, everything in 'our' timeline I'm telling this version of you, but you need to understand why I was so furious at him. The guys are my pack, my family is the adult and young packs. I'm not leaving my parents or my friends, my life is as a human."_**

 ** _"As to that, that's the true catalyst of my anger at him, along with Harry, I'm seeing Harry and my godfather every day now, and with that, dad, with you being at work the day of the car accident, it's time to enact parental/medical orders catch twenty two when you've got a concussion and you're a minor."_**

 **"Sam, guys, I'm telling you everything later that morning, I need some pack family time till our family meets up that night, Emily, if you're also listening to this, I need you around for the part, you guys are going to be furious at that here, because that trip to P.A. just got dragged into it as well. Until the next letter guys, see you soon, I love you, Bella."** she read out and we nodded to that.

"P.A., Port Angeles, she and the girls went to go dress shopping and I was tracking down, wait a sec that was when we had that quartet on the loose..., oh my god, you don't mean to tell me that those little hooligans caught sight of her alone, do you?" Charlie asked and Carlisle stood up at that as he yanked the dates from his pocket and read through one of them and his tone went dangerous as he answered him. "Yes that's exactly what she means and she'd rather tell the girls first, before she tells us."

"By meeting me I became her PCG and that's the catch now with meeting me in a week, because our tribes are working as one, if a vocal brawl breaks out in my station, this is going to have to get squared off, when we got thirty two outsiders in the room with you, me, our kids, Dan, Harry and the trio, along with Tyler Charlie. Okay next week in our past that's when the car accident is and that's when we go over tribe preparations before this happens, she needs me as her doctor, because I'm practically her father in our timeline, and I sense she needs me protecting her like she needs you, Dan and Harry at the time and with that fact in mind, that's why she needs to tell Sue this."

"Only a girl could understand this for obvious reasons, they're more vulnerable than we are, because, they're not as strong as we are, it's a woman's worst nightmare, she needs Sue and the girls to tell this to." he said and looked at Rose. "Baby, I know why she'd put that in there, what you'd tell her when you tried to talk her out of becoming one of us?" he asked and she covered her eyes. "I told her about what Royce and his friends did to me. But she never told me this, if this is another traumatizing memory." she said and I moved to her side and crouched in front of her.

"What they did to you, are we talking.." I trailed off and she nodded and I pulled her into a hug today that. "That's why she needs our mothers hearing this, she's the near attack you're the full attack, and she knows the only option left is making sure that what happened to you doesn't happen to anyone else, that's why she put that in there Rose. Dad she wrote that so you, and Uncles Charlie, Elliot and Dan knew when and where to intercept, it's an ambush, just as she redirects the ambush, by having you arrive at the right time." I said and he nodded as she looked at Charlie and said it for Carlisle firmly.

"Okay if that's in your dating Charlie she put that in there, because...?" she started to say and he finished it off with a dangerous growl in his tone. " I'm a cop and the chief of police, human situations in needing my protection in areas that don't call for supernatural help, but the help of a cop and the man she needs most is one and said man is me, that's the understatement of the century here, I'm a cop, she needed me protecting her."

"We're cops, it's just mixed as we're her paternal gang, I'm her father and the duo are the fathers of her pack members, okay a reverse attack, reverse, fresh bait and..., alright I know what she's trying to tell me. I get the idea, she's pulling a sting operation, like the narc squad does with a woman on the team. She's going to lead them into her own ambush and we arrive to arrest them, before they can touch her."

"And with that fact in mind here, listen to me you idiots, if she calls you to call these little shits in, you better phone me or I'm having your heads and your jobs when I get through with you, my baby girl is not being subjected to that." he said with a dangerous growl, and I knew he was referring to the cops at Port Angeles Police department when he said that as he sighed as he looked at us to go into why that would be in there then.

"Alright dating I don't remember the key dates in these situations, but you guys do, she met you and Rose that day at the hospital that's next week in the new timeline, so why redirect the situations here?" he asked and I answered that. "To prevent her from ending up at the hospital again for several near fatal injuries, a near rape and a broken leg twice in two years, she's still suffering arthritis from her leg getting broken right now."

"Okay, she said whatever injuries covers an alibi here, so whatever happens in school, or just when we're together should answer that question, if the stupid idiot doesn't cause a repeat performance at the party and what the hell caused that exactly?" I asked and Jasper answered that one. "She got a paper cut and a drop of blood landed on the rug."

"I'm not completely in control, because I spent 200 hundred years as a red eye, before Alice came into my life and I chose abstinence, whatever plans she's got to help us, I'll take it if it means I can be around her more easily here, because we joined their gang a week into our senior year of high school at the time. Alright that scar on her arm."

"Her forehead, the back of her head, her leg and the bite mark on her wrist, that's every single injury. Alright dad, she, when she got thrown into the pillar, took damage to her abdomen, did you check for internal injuries when we brought her to the hospital?" he asked and Carlisle nodded. "Yeah I did, a bit of surgery to her spleen in addition to her leg getting broken in two places that's not happening twice here either."

"She lost three units of blood and it was touch and go, and she was unconscious for a week at the time. So our first step is making sure she doesn't get her leg broken twice, everything else I can deal with but the little brats who cross the line at school and touch her at all are getting arrested if she turns them in because of a medical suspension on the team's later, because the epidemic of drug related health problems in your class had me and Caroline worried." he said and dad looked at him at that as he answered at remark.

"So Dan, Harry and I are going into a conference conversation in the E.R. with you, knowing her she's acting as my junior cop representative so we can keep the locals out of the forest and the woods till we catch the leaches, the game is going through on schedule, but if I know the duo, he and Eric are heading for the clearing as wolf protection, before you see this trio face to face." he said and Carlisle nodded as Sam looked at Alice at that.

"Areas that bring out a part of her we don't normally see here, Alice what was going on during the second semester at the school right after she arrived and after the car accident?" Sam asked and she chuckled. "The talent show, and the volleyball team tryouts actually, along with the prom." she said and he nodded. "She said she chose an outsiders theme for the prom, by that I mean the book, you're dressed in three different areas but the remark is the same, but the..." he started to say and then he chuckled as he said it.

"The talent show, she's doing a girl group with the girls and she's singing in the talent show and she's trying out for the team." he said and I smiled as I said it. "If she's telling him anything it's that she belongs to me, if I have to guess, the song is going in two different areas here, one being my going alpha male with her and the other I'm her mate and nothing he says or does is taking her away from me. So I'll give you two guesses on what songs she chose for that one." I told him and he started laughing as he said it.

"My boyfriend's back and both songs connected to the chorus line in Sister Act, yeah I get the idea here, she's opening the side of her we remember when she was twelve, before her memories started fading of dad and the adult pack as wolves, and she's able to be her twelve year old self again with the guys, Emily, the girls and me. Well I'm not missing out on that concert if she and the gang decide to go for a minor concert in the middle of talent show." he said and the nine of us nodded in agreement to his thoughts as dad answered me at that with an amused look on his face.

"Yes and during your spring break next year, you guys are going to have Harry with you at the cliff side, but I'm going to be activated by that point once Renee combines her healing powers with Bella's. Here's the thing though, with the seven of you at the beach, and us hunting her down, she knows she's not going to stand a chance at getting near her here."

"Carlisle if you guys are on stand by be ready, because the hunt is going to end up jumping off the cliff between the border of the reservation and the highway. With the kids being Cubs at the moment, the guys and I have more power in order to handle the situation here." he said and Carlisle nodded with an amused smile at our conversation.

"Why do I feel like once things are completely active in our friendship it's going to result in the sparring matches getting out of hand to the point I got to replace the windows in my kitchen repeatedly here?" he asked and we started laughing at that as we took a break as I waited for the situation to start unfolding within our family with my mate in our past.


	11. 10: Wolf Revelations and Truths

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Warning: With this chapter, it's going to be another day, before he's back in school and things start speeding up from here. But her life is going wolf and staying human now, as to that it's going to take time, before things start warming up in the story as the indicators start coming one by one as the memories of the packs, her father and friends at the school start getting rearranged by this point.**

 **But for the ones who want action keep in mind that it's always the slow point, before things start picking up and the action starts, as to that, the future versions are going to realize what's going in the past, before she does it, which is the Butterfly effect and it's going to keep up till she returns to the future.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 11: Abilities, Pack Revelations and Dinner**

Looking at my wolf uncle, I couldn't keep the smile off my face then. "What's so funny baby?" Harry asked and I chuckled. "I'm looking forward to see you as your wolf again, I'm also remembering the pillow fight that dad got caught in the middle of during our camping trip." I said to him and he chuckled at that. "Yes you're two year old self was a bit stubborn at that age when it came to napping at the time." he said to me smiling.

"You think that Seth is going to look like you?" I asked and he smiled. "Your toy wolves are your brothers and Jake when phased honey. With the guys and me being at it for thirty years, we've got the power to phase on the fly if need be. Though with my being your paternal protector, I don't doubt your mother would want me taking care of you when not in school now." he said and I nodded to that as I answered him.

"Phase on the fly, you mean phasing in the middle of a ten foot jump off the ground?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, though it takes years of practice to get to that point, though if it's in the bloodline, on both sides of the family, then they got more power to do it. If Jake did that in the middle of protecting you when you and Paul got into a fight, it's because his instincts took total hold and he let his inner wolf, Reddy, take control completely." he said gently and I nodded as I went to the first generation.

"So did the sextet look like you when they were active?" I asked and he nodded as Billy answered that. "Yes, though our grandfathers, though the trio were active, I don't think grandpa was expecting to run into Carlisle that day when they were going hunting. But this was when we were still dealing in the old west, the old Cowboy and Indians routine." he said and I nodded as my quartet walked in then as they came over to me.

"Hey guys." I said and they smiled and gave me a hug. " Hey bells, alright before you tell us that whole story we need to know just what types of abilities the Cullens have so we can manage without it getting lethal later." Sam said and I nodded as I answered him. "Out of the seven, the quartet are completely normal, basic strength for a vampire. However the trio are the ones with the special powers and with that."

"Alice has the ability to see the future, she evidently saw me coming at the time, but with you always around me, she can't see past you to see my future, and split second decisions block her ability to see the future as well. Jasper acts as a human emotion detector and calms the nerves down, to prevent a panic attack or someone on the edge of exploding completely. As for Edward, he's the most dangerous of the three." I said and Billy leaned forward at that as he answered me.

"Why exactly?" he asked and I sighed, knowing they weren't going to take this well as I answered him. "He's able to read your mind dad, in my timeline, just before the added injuries I took. You were coming by to see us, and he locked gazes with you and saw everything." I told him and Paul leaned forward. "Everything, that you're our omega, our bonds from toddlerhood, what you are to us?" he asked and I nodded to him.

"Yes, but my memories of all of you had faded, I had no memory of my abilities or that you guys were my gang, let alone I was your cousin, and my family was right here. He kept that information, from not only the sextet, but me. Unfortunately for him, my adult self got the message to me by sending me this." I said as passed them the photograph and Bily looked at it as his eyes narrowed in shock.

"I retired after the accident, but if this is me, than either you or Renee healed my spine to get me back on active duty again." he told me and I nodded. "That's my entire intention, he just pissed of the wrong wolves, you and Uncle Harry are my paternal guardians and dad's trio. I don't give a damn how much he argues over this, I'm a wolfmate, I was born and raised a human wolf cub, I'm staying with my pack." I said to him and he nodded as I pressed my forehead to his and I heard a loud purring at that.

"Sounds like Red is awake now." I added and he chuckled. "Unexpected jolts like this, he's beyond relieved you remember this now and you made that declaration and it's the same for the guys, you're my daughter. I'm not losing you to a gold eye turned red eyed leach whatsoever. If I'm meant to go active, I'm going active once again." he said and I smiled as he pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around him.

"Once I graduate, I'm moving in with you dad, if that's the custom for the women now in our culture, you have me and Paul is imprinting on Rach, so you got your children-in-law living in the house with you after Christmas next year." I told him and Paul looked at me. " I imprinted on Rachel, I don't remember dad ever signing that betrothal contract when we were toddlers at the time." He said and Harry smiled as he answered him.

"At times like this it doesn't matter if we do or not, your wolf imprints and that's the marriage contract. But considering our families have been friends for years, it's best because we watched you grow up Paul. Though at the moment, with my being a hunter Eric hears I'm scouting the woods with Jack and I at the school and he's going to take far more seriously if Cullen so much as starts a fight with you." he said to him smiling.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction when we touch foreheads now." Sam said smiling and he chuckled. "For a wolf to fuse their connection to their omega it's needed, but if they start reacting like that every time you do that, whoever's in the room with you is going to think you brought in an oversized cat." Harry said to him and he started laughing at that. "So if I'm lion sized, what's that do for you guys exactly?" he asked him smiling.

"We're grizzly sized, cub sized is lion sized to two year old colt, adult sized is rhino to full sized grizzly bear. Though you're color coded to us, just don't test each other's tempers or something is going to get launched across the room next." Billy said smiling and we nodded. "I think my friends got the message things are changing, but the first real situation is at the hospital." I told him and his eyes narrowed as he answered me.

"Alright who was speeding in this weather this time, the roads are black ice and as dangerous as you can get and your father is getting aggravated enough by that at the moment in addition to the quartet, the murders and the repeated arrests of your peers for DUI's?" he asked and I sighed. "Tyler was, though in this case, it lands both of us in there for a first degree concussion. But it's not the concussion I'm worried about, it's Cullen seeing the guys standing next to us, you guys are harmless to a human being, because of those three rules to growing up with a pack."

"Though I learned quickly I actually prefer you to being around a coven of vampires full time, no need to worry about injuries, your tempers are no problem and I can handle easily and though you look dangerous, that doesn't mean you are, in fact compared to him you're not dangerous at all, I see past the looks to who you are." I said and Sam smiled. "Nice wording, if this was the book, we're the Greasers and he's a member of the Socs, you chose your own kind on purpose Sis." he said and I nodded to him.

"Yeah precisely, you got the dangerous look to you, but you're a teddy bear on the in side, and I tamed your wolves, simply by being your omega. A wolf only protects people from vampires you're, you're not about to hurt human's, unless a human harms another human. You all got brothers and sisters, mess with the sister, or girl cousin, of a werewolf, or their mate, and the poor idiot is in danger of getting mauled here."

"As for added information here, I was raised in the backwoods of Olympia, this is my territory, to put this bluntly, every time we got red eyes coming here that's when you start phasing. Sam when did you phase exactly?" I asked and he sighed in annoyance as he answered me

"Eighteen months ago Bells, I'm the lone wolf till the guys got started, but our gang, I wouldn't change this for anything, you girls are my entire life now, I'm protecting you with my life now." he said, before I felt a set of arms wrap around me and I leaned into his chest, knowing it was Jack. "Jack I know you're getting overly protective now, but stay off of the grounds of her high school when you're furry would you." Billy said to him. "Aw come on Billy, it was the one time her friends get to see me." he said to him.

"Yeah well they're going to find it slightly weird that her mother tamed a wolf the size of a rhino if Eric sees you face to face, through the cafeteria window. Though you do try that, it's a conference between you and the original duo she sent the message too, with Cullen still gone, the blond and her mate, the big brown headed guy. I just remember Carlisle's name, who are the others?" Harry asked and I explained that to him.

"The rest of the original quintet are his mate Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward is the bronze haired Cullen. To put this bluntly, to him it's like I'm his own personal brand of heroin, walking in front of the fan, I could tell he was fighting his bloodlust in the class. Indicator one, number two is he's got a dangerous aversion to blood. So I'm fixing this so he gets in trouble with the faculty every time he breaks the rules." I said to him.

"Jack with the entire pack in one piece next school year I'm placing you at the high school, along with Paul, he's acting as her personal bodyguard. But you're a teacher, so I can arrange it with Derek now and you're working there next term." Billy said and I smiled at the idea. "What's your class exactly Uncle Jack?" I asked and he smiled. "I'm ancient history actually, I can just add a bit of our history to the class and you'll get to learn our histories that way baby. I'm your teacher in addition to adult protector."

"As well as your uncle." he said and I smiled. "I thought the tribe's histories were sacred and private Uncle Jack, you're intending to tell my friends and the Cullens these histories once you start working there?" I asked him and he nodded. "We can change things a bit I'm not breaking those rules, I'm just enlightening the class with some more interesting legends, along with everything you're learning baby."

"Those historical facts faded by the time you were twelve, we just gave you a few the night of the bonfire that night, to learn more you have to immerse yourself into these lessons sweetheart. You're starting your adult life soon enough, but when we retire once again, you guys are taking over from there don't worry, it's going to be okay. Nobody is going to make that connection in the truth and these legends." he said to me smiling.

"Adult protector maybe, once Eric gets to know me, he's going to see me as a very good friend after this, Though Rick Cameron is running that class here on the reversation. I'm covering you and your friends at FHS, so you and Paul have me with you, it's just a more enforced police protection when your father has me at the high school acting paternal wolf to protect you once we put this effect." he added gently and I nodded to that.

"Nine paternal wolves and four brothers by the start of the school year, I can grow up normally without trouble and our family is intact as a result, I've just got to ensure nothing pisses you off any more than necessary Uncle Harry. And like I said in that letter, Leah is one of the wolves in my pack, because if I'm reading this right, once Jake imprinted on me, she activates automatically." I said to him and they all nodded to that.

"Alright between now and the day she phases, we're always together and I'm acting as her brother rather than ex-boyfriend. At the moment you both need me, but what I will say is he's not getting near you if he starts getting crazy jealous, you belong to my alpha." Sam said and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah well at the moment I've got three, big Red, Reddy, and you, Smokey." I said and he smiled as he gave me a hug.

"You want me to report to you about the frequent case of substance abuse in the high school, if you've arrested these guys once too often, and my friends on the basketball team tell me what the heck's going on?" I asked and I heard Uncle Elliot answer that as he, dad and Uncle Daniel walked in, as he gave me a nod. "Yes please do baby, we've arrested Peter Deacon five time in the space of six months."

"And the others are acting like they're on speed, I don't know if it's a mixed chemical binge or not, but if they touch you it's getting them kicked out of high school. You're the daughter of two Tri county officials and the daughter of the chief of police. You're practically the daughter and wife of the mayor and future mayor and this is a family ran business." he said to me and I nodded and as I looked at dad.

"Any luck dad?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nothing, all I'm finding are foot prints and scattered patches of blood all over the backwoods. I don't know if it's a stray predator or not." he said and I nodded. "To prevent the guys from getting shot, we got to do something, because Smokey, Brown, Shadow and Brownie, are, from thirty to eighty yard away, are dark enough to be mistaken for a grizzly bear." I said to him and he nodded to that.

"I'm just lucky I remember my way around the woods after the scouting missions you took me on growing up." I said and he smiled. "We both prefer quiet town life and you're more like me than you think. It doesn't matter, heart of a wolf, nothing is going to change our friendship with the tribe." he said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah well Edward is not going to take it well once he realizes I'm half Quileute."

"Let alone you're the blood brother to half the council, and you really don't care what you married into at all. To put this bluntly, every time they see each other it's like West Side Story or The Outsiders, just without the violence every time." I told him and he nodded to that firmly. "What I married into was a great friendship, my best friends were the quintet, our families are a sextet and the pack are my gang, my pack brothers."

"Wolf, human, I don't care what they are, nothing is getting between us. My furry friends, so long as they protect you from a stray predator, or worse, that's all I care about baby, you're my entire world, I'm not losing you this soon and not to some crazy jealous maniac." he said and I nodded. "Don't worry dad I'm not leaving you at all, I have the guys protecting me now." I said and he nodded as we ended it at that.

Before I could answer I heard a scratching on the door and opened it to find Adam standing there. "Stripes for gods sake, you as well, we're not doing this every time dad and I come up for dinner." I told him and he lowered his head at that as I looked over my shoulder to see my adult pack holding in their laughter at this. "Alright, it's just for tonight." I told him and he wedged it open slightly and walked in before curling up by the door.

"I better get used to this with the adult pack now, they're all acting like I'm still that ten year old cub at the moment." I said to my father and he chuckled. "Say Charlie, what's your opinion to my being at the high school with her and Paul next term. I can be her teacher and she's got me as her adult protector now, if Cullen starts getting crazy jealous now?" Jack asked and he smiled at the idea.

"Thanks man I appreciate that, with us moving back on to the reservation soon enough, she's got the protection of the council and a representative of the junior council in the school with her. Billy what's this mean for her now exactly, if she's marrying Jake when they're in their early twenties?" he asked and he explained that to him, as he leaned forward as he explained that to him.

"With her being my daughter-in-law and god daughter, she's the daughter of the Quileute mayor and the future wife of the mayor. So any idiot in the high that self destructs because she and the class council reported them for cheating in athletics. But they do that and we find the evidence in the lockers and she winds up in the hospital if they attack it's a federal offense and it's going to get them expelled from Forks High school."

"Charlie, one of the side effects of being an omega was physical healing, she's able to heal injuries, both physical and spiritual. But for me and Harry, it's going to take a much more powerful omega to do it now, before I can go without my wheelchair after that." he told him and he nodded in amazement. "Renee, that's her ability, she was your spiritual advisor, in addition to your counsel?" he asked and Billy nodded as he explained that.

Before he could say it I heard a knock on the door and went to get it to find my uncle standing there and grinned. "Uncle Josh when did you get back!" I said in delight and he smiled and gave me a hug. "I put the speed on and decided to come and surprise you baby." He said smiling. "Hey Sam guess who just arrived." I called out and he walked in to find his father standing there with a smile and smiled at him.

"Hey dad welcome home." he said to him smiling and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. "Boy you've grown, don't worry son, you both need me and I'm intending to help raise you both this way, is your mother here?" he asked and Sam nodded to him and lead him into the living room. "Mom, dad just got back." he said and she smiled then and got up and gave him a hug.

"Guys I think we better just drop the pretenses at the moment, tell him the truth now." I said and the quintet all nodded to that. "Adam, show your ankle bracelet to him." Billy said and he stood up. "Why are you calling him that?" Dad asked and I sighed. "Dad, look at his ankle bracelet, you remember our clan colors, well look at his now." I said and he nodded to that as he looked at it then looked at him.

"Adam?" he asked and he nodded to him and then looked at the sextet in the room with us. "Dad, my toy wolves are colored to their bracelets, when we called each other a pack that wasn't just a metaphor, they are my pack. Red, burgundy, sky blue, and navy blue, they were colored to my wolves." I said and he nodded. "When I said nothing was going to change I meant that, so Tala was colored to the Black clan, Sunny was to the Clearwater's, Smokey to the Uley and Brownie to the Trueheart clan."

"Okay now I get it Smokey, Brownie and Twister, that's you three?" he asked looking at Josh, Daniel and Elliot and they nodded. "Yeah, or more accurately to the boys Charlie, I'm Shadow, Sam is Smokey now, while Daniel is Brown and Jared is Brownie, as for Elliot, his cub form is Paul." he said and dad nodded to that. "Well that's the entire quartet now when's Eric coming home baby?" he asked and I smiled as I said it.

"He's coming home when I find our homicides actually, but eight out of nine, someone starts pushing it and he's getting torn apart and I mean that literally, the nine are werewolves and and here's the other truth to it. I ended up learning this truth in reverse dad, but I need to know, since you don't really mind, but what's this going to do for us, you and me, now that you're in on our secret?" I asked and he smiled as he said it.

"Our relationship was already strong, before I saw the guys like this, but you telling me now, I'm not letting go sweetheart, you mean everything to me and I'm not losing you to whatever the magical world has to offer, not yet, all I ask is you stay close. I'm not giving you up." he said and I smiled and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me. "I love you dad." I said to him softly and he answered that gently.

"I love you to baby, don't worry, learning the truth like this is easier to handle instead of them springing it on me, and don't try that if Jake ended up changing into his wolf when I thought I lost you." he added and the pack all nodded to him as I answered him. "If that's what he did and I'm smacking him in the head with my pillow for that, but there's a few things to this secret I didn't tell you." I said and the adult pack started laughing.

"Such as what exactly, I can take werewolves, but why the heck are the seven not coming or crossing the border exactly?" he asked and I explained that to him, before I could say it, Jared did it for me. "Well to explain that piece of it, what's a werewolves biggest enemy and they made a movie about it three years ago." He asked and dad thought it over and he looked at us in shock at that as he said it.

"You got to be kidding, that's why they never the cross the border, you guys are not fueding tribes, but fueding species?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, fact of the matter is we were all hoping the Cullens weren't moving back and when they did. I was the first to phase and I dropped out of college last year as a result, the gene, our magic, only activates when there are vampires around." Sam said to him.

"That's why she came home actually, when we activated, as did she and she decided it was time to move in with you and live here. She's so much like you, like our fathers, she wanted to return to our parental pack, before she started school." he said and I finished his sentence. "He's right on every count, I knew what was going on, before I arrived, because Aunt Sally got in touch with mom, before I left for the airport that day."

"But I was intending to return to you and the pack and begin my portion of our familial legacy, by seeing the guys, before I encountered the Cullens, and as to why, it's because the Cullens are vampires. As to that, so if Edward starts giving me a hard time over this it's because I'm marrying into my tribe and he's crazy jealous and is beyond prejudiced against my tribe because they're wolves." I told him and he nodded to that.

"Well to repeat what I said, I'd rather have a werewolf for a son-in-law than a crazy jealous vampire. Guys nothing is going to change the way I see you, you're my brothers we stay a pack, though I'm a human werewolf now." he said and they smiled at the wording. "You really honestly don't care what we are, or that my cousin is a human werewolf herself?" Anna asked and he shook his head.

"No Anna, I don't care, we've been friend for thirty years, nothing is going to change our bonds at all, you're my in-laws, we stay the friends we should be. I'm part of the pack now. So all those times I thought you disappeared and you were the wolves in the campsite, well I see why she reacted like that to you in hanging on to your front leg for a ride." he said and they chuckled at that and nodded to him.

"Yeah as for the reason for that, with her seeing us like this at such an early age, to her we're not dangerous at all, because she's getting a chance to see us as she remembers us, vampires are more dangerous. But for your sake the three rules to follow here where werewolves are concerned: we start losing our tempers and start shaking, get twelve feet out of range, second though we're human, we have a fast healing ability now."

"As to why, it's because the gene activated an added chromosome in us and we heal faster than normal humans, so if one of us winds up with broken bones, or just deals with a knife and catching it by the blade, don't panic. And three expect us to be faster where hunting is concerned and I'm making this an added order man, and with that."

"I'm putting this like what's been going on lately since the three of us have been going hunting in the woods lately, but when we go tracking in the woods, and you hear me give you three growls and a whine, followed by my nudging you back with my head, I'm telling you to get out of the woods, you can't hear my translating that, but I'm saying, 'get out, don't argue with me, just go'." Elliot said to him and he nodded to the request.

"So what's the catch with Carlisle exactly, what do I need to learn around him, since he's helping me with murders?" he asked and I answered. "Well in this case with them being like a normal vampire, though they're gold eyes, their strength and blood lust I'd still see a danger, though Carlisle has had three hundred years to control it. So with that: never leave exposed blood lying around, two never leave your neck exposed, by that I mean I mean your throat, it's like shoving a white hot branding iron down their throat."

"And three, if there is exposed blood lying around, I recommend using bleach or rubbing alcohol to mask the stench. Before you ask how I know this, it's because in my other life I was around the sextet full time and I'm used to it. Though I was sick of a couple things and I'm more free to be really physical with my soulmate now." I said and he nodded to that. "Alright if they're acting normal, strength, speed, and five to six more indications, alright don't tell me that's part of your training as an omega right." He asked me softly.

"As the new omega and with mom still out of town, I'm doing both age groups dad. So I'm completely protected, but I'm liason for the Cullen tribe. To put this gently, they're not the ones hunting humans, they hunt for sport and food, hunting game in the woods. Our homicides are the ones hunting humans, you see the color of Carlisle's eyes when you see him when you bring a drunk to the hospital?" I asked and he nodded and I went further. "Yeah I did and why are their eyes like that exactly." he asked and I explained it.

"Animal blood has less hemoglobin than human blood does, so to them it's able to change the color of their eyes, from blood red to the color you see in Carlisle's eyes now. Solid Amber, near butter scotch, means they're animal drinkers, blood red means they're human drinkers, our trio are the secondary category and that explains the puncture wounds in the neck you've been finding." I said and he nodded to that.

"Thanks for the tip baby, I'll keep that in mind." he said and I nodded to him as Josh looked at him. "The other things here, that though they hunt animals, exposed blood is still a danger, so if you're working on something, and have your hunting knife lying around be careful will you, dad and I'm serious. Exposed blood causes a feeding frenzy, and I haven't learned every skill needed for this yet." I said and he nodded to me.

"The other truth here Charlie is I'm Embry's father, I imprinted on his mother sixteen years ago and though I kept up my responsibilities, I couldn't take the guilt I broke Sally's heart and left to get my head together. My youngest girl cub was my only chance to heal up and now that our family is back in one piece, there's enough of our bloodline, the Uley/Trueheart/Marquez clan that you and Bella can move to the reservation." he said and dad nodded to that.

"Dad I got a question, but what's the deal with these imprints, I love the girls, but I can only have one mate, how can you do this?" Sam asked and he sighed. "The imprints are tough to figure out son, you'll always love Leah, but with the fact she just told us certain information. You can love her in the right way once she imprints on her own mate later on next year." he told him and Sam nodded to that as I went for the next question.

"Mom said the imprint doesn't care who they choose be it teenager or child, let alone a toddler, because Quil imprints on Claire later." I told him and Sam covered his eyes at that. "If that's not cradle attraction nothing is right now, but that's the sickest thing I've ever heard of." Paul said in shock and I nodded in agreement to that. "Your mother is right baby, half the time it chooses women from the next reservation over, pale faces or your own tribe and others it doesn't care who it chooses." Billy told me and I sighed.

"Was I who Jake was supposed to imprint on rather than anyone else?" I asked and the quartet all nodded. "Yeah you are honey, our families were meant to become one when Quil the second made that prophecy. At the moment your prophecy gets started as soon as you come into contact with these red eyes baby. But until then let's just prevent the little brat from testing your temper anymore than it is already." he said and I nodded.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot who pisses you off at the moment, you guys are the size of a rhino and the boys are the size of a lion or horse." I said to him and they chuckled at that. "At the moment since I got back, I've got the five of you back on the bed now and the quartet blocking the window seat." I added and he smiled at that. "Looks like everything we gave you just got yanked out of storage now huh?" Jack asked smiling.

Before I could answer him, the doorbell went off a second time and he went to get it and a minute later walked in with an adult version of Quil right behind him. "Hey Eric welcome home!" Dad said smiling and he smiled as I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad to see you Cocoa." I said and he tightened his arms around me smiling. "How did it work with getting the information regarding phasing exactly?" I asked him and he smiled at me as he said it.

"Went without a hitch, it's been about a week, but I got it down to a science now, guys I found a way for us to phase without destroying our clothes in the process. Though we remove the boots, we can leave our clothes on and they melt into our fur when we phase into our wolves." Eric said and they nodded to that as dad looked at him. "Eric I want to see you as Cocoa, so I know what expect when little Cocoa gets started." Dad said to him and he nodded to that as we went outside and he phased in front of us.

Looking at him, I saw a wolf the size of rhino with chocolate, near dark, chocolate brown fur and blue eyes and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he started purring loudly and dad chuckled as I answered the purr. "Love you too, Uncle Eric." I said and he nudged me in the shoulder with a smile in his eyes. "Cocoa, Shadow, Brown, Stripes and Storm. Okay so that's you, Josh, Daniel, Elliot and Adam."

"Reddy, Orangie, Val and Goldie, that's you, Billy, Jack, Joe and Harry, alright I got it. Like I said I don't care, if Cullen asks me that question when we got outsiders in the room with us, I'm making it clear, you're my friends, my pack, by marriage, and I really don't care what you are. And I'd rather have a werewolf for a son-in-law than a crazy jealous vampire who's turning into a stalker and worse." Dad said to him and he nodded.

"Nothing changes and nothing's going to change where I'm concerned, but I found out in reverse dad. Alright hang, Papa, Mama, Uncle Levi, now!" I called out and a box appeared in front of us. "What is that?" Jared asked and I explained that to him. "Chapter One of my storyline to you guys of why I chose to return to the past. This is actually the story of what happened to me, before I got the exact truth, with the fact your future selves, and I, never remembered who we are to each other at the time."

"At the time when I was dealing with the alternate timeline, before I returned to the past, I had no memory of you guys, and I never remembered who your parents were to me, though my skills as an omega had resurfaced and I put the seven into cross examination. But the ending results were Cullen fell in love with me, and then nearly got me killed, you have to see this now, that letter I sent you was because I decided I was changing the future by returning to the past and change everything that these books were playing out." I said as I removed the wrist cuff and showed it to him.

Looking at it, Sam gently took my wrist and his eyes narrowed in a fury I've never seen as I heard a furious growling coming from Josh then as he said it with a growl. "You got bit, but who did this!" Josh said with a furious look on his face. "Our trio of homicides, I'll debrief you next week, but this book explains how I learned about the Cullens. Your message to me was you were watching me Uncle Josh, when he landed me in the hospital, I barely survived the attack and you're reading about that in this book."

"The Cullens saved my life, but Cullen himself is a menace to me and the safety of the entire Olympic peninsula now and once he realizes I've chosen the monster I want, a werewolf, my werewolf no less, let alone my pack. And you're more human than he is, breathing, heartbeat, I'm half werewolf, you're fully one, I choose my own species, but he's going to do anything he can to change my mind and even go so far as break the treaty." I told him and they all started growling dangerously at the news.

"Better yet, I need the movie for this one guys." I called out and a DVD appeared in front of me and he picked it up as his eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm seeing the extent of the attack on you in this movie, but the book leaves the grisly details out of it. I'm seeing the amount of damage that leach does with this movie." Jared said dangerously and I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me protectively and I burrowed into his arms.

"Did I lock gazes with the bastard?" Billy asked and I nodde. "Yeah, and he saw everything, in fact, he mind raped you dad. To him you're nothing, but a danger to me, but you couldn't be more gentle with me and you're not dangerous by any stretch of the imagination. You have the control he doesn't, you're not attracted to blood, human or otherwise, and you'd never hurt a human unless a human hurts another human."

"As to that I'm safer around you than I am around him, and frankly Rose wanted me to stay human, not give this up, and now that I know the reason why. The wedding is off in that timeline and I chose to return to the past, get the duo back on duty and get your pack in one piece, you have the training to do this without getting killed. With these leaches, because both stories you told me the night of the bonfire come into it." I said and Quil answered that gently as he looked into my eyes.

"What two exactly?" he asked me softly and I looked at my brothers and their parents. "The meeting of the cold ones and Taha Aki and the Third Wife, both of those ended up in my meeting the Cullens and being re-introduced back into our world. But it went one further and resulted in killing forty five people, because twenty of the forty five, missing or dead, ended up as the redhead's newborn army." I said and they all nodded to me.

"What's in the treaty if you're reacting like that?" Dad asked him and Harry answered that with a furious look on his face. "Our grandfathers and her grandmother made a treaty with Carlisle a 100 years ago, the key point in the treaty was if they bit a human, the treaty was off and they were either being annihilated or banished from Olympia and if they came back, it's over with and we're destroying them no matter what."

"Cullen is turning into an incubus out of jealousy and our fifteen year old alpha is her rightful imprint, unfortunately for him, she's made her choice, it's not turning into a tug a war, because the betrothal contract is signed and sealed. She's made her choice and chose us, we got to her first, before he laid eyes on her. Our future selves told her the truth, what memories she had of us faded by the time she came home in her timeline."

"And he was trying to prevent that knowledge from coming out till my soul contacted her through the void and she came to Sue and Billy for the rest of it and she chose to return to the past." he said and Dad nodded to that. "So my daughter ended up in her seventeen year old body by choosing this and every injury you took in that timeline is now ending up on you in this one, but whatever sequence we got the injuries are getting replaced by normal ones now that you made your choice." he said and I nodded to him.

"So where's the story starting from in the debrief if you're telling the twelve of us next week baby?" Eric asked me with a gentle growl and I explained that. "With this one you're reading about what happened when I found our homicides, part two is when I found out, by seeing you guys phase in front of me. By that I mean you and Jake, Paul, that you're the wolves I saw in the meadow, but chapters two through four is the consequences of my being involved with the bastard." I said and he nodded to that.

"I must have lost my temper if you saw that, but like you said, when we lose it and get twelve feet out of range or you're likely to get clawed by accident. But I'd never hurt you Bella, you mean the world to me sis." he said and I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck smiling and he tightened his around my waist gently, as I pressed my forehead to his and Twister started purring at that gently and I heard a chuckle.

"Yeah I know, but an issue of this is I thought he'd been initiated into a cult, but whatever alpha order you gave him, he found a way around it to tell me by getting me to focus on the stories he told me. But what this resulted in was a memory I forgot, when Uncle Josh was still active, my memory reflected back to our camping trip when we were five and all I remember was a set of blue eyes sitting there looking at me from across the campsite." I said and they nodded to that explanation as Josh said it for all of them.

"I'm a jet black furred wolf, okay that's perfect sense. His getting around the gag order, shoved a memory you didn't remember forward till your memory focused on me when we were still active. I'm jet black in the dark, you can't see me except for my eyes, it's the same for Eric, we're the darkest furred wolves in the pack. Alright so any person hunting around the campsite or is just trying to stay hidden isn't going to see us, till they trip right over us in the woods." he said and Billy finished that gently.

"That's an understatement and I tripped right over you while heading for the bathroom in the camper when we were taking shifts, in case a grizzly bear walked into the camp Josh." Dad said and I started laughing at that as Billy's answered that with a bemused look on his face. "So with the Cubs that aren't active yet, the sextet, the gag order is no one outside of our council pack is allowed to know the truth, though we're showing the quartet tomorrow after school." he said to him and Sam nodded to the order

"Aunt Sue, Aunts Sally, Anna, Jessica, I need you and Emily at the debrief, what I have to tell you involves a mortal situation that involves cop protection, because I barely miss getting it." I said and they nodded as dad's eyes narrowed dangerously at the wording. "Cop situation, are we talking talking those little assholes, the P.A. department are still looking for baby?" he asked and I nodded and the nine started growling angrily at that.

"Lucky thing we got back when we did, we can spot rotations between us till we find our homicides." Josh said and Eric nodded in agreement to that. "So what's the chain of command here exactly with you guys?" Dad asked and Billy explained that. "I'm alpha, Josh is beta, Harry is third, Daniel four, Eric is five, Elliot is six, Jack is seven, Adam is eight and Joe is nine. Though with Jeanie living on the Makah reservation now."

"She doesn't have an alpha's fourth protecting her till Leah phases next spring." he said to him and dad nodded to that. "So the alpha's fourth is a she-wolf?" dad asked and he nodded. "Yeah dad, their pack had ten, mine has twelve, including me now, but Jess doesn't start for four years, my personal bodyguard is a she-wolf, the girls are faster than the boys, but it's like gymnastics, and martial arts."

"With the men you got the strength in the upper body, but the girls are faster because we got the agility and stamina. But the Clearwaters were chosen by the quartet, our grandparents, to be my personal entourage now, you don't have to worry, I'm completely safe with Uncle Harry once he starts again and then once the duo start. I'm completely safe, but the omega is the pack's entire world, they'll protect me with their lives."

"With my pack being young adults and teenagers, the adult pack chose the work hours so we can concentrate on school now. But that's why Uncle Jack is transferring to FHS and with him, Paul. On top of a normal restraining order, you have council pack protection in the school with me next semester." I said and he smiled as he got it.

"I'll take that protection guys, Jack with you being her teacher, take care of her for me." he said and Jack nodded to that smiling. "I'll protect her with my life, Charlie you have my word. You want to see us when on duty now?" he asked and dad nodded and the sextet walked behind the trees and then came out and I saw three adult versions of my brothers and little Orangie standing there in front of me and hid a smile.

Before I could say it I felt something nudge me in the back and turned to find an adult version of Paul standing behind me in wolf form then. "What the devil, Uncle Elliot, I thought you couldn't phase yet." I asked and he gave a gentle chuckle. "With the entire pack back together, Storm decided to try and it worked, we're back on full strength now." he said and I nodded as I looked at my quartet who also phased and moved next to their adult versions and dad smiled at that as I gently scratched the fur on Elliot's head and he started purring loudly at that and he started laughing.

"Well that explains explains the collars on your wolves, it's really the nine. Well with the fact I know the truth in reverse here, Cullen is not getting anywhere with me if he starts getting possessive of you in this case. Billy why do you have the body of football player now, if these kids in the high school say you're hall monitors on steroids here?" he asked and he chuckled as Harry answered that question.

"Once our bodies hit puberty, if we got a vampire roaming we start taking on our college look athlete stage making us look like a bunch of martial arts experts and athletes. To outsiders we're looking like we're on steroids, but it's the gene, so once we got a vampire coming into town, than we phase and we're now looking like we're twenty five in human years, but it's one hell of growth spurt in the process." he said and dad nodded.

"Embry, Jake and Quil are in the early stages of it, but with things like they are, the kids can train with us and the secret among the pack, is no longer secret. We're pack brothers and family now. So the relatives of the wolves in the family are the only ones who know and at the moment Sue is the only one in my family who knows till my kids phase next spring." he said to him and he nodded to that.

"Speaking of martial arts, dad did you learn basic training when at work at the time?" I asked and the trio nodded. "Well there's my vice, I'm half werewolf myself now and I need to learn to defend myself now." I said and he smiled at the wording. "Wait, being a werewolf means becoming more athletic, did them phasing just add on to your gene, if you're their omega? He asked and I nodded as I decided on a demonstration.

"Yeah watch this." I said as I then moved back and then in the running took a ten foot jump as Harry threw the football to me and I caught it and took a forward flip, before landing on the lawn with a smile then. "Whoa, that's pretty amazing honey." he said and Sam moved to my side with a smile in his eyes. "Yeah well get ready, with the gene activating me as well, I'm about to turn into our version of the original pink ranger."

"Though the guys are my pack, I'm becoming stronger, faster and more athletic, the clumsiness when I was cub is gone, because when the pack activates as does the omega and we can channel their strength and we become as strong and as fast as them and the vampires. I'm running with my pack now and my life is protecting our territories all the way up to the Canadian border." I said and he nodded as he saw the pride in my eyes.

"So for now it's just the four of you till Embry phases and when he does the sextet are getting the truth as they look forward to their phasing days as they see their fathers like this, is that it?" he asked and I nodded to him smiling. "Yeah that's it, but the pack is family now and we're pack brothers and sisters, while I've got mom's pack as adoptive uncles, and, in the case of Uncle Billy, my father-in-law." I told him and he smiled.

Before he could say it the seven arrived then and I smiled. "Hey guys!" I called out and they grinned and walked over to me. "Whoa, when did the trio get back exactly?" Seth asked smiling and his father chuckled. "They just got back tonight actually son, kids there's something we got to tell you here, but before we do, get a good look at their ankle bracelets." he said and the quartet looked at their bracelets then at their fathers.

"Dad, is that you?" Colin asked and he nodded. "The adult pack is really our fathers!, Geez, alright if you're my adult version then which one are you dad?" Quil asked and Eric moved to him and nudged him in the shoulder. "Cocoa, Shadow, Brown, Storm, Stripes, Val, Reddy, Goldie and Orangie. Okay so that's dad, and Uncles Josh, Eric, Harry, Jack, Daniel, Elliot, Joe and Adam." Jake said and Harry nodded to him.

"You're my adult version dad?" he asked and Billy nodded. "I am son, the way I phrased that was literally when you asked me that on Monday. I'm the adult reddish brown wolf son, you're my cub form when you start next winter. Once your mother-in-law heals my spine, I'll show you. But this is a family council secret now okay kids." he said and they all nodded as Leah looked at Sam.

"Sam, that you babe?" she asked and he nudged her in the shoulder and she gave him a hug. "Leah, I'm sorry, but though we couldn't stay together. I want to stay friends and I can be your pack brother now." he said with a gentle growl and she nodded. "Friendship and pack family, we're pack, and we stay pack, yes alright, I accept that and I forgive you." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his head around her shoulder and started purring softly.

"Baby, did you know this already?" Jake asked me and I nodded as I looked at him smiling. "You got to me first, before I saw the Cullens, the bonfire, our family get together last week. I belong to you, and with that fact in mind, everything you would have told me if it was in reverse doesn't need to be said Jake, I never have to change for you, you can give me everything he can't and we stay together forever."

"And with those words, the games up where Cullen is concerned, I'm yours, now and forever. I choose you, the pack, and our family, I don't care what you guys are, it doesn't matter to me I love you Jake." I said and he grinned at that, lifted me up and swung me around. "You really, honestly don't mind, that I'll turn into an oversized wolf?" he asked and I shook my head. "No I don't care, it's not what you are, but what you do."

"Our job is to protect people and we do that, but our betrothal contract starts the day you phase and I'm moving to the reservation seven months in advance after we find our homicides. Here's the thing though, the Cullens are never going to break the treaty and by that I mean the sextet. Though Cullen himself is the enemy, starting now and I'm engaged already and I belong to you, which I told the duo that in school already."

"Though the Cullens are not the problem here though, the reason you're about to start phasing is our trio of homicides guys. They're red eyes." I said and the five all nodded to that. "Red eyes, what's that mean exactly?" Colin asked and Billy explained that. "Our killers are human drinkers Colin, gold eyes mean they hunt animals and by red eyes she means they hunt humans, which explains the fact we've had five deaths in the side of six weeks." he said and they nodded to that as Leah looked at him.

"These red eyes touch my sister I'm killing them again myself here. Alright if we're her pack, what is she to us exactly anyway?" she asked and I answered that. "Already everybody down!" I said and they all sat down in the grass as I went over it with them. "I'm your omega Leah, what that means I'm your female alpha, your pack leader. Your alpha, when the five of you phase, is Jake, okay." I said and she nodded to that gently.

"Alpha, alpha and omega, of course, Jake's the rightful alpha, once he phases, Sam takes the beta position. Our conversation the night of the minor playoffs, dad mentioned our ranks within the pack. But the pack is the council of elders in addition to the protection of the entire Olympic peninsula, but our enemies are red eyes, though we ally ourselves with the Cullens, we're meant to protect all humans from these predators."

"But to get this rolling you guys, Jake is Alpha, Sam Beta and I'm alpha's third. After that the leadership are as follows in our pack, but you're her bodyguard Leah, alpha's fourth, Quil is secondary beta, Jared is fifth, Paul is sixth, Embry is seven, Colin is eight, Brady nine, and Jesse is ten." Seth said and I nodded to him. "Yeah exactly Seth, you got it right, but you and Leah are my bodyguards, your family was taxed with my protection, both from Cullen and others." I told him and he nodded to that as he looked at Harry.

"Is that the positions you have dad, guys?" he added, looking over his shoulder at Harry and Harry nodded. "Yeah son it is, but I've got two months, before you see me as your adult version. Honey, you're her personal bodyguard and that was your Aunt Jeanie's position with Renee, our pack had eleven, you went one further and had twelve. But the leadership is the council, as the junior council, not only do you run the reservation."

"You're in charge of helping the Cullens with defending the peninsula from the red eyed leaches, but our territory is from here to the Canadian border and Seattle, Port Angeles and Tacoma." he said and they nodded as they exchanged grins at the news. "Well if we're a team looks like it's time to change things boys. Our pack is family and our omega is living on the reservation soon enough." Leah said and they nodded to that smiling.

"Leah once we get started, whatever the rest of this truth is, once you reach your phasing day, you, Quil and Seth, meet us at the cliff where we go cliff diving and we're intercepting whoever it is that targets her." Jake said and she nodded to the orders. "Speaking of which, if I'm doing that for the next few summers I'm better off with you guys teaching me how to do this safely and I'll explain why later Jake." I said to him and he nodded to that as he looked at the box sitting next to us and looked at me.

"I take it that's the entire truth if whatever you're not telling me explains that bite mark on your wrist babe?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, Jake it is, but this me you know is from a different timeline and that box, holds the first of three chapters to explain things to you, if Cullen hadn't just pissed off the entire adult pack now." I told him and he nodded as Seth ripped the tape off the cover and opened it and we saw thirty books inside it with the image of Edward's hands catching the apple I knocked off the cart.

"Twilight, alright, let me take a guess, but this explains that bite mark and everything that happened that lead you to needing to see me, before he gets to you like that correct?" Jake asked and I nodded and they nodded as he grabbed his and his father's and put them on the grass next to him. "I find out whatever else that bastard did to you, and I'm killing him again." Seth said with a growl and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Alright you fuzzball, watch the language Sunny." I said to him and he chuckled. "Alright so that's my nickname, I'm Sunny. You're Reddy, Jake, Sam is Smokey, Jared is Brownie, Paul is Twister, Leah you're Sandy, Colin, you're Copper, Quil, you're Candy, Embry is Hurricane, Jesse is Little Orangie, and Brady you're Patch, if we're colored coded to our father wolves guys." he said and Brady looked at me smiling.

"Why do I feel like our parents bought you our entire pack in toy wolf form in case your memory faded Bells?" he asked and I chuckled. "Because they did, but those are the names I gave your stuffed counterparts, and I chose your wolf aliases for you, before you started for real Brady. All that's missing from my collection are you and Embry, Leah." I said and she nodded to that as she said it smiling then.

"Well we can take care of that for your birthday, you get your entire pack in the bedroom with you when asleep, though it's our stuffed counterparts that's fine. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that we're cub versions of our parents and you reveal that the guys will be our fathers in thirty years." she said laughing and the guys nodded in agreement as they looked at their adult versions smiling.

"Though if our spirit wolves possess our stuffed counterparts, it's going to turn into a zoo in the bedroom later." Quil said and she started laughing at that. "No kidding and I found that out the hard way Quil, your grandfathers came and possesed the six of your miniature versions when I sent a message back to your future selves here." I told him and Harry and Billy exchanged looks at that.

"You went into conference with our grandfathers when they possessed our stuffed counterparts the other night, was that how managed to get your hands on these books?" Billy repeated and I nodded to him. "Yeah I set that up in advance when I went into council with your grandfathers. Chapter two is at the birthday party at Carlisle's house, chapter three is just before we go into battle training to wipe out the army that the mate of the one that did this created. You and Carlisle decided on protection detail."

"And the council made an agreement with the Cullens about protecting me, but that agreement results in him and Jake fighting over me and it's not just the duo fighting over me but the tribes, till I make my final decision and he rips him apart, emotionally, when he bring it up when Jake barely out of earshot and number four is just before that timeline coverges with this one. Though I chose to change the past to fix this." I said and I sighed as Jake wrapped his arms around me gently as I looked at my pack then.

"To answer the unasked question that convergences comes up three weeks before the wedding and once it does, your future selves are having your memories rewired to catalog the new situations by this jump to the past. But what I will say is that we're not telling him he's been had till the intervention the night of the baseball game and with those words, Uncle Eric, Uncle Harry." I said and they nodded as they got ready for it.

"I want you guys at the field till you see the trio then intercept with Uncles Josh, Daniel and Elliot and the guys at my house. Because his plan to protect me nearly results in getting me turned into one which explains this and my leg and you're seeing the extent of the damage when Carlisle becomes my PCG later." I said and they nodded to that.

"Your leg, this parasite breaks your leg, I see this monster and I'm tearing him to shreds!" Eric said through a furious growl and roar as the quintet started shaking in anger and I quickly said it. "Alright all of you calm down now, at the moment we're in a lull, but the next six weeks are I'm going through the indicators and I'm leading him on till the night of the game then we pull the plug." I said and they nodded to that.

As Sam rubbed his head against my shoulder the duo curled up surrounding me to protect me. "Guys till I start and with me, Em, protect her for me, will you." Jake said and they all nodded to that. "We will Jake, you have our word." Sam said with a gentle growl. "Think we better take a break here boys, its time we built the bonds as our pack needs to bond to each other to make this work and we're always together now." Leah said to him and they nodded in agreement as we ended it at that.

"Dad, if my friends figure it out we need to added them to the ones in the know with my powers of Blocking out these parasites they're protected as well and with those words in mind. My friends in the gang and my friends on the teams, the team captains are also joining the list of humans in the know, as is Benson, but everyone else, this is a secret best kept undercover, that is if mom doesn't tell Phil next, when her memories get rearranged later." I said and they all nodded to that in agreement.

"Embry you're my cousin." I said and he smiled. "Sam you're my brother?" he asked and Sam nodded to him and Uncle Josh nudged him with his head and he gave him a hug. "Alright so my name is Embry Call-Uley now. I don't get it, how could I be your cousin exactly?" he asked and I smiled. "Their mothers are my mother's cousins Em', I'm related by marriage to you through Uncle Josh, I'm an only child, at the moment."

"But that's okay, because though I'm that, our pack is family, you're my cousins and brothers now, and you, Leah, Emily, and the twins are my sisters. Once the partnership goes full, I've got friends and family with all three species and my life is completely balanced out." I said and she nodded to that. "Hey dad what are the chances of mom having a second child later on exactly?" I asked he smiled as he answered me.

"Extremely high, though your sibling is with her, you're living with me here on the reservation till you get married later on. Our lives are meant for protecting the Olympian peninsula and our family is the pack and extended family the sextet after we finish your entire storyline so we know what's going to happen later." he said and I nodded in agreement as I looked at my adopted grandfather then.

"Papa, what were the rules I'm enforcing here, to prevent a fight from breaking out in the E.R. later, if he sees the guys standing next to me and Tyler and we got thirty outsiders in the room with us in addition to our parents, Uncle Harry, Tyler, Dr. Bennett and Rose in there with us?" I asked and he explained that to me. "Aside from the three we created in the original treaty that my father and the trio's grandfathers created."

"And those were: No biting a human, never use their hunting weapons on humans and never crossing onto our land, without authorization, and we can bend that rule later with Carlisle and the quintet once the treaty goes full. Though Cullen himself, if he tries that, is getting torn apart, because he does and it's a violation of the treaty and it's a freebie for us and Carlisle is going to accept that." he said and I nodded to that.

"The added two rules were there was to be no violence in pulblic and when in your precense they better get their attitudes under control, because you have more power than all of us combined cub. Truth is Tala was the most powerful omega on the reservation, and her authority is so strong, that to break the rules of the omega meant banishment from the reservation, if you were a pale face."

"Though for any of gold eyes, they break the rules and it's either death or banishment from the peninsula and they'd be forbidden to ever come back and if they did, it's death. At the moment, your storyline completed three of the four situations needed, but we got to destroy the red eyed leadership, and the Cullens are replacing them afterwards as the vampire government and you're creating the new rules when we do so." he said gently.

"Well for Jasper I've got to his need for eating under wraps and the only way to do that, is when we go into conversation afterwards. The plan is getting them to go hunting at night and act as if they're drinking V8 or fruit juice when at lunch and they can act like normal humans this way. Without losing control when in public, secondly they all pack these bottles with them in knapsacks, third is slow down their strength and finally."

"For the sextet and their relatives in Denali, they're the only ones allowed to cross the border between us and when we want to do a girls day, Le', we got three superhuman bodyguards and my friends and you guys can relax around each other, because to both race it's the smell is slightly acrid. To them it's like you're wet dog and to you its menthol mixed with peppermint and cinnamon." I said and they nodded to that.

"Nice word for it, once our abilities go full, the stench is enough to burn our noses once we find this trio. So we take out the leader and his mate is going on a killing spree killing forty five more humans till we destroy the entire army ourselves later, aw crap. I forgot that rule, kill the mate of a vampire and the vengeance results in killing the bystanders while doing it, we kill whoever attacked you, and his mate is going to kill you to destroy me, mate for mate." Jake said and I nodded to answer him.


	12. 11: Details, Future Bonds and Friendship

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Warning: With this chapter, it's going to be another day, before he's back in school and things start speeding up from here. But her life is going wolf and staying human now, as to that it's going to take time, before things start warming up in the story as the indicators start coming one by one as the memories of the packs, her father and friends at the school start getting rearranged by this point.**

 **But for the ones who want action keep in mind that it's always the slow point, before things start picking up and the action starts, as to that, the future versions are going to realize what's going in the past, before she does it, which is the Butterfly effect and it's going to keep up till she returns to the future.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 11: Memory Changes, Plans and Friendship and Tracking**

"Yeah exactly, but for the next eighteen months till we destroy the nomads get ready it's going to get hectic, now that we dropped the act and told you baby. I'm dealing with tribal regulations with the rest of the original quintet with Cullen out of town, still. But don't get annoyed that I'm talking to Rose and Emmett, because I'm comparing notes with the duo and we're dropping the act around each other now." I said to him gently.

"Wasn't the original quintet Cullen himself, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle's mate though?" Quil asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah it's them alright, the duo phased after Alice and Jasper joined the family. Though at the moment each book is going to show the situation, but you three catch the end results with the army coming into the picture in the third story." I said and I looked at my pack smiling as I said it.

"But from here on out the Twilight Saga has now gone fully werewolf in this timeline, in that timeline my life had been involved in a coven of vampires. In this one my life is pack and I'm living my life the way I want, having a family, really enjoying being human now. But the first piece to make it clear to him, that he's never getting me back is the dressing down and then I'm singing in the talent show, letting him know.

"I made my choice and it's I'm staying human and I choose you Jake, though he's tough, he doesn't have your temper and that's the alpha male syndrome and that's my second song for the night. My plan is getting the girls to do a girl group with me and we're doing several songs that night, and I'm doing two with you, so guys, Em', Quil, the three of you and Jake are getting involved in this." I said and Jake smiled as he looked at me.

"Boys the seven of us are meeting the quartet tomorrow if there's a meeting at lunch and we're doing your shifts during a school day. So you guys focus on school stuff, the ten of you, and Sam and the nine of us have the school shift and we'll train you so you can act like a pack starting now." Billy said and the ten all nodded to the orders gently. "I guess I can expect to see you at the school for a PTA meeting with the principal dad?" I asked and our parents all nodded to me in answer to that.

"Four adult versions and the quartet are meeting the sextet of twin version of the wolves they met seventy years ago, if this is not enough to turn a few heads nothing is right now." Leah said and I started laughing at that. "You and Sam better show up as well, so the quartet get to meet you, before they see you as a wolf Le." I said and she and Sam both nodded to that suggestion as I looked at her and the guys.

"Your parents are my parents best friends, we're a pack, it's time we acted like one now, because Cullen is going to have you on his head later Jake, you're who I choose. Because I'm holding on to you tightly, I always want to find you at my side now." I said and he smiled. "That teenage musical is now a perfect way to reflect our lives now, every lyric in the song has a whole new meaning to it now Bells, you're my strength and there's more to live when we listen to our hearts and vice versa." he said, smiling to me.

"Yeah exactly, and because of you I have the strength to face this a second time, I'm never taking him back, I belong to you now, now and forever my love. Consider this a chance to really do revenge on him, he doesn't know you're a werewolf yet, but he knows what the tribe are, but once in a lifetime, this is your revenge on him for what he did to me Jake, once in a lifetime." I said and he grinned at that as he said it.

"Yeah and you belong to me now Bells, once in lifetime means there's no second chance, so with that, I really believe we should grab that second chance while we can, I know what he'll do to you, but I would never do that. You almost gave up that chance, but you got your second chance by getting that letter from the future you, let's not let it go to waste baby." he said and I smiled and kissed him and he pressed his forehead to mine smiling then as our fathers exchanged smiles then. Looking at my family I made my choice and it was I was staying human and really living my life now.

 **Jake 2006**

"Guys, I think something just changed directions in the past here." I said and Quil looked at me, before he could say my memories shifted directions and I smiled. "Josh, Elliot and Eric just returned to the pack that makes seven and our pack just got the news we're werewolves and we're getting ready to join the pack ourselves now. I also just asked you and the duo to protect her till Embry and I joined you Sam." I said to him smiling.

"Looks like we're in training, before we even start in the pack as we prepare now." Seth said and I nodded in agreement, as a box appeared in front of us and I saw a box. "Typical, we just had that box appear in front of us and it just reappeared a second time here, this keeps up and every memory we don't need resurrected is about to get worse Jake." Quil said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"That leach is a total maniac, he touches and he's turning into flame broiled barbecue." Jesse said in answer to that and Colin answered that he exchanged looks with his trio. "I swear if that leach touches her he's winding up dead, he's done enough damage to her." Colin said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Alright Cubs cool it with the swearing okay." Jack said and I nodded to him. "Sorry Sir." Colin said to him as Emily said it.

"Guys for now we just wait it out, but we got eighteen months till she gets back so we just wait it out, now relax, before you destroy coffee table." Emily said to us and we nodded to that as we ended it at that. Though before we could though, Leah had a playful smirk on her face and I could see the her I remembered shining through.

"What are the chances of the others realizing their memories are being screwed around with right now Alice?" Leah asked her and she smiled. "Extremely high, but her bonds with the seven are getting stronger every day and I think that Tyler is going to be the first to figure it out, if he hasn't already. Though if he did, he's going to put it together when it's in reverse order soon enough, like she did with us." she said to her smiling.

"Yeah well she did that with you, but my fatal mistake was I broke the treaty and her curiousity winds up nearly killing the cat after you ran into the trio that night Alice. Our pack is developing its bonds before we even turn into one, she's dropping the act with you and to top it off she's making a public remark that she belongs to me at the talent show now." I said and Colin finished that sentence.

"She gave us our wolf aliases and our bonds are becoming brothers and sisters, but here's the clincher, she said that this new timeline is going werewolf and she's ready to start living now that we're about to get that axe off her head here." he said and I nodded in agreement, before I could answer though I heard a thunk, followed by a crash as something went flying across the room and landed in the fireplace.

"Emmett are you trying break something, watch where you're aiming that, will you!" Rose called out from across the room and we started laughing at that. "What the devil was that exactly Rose?" Dad asked and she smiled. "He's screwing around with the dominoes and that one threw the spatula across the kitchen and into the fireplace." she said and he nodded to that.

"I'm lucky we told you early, but she made it clear that with you here Alice, that's not causing us to phase, but the trio, that's causing the fever to set in around here, though you moved to town a year ago and the duo phase and the quintet caused me to when I was seventeen." Sam said to me and I nodded to that. "So move within range of the reservation and you guys start phasing, huh." Emmett asked and we nodded to him.

"Yeah it's promixity range, so if your revolutionary buddy comes to Forks, get him out of range, before the trio phase all at once, once the five of us deal with the Jamaican leach. Well this just took the words right out of my mouth Sam, I told her that when she came to see me. In fact our bonds of brotherhood are going to be strong now, and our pack is going to be stronger than ever now after that." I said to him and he nodded to that.

"She explained the difference between you and the nomads to us already, but we're in training by the seven and Harry's got two months, before you see him as the adult version of Seth. To her, a second chance is more precious than these parasites realize, and she's not giving it up now, our conversation when she told me that she was getting changed at graduation, it was enough for me to realize I never wanted to lose her."

"She wasn't ready to let go of her life, or choose her true love, make her own choices, because these leaches had that axe on her head, she just couldn't tell me that. But everything she told me when they told us we were werewolves I told her that before the party a week earlier, she doesn't care what I am. She made her choice and chose me now in advance, before he starts getting crazy jealous with her."

"Is that what Cullen's intention was, get her away from me and then have these leaches drop this bomb on her so he never had to lose her and you said you can't see past us? As to why I'm asking that, he's jealous I can be for her what he couldn't and now that she has the truth, she's never taking him back. His intention was destroying her, before she found out the truth, is this the intention to keep him from losing her."

"With her always with me, you can't see passed me to know what's happening to her right?" I asked her and her eyes narrowed and she nodded. "Now that you put it like that, yes, that's the intention alright Jake. To answer your second question, when she's surrounded by the nineteen of you I can't see her future, I didn't know she was at cliff just for sport when you jumped in after her, I thought she really had committed suicide."

"I came to investigate, but seeing her standing there and then meeting you I realized it then I can't see past you, because you're not completely human anymore. Whatever biology lesson is involved in this you and your father's can tell me later, but if that gene had activated in her, she's half human now as well. You're human and a werewolf, she's half werewolf, you belong together and I'm not debating that if she chose already."

"What's the next sequence here exactly, if she told you already?" she asked and I opened up the book and read the chapter. "Third degree interrogations, great, he's trying to figure why she came here aside from normal reasons, but her plans are focused on always being with the seven and the guys, Leah, Emily and me now."

"Before you six get involved and she chose you in advance, Carlisle, as her PCG." I said and they both nodded. "I guess that's because I'm not the type to ask questions with my being a vampire, I understand and our partnership is starting a year earlier than normal this way Billy. For the fight though, I recommend that the Clearwaters stay with her and Emmett is with the, and you're at my side and with eleven good vampires and the seventeen of you, that should do it." he said and dad nodded in agreement to that.

"But though we stay friends, she belongs to you now. Her place is human, not vampire and with those words, we ensure these nomads never touch her. Daniel do you have the same block out effect on my premonitions that the guys do? If she's this comfortable with you, she can talk to us with the mind block and he can't hear us that way, and with you always surrounding her that works too." she asked and the seven all nodded to her.

"I'm lucky she gave us the books, but that first story she sent us shows everything that went on when they met, and when we came into her life. But you're not going to take that movie well of the attack, let alone her hurting Charlie, when we saved her life in Phoenix guys, as you know, when we got the test results back. She lost a lot of blood and we barely kept her from getting converted, because Edward sucked the venom out like a rattle snake." Emmett said to him and he nodded to that.

"Well that's not happening this time, we take out James, we do it together Emmett." Daniel said to him and he nodded in agreement to that. "That's an understatement Daniel, but Rose and I are your contacts and starting the day we talk this over after the vocal brawl in dad's station at work. She and I can drop the barriers and I'm the first of the five of us to get added to the mental phone caller list." he said to him smiling.

"Alright what's with the relaxed demeanor here, you've never called me that before you guys?" Carlisle said with an amused look and the four of them smiled. "With the chance to start over, its time we acted like we really are your children, Carlisle, you're our parents we can act like teenagers in this new time frame and she's got us as her friends and adoptive family now as well." Rose said and he nodded smiling as he gave her a hug.

"Aside from your friends at school, I'm being added to the faculty Alice, so she's got me with her next term, but Paul is joining your group, is that enough to protect the kids when we arrange Jasper's need to eat and stay fed without him losing it in school?" Jack asked and she nodded. "Yes Jack it is, once the year starts up fully, and we arrest whoever it is that starts an altercation in school."

"If any injuries she takes in our past cover an alibi for the ones in this one, the four of us are joining her at their table and we can act normal. Than next year once things get started Jasper is part of the basketball team, I'm with her on the volleyball team and Paul is on the football team, but that's enough that she's completely safe after that. So are you teaching us your histories if we all get added to the your class?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but you and your friends are a third of my class, but we need you in the exact same classes together for added police protection, Eric is a army ranger but he runs the team like a soldier, Jasper." he said and Jasper nodded to that. "That's fine Jack, if you're our teacher, your stench is enough that blocks my need to hunt and with Paul in every class and lunch with me, I'm safe from having an outburst in class." he said to him gently and Esme changed the subject.

"What's the pack leadership here exactly, so I can expect it with you guys once your pack is fully assembled?" Esme asked me and I explained that to her. "I'm alpha, Sam is beta, Seth is third, Leah fourth, Quil fifth, or secondary beta, Jared is fifth, Embry six, with the Uley family being second in command of the pack." I said and she nodded.

"Son if his memories haven't changed yet they will now, they're getting ready to leave for college on Saturday, so you better go check on the seven now." Charlie said and I nodded as Alice got up with me then and we headed for their school then.

 **Tyler-2006**

I'd been getting ready for college when I felt something shift in my memory as the memory of her week of school with us hit me, seeing her with a smile on her face, us getting into a snowball fight during our snow day, us just acting as a normal group of friends, her sitting between me, Mike and Eric and the girls with a grin on her face and I looked at Mike.

"Guys are your memories recording anything different about Bella's first week of school right now?" I asked and Eric answered that. "Yeah our conversation at lunch, she's engaged to Jake, Cullen's reaction in class, and she dismissed that and we were discussing something about her pack that day, before we got into a snowball fight and it turned into a war zone in the court yard at the time." he said and Mike chuckled as he answered that.

"The reason I was trying to get her to start dating me last winter is to get her to realize Jake is who she belongs to here. The bastard did enough damage to her and I'd rather have her with a man with a heart like a wolf than dating an emotionally damaging monster, if he is one." he said and we nodded in agreement to that.

"So what's going on here exactly, it's like our memories are showing everything we wished for her first day and ten days in school than what it turned into the last twenty months?" Angie asked me. "I'm not sure, but I'm finding out, if the chief and Jake know what's going on, they know why our memories are changing, but if this means what I think."

"It means whatever she didn't tell us yet when we met is going to come out if our memories are changing during her first month back home here in Forks." I said and Angie looked at me as Jessi answered that. "Jake, she belongs to Jake, she said she's betrothed to him and mentioned two members of her pack by name. Pack, why would she call a group of oversized wolves her pack exactly?" she asked and I heard a voice answer that gently and we turned to see Alice standing there.

"It's because she's their omega Jessi, to answer your second question, if you want to hear everything you're going to have to come back up to my house later guys, because if your memories are being redone now, it's because it's a secret we and the guys never told you and we need it to stay secret deal." she said and we all nodded to her request.

"What's going on, she's been gone for a week, and suddenly our memories are recataloguing everything we wanted as her first week in school with us?" I asked and she sighed. "Long story Tyler, but everything our memories haven't changed is the last nineteen months, but the first ten days did, but we're coming up on the car accident." she said and I felt my heart stop as I realized exactly what she was talking about.

"She's in the past doing everything all over again, the car accident is when she met your father Alice. Mom was furious when I ran into her truck and I lost my license for a month at the time, but the chief never pressed charges, because she told him they already punished me enough for yanking my license and I was benched for another week thanks to the concussion." I said and Angie repeated that in shock.

"She got sent back in time into the second semester of our junior year, but if that's the case, everything we remember of the past nineteen months is getting replaced with what she's doing, why is she doing that exactly?" she asked and my eyes hardened as I answered that. " Cullen was hiding key information about the pack from her and that Jake is her soulmate and she just remembered everything and was told the information, by the adult pack and Madam Clearwater, but everything that he's hiding from her is now back, he's history, the wedding is off, we got her back finally." I said and they nodded in relief.

"It was too soon to get married anyway, we're eighteen, and we just developed our bonds with her with our memories changing directions. Thank god, alright so the seven of us have a chance to really build that bond now, and if Dave, Adam and Rick are getting involved so are the team captains, before someone lands themselves in the hospital last winter, she's joining our council and you and her are under order by your parents to find out what the heck is going on right now in our teams." Angie said and I nodded smiling.

"Yeah exactly Tyler, you read everything right, he was hiding the fact that the council, both age groups, are really her family pack and she's engaged to Jake, and she's half Quileute, not just from her, but us and the guys. Her mother was the omega of the adult pack, and the trio you saw, Eric, were the Cubs of her mother's pack members. Her position is heredity." she said and Mike answered do her at that.

"Her mother is half Quileute, so that position as a human omega is hereditary here, why do I feel like we're seeing a member of the adult pack face to face sometime within the next week, before the car accident?" he asked and I closed my eyes. " It's because we are, to them she's their cub, and us being her friends, we're adoptive Cubs, so he's cub sitting to protect us, in case our homicides decide to attack." I said and they nodded.

"If this brings back Elder Clearwater and gets Chief Black out of his wheelchair than all the better, what's pack positions if its the adult council exactly?" Angie asked and I heard a call out at that and we turned to see Jake. "Dad's alpha, Uncle Josh Beta, Harry's alpha's third and Uncle Eric is secondary Beta Angie, while Leah is her personal bodyguard. You guys okay?" he asked and we nodded as I answered that.

"Aside from having our memories tampered with, yeah, the connection between her and me is turning into the one she had with you, before she finally admitted it man. Alright if she chose you, than I think I took your place as best guy friend now and the guys, in both your pack and our friends on the team, are acting like her surrogate brothers if this keeps up. Pack..., you guys are the wolves aren't you?" I asked and he nodded to that.

"Wolves, heart of a wolf, she meant that literally?" Mike repeated and he nodded. "Yeah Mike, that's why I was furious when you interrupted our conversation, she's my imprint, I'm everything she needs and she needed a good listener when she opened up the vein to me when we were at the movies. So if we do a double date that night or a few weeks later, once that flu strand wears off, her and me and you and Jessi. Just try to give us some privacy and then we can get back to it, okay." he said and Mike nodded to him.

"So you're a horse sized wolf, you're werewolves, that's amazing, so if you mentioned your dad, he's grizzly sized, but you're horse sized is that it?" he asked and Jake chuckled as he answered him. "Yeah dad's adult sized, I'm cub sized, Sam's got five years than he looks like Uncle Josh in fur coloring, but he's only three years old in wolf years, I'm seven months old, because I phased that night during our movie night."

"We got the lighter versions of the colors, because we're Cubs, and we're matched to our father wolves, but I'm alpha, Sam beta, Seth third, Leah fourth, Quil Secondary Beta, Jared sixth, and Paul seven, while Embry is eight, Colin is nine, Brady ten and Jesse is the youngest of us." he said and I thought it over and felt my heart start speeding up out of fear as it hit me then on why the duo hated each other this much as I remembered Underworld and it hit me then. "When he's around you I know you go into green ranger mode Jake, reverse the sequence guys, what's a werewolves biggest enemy."

"Jake why did she break it off with him, aside from your betrothal bracelets?" I asked and he explained that. "She blames him for what happened to Harry, he got him killed by the stalker we were hunting down and he died through a heart attack, her memories of him are back now as well, she knows what our parents are to her and chose us and the life of a human, she's Quileute, she chose her own kind." he said and I nodded to that.

"Her own kind, aside from being human and Quileute, her life is now focused on living and having a life, she doesn't want to give that up and we're really beginning to build our friendships now as a result. So human, Quileute and we're mid middle class, she chose her own kind, and our family's are either cops, medics or sporting good salesman, so she chose her own kind, it's mid middle class, and Quileute. Okay I get it." I said to him.

"The bastard is practically a billionaire, but with him getting thrown out of their tribe, he's a drifter now, but a more dangerous type of drifter. Fact of the matter is she saw our future, her's and mine, and she wants it now, our kids are the younger versions of us in cub form, it's hereditary I'm matched to dad, the trio to Uncles Josh, Daniel and Elliot and so on, aside from Embry and Leah, but the paternal quintet are my father and their fathers, Eric and Harry, our family have been friends for thirty years."

"To her it doesn't matter, wolf, human, she loves us in either form, she doesn't care what the sextet are either, but yeah go ahead here and say it Tyler, you've seen Underworld, the vamps had red eyes. So with that you already guessed on me and our families, we're wolves, so what's our natural enemy, we're here to take out the other version. So what's the cause of all the murders here, if the Cullens are already here, what else could it be that causes the rest of my pack to start going active one by one." he said and I nodded as I got what he was saying and I felt disgusted at the leach for what he did to her.

"These homicide are being done by red eyes, they're human drinkers, so that's the reason she's had both of you protecting her the last eighteen months?" I asked and they nodded. "Yeah, she and the quintet had ordered that no red eye was allowed to hunt here, and these nomads turned it into a sick game of cat and mouse and he put my mate right in the middle of it by the baseball game that night, before she ended up in the hospital." he said and I felt my anger surge at that as Mike looked at me as he said it.

"What's up if you understand that, but we can't Tyler?" Mike asked and I sighed as I explained that. "Mike, Eric we saw Underworld, so think it over, a werewolf is the natural enemy of a vampire, so why does Jake hate Cullen this much, if he's a werewolf, she broke it off with Cullen, and chose her own kind, because she's half werewolf, the mate of one and was born half Quileute, she was raised by wolves, she wanted her soulmate to be a wolf, secondly her parents are a school teacher and a cop and chief of police."

"We're looking at the Outsiders just as the Underworld version to it and with that fact in mind, we're looking at the fight in the book here, what's the catalyst for the rumble and why did the group's fight, it's always one thing and one thing only for a girl, one girl, two mates and she had to make a choice, and the fight kills three people, including the boyfriend, or in this case, the adoptive uncle of said girl and she hates the person that caused it, so what's the fight about here exactly, and finally the sextet don't hunt humans, they hunt animals, not just for sport, but for food, so what does that leave and it explains her scar and why we had fifty murders?" I asked and Angie answered that in shock.

"Aside from boy trouble in this case, they were fighting over her during the last three months of school, before we graduated, Jake went into defense mode when we were standing right behind him listening to the conversation. Her parents are middle class, we're middle class, though we were working towards athletic scholarships last year, and part number two is their tribe is a wolf clan, she wanted her mate to be a wolf, she hates the fact she's got to be so careful of exposed blood around him."

"No intimacy with the man she loves, he stopped your van with just one hand, he was there within the blink of an eye. Strength, speed, dangerous aversion to blood, he's got the body of a movie star. She knows things about him she can't tell us, and he hates the tribe and Jake though they were helping her to move forward, she's feeling dislocated, because he won't let her back with Jake and the guys till she goes to see her mother."

"They were hunting down the stalker that was after her, and he mentioned the treaty, oh my god, this isn't just a Romeo and Juliet feud or The Outsiders gang wars, it's feuding species. Hunting animals, not for the meat, but for..., aw god that's disgusting. Yeah alright I get it, you hate Cullen, because he's a..." she said and he nodded. "Yeah precisely, for two reasons, one because he's my enemy, and two because he hurt my wife this much emotionally, Tyler just go ahead and say it." he said to me calmly and I nodded.

"You don't have to say anything Alice, i know what you are and I don't care, you, your parents, Jazz and your brother and sister are the good ones. You've been protecting us ever since you start sitting at our table with us, if that explains the scar that is shaped like a crescent on her wrist than I know what the hell caused that and with that fact in mind here, she's not able to completely relax around him, but she's able to with Jake."

"He's tried to hide the truth from her ever since he mind raped the Chief and Chief Black for that information, and he's just turned into a incubus, which is just another word for a red eyed demon vampire here, out of jealousy, because he's known ever since he mind raped your father for that information Jake, before she ended up in the hospital. The bastard is a vampire, a gold eyed turned red eyed vampire on his way to becoming an incubus out of crazed jealousy, she's taking him out in the past, before it reaches this."

"Chief Swan likes Jake more than Cullen, because he approved of him, and his way of thinking if he's got the truth is this and it's he'd rather have a werewolf for a son-in-law than an emotionally damaging vampire, and in our case he likes us because we're the guys he'd approve of, if she'd been fully human and there was nothing in the way." I said with a growl and they nodded in amazement at that.

"God you're fast, you did us both in ten minutes, yes you're right, the quintet and I are good ones, we were hunting down our trio of homicides ever since they started killing fifteen people in the side of two months." Alice said and I nodded. "If you're gold eyes and you don't hunt humans, it means our homicides are a trio of human blood drinking vampires. That explains the scar on her wrist and why she ended up at the hospital, the attack put her in ICU, she's lucky to be alive, because of Cullen."

"She barely missed being killed by a nomad, that's what happened: her abilities activated, she came home and...?" Mike asked and I nodded. "To protect us and the chief, she tried to get them out of town, and the leader lures her into a trap using Councilor Dwyer to do it and nearly kills her, but Cullen saved her life and starts doing something to her till it causes her to shut down on us when the sextet left."

"Alright if she's in the past, it means she's got added wolf protection, but he's an enemy after that night, their parents are them in thirty years, Chief Black is Jake at forty six years old and it's the same for the guys, but their parents are setting aside the rivalries and we're working as one. But the PTA meeting is just the beginning, our parents are coming to the meeting, but Elder Denali is going to be acting as council protection for us in school now, he's paternal wolf in the school next year." I explained to him smiling.

"Alright we swear to secrecy, we're never telling anyone guys, we promise." I said and she held her hand out and we put ours on top of hers to seal the agreement. "Well that's the unseen item attached to the changes now, you guys are part of our world now, she won't have to hide the truth from you anymore later, because you're the first to figure it out Ty'." Jake said and I nodded as Mike turned to him then.

"Alice if you guys are spending time with us, you better adjust your feeding habits here, though if she suggests that, it's going hunting at night, and bringing it to the cafeteria with you, so you can relax completely with 120 teenagers and twenty five adults in the room with you. Though if Paul gets a transfer that covers the added issue, his, if you guys smell strange to each other, but his can mask our scents while you're having lunch." he said and she nodded to that idea as she looked at me and Angie changed the subject.

"So when does she tell us and the cops how to distinguish between Alice and her family and our homicides?" he asked and she answered that. "In the E.R." she said and I sighed. "With us in the hospital for a couple concussions, she's telling our parents and Benson and the rest of their team how to do it and the guys are with us, but if a fight breaks out that's when our theme for the prom, 'We Are One' comes into it. Because she's throwing the book in his face to make a point." I told him and he nodded to that one.

"Alright we better call this, I can feel our bonds getting stronger every day, I've never seen her this relaxed and playful before." Jessi added and I smiled. "She said we should just act normal and our bonds are growing, we enjoyed a real snowball fight between us, before it turned into a warzone out there." I said and she chuckled as we relaxed at that as we waited for things to shift directions.

 **January 2008/The Game, The Search and School- Bella's POV:**

It was after dinner that night that I came to decision then. 'Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, I think it's time we did our tracking skills tonight, just make sure we get back, before midnight, and do it as quietly as possible.' I said and they looked at me as we went into a huddle. "Wait, are we just redoing your entire storyline for us here at the moment and this is the first piece to it?" Jared asked in shock and I nodded to him.

"Are you crazy, we're teenagers sure, but we're not invincible." Leah said in a whisper and I sighed as I looked at her as she sighed as she nodded. "Guys at this rate to insure, they're not sticking around when our parents are hunting we got to give it a shot. The five of us are the oldest of our pack at the moment we can just improvise everything in front of your friends and the faculty tomorrow when we report to the adult pack."

"I'm your bodyguard now, but this time we're not going unarmed, we may not have gotten ambushed then, but we're coming up with a new alibi to how you gained those injuries on you." she said and the trio nodded with a sigh as Sam said it for them. "At the moment at our age, the recklessness comes with the job, but let's make sure you don't get hurt a second time here. What with the fact you got hurt in your timeline, it's not happening in ours." Sam said to me and I nodded in agreement to that thought.

"If we're improvising here in how I got these injuries, I'm going to have to tell them the truth, just change vampire for junkie, that is a cannibal in this case. Their, our parents, homicides are junkies, with bloodshot irises and and have a taste for human blood. That's as close to the truth as we can get it till we have my friends figure it out on their own, you're meeting the duo and Carlisle tomorrow Sam." I said to him softly then.

"What injuries in addition addition to your leg and wrist did you get, if our parents were that pissed?" Paul asked and I knew he wasn't going to like this as I answered him. "In addition to those two, I took a piece of glass to my thigh and that tore an artery, touch and go to my spleen and and thirty stitches to the back of my head, second degree concussion Paul." I told him and he nodded to that explanation.

"So we're just improvising this to it not happening in an alternate timeline, but when we were kids?" Jared asked and I nodded. "Yeah like say, just before your parents retired from field duty and Aunt Beth left for Makah, that's a good enough timeline, though with us as near adults and adults. Then we're not getting too reckless in this case, because last time we got jumped, this time, we're not making the same mistake."

"And we're all carrying flare guns, just try to stay as quiet as possible when sneaking out, though I'm recalling Aunt Beth so you got an adult you to work with as you learn in hands on training now. Leah with you and Sam working things out now, can you handle being his pack sister when in his head all the time later?" I asked and she nodded. "Now that I know the truth, yeah I can, I still love him, but soon enough there's going to be a balance I just have to wait it out now." she said and he pulled her into a hug at that.

"With us being Cubs, though we're in training, we're going to have to risk getting grounded here, but our parents are all the size of a buffalo, we're the size of a lion, and I'm the biggest of the three of us at the moment. I'm a cub version of dad, but he's me when on duty, so telling my father we went tracking at night, without them, they're going to be furious at this." he said and I nodded to that in agreement.

"Were you expecting us to create that strong a bond in less then two weeks since I returned and already we're getting ready to pull stunts like this?" I asked and he nodded. "Not quite, but in this timeline we're remembering who we were to each other, she knows fifteen months in advance she's a wolf, and we're a pack and our bonds as a pack are getting stronger every day now." he said and Jared looked at us at that.

"Alright guys, I think we better cool it now. Hey guys how about a game." he said to us as he called out to the seven and they nodded as I thought it over. "So kickball or volleyball?" I asked and they grinned. "How about soccer?" Jake asked and our parents all looked at us. "You guys want to play, do it on that side of the lawn and watch where you kick that." Dad said for the entire adult pack and we all nodded to him.

"God after the last batch of fooling around at the Super Bowl party that night, get ready to duck, especially after Sam knocked the axe over during our camping trip when we were pitching the tents." Harry said to him and he nodded as we got ready to start playing as the guys and I exchanged smiles. "I think we started something with our parents now if they're saying that." Seth said to me and I started laughing at that.

"Hey dad could you be empire here!" Paul called out and he nodded. "Sure, I'm going to be staying over here, but one: watch where you're kicking the ball and two: the first fight between you ends the game." he called out and we nodded as we got ready to start. "Anyone pick up on the fact that now dad knows about you and you know about your fathers the bonds between us are now acting like we're a bunch of ten to thirteen years olds now?" I asked and they nodded to me as Seth smiled as he looked at me.

"Yeah we did, our relationships with our fathers now that they reactivated have only deepened since they revealed themselves to us that they're our adult versions, if this is what they look like. I can't wait till I'm activated so I've got my adult version hunting at my side. And I can't wait to see dad as his furry self." Seth said smiling and Leah started laughing as she looked at him. "I saw him like till I was eleven to twelve Seth."

"He retired when you were seven or eight after his heart problems got worse. But my adult version is Aunt Beth, she's me as an adult, so you got your version, I've got my mine, and I'm not alone in this, but our family is the three of us and we're charged with protecting her when we activate. Though in the mean time dad and Aunt Beth are doing it for us and they're training us till we're ready later, but for now in the mean time."

"Well at least it's not dark enough to see where you kick the ball in the case, and get a tire or something to run the bases in, and just watch where you're going so we don't collide with each other when running bases here little brother." Leah said to him smiling and he nodded to that. "Yeah alright, there's sixteen of of us here, two girls on each team and six boys, coin toss." Sam said and we nodded as I pulled a quarter.

"Tails." Jared said to me and I threw it up and it landed on the ground in front of us. "Heads, we got first bat, you got the outfield." I said and they nodded, as I took home plate as Sam tossed the ball and I hit it as it went flying into the bushes and I headed for first. "Beginners luck." Jake said and I chuckled. "I'll show you beginners luck, you overgrown fluff ball." I said and I dumped a handful of snow on his head then, smiling.

Smiling as I took the lead as I waited, he tossed the ball to Colin and it went flying sideways as my father ducked it. "Again watch where you aim that, before you knock over the lighter fluid over here guys." Adam called out and we nodded to that. "Foul!" Elliot called out and I smiled as he tried again and this time it went into a line drive directly into the bushes thirty yards out and we both went running, before taking a sliding dive, before I ended up colliding with Embry.

"Whoa!" Embry said as he went down as I ran right into him. "Sorry Em." I said to him and he nodded as I helped him up then as I looked at them. "Guys we're not playing Norwegian baseball here so watch the side turns, before we run into each other." Leah called out to us and we nodded to her. Watching Paul move forward, he got into position and Sam through the ball to him and it went flying fifty yards and he went to second as I hit home plate and Embry ended up on third.

"1-0 red team." Elliot said as they shifted position and to watch the game as Seth came to home plate as the ball went flying as it landed a good forty yards out and that put the bases as loaded as Quil came to the plate then. "Somebody better get a catch soon guys, we're getting the fur beaten out of us here." Brady called out to Jake and he smiled as Emily came to the plate then, as she hit it.

The ball went wide and landed in Jared's arms as Paul was stuck between him and Jake, before he ducked the throw and dived into third base. "Safe." Elliot called out and Embry slid into home. "One out, players on second and third." Dad added and I smiled as Paul, got ready to run, as he took his lead as Jesse came to bat and Sam tossed it to him and he scored the next two lead run, but got tagged out just as he was sliding into third.

As it went back and forth the game switched back and forth, one mild cat call and a bickering match I had to end till the ninth inning and I channeled Paul's strength, and kicked it so hard it went flying seventy yards out to get us the winning kick to win the game. In the end the score ended up for 15-12 in our favor as Jake walked up to me smiling. "You won this time, we can try this again next weekend beautiful." he said to me and I nodded as I gave him a hug and he pulled me into his arms as he kissed me.

That night, after I finished my homework, I went downstairs. "I'm going to bed now dad." I told him and he nodded. "See you in the morning baby." he said and I nodded as he gave me a hug then as I headed upstairs. As I carefully went to my closet, I grabbed my survival bag that had ten bottles of water, three boxes of nutrigrain bars, my flashlight, a lighter and a flare gun, I snagged from dad's equipment bag, I grabbed my jacket and then and looked out the window to see Sam looking up at me.

"The rope is in place, just climb down Bella." he said in a whisper and I nodded as he tosed the rope up to me and I grabbed it as I swung down the rest of the way and then let go at three feet above the ground and landed next to him. "I don't think he realizes it, but we better go, before he decides to check my room and we got to get the trio." I told him and he nodded to me as we headed for the Clearwaters next.

Just as we got to the kitchen door, Leah opened it and put her jacket on as she then yanked her flashlight. "Ready guys?" she asked and we nodded. "I got ten bottles of water and three boxes worth of cherry and raspberry breakfast bars here. You?" I asked and she smiled. "I bagged ten bags worth of trail mix and ten bottles of water in this case, but at least this way none of us are going to be getting too drained here later." she told me as we headed for Jared's next and he climbed out the window.

"Alright we got to keep it down, with our hearing we make any type of noise and dad's going to be out here, before we can leave, girls." he said to us softly and we nodded to that as we went to get Paul as he tossed his survival bag to him and climbed out the window and landed on the ground, as he pulled it on and then yanked his flashlight. "Ready?" he asked and we all nodded. "Alright, let's do this." Sam said as we got undercover of the bushes, out of sight, and turned on our flashlights.

"I never thought we'd be acting like we're cat burglars when we're going hunting guys, but at this rate, best just to watch where you're going here." Jared said to him and he nodded as we got to the halfway point and I pointed my flashlight on the ground. "Got something, we got a footprint, our homicides are going tracking, but does this smell familiar to you guys?" I asked and they started growling as Sam said it for all of them.

"No that's not the Cullens, that's got fresh blood attached to it and it's not animal either." he said with a dangerous growl, before I heard a snap and I yanked my flare gun as the quartet surrounded me and the trio put their bags back down. "Whoa easy, guys relax, it's us!" I heard a male voice shout. "Whoever's out there show yourself, or you're getting barbecued." I replied in answer to that and then I heard a female voice.

"Bella hold fire, it's us. Guys what are you doing out here?" I heard and turned to see Rose walking over to us, as I lowered my gun and put it back in my belt as I said in exasperation to her. "For gods sakes, alright it's just you, alright let me guess, hunting mission, or just checking the crime scene?" I asked and Carlisle answered that softly as he walked up to me. "Both actually, just relax, it's just us. They're jumping territories and ended up in Canada honey." he said to me softly and I relaxed completely.

"Jesus, are you trying to give me a damn heart attack Rose, after my last encounter with these guys, I'm jumpy enough without you sneaking up on us like that." I said to her. "Coming prepared this time works, but going tracking without your adult versions in the middle of the night with a trio of red eyes homicides running loose. Honey if you don't relax you could have shot someone." he said to me gently and I sighed as I said it.

"Just a flare gun, I remember everything from my timeline, but this time, I'm not getting another injury taken by these maniacs, especially the redhead. I had that fear of her coming after me ever since your future selves left, and her friend nearly attacked me when the guys were listening to the conversation. But the bitch is a stalker after your son killed her mate, I'm not taking another injury by them. I..." I said to him, feeling the fear creep up on me and he nodded to me as he sighed as he said it.

"Alright shh, it's okay, it's okay, I understand, but if you don't get that fear under control its only going to do more damage than it has already. We need the entire story to understand, but I know these red eyes, once they lose their mate they goes on a killing spree. I'm a doctor it's true, but in your case, I'm insuring they can't get to you that way a second time and with you're being under my protection it's a death sentence."

"Post traumatic stress, terrific, alright I'm lucky I found you, before they did, if you're this jumpy, but if you know us on sight then your taking your job just a little too seriously now." he said and I sighed. "Did our future selves give you added details if you're carrying that around with you, when you chose to do this?" he added and I nodded. "Yeah after spending close to a year with your family, I learned quite a bit."

"Your conversation when you decided to kill the leader, gave me key details to do it, but carrying flare guns means they're getting barbecued, if they try to attack, and I'm passing that to my father. And secondly your weaknesses are like Freddy Krueger and you're afraid of fire and evidently are afraid of werewolves as well. Which in this case means get ready, because father wolf and his pack are back on active duty again."

"But if they think I don't know what they are, they better think again, because the sequence it's playing itself out in year right now, and Edward nearly exposes you by showing off his strength in front of the entire high school. Aside from barely surviving the original attack by these maniacs, I know their skills a little too well and two I wasn't expecting to find you out here as well tonight. We thought they weren't around, but finding that there was enough, till you startled us." I said and he nodded as she said it.

"Sorry and again what the heck are you doing out here." she asked and Jared said it for me. "Tracking, we got our first indication, what are you doing out here Rosalie?" Jared asked her and I heard several people walk over to us as the quartet walked over to us. "We're going hunting actually, have you lost your minds, what are you guys thinking here, and where are your fathers?" Esme asked us and we exchanged looks.

"At home, we decided to do this on our own." Sam told her and she covered her eyes at that. "Than we're lucky we found you, before our homicides did, because you're outnumbered and Leah hasn't activated yet." Jasper said with annoyance and I nodded to him. "I guess you picked up on their scents, before you realized I was with them?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did and I'm lucky dad called out or you could have broken your ankle tripping over that log." he said as he pointed his torch towards the tree.

"I'm also lucky I'm surrounded by them, because that's preventing my scent from getting to you right now." I said to him and he nodded in agreement to that. "If Paul is joining our graduating class than that's my best chance of staying in control when around you Bella, you find anymore footprints though, because we found ten and there's splattered blood all over the trees by the boundary." he said and I nodded to him at that.

"Yeah they're heading in this direction, before you startled us." I told him and he nodded. "Well if you guys are the start of your pack than you all look like cub versions of your fathers and aunt, am I right?" Emmett asked and the quartet all nodded to him. "Yeah my aunt is an adult version of what I look like, and their fathers look the trio if you met them before." Leah said and Carlisle sighed as he answered her.

"We did, but we also met Ephraim, Quil and Joseph at the time, but she-wolves are not uncommon either, your family had three or four Leah, your familial gene hit when the alpha found his imprint, that's why you activated the second your brother does. Alright what's your curfew guys, Bella?" he asked looking at the duo and me and Jared said it for all of us then as he looked at him then.

"Midnight." Jared said and he looked at his watch. "Than you better go, or you're going to get caught by your folks guys. We'll report into you tomorrow at lunch to let you know what we find, just keep your voice down, so our friends don't get too curious." Rose said to me and I nodded. "Yeah well I'm coming up with a few alibis for both of us so they're going to be lese wary around you with your eyes that color."

"And you're out of school on sunny days, but they're all human related, and the fact that you're looking like you're recovering from a life threatening disease and in your case. But a sexual assault, that made you lose a lot of blood, with these schmucks running loose right now, I'm not saying that, but you got attacked by a guy with pneumonia and you got hit by it as a result, while the rest of you are recovering physically from mono. And in your case you've driven yourself into exhaustion Carlisle, because the murders are driving you and our parents crazy right now." I said and Carlisle answered me at that.

"Classic signs of sleep deprivation and I'm showing all of them in my looks, but thankfully I've studied everything in the books to be able to know what I'm doing here. But if I've got to create a dream suppressant for you so you can get some sleep after your original encounter with these nomads, I'll do it just so you can heal up finally. At the moment if I was your PCG in your timeline, I'm taking back my job with you as of now."

"That's going to track alright, and the quartet are just beginning to heal from it, while I'm dealing with working myself into sleep deprivation with working around the clock with these murders and that should help here, what with the fact that it's the flu season, flu leads to pneumonia, and mono. Alright whatever ideas you got you can explain your injuries, whatever they are in subterfuge anf then tell us who did it. Just whatever you got planned we make it believable as possible." he said and I nodded to him.

"Guys meeting after school, Sam and Leah are coming to the PTA meeting in addition to our parents, but that's a good enough time for you to see the adult pack face to face now Carlisle. With Edward still out of town." I told him and he nodded. "Alright I'm coming to the meeting, but it's time lay off the pretenses and we can work as one now." I said and he nodded. "I take it you know where he went at the moment?" she asked me softly.

"Yeah he went to see Tanya and Katie in Denali at the moment, as for why he took off on us it's because, to him, I've just been identified as his La Tua Cantante." I told her and the trio moved to us in shock at that. "You're his singer, so choice between imprint and singer, he gets you targeted by these nomads and from there it results in..., Aro, Caius, no not going to happen, we can't let them find out about you." Esme said to me then.

"Indeed, our only chance of that is double duty between our tribes, alright we got to meet at my house after the PTA meeting honey." he said and the duo and I nodded. "Alright, but dad's coming to it, he said so long as you can protect me he doesn't care what you are." I said and he nodded to that. "Alright I'll explain it, see you guys at the meeting, son, ladies." he said and we all nodded as we left and headed home as Sam walked me back and I checked dad's window to see it dark and smiled.

After climbing up, I carefully opened it set my bag on the side of the window seat and then climbed in, waved to him and closed the window as I turned on my light and grabbed the map to check off the route we did and marked a red circle in the spot we just did. "Damn it, they're heading for the tribe, we got to take them out and soon." I thought with a growl as I put my bag into the cubby in the window seat and went to bed.

After getting to the class that morning then, I took my usual spot in between the guys then and hid a smile. "What's the usual set up for this semester with us graduating next year guys?" I asked and Jessi answered that. "We got the talent show in a few weeks and the volleyball team trial outs actually, why?" she asked and I smiled. "How about the three of us doing a girl group in the talent show, I mean the entire gang can do that, we just do selections of songs and I can get the guys involved in it as well." I said to her smiling.

"Great idea Bella, alright what songs should we choose exactly?" Tyler asked, before I could answer Angie went to the follow up question in that. "Hey did Mike tell you about our group plans this weekend?" she asked and I nodded with a smile. "Yeah and the guys and I decided to split the weekend with you on that. To answer your question we need to find songs that are meant to say we had enough of these people toying with us."

"And none of us are available." I said and she smiled as she thought it over then. "Bella the talent show is in just short of a month and you do a song set for him, so he knows you're taken already and you belong to the pack and we're who you choose now, friends for life and we're always together, Angie and I are your trio now." Jessi said and I smiled. "Alright I'm lead singer you girls are my back up, which one though?" I asked and she smiled. "There's one focused on another show on Nickelodeon called, 'Take a Hint', you sing that and everyone in school is going to know you're sick of him harassing you about this and you're taken already." Angie said and the guys grinned at that.

"No I got a better idea, Jess, you do the lyrics with me, I take one half of it and you do the other and then the three of us sing out the chorus together, are you guys getting hit on by anyone, since we're all taken right now." I said and she smiled at that. "Great idea Bella, we can make it clear you're not available by humiliating him in public here, if it takes a public humiliation tactic for him or anyone else, we do it together."

"To answer your question yeah we are, I'm dating Eric and Jessi is getting ready to start dating Mike, but we're at the early stages of our relationships here, and these guys don't know when to quit." she said and I nodded as I felt annoyance at this. "What is it with these guys, can't they take no for an answer. Alright any other girl agree with us that this one is perfect for telling off these guys who don't want to take a hint here?" I asked and every girl in the room nodded in agreement to that.

"Okay what was that first verse here, because we're swapping off per piece in the lyrics here till we hit the chorus and the three of us do that together?" I asked and she smiled. " _ **Why I am always being hit on by the boys I never like, I can always see them coming from the left and from the right."**_ she sung out and I smiled, already knowing the lyrics to that one . " ** _I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to polite, but it always seems to bite me on the_**... Yeah, okay cut, we're not doing the whole song in here, before we do it in the talent show in two weeks, just wait till we get it worked out guys." I said and the rest of the class started laughing as she looked at them smiling.

"I think that blacked out word was ass actually, or breasts, but whichever it is, we just make it clear, with us looking like models, whoever wants to get into our pants had better think again, because we're not going in that direction, till we're ready. Fact of the matter is they either act like that punk on Power Rangers or Biff Tannen on 'Back to the Future' and our mates are ready to beat the crap out of them here."

"These guys need to get their hormones under control, so we just dial it up, if they're vipers we tell them that they don't have us fooled, they want us, it's public humiliation now, because we're all getting sick of this and with that we're not available, we never will be and leave us alone, you touch us where we don't want to be touched you're getting smacked in the face." Crystal Jenkins said and I smiled at her remark.

"You better believe it, they touch us in either spot their getting smacked and we tell them we're not available at all, so what's the under current of that need a mint statement?" I asked and she smiled. "The clip was played at a teenagers bar, like the Youth center on the show, and these guys were drunk when they were hitting on the duo singing. So these guys we're dealing with are athletes, and they're getting into alcohol, but none of us drink, so we just say they want to date us, they better clean up their act."

"But we're taken already, so dress and act decent and you get a girl, act crude and you get smacked for touching the forbidden areas on a girl's body. That's the underlining meaning to the song. But we really take it to the max here ladies, us girls in here, we tell the rivals of our mates they're not getting a chance, we're taken already. So that's what Fox's mother meant on 'Back to the Future', the guy harassing her was like these guys, always drinking till someone in the school stands up to him and smacks him in the head, before he marries her himself. So with that let's rock." she said and I nodded.


	13. 12: Talks, Meetings, and Tribe Councils

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Warning: With this chapter, it's going to be another day, before he's back in school and things start speeding up from here. But her life is going wolf and staying human now, as to that it's going to take time, before things start warming up in the story as the indicators start coming one by one as the memories of the packs, her father and friends at the school start getting rearranged by this point.**

 **But for the ones who want action keep in mind that it's always the slow point, before things start picking up and the action starts, as to that, the future versions are going to realize what's going in the past, before she does it, which is the Butterfly effect and it's going to keep up till she returns to the future.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 12: Talent Show Planning, Trust and Council Meetings**

"Jessi, with certain verses in the song, I'm making a declaration to Edward that is going to make it very clear that I'm taken already so you cover Victoria's verses, I'll do Liz and we go from there as a trio when we hit the chorus line. But guys we need added back up, back ground to the melody and the drums." I said and she smiled as I looked at them and gave the count as we got started as the guys did the theme.

"Yeah okay, one, a one, two, three, four." I called as we did it, as the girls did the opening to the song. "La, la, la la, la." They did as the guys did the drums by doing them on the table and Jessie got us started off then. **"** ** _Why am I always being hit on by the boys I never like, I can always see them coming from the left and from the right', 'I don't want be a priss I'm just trying to be polite, but it always seems to bite me on the...,' you ask me for my number, yes you put me on the spot' 'You think we should hook up, but I think that we should not.'"_**

 ** _"You had me at hello and then you opened up your mouth, and that, is when, it started going south..., oh, get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my, hey, take a hint, take a hint, no you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, take a hint, take a hint, t-take a hint, take a hint."_** Jessi and I sang out together as I did the next portion solo, as I tried to keep from laughing.

 _"_ ** _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take from the top, You asked what my sign is and I told you it was stop, and if I had a dime for every name you just dropped."_** I sang and the duo and I sang it together. ** _"You'd be here, and I'd be in a yacht, ohh, get your hands off my hips, fore I punch you in the lips, oh stop your staring at my hey, take a hint, take a hint, no you can't buy me a drink, let tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint, take a hint, take a hint."_** We sang out together smiling and I ended it at that as we all tried to keep from laughing at this as I said it.

"Alright we better cool it now, before they come see whats going on in here guys." I said and they nodded in agreement. "Good idea Bells, otherwise the coaches and Banner are going to wonder what's going on in here, when they hear the amount of noise in here if we do go over it now, considering they can hear the amount of noise before the professor arrives and that's happened five times in three years, before you arrived in school." Jenny Walker said smiling and I chuckled at that as Angie tried to keep from laughing at this.

"Alright now this side of you is really great, what caused it?" Mike asked and I smiled. "Let's just say I'm not taking his attitude anymore. After Monday's attitude problem, he just unleashed the Marquez in me now, and we're not people you want pissed at you, unfortunately he's getting barbecued vocally from this later." I said and he smiled as she changed the subject as she started laughing at this. "Yeah okay good word for it, the playful side is one thing, but the independent side just woke up and he's ready to get the Phoenix flame on full blast if he keep it up." Angie said smiling and I nodded to answer as I asked it to them.

"Yeah well at the moment my Marquez side is really going on a Rampage right now thanks to this." I said and the guys in the room started laughing at that as Ben said it. "Well we better get it back under control, before this starts something during the talent show, though our coaches are all going to find this funny when you tell them that though. Banner, once he hears this, is going to find it funny when you put it like that." he said with a smile and I nodded as I looked at him, Angie and Eric.

"You find it a bit strange that ever since I arrived things have been slightly wired for the last week and a half?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah I do, but it makes life more interesting here, you're one of us and we see this as turn about is fair play now, we do one song for the guys who don't know when to back off while the guys do that Backstreet Boys song and we get Jake, he's the latest target she chose here."

"So with that he's singing it out that he's not falling for her good looks, he's taken already, and she's not worth it, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Eric, you do the song with him, he's lead singer you do the chorus with him." She said and they smiled at that idea. "Don't, don't, don't want you back." Ben sung out and Jake Edwards pounded the table three times as we watched them as they did their's then.

 ** _"You hit me faster than a shark attack, you saw my picture in the backstreet lit alright, alright, and you were more than just a pretty face, but how you fooled me, I'm still amazed babe."_** Mike sung out and I grinned and nudged him at that. ** _"I should have realized that I would be, another victim of your sexuality, but now we're done and over with, ahh, ohh, don't want you back."_** They sung out together and we smiled at this.

"Alright show time girls we all sing the chorus together here during our minor concert to the guys who don't know when to back off. So with that the guys that are the rivals of our boyfriends are hearing it from us that we're taken already and enough is enough." Angie said and each girl wrote up the name of their boyfriends and then the boy who didn't want to back off and gave it to us. "Okay when she and I hit the chorus when we all sing it together, we each call out the name of the boy we're telling off here at the end of the song, okay." Jessi said and they all nodded grinning at that idea.

"We all know you belong to Jake and you're not up for grabs you've made your choice, we're your sisters and we make it clear enough is enough, and we all say the same to our boyfriends rivals, we're all mated to a member of each of our gangs and that's the catch, the supposed rivals are getting publicly humiliated here just to make a point that we all share the same thought and that is enough." Angie said smiling as we went into a group hug and the quartet smiled at that idea as Mike said it for all of them.

"God I'd love to see you tell him off by singing girls, we're your brothers in school, Sam and the guys are your brothers out of school, do one for Cullen telling him off, and another for Jake saying you belong to him." Mike said and I smiled as I thought it over. "At the moment he's saying the same thing, but that's the Bryan Adams song, but our gang, and the Cullens are working this out for us now as wel, but here's the thing."

"Jake said Hawthorne has been trying to put the moves on him, since I was out of town and I'm who he belongs to now. So with that in mind here, do the same thing, you guys give him a hand in singing that song, Backstreet boys 'Don't want you back', he's not a F.H.S. Student, but you guys draft him and we got a chance to make a point here." I said and and he smiled and pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around him.

'This is going to be so worth the trip back in time, I'm now friends with the boys who were my loyal friends and I'm with my true mate and brothers and sisters. You guys are all that matter to me, friends forever now.' I thought as I leaned my head against his and he nudged me back gently. "Don't worry sis, you got us as back up in case this keep up." Tyler said and he smiled as I gave him a hug then as I refocused.

"Tyler, like you thought, you're becoming my best guy friend, I need you most of all if he starts getting crazy jealous here. You guys already accepted I'm engaged to Jake, and you're my best friends now, the seven of you. So with those words in mind." I said and they smiled as he said it for all of them. "We're here if you need us Bells." he said and tightened his arms around me as I gave him a hug at that smiling.

"You think that the creative acts department is going to mind a minor concert in the talent show here, because we're doing six to eight songs and in one night?" I asked and Joey Bennett answered that. "No they're going to love the fact that we're putting our creative arts to use here, though if you do singing it's likely getting you a scholarship here and with you trying out for the volleyball team that's two in one shot by the time we graduate next year Bells." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"You on the basketball team Joey?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, at the moment it's junior varsity and varsity here, the freshman are junior varsity and we, the sophomores and seniors are varsity, but with three guys down for academics we got to step it up, because though we got twenty seven on the team, we lose several and we get weaker." he said and I nodded to that as I went back to our song choices then.

"These guy groups do songs that have certain meanings in them here, so you guys do this one and he's really going to get a kick out of this, every adult in school and all over town is going to find this ironic though and the next one is going to that Bryan Adams song, 'Everything I do, I do it for you.', when he starts his hunter training, while in the case of the tribes working together it's the theme song to the 93' version of the Three Musketeers. But he's doing that one for me and you guys do it with him."

"And with that, our gang is sticking it out together, and I'm splitting my time between the groups till I tell you what's been going on lately." I said and they nodded to that. "You a good singer?" Jenna Portman asked from the next table over and I nodded. "Yeah I won three awards in the singing competitions back in middle school, but here, I'm really kicking it up a notch, but I'm not over doing next term, because I'm trying out for the volleyball team next year to be with the duo here, and we got to prepare for graduation, so with that, we really kick it up." I said and they smiled at that one.

"Hey whoever had a set of music equipment, I want you as the one doing the songs for these, while we do the singing, and whoever is in the band, I say we show them we're giving it everything we got in our chosen scholarships here, academic, music and athletic, let's go at it." I said and they let a cheer at this. "Is this the you we don't normally see Bells, I've never seen you like this before?" Ben asked and I chuckled.

"At this rate, since I'm now a total local, I'm acting like a normal high school student now, here I'm like everyone else and I'm not singled out, and soon enough I won't be the only Quileute going to school here, because Paul is transferring to F.H.S.." I said and he smiled at that. "That's great Bell, so what's our first catch here?" Crystal asked me smiling and I grinned as I said it to her.

"Wel first we got to change things for the Cullens now, so they can hang around with us, with the occasional sunny day expect them to be out and third, we need to get them set up with study body council meeting starting now, so with that in mind here. Hey guys I'm calling a meeting later to go over the cause of the sudden medical outbreak on the teams: so the main subjects at the PTA meeting is are the murders health and wellness."

"And police business regarding the amount of car accidents, altercations and the quartet. So whoever is captain of each team is, tell them to meet with me after the meeting in lunch, because we're calling a school assembly later to go over it. Dad and the hospital are giving announcements through us." I called out and everyone in the room nodded to that as he switched subjects then with an amused look at this as he looked at me then.

"Alright whoever makes vampire jokes here is getting smacked in the head this time guys, now cool it already." I said and they all started laughing at that. "At this rate from living in the shadiest place on the planet, I'd say we fit in with the vampires here, or vice versa." Eric said and I gave him a playful shove as I switched tables and sat with him and Angie this time. " Okay you guys chill before you knock something over." Mike said from behind us laughing and we nodded to that as Ben looked at me.

"Any idea what we got today in terms of class?" Ben asked and I thought it over, as I wrote down the events leading up to when I saw the red eyed trio and the events leading up to it putting me in the hospital that month. "He's got us working on cellular mitosis Ben, I think we're working on that, before we do blood typing here. So it's use of the microscopes till he switches it to blood typing and I took this course." I said to him.

"Were you in the advanced class in Chandler?" Jessie asked me and I nodded. "Yeah mom was a teacher, but her specialty was biology and my godmother was a nurse. My job on the council covers biology as well. Fortunately the less time distraction the better, but Paul is transferring here for school next year and Jack Denali is getting it fixed with Mr. Carlisle so he's our teacher next year." I told her and they smiled at the news.

"What's his class exactly?" Joey asked and I grinned. "Ancient history, but in addition to everything else you're able to learn some of our histories as well guys. So those of you who want to take that when we start choosing classes get ready, because his name is on the sign up sheet for it." I told them and they smiled as our biology teacher walked in.

"Morning Mr. Banner." I said and he smiled at me as I told him my concerns of this and made a suggestion on it. "Sir with us doing blood typing in a few days, I recommend that those squeamish of blood study the different types in the library." I said and he nodded to that smiling. "Alright when we do blood typing those of you, who are slightly squeamish at that, I want you to study chapter twelve and the different bloodtypes in the library, we got a test that Friday over that, okay." he said and the sextet all nodded.

"Alright what was going on in here, just before I came in you guys?" he asked and we chuckled. "Plans for the talent show Mr. Banner, we were going over choices of songs, but that explains the noise you heard, before you came in. I'm intending to get my fiancé and pack brothers involved in it and the entire gang is doing it, before we combine together for the lad song." I said and he nodded with an amused look on his face.

"Well that explains the singing a bit ago, we could hear it from the teacher's lounge. Whatever you kids choose, make sure it's not to crude, or you're going to get disqualified here, so watch it. And secondly whoever's doing it you got two weeks to work it out here." he said and we nodded to that in agreement. "Is this the side of you I didn't see before Bella, because that snowball fight we weren't expecting?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's just say the Marquez in me just came out, and it's going on a rampage at the moment." I said and he chuckled at the wording then as he answered me. "Well you better rein it in kiddo, before you start something after that snowball fight you started last week, we're relieved that you're making friends, but you kids need to take it down a notch. Since we heard your minor concert from the teachers lounge." he said, before I could answer I heard an explosion. "What the heck was that?" I asked him and he sighed in concerned aggravation as he answered me.

"Someone set the flame to high and blew up a bunson beaker, the chemistry lab's next door to mine." he said and I nodded as I looked out the door to see a cloud of smoke. "Already, everybody out till the smoke clears!" I heard Coach Caplan call out and he walked to the door. "Jake what happened this time exactly, that's the third explosion in four months since the school year started here?" he asked and Caplan looked at him.

"Collin here set the fire too high, while I was helping Kimberly with her station and the bunson beaker exploded with a batch of three chemicals in it, we're lucky nobody got hit by the glass, and were wearing protective goggles and aprons, Jack, but you need to pay attention to what you're working with and be more careful kids, I'm not risking you getting hurt, understand." he said and they nodded to that as Banner looked at us.

"Alright with you being in the biology lab, I'm saying the same thing here guys, we're going to be using the scalpels next for study on anatomy by dissection of frogs and mice, so pay attention so you don't cut yourself, okay." he said and we all nodded as we refocused and I did my dating then as I worked through it till the bell rang and then cleaned up my station then, before the gang and I left class together and headed to get our stuff. "I'm lucky I took this version of biology back in Phoenix so I can handle it, but dissections are disgusting I feel like we're doing autopsies on a human body in that area." I told him and he nodded as he answered me at that.

"Issues of being a scientist kiddo, it gets messy when you're working on life science, which is what this class is, next year it's physical science, so you're in the chemistry lab, but like we said pay attention to what you're doing or you're going to break or blow something up in there. Jerry Woods blew up the bunson burner last year, because he and Jack Rivers were screwing around in the lab and set the fire to high and it took the fire department to put out the fire in there last time." he said and she looked at him.

"Yeah Karen told me about that, before she graduated at the time Professor, I'm taking nearly the same courses she is here, but my future career is medical doctor, so both together help at least." Angie said and he nodded. "Though she was on the girls basketball team, she was a wonderful student here, she was also on the scholastic decathlon team, you kids add extra activities you can get a scholarship in two ways here, before you graduate next year." he said and I smiled as I added that to my list.

"You remember Harry Potter and the constant explosions in the potions lab, I feel like I'm seeing that portion of the movie where the kid tries to turn that cup of water into alcohol and it exploded in his face?" Ben asked and I started laughing as I nodded. "Yeah I hear you and you're right Ben, I wish I studied more in these movies, before I moved back though, so I was ready to deal with my position. Thankfully I can use my intermediate training so I can monitor things in class, but to answer your statement."

"My tribal spirits deal with magic, but if you guys figure it out, you'll be seeing some of the supposed theories face to face, but don't worry, those stories on werewolves are all made for Hollywood none of its true, in fact werewolves evolved from wolf packs, that's where the legends come from. Werewolves don't look like the ones we see on tv, they look like real wolves, just as the size of horse." I said and they smiled at that.

"Your furry buddies, that's where those legends came from?" Mike repeated and I nodded. "Long story short is you're looking at that movie 'Underworld', as I said wolves and vampires are natural enemies, but the current killers are a trio of Dracula and Hannibal Lector style killers and I'll explain it later. But half of magic in these movies results in more trouble you'd think, personal gain is against the rules and you cross the line and it turns around and does you in the process. You remember that charmed episode where the girl hexed a guy for sexual harassment?" I asked and Angie nodded and she and Jessi started laughing at that as she answered me.

"Yeah I remember, but you got to admit the guy had it coming that day, but our song is not personal gain it's just saying that no mean no, and if you want a girl, sober up, dress and act decent and you get one, touch us where we don't want to be touched and you get slapped, just wait till Anderson hears our translations to the song when we explain this to her, she's our teacher in P.E. and she's going to get it immediately and agree with us." she said and the girls, Jessi and I nodded in agreement to that.

As I was packing it up and going to my truck to get something out of it, since my next class was P.E. that afternoon, Mike went with me. "He's not going to let this go, once he gets the truth is he?" he asked and I shook my head. "Despite the fact you're making plans to change things for the quartet, he's never going to let go of his beliefs in terms of my godfather, my cousins, pack or the tribe, but we better let the others know they're to stay out of the woods when dad gives the order later." I said and he nodded in agreement as I saw Rose standing at the door with a smile and I nodded to her.

"Yeah I've got something I need to discuss with you Rose, get Alice, senior and junior class council, I could use your help here. " I said, raising my voice to her and she nodded and went to join the trio. "What do you got in mind here?" Ben asked leaning against the side of my truck and I chuckled. "Rose told me she's an artist and Alice is a model in terms of clothing, if we're doing a concert in this talent show we need the girls."

"Aside from that, I'm wearing two different outfits in this, and I'm intending on Jake wearing an outfit similar to mine during our duets, and the second one has you guys joining in the chorus, because the song from High School Musical 2 has a double meaning to it now. A meaning you'll understand when I tell you the truth guys, we don't get many second chances and I'm really taking this one for all it has."

"If you guys put the clues together where the guys and the Cullens are concerned, it's your secret to keep and you're part of my world forever after that. Jake and I are creating our bonds before, our betrothal contract goes full, but this was a secret I haven't told you yet, but I will when I find our homicides, I promise." I said and they both nodded to that as Tyler came to join us and we headed for lunch together as soon as we got to the table the duo walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey what's up Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled. "We're doing a minor concert at the talent show and I'm one of the players in it, I'm also getting my boyfriend and his trio, so if you could choose a couple outfits, both genders, that'll match up together, that would help, because we're doing two songs togethers and the second of the two has our entire gang involved in it, and I mean you and Jazz in that as well." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks and I'll give you some help, if this is an offer of friendship, we'll take it Bella." she said and I smiled at her and Jazz, who was looking at me with a gentle smile. 'For his sake I think you should do your hunting at night and then pretend it's V8 from now on and bring it with you, and the four of you we can get to know each other, before I meet your parents later, because things are changing directions.' I said mentally and she smiled at the idea as Emmett said it for her smiling from their table.

"Alright we'll do that then, what's the other recommendation here?" he asked and I smiled. "If Jack drops in to come see us, it's an early meeting, but my paternal sextet is three fifths active and the trio are back in action. The trio is Quil, Levi, and Job's grandsons, two of the three are the grandsons of the council members your great grandfather met 100 years ago, but my paternal pack has nine in it, including the colors on my bracelet." I said and she looked at it and then looked at me.

"Alright let me guess, you're the green cord, and the quartet surrounding you are your parents best friends and family, right?" Rose asked and I nodded. "Yeah exactly, the red and navy blue are the Uleys and Truehearts, they're my mother's cousins, Josh and Daniel married her cousins, and the burgundy and sky blue cords are my adoptive parents, the burgundy is the Black clan and the sky blue is Harry."

"Harry's my paternal wolf you're meeting him next week, but minor meeting between you, Carlisle, dad, and our tribes and we're setting up out partnership, before it goes fully active Rose. Just wait till next week and I'm dropping the bomb on Edward of who I really am to him. You're meeting the sixth in command of the pack if he chooses to ignore orders and comes here Emmett, Rose." I said to them and they nodded to that.

"I don't care you're different, but our tribes are meant to be friends and we can get to know each other and work as a team now without it getting dangerous. Though Edward, I'm not taking chances anymore here, he sees my cousins and brother. And this is going to turn into the near altercation in 'The Outsiders', and I'm the girl that started the fight, I've made my choice in advance and chose my future, and its Chief Black's son."

"Rose you're meeting my brothers and uncles next week, but dad already knows and he doesn't care anymore than I do now. And by that I mean in knowing what you are, but he also chose his preferences in future suitors for me and it's Jake, so when your brother gets back, get ready, it's turning into a Neverending fight over this. You four are my friends and you're joining the council along with me later, okay." I said and she nodded.

"With Paul not joining the gang till next year, I need you in protection detail, because the hunt begins in two months and I'm with you when we find the homicides." I told her and she nodded. " Lovely timing, but at least I know you're less likely to attract trouble with you engaged already, though if you need the four of us protecting you if he starts getting jealous, we'll do that, in addition to us becoming partners in hunting down our homicides later." Emmett said gently and I nodded to that to him.

"Dad wanted us to keep our eyes out in normal medical concerns, what with the fact they arrested a quarter of my graduating class for DUI's and Deacon's been arrested five times in six months. What's the heck's going on lately?" I asked and they sighed. " I wish I knew, but what I will say is if they're doing cross binges and we get the details it's a medical suspension from the teams, before they kill themselves in a car accident."

"Dad's getting more aggravated by the day over this in addition to the quartet and the murders, but with us and Tyler being the children of cops and Medical doctors, we better join forces in class councils now." Jasper said and I nodded in agreement to that thought as Tyler looked at the duo. "Yeah well if it reaches that point and we need several extra players guys, you're my first choice, we could use your help." he said and they smiled.

Before I could answer I heard a loud thunk as something went flying across the room and I quickly grabbed it before it hit one of my classmates at the table behind us as I looked at what it was I just grabbed and saw I was holding a fork and stood up at that. "Alright the wise guy screwing around with this had better cool it now, the coach already let you have it for that once already." I called out and turned to the wiseacres.

"Thompson you're going to poke someone's eye out, if you do that, now stop screwing around with the silverware will you!" Mike said as he stood up to join me with Tyler. "You out of your mind you bonehead, you could have stabbed someone with that if it had been a steak knife, we got the kids of two medical doctors and the chief of police in here, you hurt someone and it's going to be your head if they need stitches." Ben added to him.

"He started it!" the player said and the coach ended the fight at that as he answered that as he walked over to our table. "Alright I don't care started it, I'm ending it, I see another piece of silverware go flying and the person who caused it is getting detention for a week, now cool it already. And if I see another fight break out in practice and you're on stand down till the next game." he said sternly and they nodded as he looked at me.

"Nice catch Bella." he said and I nodded to him. "Added side effect of my job, it speeds up my reflexes here, though considering what's going on around here, I'm sure we're going to have problems later." I told him and he nodded to that. "I take it that's do to your gene going active in you as well, your abilities just took a massive leap forward and you're a teenager?" Emmett asked and I nodded to him as I answered him.

"Just hold that information back till we find the trio and then I'm dropping the bomb. Yeah it is though, but get ready during the PTA meeting, it's going on improv later. I'm working out a way to explain why your irises are that color and why you're constantly going hunting. But it's going on a normal human basis, but get ready for my father's reaction, the guys, Leah and I went tracking last night, no luck, we got a few footprints here and there, but no go." I said to him and he nodded to that as she answered me.

"Bella we did some research on these red eyes, they've killed five people in the last six weeks alone and are running around loose in the valley by the woods, time for stage two, let everyone know to stay away from the mountain range and the woods." she said and I nodded in agreement as we went to our table as the seven of us sat down and I turned to Mike and Jessica then to go over this as he and Jasper crouched next to them.

"Dad's getting ready to give that order right now himself, I'm acting as his student deputy in school, but he and the duo asked for you guys to get involved when we do so. Our partnership covers the entire Olympian peninsula. Do these fools not realize their hunting in your territory, it's illegal to do that here in range of the reservation and we're the law here, us and you?" I said and he nodded to that.

"Yeah I know, but hunting humans in this peninsula is against the law, we arranged that with Ephraim, Levi, Quil and Joseph years ago, as if that's not enough, your great grandmother said the same. Though they target you next and they're screwed when we got a bunch of wolves they thought went extinct after we left." Rose said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I know, but that's part of the problem here."

"Every time the vampires come here, the fever sets in, though with you guys already here, my cousin is next on the list and that just leaves this trio of red eyes, Rose. But they're pissed that you caused them to start phasing till I made it clear, though you're here it's not you, but our homicides. This keeps up and these homicides are getting torched if they attack another Quileute and that's in the histories the council told me."

"We meet this trio and kill the leader, it goes to the big one, two of thirty histories ended up in that timeline. But do these idiots not realize it's a death sentence hunting here, when the packs are twice the size they were before and you're involved in a treaty with us here?" I asked and he sighed. "Nomads are drifters, they're not bound by the rules Bells, though if they target you next and they're getting executed for it by our tribes."

"Because though you're an omega, you're under our protection, if we're not here, the protection detail goes to your pack. But us building the bonds of friendship, between now and when we find them, we're getting overly protective, and that letter you sent us, these situations are going to be a long eighteen months." Emmett said and I nodded to him. "Yeah well like I said, I don't care what you or the pack are, it doesn't matter."

"All I see is you, you're my friends either way. So for now, we work together, but if you bump into the furry trio in the woods just relax, my quartet are lighter furred versions of the duo your grandfather met. Their fathers are exact replicas of the quartet he met then, okay." I said and the quartet all gave a nod as we ended our conversation and they headed back to their table as I looked at the seven and sighed as I stopped them.

"Look, Rose, a piece of the real reason I chose this, if he insults my pack and family, is you're getting it in a hypothetical situation with a bunch of outsiders in the room with us, but chapter two of that storyline, you're getting it at my birthday party and you'll see why I'm never taking him back in this timeline. Not only does he rip my heart out, but killing the red head's husband, he causes an eye for an eye incident." I said to her softly.

"Eye for an eye, aw god, you mean we take out the leader and she targets you in response. So to ensure you heal from this completely, you came back to do everything all over again?" Emmett asked, crouching in front of me and I nodded. "Yeah precisely, but he left me to fend for myself thinking he lead the duo away from me and I was safe, but I'm an omega, I need to be bonded to someone of either grouping."

"You leave and I shut down, and my pack and the adult pack decide that to heal me they bring me to reservation and I bond to them, I was just getting over him when you, Alice, decide to check on us, if you'd waited like four more months. I'd be fully healed and my imprint would be in place, Edward doesn't have a foot to stand on anymore. I have more authority then the entire council together, but tell your father, you guys can stay as long as you want, you don't have to leave anymore, you can stay." I said and he nodded.

"He ripped you apart and your parents were furious at this, did Renee give specific orders to me and Carlisle during this?" Alice asked and I nodded. "Yeah she said this wasn't turning into a tug a war, if I chose it's of my own free will. She also said if he broke the treaty he's getting exterminated for it, but his ability to see everything in their heads he knew he was toast if I remembered this and told you who I was engaged to."

"But your rules in the treaty he violated the big one and used it on me, I was in emotional recovery for six months and my parents and the adult pack were furious. But now that my pack has every memory of us back, they're ready to kill him in my timeline, so with that, you're getting this in a hypothetical situation and then learning the extent of the damage he did to me in the aftermath of that birthday party." I said to her.

"You got the books needs so I can give them to Carlisle and Esme, this way we play it out till the night of the game and he's the only one who doesn't know." Jasper asked and I nodded as I answered him. "Yeah they're in my locker, just wait till school ends and ill give them to you, but meeting after school, before you head home." I said and they nodded as Emmett changed the subject.

"We all look closer to young adults, but how do we explain this?" he asked me softly and I smiled. "That you're younger in looks to your real age, give it five years and your age is going to match your look, so five years and you look like you're twenty three, twenty two and your parents, fifty one, and that's the gene defense. It runs in the family, you're younger in looks than your real age." I told him and he nodded as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, friends for life, we're not taking off on you this time." Alice said and I nodded smiling. "If Jack shows up, all of you join me outside you're meeting him, before you meet my uncles at the hospital, if someone causes a car accident and I'm in the middle of it. But if he insults us and he's in serious trouble for it, because dad hates discrimination with a passion, and he already knows what you are, but he's a human wolf himself now, with the fact he knows about the tribe." I said and she nodded to that.

"Do the adult trio look like the guys we bumped into in the woods?" Jasper asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but with six wolves in the room and thirty four humans and him, you and Carlisle, Rose, a fight breaks out and you're asking for someone to get mauled. Paul is the youngest of the trio, one of my jobs is taming and soothing the spirit animal, and I can control him, but I wind up with a concussion and my powers are going to go crazy."

"If I know dad, he's sending Harry, Josh and Daniel to the hospital to meet up with him, and the guys are my acting bodyguard to me and whoever ended up there along with me. But council conference and our partnership starts that day, before we find our homicides and it goes full after that. But you're meeting the trio as adult versions of my brothers, my brothers are fourteen to nineteen year old replicates of their fathers."

"In both ways, but you're meeting Jack today, if he decides not to wait till after school." I said and the quartet all nodded as we ended it at that. "If we're running medical and police protection in this school, Tyler, we need to work as one here. And with that Chief Swan said your mother is working with dad in the E.R. and whatever their orders are, we got to add on to it." Emmett said out loud as he raised his voice from the whisper in our conversation and he nodded in agreement as he answered him.

"That's an understatement here Emmett, mom's getting more aggravated by the minute by this, though if this results in whatever repeat you're talking about, I just became part of your secret early man. But to be honest I don't care anymore than she or her father does on what you or the tribe are, it doesn't matter to me." he said and they nodded smiling at that. "Thanks man we appreciate that, look if this situation in the sports department gets any worse, we need to call a medical team conference and go over it." he said to him and the sextet all nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah I know, but sexual harassment, DUI's, repeated arrests, altercations breaking out in the gym, what the heck is going on around here lately!" Mike said to him and Emmett sighed. "I wish I knew, but with your father running the store that has equipment that's highly dangerously when inebriated, someone could get stabbed, shot or worse, if they're on drugs or drunk. As to that, if another fight breaks out or our parents order us on giving orders to the entire student body, David, if you get to the other captains."

"We need to know that information, before it lands someone in the hospital for a car accident or worse. The six of us are working as one and as the oldest kids in the school, the junior and senior councils are working at learning what's causing this and shutting it down, before these guys self destruct." Emmett said and we all nodded in agreement. "Yeah alright to repeat my last remark earlier, I'm calling a upper classmen council meeting regarding health and safety precautions for after school and before practice."

"All Junior and senior council members, we need to run over this and captains of every team, I want you at the meeting as well, you too guys. If Jack decides to show up and with him, Josh, it's because they're giving me a ride to the reservation till dad gets off tonight, we're spending evenings over there lately so webe been having pack family time lately." I said as I called out to my classmates in the cafeteria with us and the captains of every spring sport in the room all nodded to the request as the meeting broke up.

" Just short of two weeks into my school term and already I'm taking charge in school, you find it ironic that he's bringing out the Marquez in me here, let alone I'm acting like my father in terms of police protection in the high school?" I asked and they nodded in agreement and Bentley answered that from across the room. "Yes, but at this rate we've all had enough of the harassment between the girls and these guys who don't know when to quit, so whatever plans you got to put an end to that you better do it soon."

"And before something else comes up and those of you in the line up for the talent show, you better select a good performance, but let's keep this from getting too rowdy, because half the town comes to these talent shows every school term." he said and we all nodded as the kids in our lunch hour exchanged grins at this."Permission to get my fiancé involved?" I asked and he nodded as Henderson said it for him smiling.

"Sure, whatever you and your gang got planned you got three weeks to get it ready here, so take your time." Coach Henderson said and we smiled as Coach Clapp walked into the room his jersey jacket slightly wet from whatever happened in the hall, before he came in. "What the heck happened to you Bill, you get caught in a rain storm before coming into the cafeteria man?" Bentley asked and he sighed as he answered him.

"Guys take it slow out there, the water fountain by the gym door is busted, we got to replace one of the pipes in it, as to why I was getting a drink and I just got hit with a jet of water from it." he said and they nodded and we hid a snicker, as the boys started snickering at the state of his jacket and he looked at us. "Alright laugh it up young lady, I know you're trying to keep from laughing girls, boys knock it off now here, okay settle down." he said with a gentle smile and we nodded as I looked at my sextet then.

"Sorry Coach, but from the state of your jersey jacket you looked like you got caught in the crossfire of a water-fight in the locker room if your P.E. class was our youngest, since they still act like middle schoolers at times and it leads to winding up in the crossfire here." I told him and he nodded with a smile at that as Bentley said it for him with an amused look on his face at my way of putting it then.

"Yes well we get hit by you kids and you're busted young lady, I get hit one more time and you're going to get it yourself." Bentley said with a gentle smile and we nodded to that as I looked at my gang and went over things then as I hid a smile, I knew things had changed between us, because I was more outgoing and letting my childish side let out to play and he and the coaches were getting parental with me as a result.

"Jack said he heard a minor concert going on in the biology lab what was that about ladies?" Anderson asked and I chuckled. "Selection of song choices, the one the girls and I are doing is to end the harassment and the boys are getting ready to do their own, but my fiancé is getting involved with that one and he and I are doing two together with the gang involved in the last one Coach." I said and she nodded to that.

"I see why you chose that one, but you're right it makes a point, no mean no, and if they can't take a hint it's time to say it to the entire student body, you girls are not available and the harassment is going to come to an end right now. I take it the cut words in the song were ones that we, as your teachers and parents, consider swearing here, when you guys chose that?" she asked and I nodded to her as I answered her.

"Yes, half these guys see a teenage girl looking like us like they see a underwear model, our mates usually put their hands on our waist, they know we accept that, because we're their girlfriends and accept we're not ready for intimacy yet, in my case once we find our soulmates that does it and they accept we're not ready for intimacy yet. Jake especially, he and I are in the early stages of our relationship, but we've known each other all our lives and mom and Uncle Billy already signed that marriage contract."

"These guys on the other hand when they go for one kiss their hormones take over, and guys like this once they have one kiss they want more and they try to move their hands to the forbidden area, and that's when we got to smack them for it. And as to why they try to either touch us in that area or the breasts, and their hormones take over and that's when it's worse from there, so with that, that's the second portion of it."

"As to that they can't take their eyes off the forbidden spots on a girls anatomy here, so the next remark in the song is we give a warning in the song, before the blow to the face for staring or touching us in either spot and get your hands off, before we do slap them, but that explains what you heard in there. The need for a mint remark is saying we know the guys harassing us are drinking and we're telling them that till they sober up and take a mint, they better forget about it, we're not taking them like this."

"If dad arrested fifteen teenagers for drinking, let's just say they're going to need a serious breath mint, because we can smell it, and none of us are going out with a guy who's drinking or won't take the fact we're not ready for base three or four yet and doesn't want to understand that no means no. If you've seen half of those scary movies it's basically giving that information, but Stir of Echoes is basically what I'm talking about, in the movie the vision Bacon had when that girl was killed."

"What you don't see is why our boyfriends are always close by and for the ones who got attacked that's what I'm talking about, no means no. While our current book project dragged that up, so our translation to that song is you clean up your act and look and act decent we'll consider, start acting crude and forget about it, and touch us where we don't want to be touched and you get slapped or our boyfriends are going to kill them for it, which explains the song 'My boyfriend's back'."

"Essentially that's what the original version of the power rangers was really giving out, her boyfriend's original color, you don't want to piss him of or he's going to take you apart for hurting his mate that way, though I'm probably going to use that to make a point here, since my brothers have the body build of a skilled wrestler and football player. Jake, once he becomes a hunter, is going to get really territorial with me and the guy who doesn't know when to back off is getting his wrath when he finds out about it." I told her and she nodded to that thoughtfully as she answered me.

"That's not a bad idea, we choose that song for you to do it for Jake, though he's young you piss him off and he's going wolf to deal with it, he's got the menace that would scare the guys who don't know when to back off. Though his temper is good enough, he's incredibly cute." Crystal said and I smiled. "Who are you dating exactly?" I asked and she chuckled as she answered me as Angie and Jesse listened to our conversation.

"Robert Jackson actually, he's on the football team and looks like Keanu when he played Shane in the 'Replacements' when he's pissed off, so you guys do this one and we can tell the boys who do that. So with that if they keep acting like that guy on the show where our heroine is concerned, they're asking to get the big brother and furious boyfriend act when the guys hear about it." she said and Anderson chuckled at that.

"I see why you girls find these guys cute, for the girls they get a love story and the boys they get a sports story and their favorite sports are involved as well, but that definitely makes a point, here with the fact that hotshots like the eighteen year old kid in the 'Goblet of Fire' and anyone else older than you are-are not the right type when looking for an exact match and Potter was who the Weasleys would have chosen for their daughter." Clapp said with a chuckle and I nodded as I looked at my friends then.

"Hey girls, who out of the girl Rangers did you like the most during the first two shows that includes the introduction to the new pink and when the movie came out when we were seven?" I asked and they all called out together at that. "Amy Jo Johnson, the original pink!" they said together and she smiled. "Yeah me to, as for the love story in the show here when Tommy arrived, I'd say that signifies what we're saying here in these songs, right?" I asked and they all said it together. "Right!" they said with a smile and our coaches chuckled as Anderson said it with a smile.

"Yes I see why your age group loved that tv show, the girls get a love story and the boys get a martial arts/superhero story, while the girls also get to see their favorite girl rangers become the damsel and their boyfriends take over, okay I see why you chose this song, but the other, alright, if this has to do with the harassment I think I can pinpoint it." she said and I gave her a new clue then. "Coach our version of the intimacy issue got redirected, and we, as teenagers use a four base system to it."

"By base I mean baseball, the baseball diamond, base one is the one you accept when we're alone here on campus, number two is where it starts getting more intimate and from there, it's what you'd classify, in fathers, as an issue of 'honey get my shotgun and you, you little brat, get the hell away from my daughter or you're getting shot now for getting my daughter pregnant'. Which explains why Candy was giving those threats to that kid in the movie and tied him up and threw him in his car trunk."

"And trust me my father would do that if Cullen crossed the line here, if he starts getting jealous, but that sums it up, these last two are areas that you, as a parent, decided on us leaving our doors open if our mates are in the room with us when he's at the house and you're downstairs in the living room, so you can hear the scream in case he goes too far." I said and she nodded to that as her eyes narrowed in maternal concern.

"Base three and four alright going by the way you say that it's..., alright I get the idea here baby. I know exactly what you're saying, I'm lucky I'm a mother, but I teach this to you girls, theoretical in P.E., especially if one of you is at that time of the month and any boy who does try that is when your hormones are going crazy is getting detention for a month, alright you chose this one to say leave me alone and keep your hands to yourself or I'm slapping you silly till you get the message."

"As to why here these guys are pushing you to sexual harassment, by acting crude and this is the only way to marginalize them from you, for you girls your boyfriends would never push you till you're ready and I see why whoever created that song put that in there if they ever touch you in either spot, which is why we say to keep your hands to yourself here. Which is why we, as your parents, also say to leave your bedroom door open when your mate is in the room with you when we're in the house and downstairs." she said and Bentley looked at her at that. "What's that song translating to exactly if you understand it, but we can't and our class was segregated at P.E.?"

"Translation to that Susan, we didn't grow up in the nineties here?" he asked and she explained that, her eyes loaded with protective anger. "Being a woman I understand what the girls are saying in that song, my line of theoretical in P.E. here was and is health and science class, but this is where we decided on the fraternization rules on the school property, since our students are in their mid to late teens at the moment and why we decided on them keeping their hands to themselves when in class."

"But what she meant by that is a new version of looking at the stages of intercourse, when you're an adult, so the stages of intercourse here, it's like a baseball diamond, first is light making out, second is heavy making out and the last two are why they chose that song. Half these movie t created in the eighties have added meanings to them and our kids grew up in the nineties and this is stuff we didn't start teaching till middle school."

"Third base is over the clothes and fourth, or the home plate, is full scale intercourse Eric, the song was meant to say you touch her in the forbidden spots and you're going to get slapped by her for touching her where she doesn't want to be touched yet. As for the Stir of Echoes remark, these kids lured a girl their age into the house Kevin Bacon's family lived in so they could rape her and instead they murdered her to keep her quiet, by covering her face with a piece of plastic."

"What the song is meant to say for guys like this, or Cullen, if my thoughts are correct here, is 'leave me alone and I'm not interested in you, I'm taken already. You touch me where I don't want to be touched and I'm going to smack you and stop staring at my but and breasts or I will smack you. I know you're drinking and until you clean up your act I'm not interested and I never will be.' That's what they're saying to these boys."

"And secondly she's taken already and not interested, and if you can't take no for answer it's public humiliation to make a point, that's what they're planning here, telling the boys who won't leave them alone that they're taken already and are not interested, my girls are not putting up with this anymore, so their using this to say enough is enough now." she said and the male coaches nodded as their eyes narrowed at that information.

"We're forty five years old and this new leveling system for sexual reproduction didn't come out till the late nineties, but this is going too far, alright I get it. Though we accept base number one here on campus, we don't let it go further. Bases two, three and four are situations where the father would kill the kid if he found out that they got their daughter pregnant by accident and with Charlie he would do that, he's gotten overly protective ever since she came home here and with those words."

"Every time we dealt with something like this in the movies, our paternal instincts go on a rampage, because we can see that these guys they date, before they find the one that matches up to our expectations for our daughters, is only dating them because they want one thing, and 'we' as men and fathers, know exactly what that one thing is, because we're the same way and wanted the same thing at seventeen years old, before we grew up completely and we'd kill the guy for hurting her like that."

"Yes alright I get it now here. In other words here, they're saying back off, and if they continue to push they're getting slapped, before leaving, but if the guy is so drunk he decides to push it further, than he's going to..." he started to say and his eyes turned dangerous and stern as he said it as he looked at us gently. "Nice choice of words coach, that's exactly what I'm talking about, but just to name off a few here."

"But guys like the guy that John Candy's niece in Uncle Buck was dating, this duo in Stir of Echoes, the kid that was dating Elizabeth Shue in Adventures in Babysitting, before she met the sophomore student at the college and the guy who was the older brother of her charge and so on." I told him and he nodded to that as he answered me his eyes loaded with paternal protectiveness.

"As fathers we'd choose guys like Jacob Black, Michael, Eric, Ben and the ones you're dating, but these guys not a chance, because part of the bond between a father and daughter is searching out the one that matches up to your father, you find them and we approve automatically. As to why we see us in them and know they'd always be there for you, but for these other losers we'd kill the guy if he goes that far and gets you pregnant or takes away your innocence and we would kill them for doing that."

"And with that fact in mind here any boy tries to attack a girl like that in this school I swear they're winding up behind bars when I get through with them, I'm an army ranger still at heart and my kids in my classes are my top priority here. Alright girls is this why you chose that one, they're still hitting on you despite the fact you said you're taken already and you're not interested in them, and, in your case honey, you're not changing your mind over your friends on the reservation?" Bentley asked and we nodded to that as I said it for all of us.

"Yes, the girls wrote up the names of the guys who are still harassing them here, but we're each giving the name to our mate's rival and making it clear that enough is enough, we're not interested, we're not available and we never will be. My fiancé is coming to the talent show as are my pack, my parental gang and my father, so they can see us performing, but I've had enough of this where my friends are concerned."

"As if that's not enough my godmother is an E.R. nurse and she's going to agree with this choice in songs as are every girl who's been hurt by these guys or guys like that quartet. To her she's going to agree to this so no means no, so back off and leave us alone or you're getting our fathers shotguns pointed at you for hurting us like that." I said and they nodded as she answered me. Moving over to us, she crouched on the floor to tell us her side of it.

"Yes you're right about that, your coaches and the faculty, as well as I, had to deal with a few situations ourselves when we were your age. In fact when I was your age a guy wouldn't accept that and tried to push it further, and cornered me in the girls bathroom and they and your father, Bella, charged into it after hearing my objections till Eric here grabbed him and hit him hard enough that he was seeing stars for three days, though he got detention for a week, but that song definitely make a very good point."

"The principal let him off the hook, because they were protecting me and he expelled the guy who nearly attacked me. Alright with the fact I'm you're P.E. teacher in class, though Eric is your main one here, you girls tell me if there's any boy pushing it past flirting when you don't want to be messed with okay. I'd rather not have your boyfriends getting into fist fights with each other to protect you from whoever is messing with you like that." she said and we all nodded to that request then.

"My side of the wellness course covers sex Ed girls, at your age we deal with teaching you about intimacy classes and with you dealing with puberty and your cycles, best to be cautious here, and with that, tell me if anything go so far as crossing the line. You girls are my top concern here with this, whether you're on the gymnastics team or not, my girl students, and my daughters are my top priority as a teacher and coach. So with that, with my supervising you in class let me know if this results in anything okay." she added and we said it together. "Yes mam, we will." We said and she smiled at us.

"What's the name of the song here?" Clapp asked and Jessi answered that. " 'Take a hint, the girls who created it were singing it to the guys who wouldn't leave them alone here, so we're doing the same thing, but the chorus is being done by the entire female half of our biology class, while our mates and gang are doing the Backstreet Boys 'Don't want you back' as to why Hawthorne's zeroed in on Jake now, and he's fifteen and just beginning his career in football, but he's taken already, so they're telling her to back off now and leave the male portion of the student body alone, both here and at La Push after she let her have it for that." she said and they nodded in aggravation.

"I don't believe this, I thought we had a better handle than we did before, alright we better take it to the max here, there's trouble, we step in' before a fist fight or cat fight breaks out in the hallway. Honey can you tell us on a need to know whatever your father had in information for us? With the amount of murders going on in the woods." Carlisle asked and I nodded to him.

"Yes Sir, dad said he's releasing information on need to know, but whatever important information you need I'll tell you, but I'm giving his announcement for him and Carlisle giving his medical requests as well here to so we're going over it now, before things settle for lunch. But at the moment the tribe and the police, as well as Carlisle are giving specific instructions regarding the murders anf our current health pripoblems."

"Through me, with the fact we met last night, but with those words in mind here. All council members from junior to senior, the senior and junior class council is calling a meeting after school, before practice starts here, medical concerns and safety precautions." I said and they nodded as we ended our conversation with the faculty then as we looked at each other then as we got to work then though I changed the subject.

"The precinct and the tribe council is giving orders to stay out of the woods and the forest as of now, till we find whatever is doing the killing and if you're going hunting coach, sir, I suggest you go in groups starting now, don't be in there alone, please. And I'll explain why at the PTA meeting, because the police, the council, Carlisle and a hospital representative of the medical department are showing up this afternoon, regarding it." I said and the faculty all nodded to the request.


	14. 13: School and Tribal Meetings

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 13: Wolf Visits, PTA, Sports Department and Council Meetings**

"What's the two before practice exactly?" Dave asked and I looked at him. "It's regarding our quartet of rapists, medical concerns conceding the amount of arrests in our class at the moment and police safety if you're going into the woods and Eric Ateara and Josh Uley just got back and getting involved in police protection, if you see them hunting in the woods, it's they're on duty now at the moment." I said and he nodded to that.

"Hey guys, we still on for a trip to the beach this weekend?" I asked and Tyler smiled as he said it for the sextet. "Yeah definitely, who we got coming from your pack exactly?" he asked and I chuckled. "Jake, Em' and Quil, along with Jared, but we're being cub sat by Brown, with our homicides on the loose at the moment." I told him and he nodded to that. "Cub sat, what's with the adult pack exactly?" Eric asked and I started laughing as I said it to him smiling.

"With being a seventeen year old omega, the adult pack see me as their baby omega, because mom is their omega, though she's retired at the moment, as to that with seven to eleven teenagers he's acting like a paternal wolf and decided on cub watch duty, in case we got unwanted visitors crashing the party later, though if Orangie decides to break the rules of Red, it's he's coming into public places next here." I said, before I heard a gentle growl from outside at that in answer to that and the coach walked over to the window. "I think you spoke too soon honey, about the coming into public places."

"Bella you know who this one is, because I just found an orange wolf the size of a grizzly bear over here and he's looking at me with a gentle smile in his eyes at the moment as well." he said and I covered my eyes, as I turned to see Jack looking through the window at us, with a playful smile in his eyes and I hid a chuckle as my sextet exchanged amused looks at this. "Well I guess that's our first view of these guys, he's the biggest wolf I've ever seen." Dave said and they started laughing at that as Eric answered him.

"Well here's something you don't see every day." One of the players on the hockey team said laughing and they all nodded in agreement as Eric answered that remark with one of his own. "For gods sakes, what's he doing up here, you just mentioned the adult pack, but I wasn't expecting him to come see us when school is in session Bells." Eric said and I knew he decided to come visit like this then as I answered his remark.

"Dang it, if Red told him not to go into public places like this, he's trying to bend the rules by coming to see me right now coach, that's Orangie. He's Red's fifth, with Shadow and Cocoa back in town. He's fifth in command of the pack and Goldie is third in command of the pack and Red's working from La Push, because he's retired from hunting duty now, but he's going to beat the crap out of him for breaking whatever rules they gave them for this and with that fact in mind here." I said as I looked at my uncle.

"This one's been acting like an overly protective uncle wolf ever since I moved back, but he's the wiseacre in the pack, Alright hang on I'll take care of it." I said and he nodded as I walked outside at that. "Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz, come on." I said and they both nodded and walked outside with me. "Are you just choosing now to just dropping the pretenses with us here?" Emmett asked and I nodded as I explained that to him.

"Long story short, with your brother out of town still I can act normal with you guys, but the first piece of trouble is next week, between your tribe and mine, guys this is Jack Denali." I told them and they nodded as they looked at him. "What happened to Red exactly if he's working from La Push anyway?" Rose asked and he answered that. "Car accident, he's lost his ability to use his hind legs Rosalie."

"Red happens to Ephraim's grandson. Though once Renee gets back you're seeing him as the twin to Ephraim Black in wolf form." he said and they nodded. "William Black, he's your godfather Bella, alright so you're a friend of the family Jack, and decided on cub watch duty in case our trio of homicides or a stray predator decide to come onto the school grounds here." Emmett asked and he nodded as I crouched in front of him then.

"Uncle Jack what are you doing up here, whatever mom told you I'm repeating, you're not supposed to be going into public places like this, you just scared the heck out of my gym teacher?" I asked softly and he nuzzled me as he answered me. 'I decided to check on you at the moment. I wanted to check on you baby." he said and Emmett answered him. "He's not getting back till the day after tomorrow, Elder Denali." he said to him.

"If he's your lab partner, here's your next test, just keep your neck down and your guard up, he can't be trusted.' he said and I nodded to him and gave him a hug. "I'll see you this afternoon, but it's probably better you're picking me up as a human after school." I said and he gave a chuckle. "Alright I'll come pick you up after school baby, and this will be the norm now for us too." he said and I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I heard him start purring at that.

"Uncle Jack I got another idea, but get Aunt Beth and bring her home, two packs of each version, though we got one more than you, but that should do it by the time Colin and Brady phase. Until Leah gets started I need an alpha's fourth, she's my best shot and the Clearwater tribe is back in one piece." I told him and he nodded to me. "Got it and I'll let her know that the hunt has begun and we're working it out." he said and I nodded as we ended our meeting and I looked into his eyes smiling.

As he pressed his forehead to mine he started purring and I chuckled, that had become the ritual between us since I was a toddler and I did that with the entire adult pack to strengthen our bonds, but with my being their baby omega it was now meant to tighten the bonds between me and the adult pack for our telepathic connection now, as I pressed my forehead to his I felt his fur and closed my eyes and felt our bond fuse into place.

"You just fused your bond into place with me honey, that's part of the omega bonds with their pack. See you this afternoon baby.' he said and I nodded as he turned and hid in the bushes and I knew he decided on guard duty at the school and we walked back into the room. "Who's Beth exactly." Alice asked and I smiled. "She's my Uncle Harry's twin sister, it runs in their family, but not only is he third in command, he's the paternal leader of my pack. The Clearwaters are the protection of the alpha's mate and omega."

"With my getting back last weekend, Beth doesn't know the hunt is about to start, or that you're back, let alone that we got a trio of red eyes running loose in the woods right now. Once I explain everything I'm about to tell you to her, and she's going to be furious, but she's the personal bodyguard to the omega and alpha's mate, and in Jake's case, I happen to be both here." I said and they both nodded to that.

"So she's going to look like an adult version of the she-wolf I saw in that picture you gave me. How big are these guys exactly, he looked like he was buffalo sized." Rose said and I chuckled. "Cub sized is lion to two year old colt, adult sized is grizzly to buffalo and with that, with a male and female hanging around the courtyard with us on sunny days and every member of the faculty here is going to find this slightly odd at this rate."

"As to why my mother was their previous omega and to any normal person, a woman being able to tame wolves this size is more than normal, but superhuman." I said and they nodded as we walked back in. "Yes and that's the understatement of the century young lady, I've never seen a wolf that size before." Carlisle said with an amused look and I smiled. "I take it you were watching us from the window Sir?" I asked and he and the coach both nodded as Coach Anderson answered that.

"He seems almost human in the way he was acting with you, like you're either his daughter or niece actually sweetie." Anderson said and I chuckled at that. "Yes as to why that is, I'm actually the daughter of his omega coach, he and his pack, are my mother's pack, I'm half and half here, but dad's keeping me here at the school with the gang once the contract activates completely." I said and they all nodded to that.

"Yeah well I found it slightly odd that Renee had these guys acting like obedient wolves when they were around her at the time. So she's part of the council on our side of the line baby?" Bentley asked and I nodded as I hid a smile at his use of the word, already seeing our bond as student and teacher changing into a deeper bond.

"Yes Sir, at the moment I've taken her position till she comes up for a visit later, but I've had these guys in my life ever since I was cub myself, to put it gently this is what the adults are sized to, theiyee the size of a rhino, but their Cubs are the size of a two year old colt. Smokey, Brownie and Twister just activated, and Cocoa and Shadow just got back last night, along with Storm." I said and he nodded as he answered me.

"So at the moment we've got ten oversized wolves running around and we just got full peek at one of of the adults, seeing these guys up close and personal is enough to scare the daylights out of anyone if you hadn't been raised by a pack of wolves all your life baby. So if they're like this around you, they're going to get extremely territorial of a bunch of Cubs here at the high school, if our homicides decide on crashing the party someday."

"For gods sakes, alright if they see you as a cub, they're going to see your peers as adoptive Cubs later and start taking shifts as added protection here later." he said and I nodded. "Once he, or they, get territorial with one cub, they get overly protective of the Cubs connected to their adopted cub coach. But don't worry he's harmless to humans, he's hunting down our homicides right now and on watch in case we got any of our game coming out of the woods later." I told him and they all nodded in relief to that news.

"The added catch, if you like to go hunting Coach, is he's going to be seeing you as his human peer and pack member and start getting overly protective." I told him gently. "With the woods stocked with predators I'm relieved you're saying that, so the pack, or packs, if their Cubs just activated now, are now on watch in case our homicides or we got a stray predator coming to crash the party when you're at school."

"So he's sticking around to protect not only you, but the entire student body and the faculty and staff now, Orangie and Cocoa are deciding on guard duty once it's warm enough to eat in the courtyard later. So expect to see one or both of these guys sitting next to me when the seven of us are at the bench outside, just before school lets out for the summer and Cocoa and Shadow out there all school year next year." I said to him.

"Alright so their harmless to us, but they're, once they get testy or overly protective of their human counterparts like myself as I'm a retired army ranger, he's going to be dropping in to see us or you repeatedly right, as to why I'm saying that we've had a few stray Grizzlies wonder into the courtyard in the spring here, he's big enough to protect you kids in case one actually does drop in." the coach said and I nodded as I answered his remark. "Yes Sir that's it exactly, he's here to protect us in case these things now."

"Yeah I know, but they're really good at fighting off a bear and with the murders, they're scouting out in the woods for our homicides right now. He's my designated wolf protector actually, so expect him to be in the woods till school lets out after school every day." I told him and he nodded. "He sees you as his cub, I saw the look in his eyes, he's looking at you like you're his daughter." the coach said and I smiled as I answered him.

"He and his pack were always around my father and me when I was little, so they practically raised me themselves, his human clan is the Denali clan, so expect my uncle to come pick me up, after school today." I said and they nodded. "Denali Clan, Jack Denali, so your parental guardians are the Quileute council?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes Sir, my godfather is Billy Black actually, but he and his friends helped dad raise me."

"My biological aunts are Sally Uley and Anna Trueheart, my godmother is Susan Clearwater, while my fourth aunt was Jessica Lehote, but their family's are my dad's closest friends, while Jack Denali, Joe White, Eric Ateara and Adam Daniels were the rest of my mother's pack. The nine are my mother's pack actually, I'm the younger version of her so they see me as their baby omega now, but I'm the only one who can control them and their Cubs guys. Guys if anyone's heading for first beach this weekend, expect to see him or another member of his pack to come onto the beach, okay."

"They're doing cub watch duty in case our homicides decide to drop in, and don't wander too far away from our campfire setting either, otherwise you're going to get lost and Stripes or Orangie are going to have to track you down and bring you back to the safety of our group, okay." I called out and the entire cafeteria all nodded to my request. "Alright I got a question if we're seeing these guys hanging around the courtyard now."

"But what are their names, who is Stripes exactly?" Anderson asked and I smiled. "He's the cherry red wolf with white stripes in his leg fur coach, that was the name mom gave him, this one is called Orangie. But the nine in the pack are Red, Shadow, Cocoa, Goldie, Brown, Val, Stripes, Orangie and Storm, and Red is the leader of the pack, as for why he got that name, his fur is reddish brown and he's the alpha of the pack."

"While Brown is the dark, near chocolate, furred wolf and and Val is the chocolate furred wolf with the white patch on his chest. But the homicides have resulted in bringing back the entire adult pack guys, so expect Shadow to have Orangie picking me up every day after school later the term. At the moment we got seven and Shadow is back as Beta, while Cocoa and Storm just rejoined the pack last night." I said and she and the entire faculty all nodded to that as they exchanged bemused looks at this.

"As for why they got those names, Shadow is jet black, Goldie is brownish gold, Cocoa is chocolate furred and Storm is greyish black with white spots on him, their Cubs are lighter tinged in fur coloring, but at the moment the trio are just getting started right now. And the quintet don't start till next winter, aside from Hurricane he starts this summer, if our homicides decide to make a come back." I added and they nodded.

"Oh, before I forget, Mr. Carlisle, Jack Denali has requested a transfer here, next school year to teach here, in addition to added police protection later, but acting guardian for me and the class gets some added interest in it as well." I said and he nodded. "What's his expertise exactly if he's doing that?" he asked and I smiled. "He's ancient history actually, but he's adding some of our legends to the class, and Paul Lehote is transferring here as well, to keep me company as well." I said and he nodded to that gently.

"Alright, when Billy sends me that request, it's getting granted, and he's your homeroom teacher as well." he said and the seven, Dave, Rick and several members of our class exchanged smiles. "Well what do you think, every class together next year, Paul as well?" Tyler asked and they all nodded as Alice and Jasper also nodded and we exchanged grins then. "Uh oh, I can see if these kids are in every class together, it's going to be a madhouse next year." Bentley said with an amused look on his face and I hid a chuckle.

"We're going to be a third of every class in the schedule next year Coach, so with that expect things to get a bit out of hand. Though if Edward suddenly starts getting crazy jealous, he's getting involved in every class we are, to be around me, though there's a restraining order, so if a fight breaks out between him and Paul, when I'm surrounded. The rules are he's getting the consequences and enough of the special treatment here."

"The Cullens maybe new in the school, but they're invited to join in activities, everything, if we learn who's screwing around with what's landing our team-mates in the tank for DUI's we're doing special teams and added tryouts and with that. The Cullens are invited to try out with whoever never got a place on the team last semester." I said and he nodded smiling as the quartet looked at me with thankful smiles on their faces at that.

"That's not an exaggeration either, Tyler, you, Mike, Jessie and I are rewriting the book for this, we got to get them comfortable and make things as easy as we can on them later. Alice and Jasper are in our graduating clas, as is Paul, he's seventeen. So he's got us and our gang and that makes fouteen with thirty three kids in a clas." I said and they smiled as we ended our conversation and started going over the talent show.

After school that day I found him waiting by my truck with a smile on his face and I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me as I looked at him. "You're not showing up furry too often are you, because the coaches in my lunch period weren't expecting to see you standing by the door like that this morning Uncle Jack." I said and he chuckled. "He was right that there been several Grizzlies coming out of the woods lately."

"But if you guys are doing your lunch period outside best for me to stick around like that, aside from that Red and Shadow gave me orders to act as wolf bodyguard and take care of you and I'm secondary beta right now til Eric gets back. As to that, with him back right now, I'm not taking chances with him around you right now, if he hasn't seen the look on my face in wolf he knows that he crosses me and he's a dead leach at the moment." he said and I nodded to that as I answered him as the sextet walked over.

"Hi Elder Denali, good to see you." Tyler said and he smiled gently. "Hey son, guys, so I see you guys are growing closer now huh?" he asked and he and I exchanged smiles as he gave my hand a squeeze then. "Yeah our friendship is getting stronger every day, but learning we got another person joining our pack that's great once we got you as our home room teacher later." Angie said and I smiled as I looked at my friends.

"Best friends and she's got us as her guy friends and at the moment things are changing directions at the moment, we're growing closer every day now." Mike said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I smiled as I gently nudged him in the side."Watch it Mikey or you're in big trouble." I said to him and he smiled then as I looked at Jack.

"What's the verdict exactly regarding Aunt Beth?" I asked and Jack smiled. "Beth said that she was coming home for the next few years to help out, she didn't realize you'd just activated your position in the pack and is training Leah till she's ready, but once this information gets back to your mother, she's got double duty next winter, before Leah gets started." he said to me. "That's great, I can't wait to see her later." I said smiling.

"We got a bit of a delay here, but if Elders Uley or Ateara wants to come help with this, I could use your opinions, because this issue of arrests is beginning to get annoying where the coaches and sports department are concerned. I mean it's been four months into the school year and we've had thirty arrests in both grade levels in the sports department Elder Denali." Jessie said and he nodded as we headed in for the meeting then.

"Eighty percent of the council are coming for this, as are Sam and Leah, so expect a full house in the PTA meeting this afternoon." he said to her and she nodded. "Well dad is now part of the council on our side of the line at this rate, but if this keeps up. He's filling in for mom till she comes for a visit." I said to him and he nodded in agreement. "Eric's father named him our Forks representative today actually." he said and I smiled at that.

Before I heard a car pull up, and saw my father's cruiser as he, Daniel, Harry, Josh, Eric and Elliot got out of it. "PTA meeting here dad, I wasn't expecting you to come see me before the council meeting this afternoon." I said and he nodded as he gave me a hug. "I take it dad's sending a message to the quartet through you for him, if three out of four showed up today?" I asked and they nodded as Josh explained that to me.

"Yeah honey, but with us running security between the border of Forks and the reservation, we're trying to make sure no one does anything stupid here, though if this results in an injury and trip to the E.R. and they're in serious trouble for it. With you being related to four of the five of us at the moment, though the little brat that does that is going to get it." Uncle Josh told me and I nodded with a smile as I answered him.

"As if that's not enough I've got the adult versions of my quartet on the grounds here as well." I said to him and he chuckled, before he could say it, I saw the Cullens give them a wave and they gave a nod to them gently. "Guys go ahead I'll be in the library in a few minutes." I said and the seven nodded and left as the quartet came over to join us then. "Hey kids, as she probably told you I know already, but so long as you can protect her in school that's all I care about, okay." Dad said and they nodded as they focused.

"Hello Elders Uley, Trueheart, Lehote, Clearwater, Ateara and Denali, nice to finally meet you now. Emmett and I are part of the quintet your grandfathers met 90 years ago." Rose said and Josh nodded to her. "Did Carlisle get the message, because though you five know that truth, your brother is in serious trouble with our future selves at the moment Rose." he said and they nodded to that and she answered that.

"Yeah I told him right after Edward left that night, though at the moment she gave us the first book and we're changing the situation at the hospital, Elder Lehote how old is Paul exactly anyway?" she asked and he sighed. "He's six months old, at the moment Rosalie, fact of the matter if she phrased this situation into the book. Leading into the self defense murder scenario in the story and she's got to make that clear to him."

"It's you're looking at the older brother's best friend when he loses his temper, she's the only one who's able to control that temper, because she's the buffer to our tempers." he said and they nodded to him. "Sam is the oldest of the trio, but at the moment, I can't phase yet till I get myself checked out with the cardiologist, but you'll see me in wolf form the night of the game that causes you to bump into this trio." Harry added to her.

"Great, he sees the guys and it's going into a fist fight, before she deals with it, and what's going to happen if she loses her temper exactly?" Emmett asked and I answered that. "In addition to being the buffer to their tempers, I'm also telekinetic as well, I lose my temper and something is going to get launched across the room. We can bend certain rules in the treaty, but the key points I'm leaving in there."

"But only if need be you guys can cross the border, and tell that to Carlisle." I said and the quartet nodded to that. "I'm lucky we decided on tribal meetings instead of meeting in the emergency room for the first time, though if Cullen sees our sons and it's going to West Side Story without the violence every time." Josh said and they nodded in agreement to that as Rose answered him then.

"Yeah well we can work side by side with you Elder Uley, we promise, she suggested, that with us graduating this year, to have your son here at the high school with Alice and Jasper later." She said and Elliot nodded as he answered her. "Yeah that's the police protection action in the treaty we're putting in, but in addition to the reason we came to see you was because we're here to see Derek about getting Jack into place here."

"And getting added medical and police orders to the faculty and your and the junior class councils, if you're sticking around for a while." he said and we all nodded as I looked at my father. "Nice touch, so your son is in our gang and and we got you telling us a bit of history, if we're partners and the law here in the paranormal police department covering the entire peninsula at the moment." Emmett said and he chuckled and nodded.

"The law, you mean you're dealing with the paranormal parasites and I'm dealing with the human one at the moment?" Dad asked and we nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, it's against the law to hunt humans in our territory, but these nomads don't realize they just broke the law here, we find them and they're getting executed Charlie. By the law we mean this is our territory, from La Push and Forks, and in both directions from Tacoma to the Canadian Border." Emmett said and dad nodded to that gently.

"Great, in other words, with the fact they just killed five people since Thanksgiving they just sentenced themselves to death here." he said and thry nodded. "Yeah exactly, our key points in the treaty were no biting a human, never crossing the border, unless we get permission to by the council and the pack and never using our hunting weapons on a human. That was the agreement and in exchange they'd never tell you what we are."

"We agreed to their grandfathers that there was no hunting humans here in the peninsula and we set up the treaty with the council, that was 90 years ago as well in fact, but in that time we never expected your generation to start phasing and why did that happen exactly?" Rose asked and Harry sighed. "After you left, we had thirty more come through here and the ten of us started phasing one by one."

"I just got my twin sister involved, she's coming home on Saturday, that is if she decides to hot foot it back up here. She's twice as fast as I am, and she looks like an adult version of my daughter in wolf form as well. We were all hoping our Cubs weren't going to start and live normal lives, but having you show up again, just reactivated the prophecy, we were all hoping wasn't coming true here Rose. But if you can help us, we become allies and friends now." he said and she nodded to him softly.

"No offense fellas, but I'd like to see the four of you as your wolves, so I know what to expect now in case I meet the guys in the woods." she said, looking at the quartet and they all nodded and we headed into the forest and they phased in front of us and she looked at the duo in amazement. "Levi, Quil, David and Job. Alright so you four are the exact look alike to your grandfathers." she said and they nodded as they phased back.

"I'm just beginning to get used to the menthol stench again here, but our kids are not taking it too well later, if they see you face to face Rose." Elliot said as he phased back and she nodded. "So the guys are in school, but you are doing work hours now?" Alice asked and they all nodded. "Yeah, Dan and I are working on tracking, because we're all skilled hunters, and we took her tracking from the time she was two."

"But if you and your family see us before dark get out of the woods and quick, before the rest of the department see you, or just say your tracking skills are as good as ours and we're working at doing it together." he said and they all nodded. "We better call this, but if we could meet a second time, this time at my house that would work better later, so you'll get to see what my brothers and Jake look like when phased later." I said to her and she nodded to that as we ended the tribal meeting and we turned it to school stuff.

"But if you and your family see us before dark get out of the woods and quick, before the rest of the department see you, or just say your tracking skills are as good as ours and we start working at doing it together." he said and they all nodded. "Yeah well you're getting used to that again, I'm getting used to seeing you guys phase in front of me again Uncle Elliot, though you did it repeatedly when I was a cub."

"I'm just beginning to get used to that again, after seeing the guys do it in front of me at the time for a first time." I told him and he nodded. "Being retired for seven years, let alone being gone for five, you forget things that were so natural to you, but you were born into this world, it's completely natural to you to be around us and the sextet." Harry said to me gently and I nodded to that in agreement as Alice looked at me at that.

"If you thought that something was strange with you when you were that comfortable being around the kids, let alone their family, being able to open up to us, feeling so comfortable in this world. Well it's it's because it's completely natural to you, this life is so normal to you, it's because you were born into this world and saw it in action from your babyhood." Elliot added and I nodded to that explanation as the quartet nodded.

Before I could say it, a car pulled into the driveway and I saw my brother and sister get out of it. "Hey guys." I said and they smiled as they walked over. "Rose, Emmett, these two are Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater, they're my Beta and alpha's fourth." I said and the duo nodded to that as Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Nice to meet you both, Leah don't worry, once we find that trio, nothing's changing the fact she belongs to your alpha, I'll make sure of that." Rose said and they both nodded to her.

"I guess I can trust you Rose, just do me a favor and if your brother puts her at risk get her to her house and we'll take it from there. She's my baby sister, I'm not giving her up to a gold eye turned red eye." Leah said to her and she nodded to her. "How old are you guys?" Emmett asked and Sam answered that. "Second year of college actually, though I'm a carpenter/woodsman, my primary job at the moment is training my brothers, the two of us are working with the council as college reps." he said and they nodded to him.

"You're the current alpha and when Jake phases he takes over and you take the second in command position, yeah okay got it, so ranks are going from first generation to third and now the fourth is that it?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah but though our parents had eleven, with Embry being the second born cub in his family, we went one further and had twelve in our pack, but my position is I'm her personal bodyguard."

"Bella's the only one who can control our wolves, but we're making it very clear here, if he crosses the line between crazy jealous and turns into a rapist, he's getting castrated and I mean that with every fiber of my being." Leah said to her and she nodded to that. Before Rose could answer though I saw a truck pull in and saw my godfather with a smile on his face as Josh gave him a hand and Eric got the wheelchair out of the truck bed.

"I take it you decided to get involved man, if you've left the store managers in charge today, after school let out?" Dad asked and he nodded. "Derek called for an order of fresh game balls, all kinds and added equipment for every sport, aside from the track team, and I'm getting the forms for him to sign. That's why I came up, but I'm lucky I did, this way I can meet the duo that my grandfather met, before I meet Carlisle." he said and dad nodded.

"I'm lucky you run the store that sells this stuff, we got everything we need to go camping or play sports dad." I said and he chuckled. "Yes and I've been running swap offs for the tents and camping supplies needed with Peter Newton and ever since then. If he needs stuff for camping and tracking and vice versa we do a deal and the discounts are at 50% off, which explains the added equipment we bring when we go camping at the ridge." he said to me as I smiled and gave him a hug as the quartet hid a smile.

"Billy Black, chief of the Quileute tribe?" Rose asked and he nodded as he focused on the duo gently as he got to work. "I am Rose, I'm the alpha of the adult pack, though I'm retired from active duty, the guys are covering for me til Renee fixes my spinal cord and then you'll see me and Harry as the twin versions of our grandfathers." he said to her and I smiled at him. "I can't wait to see you like that again, dad." I told him and he smiled at me.

"We got Beth back as the alpha's fourth honey, so when not in school, you got her protecting you, but we're rearranging things the night of the baseball game. Harry and Beth, as well as Eric, are in the field watching over things and then you tell them head for the house, they're meeting up with the trio and we're bringing you home." he said and the five of us nodded to that as I looked at the quartet then.

"I'm lucky that Jake and Quil yanked the controls for the pedals and turned the car into being able to drive with just a joystick and added controls. What with your being paralyzed from the waist down, but when mom fixes your spine you need to get that truck modified a second time dad." I said and he chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yes well they did this with Justin Yoder when he was doing the soapbox racer derby."

"But my son is such a mechanic he and the boys are starting they're own garage later, and every member of the reservation is going to them for car work." he said and I nodded. "Yeah well once I start year number two, college wise, I'm moving in with you and Jake after that and our family, the Swan/Black family is getting bigger later on." I said and he smiled as he gave me a hug and I could see them hiding a smile.

"Alright out of curiosity, what's with the title you're giving him?" Emmett asked and I chuckled. "Aside from being my godfather, we decided to go with the titles now, him and aunt in my case, and dad and my mother in Jake's, but we're getting married in six years. So we decided we're calling each other's parents parents by parental titles then by name now." I said and he nodded to that as I finished as I looked at the seven and then said it.

"Before you ask, the nine were actually my father's best friends, Rose, Alice, he couldn't care less that they're wolves or descended from them. The tribe is actually the one place where he could be himself, and Uncles Billy, Harry and Eric were his quartet from the time they were Cubs themselves. And then he did a blood brother ritual with the duo and Uncles Josh and Daniel, but I'm not keeping that truth from him."

"With my being an omega, he deserved to know the truth and we told him last night, but as he said, he doesn't care what the tribes are just as long as you can protect me and our friends and hunt down our homicides, that's all he cares about, and protecting us and the entire human population from the red eyes." I said and the quartet smiled as she answered me for the four of them as she looked at him resting his hand on my shoulders and I leaned into his chest and he tightened his arms around me smiling.

"This just brought you guys even closer together huh?" Alice asked and we nodded. "Yeah it did, with me back our relationship was already really strong, but with him involved nothing is in that way and we've only grown closer now. He also knows the truth of the letter and he's as determined as you guys and the packs to change what the books I gave you played out now, but I've been involved in a conference call meeting with the sextet you met the night I sent that letter to your future selves."

"They possessed my pack of miniature versions of their wolf forms and gave the same applications to the treaty you agreed to. Just to remind you and Ephraim said hello as well, he trusts the six of you, and your family in Denali, but your brother is an enemy in their eyes now, as is the Volturi and the trio we're about to deal with." I said and the duo's eyes widened in shock at the news as Emmett said it for both of them.

"You spoke to Ephram, Levi and Quil, we understand the treaty requirements and the six of us aren't breaking the treaty, we swear. But what's this mean, Edward breaks it and he's going to get us killed by your tribe." he said and Eric answered that. "Actually no it won't, for the individual it will, however you guys are innocent, he bites a human or uses the pheromone on her, the treaty is moot and he's getting executed if he tries it repeatedly."

"But you guys never broke the treaty, you're not in trouble, just as long as we work together, but keep to the requirements we put into the treaty like we agreed to and you're safe. And if your friends, like your revolutionary friend, decided to drop in, tell them they're forbidden to go hunting in the peninsula and they're going to have to swear abstinence. The agreed to plan we just set up for you is the dietary requirement for them. They attack a human and the treaty is off." he said and they nodded as Emmett answered them gently at that.

"I take it your father is the tribe council connected to your grandparents Eric?" Emmett asked and he nodded. "Yes, my sister happens to be Billy's wife, but at the moment I'm healing the rift by taking care of our father and raising my son. Though she's the same with my son that she's with me, we're really close, to her it doesn't matter what we are, just that we're careful, when we go hunting." he said and they nodded as she said it.

"So they watched you grow up huh?" Rose asked and the eight all nodded. "Yeah we did, our sons and daughters thought of her as their pack sister, but we raised our Cubs together from the time they were toddlers. But my son and Leah are the oldest of the pack, followed by her, Paul and Jared, but the quintet are the start of our cub pack, but my youngest cub phases this summer and then the quintet start next year." Josh said and the quartet nodded to that explanation as Alice answered him.

"Well that explains things, we were meant to re-introduce you back into our world again, and instead of seeing the guys first, before you saw the dangerous portion of it, Edward exposed you to the more dangerous side of our world and you were traumatized in the process. So is that what happened here if you chose to do everything a second time, but decided to get reunited with your mother's pack, let alone yours, before you met us."

"See the safe side of things before the trouble got started and things started getting dangerous?" Alice asked and I nodded to her. "Yeah that's it exactly, but frankly this was to insure the Volturi don't know my tribe is back in action and frankly the packs are my family, I'm not giving them up for Edward's sake." I told her and she nodded. "Wait Menthol, whoa, menthol, well that explains why you guys react like that around us, but to us it's a wet dog smell." Emmett said and I chuckled as I answered him at that.

"Yeah I know, Jake said you smell like cinnamon with peppermint mixed into it and I had to phrase this so the guys understand this. But to you it's wet dog, to them it's cinnamon with peppermint and menthol mixed into the type of malt that is enough to annoy a bloodhound. But if I'm rotating between you guys to throw these maniacs off, Jake's not getting jealous you're protecting me when he's not around to do it."

"The other benefit to this is that masks the smell of the teenagers in the class in Jasper's case, and speaking of which, what's Aunt Beth's occupation exactly anyway?" I asked and Josh smiled as he got the idea. "She's a high school basketball coach and teaches Algebra actually, alright I get the idea, extended police protection and you got three wolves in the school, we set up several new requirements, if we're at their house."

"And finally we rotate the shifts in police protection next school term and you've got two of us adult wolves in the school with you and we're getting involved in preventing any fights from breaking out in the high school. While you got family right here and your brother is in the same set schedule you have now, Susan is going to love this idea with having Jeanie back." he said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Basketball, volleyball, and extended academics, in addition to my job as an omega and I'm working at the Newtons camping and hunting equipment store later. Fortunately I'm spending afternoons after practice with you guys now." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Guys rather than our other meeting at the hospital, I'm setting this up now here, so you can act normal around town in this here."

"To make it easier on you and your family now, I suggest you guys do your hunting at night, and to ensure you're never figured out now, we put a few frame changes into the woodworks here, when in the cafeteria grab lunch, you guys may not eat human food, but at least make it seem like you do, secondly, ease up on your strength when we're fooling around outside, as for you're needing to eat, here's my next suggestion for it."

"The intention here is, along with your physical looks, I'm going by biology here to throw them off that you're not human. But animal blood hemoglobin has less hemoglobin than human and you've been hunting wild game in the woods for meat, and eating it medium/rare and that's altered your eye color as a result from whatever natural color it once was and secondly and here's the big one as to the other reason."

"I'm making several recommendations here, but one rather than go hunting every time, drain the blood from that animal, put it into the types of juice bottles they sell at the cafeteria lunch aisles, and pretend you're drinking tomato juice or that V8 vegetable drink, and all of you keep four or five bottles in your book bags, and have Carlisle right a parental authorization to do this, you guys may not eat real food, but just grab some small stuff, with Jasper completely full he won't lose it it when he's around several hundred teenagers, if one of them accidentally does something stupid."

"Leave the bottle name tags on the bottles and that's just going to add on to the ruse as well. But get whatever they're serving at lunch and have the bottle sitting next to it as well, act like you're eating what they're serving, I know you don't eat human food, but to prevent anyone else, that doesn't know what you are from figuring it out, you have to start doing that now guys, I spent a great deal of time with you."

"So with that, to prevent the outsiders from figuring it out, you need to play up the act, eat like a human, drink like a human and as you learned act more human and that's going to have everyone relax around you after that. But with us in the know, during these war council meetings between us, starting keeping human food in the house, but altogether, just play up the act and once you're done getting a swallow close the cap."

"As for the fruit juice itself, or Gatorade, let alone the V8 vegetable juice, put it into pitchers for us, and the guys, our gang, our parents, Leah and I can drink that. With seeing what normal humans drink, start keeping that in the house for us, and considering I spent sixty percent of my time there, I know what to look now, but we're setting this up so the packs can get together with you as often as possible."

"Just act like you're eating, though you're all drinking a lot of 'tomato juice' to the outside observers, once my sister activates, you, Alice and I, as well as she and the girls can get together for a girls day and you bring a cooler full of those bottles for yourselves, while we have lunch or go the movies or go shopping. So you can act normal this way, though you're superhuman, just pretend you're human and do it this way to make it easier on you guys?" I said and she nodded to that idea with a smile.

"I can't believe we never thought of this before, if you were always around us at the time in your timeline. Okay we're going on the alibi now that we've been hunting wild game in the woods, that my family is on a health food/fruit juice binge, and we're just getting over a severe case of pneumonia or mono at the moment, which explains our complexions and dad is driving himself into the ground physically with the murders."

"Whatever happened in your timeline and we took off for whatever reason, I bet the council and your parents were pissed, if we left you unprotected, it you had to return and fix this, if the entire pack came to see us?" Emmett asked and I nodded. "If she went into an emotional shutdown and we were, because though you were gone, the council and cub pack were, though relieved, that none of the rest of our cub pack were phasing. We were also beyond pissed that you left and didn't tell us us you were leaving."

"Because, to us, knowing what being an omega does when she doesn't realize she is one, it takes severe emotional healing just to be able to connect to another species. Whatever your brother did, it was enough that Harry, Billy, Elliot, Jack and I were beyond pissed at you and Carlisle for taking off on us. And without telling us, if Renee gave orders before you did, said orders being call us and let us know and we'd take over her protection."

"If you had to leave for whatever reason why not just..., alright I see it now, he wanted her focused on you and your brother, probably broke your father's orders of never using your hunting weapons and dosed her with that crap. Withdrawal, being an omega, alright he's not getting a second chance to try it, Rose if you have to leave, call us and let us know first and we'll take it from there." Daniel said and the quartet nodded.

"Well we already decided we're not going anywhere, if we were that close, it's friends for life and we're not leaving her this time. Edward's outnumbered in votes, it's four to one." Alice said and he nodded. "After the PTA meeting we got to talk to you a second time, only with your parents involved in, so if you don't mind us dropping by your house for a first time when we do it. We can work out the added details, than she puts this into hypothetical next week." Sam asked and she nodded as Rose said it for the four of them.

"Alright that's fine, Edward's not getting back till tomorrow night, so we play things out, but with you just dropping the bomb on us and us just setting aside the evasion between us, we can act as normal as possible with each other now. Trust as allies and comrades, and friends now. Just keep your throats tucked in, he's still fighting the urge to go hunting, ladies, Chief." She said and Jasper added on to that as he looked at me.

"I'm going to have to double that amount just to ensure I don't have an outburst, let alone I'm able to be around you full time later, Bella, whatever your power to control me is, get me to freeze and then get me outside and with my cup, I need to drink as much as possible to focus and then we can talk." Jasper said and I nodded. "Yeah I know Jasper, but to ensure you can be around me and our classmates and finally relax in public, you all have to start doing this. Secondly slow down your strength and it's time you're less isolated from the rest of us, with your being in my lunch period."

"Tyler said if he figured it out they're not going to care any more than my father, Emily or I will once we get you completely comfortable with us and with those cups, you're keeping yourselves always fed. With the fact you don't sleep, you can spend an entire night hunting and get everything organized by Monday and things are more relaxed in public afterwards, but we can just say you have a dangerous aversion to blood."

"Though with the sunny days and preventing you from getting figured out, we're going with those days as hunting and doing work from home now, so that's my alibi to Carlisle and I'm telling him that. That on these days, you're going on a out of school attendance on these days when it happens." I said and he smiled at that idea. "So not in the lab, you're at home studying and doing your classes from your house.

"So you're not in the biology class and if dealing with blood typing you're in the library studying the different bloodtypes after that. Aside from that your father is medical doctor, and he's been running research on things for years in addition to his job ever since, you guys know every there is to know about biology, so that cuts that class out, though it won't work in Edwards case." I said and they nodded in agreement with to that.

"Were we that close though, if you knew us that well at the time?" Emmett asked and I nodded. "We were, you adopted me as a member of your family from day one and from there I learned a lot of what to do and what not to do around you. I also learned your back histories of what happened before you were changed at the time, yours especially Jasper, and that's when we came up with the idea of combining forces to take out the newborn army, the pack joined with you for that." I said to him gently and he nodded.

"My knowledge of the newborns insured we came out of it in one piece in your timeline, dear god, you mean to tell me I told you my entire back history, Maria, how I was turned?" Jasper repeated and I nodded to him. "Yeah you did tell me, it was when you guys were sparring and after the sparring matches, Jake was standing next to me listening to the entire story as you explained things to us, but you told me and then showed me your arm." I told him and he nodded as I finished that.

"After tripling the dose of the amount, you grew more comfortable and you confided in me this information, but we started growing closer prior to that." I told him and he nodded. "Well if I'm around you full time, I'd better triple it, and always keep myself fed from now on. Whatever you learned in your timeline you better put it to use in this one, to make life as easy as possible for us if we have your friends around us." he said to me.

"Good point, we've been matriculating so much I think it's time after we graduate this year that we can do our own research and go to college in Seattle, this way we're in range and the gang isn't broken up." Emmett said and I nodded. "Yeah, once we deal with the leader of the trio, we take him out as soon as possible and then from there we meet three times a week till the red head and the Jamaican leach make their move on us." I said and they nodded as dad looked at me at that.

"Is the leader the reason for the broken leg and whatever injuries that had me, your mother and your godparents that pissed off at the time, in your timeline baby?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah and Cullen left me exposed to these leaches after he took off on me and you and the council, let alone Jake, were all furious at that, and the leader tricked me into an ambush by using mom to do it. So rather than rushing right into things this time, get him to take me home and the adult pack and my quartet are waiting to intercept me at my house Rose, Alice." I said and the trio all nodded to the orders.

"Dad if you started reading that book, that was the version I replaced, this me is the one who remembers everything, every trip to see you every summer, every time the guys and I were together. What the guys and the council are to me, who I belong to, I'm acting like the two to twelve year old me you remember, I'm living my life and I'm really letting go, now, because with me in the past the Volturi are not going to remember. In fact, I ensure they don't know who I am, by not chasing after him this time." I said and Emmett looked at me in shock at the news.

"The Volturi, he has you exposed to the Volturi, it's against their laws for a human to know about us. That's why you wanted to fix this?" he said and I nodded. "Yeah, but as long as I never leave Olympia, they need never know I know all their secrets and everything else, if you don't see me, if we're at the cliff, it's because the guys, my council, are going cliff diving. I'm Quileute, we're just going BASE jumping into the deeper parts of the water, so don't worry, if you can't see me." I said and she nodded.

"What's the intention for the night we find our homicides if you want us to bring you home?" Rose asked and Josh smiled as he said it. "They're moving to the reservation that night Rose, she's waiting for us to intercept her and we move them to the reservation and then move them into their house a week later. The entire bloodline is living on the reservation and we got a house picked out for them already." he said and I nodded. "Yeah exactly, before he comes to our house that night to pick me up."

"I'm packing up my luggage and my room is packed and ready and you have it in the car dad, once we get to Billy's and cross the border I'm safe and we go to a conference call over the phone. But starting from that night and forward, for the next week, I'm living with Sam and then we get our house settled and we're settled by the end of the month and I'm back in school April 10th and we switch it to police protection from there."

"The other thing is starting this summer we're meeting three times a week and going over things, and you can cross in case of an emergency or if he breaks the treaty, but the rest of my pack is meeting you face to face so they can get used to things and we're the team we're supposed to be after that. Just start keeping human food in the house when we're coming to see you now and you better get a ramp or something for Billy's wheelchair." I said and the quartet nodded as dad smiled at that remark.

"With your type of metabolism we better make sure we learn to cook, if you're going to be at our house repeatedly later." Rose said and I nodded. "Yeah I know, but as far as you're concerned if your father has a ready made medical hospital right there in the house, us human have medical care already in place. But for whatever reason my smell is a lot stronger than theirs is." I said and Eric answered that one gently.

"With being an omega, the smell of blood is five times more powerful than a normal human, but with us surrounding you, if the situation at your birthday plays itself out we're surrounding you to block the stench to them. In the same way you can control us and get us to freeze, you can do that with them if they lose control at the sight of fresh blood lying around." he said and I nodded as I exchanged looks with Jasper.

"I'm a red eye turned gold eye Eric, I've just begun to get used to switching bloodtypes, it's harder on me than it is for them. So I lose it and she shouts the same order, same tone to me that she does with you and it freezes me in place automatically?" he asked and Eric nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, if a mistake is made at the party she can freeze you in place by injecting the same tone of command that she does with us."

"But for her, being an omega is more than slightly dangerous, she was connected to you and whatever your brother did to her caused her to shut down, and she bonded to our sons as a result. Without one of either species to be connected to, she's going into emotional shutdown, so I suggest, that, for her sake, to stick around. So long as the six of you never break the rules you can stay, but Cullen, if he crosses the line."

"And finally attacks a human the treaty is moot and he's either getting executed or banished from Olympia." he said and the quartet nodded. "We can agree to that and you have our word that the treaty will never be broken. Though whatever questions regarding your abilities you better talk to Renee let alone your adoptive grandfather later about this. We know what being an omega does for you and it's as dangerous as it gets." Emmett said and I nodded in agreement to that as I added on to that.

"What sports equipment needed at the time Football, basketball, baseball, volleyball, we and our friends can spend the summer practicing and life is far more relaxed that way and my father gets to see you in your elements where sports are concerned and you can be yourself with us. Especially at the field you always play ball at after that, us humans and werewolves can pretend that really is fruit or tomato juice you're drinking later as well." I added to him gently and dad nodded in agreement.

"That works much better if we're always at your house for council meetings actually, just get the styrofoam cups and cup lids so we don't have to see it though. Like the cups they sell at the fast food joints keep a supply like that in the house and get straws, if you have to, get the dark red ones, alright. To any normal perspective seeing it with a clear straw, is enough to make the human victim nauseous, so keep that lid on top of it."

"I mean I know what you eat, but I'm just beginning to get used to the paranormal world and I don't need to see what's in your cups, though I'm a cop and I've seen some grisly sights in the last twenty years, it's still not easy to stomach. That actually works though baby, balancing your life out: half supernatural and half natural, if that's what I wanted and you tried to in your timeline we're ensuring you get that chance this time."

"And secondly we're also saying you're hunting for food, instead of sport, which is the truth, you're skilled hunters, so this works into your alibi. With your father helping me with the murders and you said you hunt animals that just leaves these red eyes, so you help protect my daughter, I'll keep your secret and we call it an even trade after that, with you being apart of my life this early." Dad added and I nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe none of us considered that, it's the twenty first century and there are quite a few humans that are sensitive and have an aversion to fresh blood lying around, let alone blood tests, though Carlisle lets Doctor Bennett and Doctor Gerandy handle it, though he's a doctor, but he's not risking an accidental loss of control if he hasn't eaten. Though considering he's an M.D., he's less at risk than we are at the current moment."

"Alright I'll bring this up to Carlisle tonight and we'll start going hunting and buy the supplies to put this plan into action. This is coming from your maternal guidelines and rules for being a around a bunch of vampires huh, if your timeline resulted in being around us all the time?" she asked and I nodded to answer that. "Call a family meeting tonight though with your parents and tell your father, that the three of us are meeting with him later." Josh said and they nodded to him as I said it.

"By you three, you mean yourself, Harry and Eric?" Emmett asked and Eric nodded. "Yes, us three, our grandfathers were the ones you met, so with that, we're the ones going into war council with you now, us and Billy, though with him showing up now that's the entire sextet. But we're the twins in wolf form of our grandfathers, and the last time we saw our grandfathers phase was when they were sixty, before retiring and we took over when we were her age." he said and I answered her question as I explained that.

"Yeah it is, mom would only suggest this anyway, if she met you herself, but best to play it safe, you and the quintet haven't broken any laws in our treaty, but he's slowly heading in that direction right now and if he crosses the line, the treaty is moot for him and he's banished from Forks and Olympia, or he's getting exterminated, while you guys get to stay as long as you want now." I said and she nodded to that plan and idea.

"Alright I'll report back to Carlisle and we're making a few changes, starting tonight, I'm also calling a full family conference tonight and we're letting him have it for what just happened in there in class, if he really does start a fight with the four of you in the room with us." she said and dad answered that. "He does and he's in serious trouble Rose, because frankly I don't really care what the guys are, they're my friends, we're a pack."

"If he asks me that at the hospital, I'm telling him I already know what the guys are, because she showed me last night and then reversed it with you, so though you're a gold eyed vamp, it doesn't matter, so long as you can protect her and find these homicides that's all I care about and tell that to Carlisle as well, please." he said and they all nodded. "You really don't mind we're vampires?" Alice asked and he shook his head.

"No I don't Alice, I don't mind, though your brother, if he starts getting crazy jealous, he's the enemy for us. She's marrying my godson in six years, at the moment we can work as one and the six of us can deal with things, but tell Carlisle, if she ends up in the hospital, for whatever reason, we're calling a meeting and its stage two of the partnership, before it goes full." he said and they nodded smiling at that.


	15. 14: The Alpha's Fourth and New Truths

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Warning: With this chapter, it's going to be another day, before he's back in school and things start speeding up from here. But her life is going wolf and staying human now, as to that it's going to take time, before things start warming up in the story as the indicators start coming one by one as the memories of the packs, her father and friends at the school start getting rearranged by this point.**

 **But for the ones who want action keep in mind that it's always the slow point, before things start picking up and the action starts, as to that, the future versions are going to realize what's going in the past, before she does it, which is the Butterfly effect and it's going to keep up till she returns to the future.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 14: PTA, Sports Department, Council Meetings and Alibis**

"We better call this, but if we could meet a second time, this time at my house that would work better later, so you'll get to see what my brothers and Jake look like when phased later." I said to her and she nodded to that as we ended the tribal meeting and we turned it to school stuff. "What did Billy look when phased exactly?" Emmett asked and Josh smiled. "He was a deep cherrywood red in fur coloring and he's brown eyes."

"With us meeting you before you meet Billy, we can get used to this and work as one, but the Cubs are dealing with school stuff when we're at work, though my son is a carpenter and a woodsman, as am I. So if we need to go hunting expect us in the woods later on here, but Harry's got two months before he phases and he's reactivating the night of the game and the hunt begins for us." he said and they nodded to that gently.

"Dad, Tyler, the Cullens and I went into a medical/police protection conference during lunch, and we're looking into it at the moment, but the six of us combined forces and the junior/senior councils got into it. We find out and we're reporting it to their coaches, but if this leads to them self destructing it's getting nasty." I said and he nodded. "Lovely, they start self destructing, because you're doing my orders for me, and that's going to get them expelled if they attack you or your peers for reporting them." he said to me.

"Yeah I know, but if another fight breaks out on the grounds and we're calling it and getting the ones screwing around with whatever's getting them arrested off the team for a medical suspension." I told him and he nodded to that. "Alright, I'm also here to see Derek, so we can arrange things more easily next year ahead of time, before the school term gets started." dad said and I nodded to that as we headed for the library.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot that pisses you off man, if you're three years old." Emmett said to Sam and he chuckled. "Now that I got it under control and our memories are back, our bonds are three times stronger than we expected, she's my cousin actually. But our great grandmothers were her great aunts and they each married our grandfathers, but the red and blue cords are knotted with the green to indicate marriage or betrothal contracts, though the first generation supposedly had three there were six wolves and the council was the rest of the pack."

"It jumped our grandfathers and hit our fathers when they were fifteen, and from there for the thirty years, they were hunting down any red eyes that came through here. Our fathers retired when Leah and I were ten, before you came back and we got started, so once we reach phasing age, the betrothal contract goes full and we give them a promise bracelet, mine is the Quileute version of engagement ring though."

"At the moment, my cord is knotted into Emily's to indicate she's my fiancé, but that explains this." he said pointing out his bracelet and they nodded. "So the secondary bracelet on her wrist is she's engaged to Jake?" Jasper asked and they nodded to him. "And the multiple colors on her bracelet?" Alice asked and Daniel answered that. "It's to indicate a family group, but the four of us we're made blood brothers to Charlie when we were sixteen and your red eyed compatriots ended up coming through here."

"A pack this size is enough to scare a red eye vampire when they see us in wolf form, because we look like beyond furious wolves the size of grizzly bear. Though our kids are the size of a lion." he said and they nodded to that. "Bella watch out for Grant, he's the hothead on the team and he's going to see your relationship with Mike as Mike's dating you, if he's on anything and he's getting paranoid." Alice said and I nodded to her.

"What's his position on the team?" I asked and she sighed. "He's the power forward and a real hothead. Though if we're playing sports now, we're going to have to find some way to make it look like we're drenched in sweat like humans are with the amount of exertion going on. If you've seen us play baseball, it's because we can really let go, but playing up the act on the court we got to play and act human while doing it." she said to me and I nodded to that as I looked at the guys then.

"Though you're not sweating, just act as though you're spraying the water canteens on your face and use the towels, to wipe it off, Jazz. Bentley is not going to notice the difference till the spirits deem him and our teachers ready to know that truth later. You too Emmett, guys." I said and she nodded to that as they smiled at the idea as I went further as I looked at them gently.

"My other recommendation here is during the games, Jazz, you drink like ten bottles and that'll keep you going during the game, just monitor the others in case you see one of them acting odd, and if they do start getting erratic. Get the guys to flag me down and I'll call a timeout and let the coach know we got another one, before a riot breaks out on the court." I said and he nodded to that as dad answered me with a firm look on his face.

"Well whoever is on drugs, natural or otherwise, are banned from the cars or the athletic equipment, let alone the pool, because I'm not risking a lawsuit here. And it was because they crashed into a light pole, because they passed out at the wheel, nearly drowned in the pool or broke any bones or twisted any muscles because they're coming down off the high." Dad said firmly to her and she nodded in agreement to that.

As we walked into the room the gang looked up in confusion to see our tribes this relaxed around each other. "Tyler where are the captains?" I asked and he explained that. "Mike went and told them to run a head count, but our team's got a guaranteed seven addicts on it. That are screwing around with the stuff that the coaches forbid us to be fooling around with, and the teams are running a head count of the next five sports." he told me and I nodded as dad and the adult pack turned to the faculty then.

"Hey Derek." he said and Carlisle looked up at him with a smile. "Charlie, guys, I wasn't expecting to see you guys today, what's going on?" he asked and Harry answered that. "In addition to getting her enrolled here at the high school, I'm adding my name to the emergency contact list Derek, Billy, Jack and I are the emergency contacts in case of trouble here." he said and the principal nodded to that as we went over this.

"Like she told you I'm transferring here next school year, to act as added police protection for her father." Jack said and Carlisle nodded as Bentley walked over. "Hey guys, if you're wondering about adjustments around her with her and my players, they're getting along fine now." he said and I hid a smile as Tyler nudged me in the shoulder. "Yes I can see that." Dad said with a smile as he looked at us together then.

"Alright wise guy, no rough housing in the library and you test me and you're getting it aimed at your head for hitting me in the back yesterday, Emmett." I said to him and our coaches chuckled at that. "Hey you started it." he said and Bentley answered that. "Yeah, alright you two, I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, and she's right. You want to start fooling around do it in the gym or just on the lawn, but not in the library."

"And I get another snowball thrown at me and you're really going to get it young lady." he said and I nodded smiling. "Is this the side of your daughter we don't normally see Charlie, because the snowball fight turned into a free for all?" Anderson asked smiling and he chuckled and nodded. "So added council meeting in addition to school today Arizona?" Mike asked and I chuckled as I answered him. "Yeah it is, the guys and the quartet had to meet with what's going on so Sam is able to meet them face to face."

"Alright don't start with state nicknames buddy, otherwise you're getting it aimed at your head next time." I told him and our parents chuckled at that. "I take it that's the remark leading into the snowball fight last week?" Dad asked and our coaches and principal started laughing and nodded as Bentley answered that. "Yeah, just as the kids were heading into the cafeteria, someone started it, before the kids started going at it."

"Adam got hit in the back and one them threw the snowball right into the cafeteria door, because I heard a metallic clang when it hit the door in there." he said and dad chuckled at that as Emmett looked at Mike to answer his question. "To answer your question, yeah, this is the first time we've actually met face to face, rather than over the phone Mike. Though dad's got connections to the cops and he's helping Chief Swan with the murders." Emmett told him and he nodded to that as Dave looked at him.

"I take it your brother is far more prejudiced than you are around the guys, let alone their fathers, if she said to stay twenty feet out of range in case the guys lost control?" Tyler asked and he nodded with a sigh. "Yeah he is, as to why, it's because he's going to want her for himself, but wolves and vampires are natural enemies, we're ending that feud starting today and can work as one to protect the entire peninsula." he said to him.

"Guys if you start putting it together, in both their cases, keep it to yourself alright starting the day you figure it out and we're writing up an NDA, NDA, you can't tell anyone outside our circle after that so you're part of our lives full time after that. You're getting the rest of the legends this coming school term, with Uncle Jack starting work here and Aunt Beth is also working here as the trig/calculus teacher this coming year."

"So once you figure it out its your secret to keep after that, and tell your parents that, from the day we get this set up, but from here on in, try to keep it quiet after that." I added and the Cullens and the council both nodded in agreement to my thoughts and my coaches and friends nodded to the request as we got work. "If I'm the first to figure it out of the entire gang and our sextet of team-mates, and I'm not saying it till after they figure it out for themselves Bell." Tyler told me and I nodded as I took my seat between him and Mike and I nodded to him as Dave added on to that.

"Say Tyler, what was your last name exactly?" I asked and he smiled. "Crowley, my name is Tyler Crowley, aside from being the son of an M.D., my father is working in the framework auto body shop and both together make a decent living. Though at the moment, I'm a jock, I'd rather work the academics over the athletic scholarship, there's more money in that." he said and I nodded as Dave looked at the quartet.

"I understand that sentiment, the SAT's are enough you can get a scholarship to every college in the country that, but the athletics are not enough, they only last till the coach decides to renew it at wherever you're going son." Bentley said to him and he nodded. "Yes well that's my main focus, I'm going for both in addition to our working out the creative arts department at the talent show in a month." I said and he smiled at me.

"What she said to you earlier, we weren't kidding with you guys, you guys are welcome to join us when you want." Dave said and he nodded to that. "So where do we start, special teams?" Adam asked and we nodded. "Yeah if one of us gets laid out we need a fill in for their spot, though if a quarter of our team gets expelled from the team for whatever reason, we got to fill in those spots later." I said to him and he nodded to that.

"Guys remember what I said: if I catch you with drugs or alcohol or you get arrested for that and you're off the team." Bentley said and they nodded to him. "Well fortunately we're the straight ones, and the seven of us are keeping the girls surrounded if we figure it out. Though if my guess is right Grant and the sextet are our rotten apples in the orchard, but if they're on drugs or worse, I'm calling it and telling you automatically."

"Coach you're an army ranger, what's the penalty going to be if they pull a hit on one of us intentionally to pay us back for reporting them to you, just for following direct orders by the entire faculty, the council, the police and the hospital?" he asked and dad answered that. "If it's like any of the homemade boobytraps I dealt with at work and it's in the locker, they're getting arrested for it, but they attack my daughter and I'm hauling their buts up on charges, if it was attempted murder and she needs stitches."

"And with those words son, you find any injuries serious enough to warrant a week in the hospital, considering that, like the quintet, you're the son of an M.D.. You know what to look for better that your friends do and you see any injuries, or worse, that are enough to make me take my shotgun to the kid, I want to know about it. Because these things are enough to land her in the hospital for a week and in bed for a month."

"Like what happened to the narrator in your book, and you report it directly to us okay." he said and the captains and our gang all nodded to his orders. "Our connection is deepening every day now, but I understand her better than the guys do and our bonds are getting stronger as a result, but with my being the son of medical doctor and I'm a jock, any guy, on any of the spring sports teams, is getting their head removed for it."

" But yes Sir we will, but whoever is screwing around with the contraband is getting turned into you coach, I promise." Tyler said to him and he nodded he nodded to that gently. "At the moment, had I not just connected to him on this scale as well. I doubt our friendship would last, but with the fact we're in every class together now, we're going to be the same way the pack is together now dad. The sextet are my pack in school, and the guys, Leah and Emily are my pack outside of school." I said and the sextet grinned at the news.

"And with those words we're getting overly protective if Cullen doesn't know when to back off when he learns you're connected to the tribe council. Though the boys, let alone I, don't tolerate harassment if you made your choice and with that fact in mind here. You guys better start doing co-captains here Tyler, Michael." Bentley said to him and they both nodded as his remark shot through me and I started laughing as I answered him.

"I can guess that's the accidental pregnancy dad?" I asked through my laughter and he nodded. "Yes and laugh it up young lady, because with you being my daughter, any boy that crosses that line is asking to get my shotgun pointed directly at them." he said and I nodded as my P.E. teachers exchanged bemused looks at this conversation. "Well that explains our conversation at lunch, but I didn't think you were serious Bella." Tyler said though his laughter and I nodded as he looked at my father to answer his remark.

"Bella's turning into my best female friend and we're getting closer every day, but I swear, if they do try that and I'm killing them myself for hurting her like that and she needs stitches, for whatever reason." he said and the guys all nodded in agreement. "Yeah well that's the issue of being a gang bro, we take care of each other." I said to him and he smiled at the address as we were going over this.

"Issues of these projects at the moment is our term paper was focused on 'The Outsiders' this semester dad, unfortunately though the guys are getting along with the quartet, every time they see Edward himself it turns into the Greaser/Soc war in the book. But this time, the story just shifted to what the story turned into, only I'm playing Cherry." I told him and the Cullens and the adult pack exchanged looks at the reference.

"But if this results in a play by play, I've got to intervene, before Paul loses his temper entirely, especially if I got my fellow patient sitting that close to me when they get into it. And at the moment, I really hope said patient isn't you Tyler, or I'm really going to be furious." I said and our parents all nodded to that as I heard an answering remark to that, before he could say it, Elliot sighed. "Great, that's just great and what's going to happen if he insults us in front of you?" Elliot asked and I sighed as I answered him.

"If the guys are in the room with me to put this bluntly, Sam is playing the older brother mixed with the third member of the trio, Jared is the wiseacre in the group, and Paul is playing the narrator's brother's best friend, and I'm playing Cherry, leading into the self defense/murder scenario right there in the hospital. And if Seth was in the room with us he's playing the narrator himself, before he's nearly killed and his best friend saves his life." I told him and the quartet exchanged looks at the wording.

"Alright that's it, starting now the four of us are your contacts, but if he's starting fights with your pack every time they see each other, I'm the one acting as the tribal rep starting now and you're our go-between Bella." Rose said and I nodded as I heard answering remark to that. "Yes well if he starts one right there in my station he's grounded for a month, if we got thirty outsiders in the room with us and my patients."

"Alright with the weather still like it is, nobody's driving faster then the speed limit, especially when we got black ice on the road out there. Second whoever's screwing around with the stimulates and we find out who it is, I want them yanked off the teams and placed in medical recovery till further notice, they can practice, but they're not getting on the court." I heard and looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle walking in.

"Hey dad, mom just contact you about the council meeting this afternoon?" Rose asked and he nodded with an amused look at their new title for him. "Yes honey, hey Charlie, ah and you must be Bella." he said and I nodded. "Yes, and nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, don't worry your kids and I are becoming friends now." I said and he smiled as he looked at the quintet. "Elders of the Quileute tribe?" He asked and my uncles all nodded.

"Yes we are, and nice to finally make your acquaintance now Doctor Cullen, though over the phone, it's nice to meet you face to face finally. Don't worry, your kids and we have already have had a conference, but we're going over things in case one of the kids ends up in the E.R." Harry said and he nodded. "Alright let's see, Billy Black, Joshua Uley, Harry Clearwater, Eric Quil Ateara, Daniel Trueheart, Elliot Lehote and Jack Denali, am I right?" he asked, looking between them and they all nodded to him gently.

"Yes we are, I'm Billy Black, and these guys are Josh Uley, Harry Clearwater, Eric Ateara, Daniel Trueheart, Elliot Lehote and Jack Denali, like Harry said we just spoke to your kids and Charlie knows already, he's fine with it." he said and Carlisle nodded as he looked over my shoulder. "Well than we can drop the evasiveness with each other if she winds up in the E.R. for whatever reason, but she's under my protection as well starting now." he said to him and the quartet smiled at me as I exchanged grins with them.

As he looked at the duo he smiled as he looked from Sam to Josh and back again. "Well I see that your son looks like a cub version of you." He said and Sam smiled at his father as he wrapped his arm across his shoulders. "Yeah and that's literal here as well, if we were wolves, I'm jet black, he's black with brown mixed into his fur." he said and Carlisle nodded to that. "The boys are cub versions of each of you." he said and the seven all nodded to him. "Yes, but my cub version doesn't start till next winter." Billy said to him.

"Cub version, I take it this is what you meant Bells if you said they looked like their parents, just as a mini me?" Mike said and I nodded as they chuckled at the wording. "Yeah if they were wolves they'd looked like my collection of stuffed wolves and Smokey looks like Shadow, just with brown mixed into his black fur. Once twenty five, in human years, they reach full size and their fur colors darken." I said and they nodded to that.

"Carlisle, Renee and I are making it very clear here, but this is not turning into a tug a war for her affections, if she chooses, it's of her own free will, he does anything to disrupt that or breaks the treaty, he's getting banished from Olympia." Dad said to him firmly and he nodded to that. "Emmett, Rose and I can agree to that Charlie, you have our word, the five of us and Esme can protect her if he starts losing control later."

"Renee is the grand-daughter of Tala Marquez, am I right?" he asked and I nodded as dad answered that. "Yeah actually, but the rules she inputted into the treaty still stand if a fight breaks out between your son and my nephews." he said to him and Carlisle nodded as he changed subjects as he focused on the PTA meeting. "Thirty arrests, multiple cases of sexual harassment, multiple DUI's, alright we got to get this under control, just what the heck is going on around here." he said in annoyed aggravation.

"I wish I knew, but the council is looking into it Doctor, but the six of us are combining forces and doing this together. Though if these guys start self destructing, it's getting them thrown out of the high school if they attack a peer just for worrying about them. Especially when we're under your orders to report them once we figured it out." I said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as I looked at him.

"With you being our ally and contact now, I'd prefer it if you were my PCG starting now Doctor, and you're our ally." I told him and he nodded as he looked at my father. "Charlie I'll take her on as my permanent patient, if you already know, than we can work as one now." he said and my father and uncles all nodded in agreement to that. "Thanks and I appreciate that Carlisle, with my daughter living with me now."

"I'm going to be a very overly protective father now." he said and I smiled. "I've got eleven in addition to you dad, that's includes the pack, and Phil and soon enough another paternal friend and surrogate father." I said looking over my shoulder at my doctor and he smiled at that as he got the reference as he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Carlisle how serious is the issue with Deacon exactly?" I asked and Jamie Reynolds answered that one with a sigh.

"If your uncles told you this already, he's been arrested five times and whatever he's on I've got no clue where he's getting it from. I mean it's not enough we got our peers getting arrested for drugs and alcohol, we got the murders going on, and we got the quartet to deal with as well. Chief, should the student body council just give out your orders for you later on, before someone lands themselves in rehab at the hospital once they get caught?" he asked and my father nodded to him.

"Cheating in academics, let alone sports is going to disqualify you from the games let alone the championships if you get caught kiddo, and I've already lost my shot. And if you get caught and it hits your permanent record and you get arrested than its bye bye scholarship and you got to work your way through college son. Whoever is screwing around with the stimulates, drugs or alcohol is getting removed for medical recovery."

"But if they take it out on you guys, simply for being a good student and looking out for them, they're getting arrested for attacking a fellow student, especially if it's a girl, and the injury is enough to land you in the hospital for stitches or worse. But if Eric and the other coaches find it in the locker they're getting expelled and hauled up on charges for it, especially if they attack a girl and it's getting them expelled from this school."

"But my daughter is not only the daughter of the chief of police, she's the god daughter of two more officials in the county government, be it the reservation, but still the government, one being the tribe leader and the other the adoptive daughter of the third in command." he said and the coaches and the principal looked at him in shock. "Billy you took the mantle as the chief of the tribe twenty years ago and it's not just you, but Harry who are her adoptive fathers?" Bentley repeated and Billy nodded to him.

"Williamson is going to find it more than ironic if I wind up arresting some kid for my mistakes and I'm the chief this time and this kid gets caught with the drugs or alcohol in the locker, let alone the car." Dad said and he nodded. "You better explain that one to us later Chief, those of us who are not risking blowing our shot are going to take it far more seriously then the ones self destructing for it." Tyler said and he nodded to that one.

"I know I'm not going to like this, but she mentioned her pack, what's the governmental position for you guys if she dragged that up exactly, if you're the leadership of the tribe and a pack is the same as government officials?" he asked and Josh crossed his arms. "Our kids are the next generation high council after we retire in ten years, she's the female leader of the pack, Jake is the next chief of the tribe, my son is second in command and the ranks go down from there Derek, to put this bluntly at the moment."

"If we were in D.C. Jake would be the president, Sam is Vice President and Bella is the First Lady, but she's got more authority then the entire council together, because her maternal family is the most powerful and influential family in the reservation. So they attack her for reporting them to you, and it's getting them arrested, because it's a federal offense, she's the future wife of the next high chief of the tribe." he said to him.

"Unfortunately the idiot male player, or players, that do that, don't have to worry about his parents killing him vocally if he gets arrested because my brothers and Jake are going to do it. To the guys and Leah, in this case, we're descended from wolves, but as a pack the wolves see the omega as the most important thing in their world, while the girls are their everything, I'm their entire world and together, we become their entire life."

"So the idiot who attacks me is getting mauled by a pack of eleven Quileute boys and they go alpha male with their mates and sisters, let alone girl cousins." I added and they all nodded to that. "I'd hate the be the poor idiot that does that, because I've seen the way you guys are together. And they couldn't be more gentle with you, if you're the omega, you're their pack leader." Angie said and I nodded as I heard an irritated shout.

"For god's sakes here, alright who knocked that over this book, that book is fifteen dollars and we just added that to the school library, in addition to the other five the last six months." I heard and looked at the guys. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince?" Coach Clapp repeated, looking at the title and we nodded as my tone firmed up. "Well that's another violation here, destruction of school property and whoever did this is going to have to pay for the books. Just like we pay for our textbook in case of damages."

"Let alone the private property that gets destroyed here, that book, was just added to the school library. Alright enough is enough here, academics matter more than athletics here in this case, with your grades you can get into the college or the Air Force academy. But cheating in academics or sports is wrong no matter which way you look at it and destruction of private property. Well whoever did that has to replace that book, there's black paint all over the cover page of this book." I said as I got a look at the cover.

"Who's the last person that had that exactly, if the book has damage?" Anderson asked and I read the name and sighed as I looked at her and Mrs. Wilcox. "It's the wiseacre I just reprimanded at lunch Coach. So whatever he was screwing around with dropped a bottle of black ink all over the open book in the bedroom, his parents have to replace this book as a result." I told her and they nodded as Carlisle looked at them gently.

"Derek I'm giving a donation of $10,000,000 which should pay for school supplies and equipment needed to train your students and I'm doing this as favor, it's not Quid Pro Quo here either." he said and they all nodded to that. "What do you think student body school council for the eighteen of us guys, in addition to junior and senior class, we're the school economics team as well. We work as the faculty's junior faculty and economics team starting today." I suggested and my friends all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, alright, Mr. Carlisle, the council's of both junior and senior year are acting as your junior class faculty, if we discover what is going on we're telling you immediately. So with thatwe can run the PEP club for pep rallies and anything else and do added circulation into the school newspaper once things change directions here. But the girls, Jasper and I are added special teams in case our teams need a hand if we find out what the heck is going on here." Emmett said to him and the faculty and the principal nodded to him.

"At the moment, I'm better off running the family budget dad, I'll deal with the monthly bills, you just deal with your job and making sure nobody does anything stupid, before we catch these maniacs." I added and he nodded to that suggestion as I looked at him. "Ten days in already you're taking charge to have us running the school more smoothly kids, keep this up and you're on the honor roll with you're becoming one of my top students later." Carlisle said smiling and dad chuckled at that as I looked at him.

"Let's just say we can work on my being part of the staff as a junior member and with me are the guys and the junior senior class councils Mr. Carlisle." I told him and he nodded. "We can consider this extra credit for you kids with you acting as our junior staff members young lady. What with you working over time and I'm working here as your home room teacher next term baby." Jack told me and I smiled as I answered him.

Going into that with him, I tried to keep from laughing. "With having one of my paternal members as well as my adult bodyguard working here, that certainly helps, because this is about to turn into a bit of a fiasco later, in athletics." I said before hearing a bemused tone come from the door as she answered that. "Alright young lady you test me and you're grounded in the den next year and I mean that." I heard and smiled as Leah grinned.

"Hey Beth welcome home." Dad said smiling and she grinned as she walked over to us smiling. "Hey Charlie, Billy, my brother, it's good to see you." she said as Harry gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him, before pulling Leah and me into a hug. "My girls, God you grown, hey baby, you've certainly turned into a man I could be proud of." She said pulling Sam into a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling.

"Quick question, does the gene hit the women in our family as well as the men?" Leah asked her and she nodded. "Yes, but yours is because we got a bunch type two killers running loose around here and with that, yours starts in seven months as you start looking like I do in physique, like you're working in the military, so you got the body of a female marine." she said and we both nodded then as I went to a quick question.

"Did they tell you that truth?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes they did, I find these homicides and they're getting taken apart for that, they try it again and I'm tearing them to shreds myself this time. I should have been around to protect you, before their memories faded and you should have been with us from day one, but woulda, coulda, shoulda. I'm ensuring you heal from this now. You're my little girl and I'm protecting you with my life now baby." she told me softly and I smiled at her then, as Tyler looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Guys time to tell our fathers the truth, with the fact that the five of us are the start, we got to tell our fathers and Aunt Beth the truth, we went hunting last night after they all went to bed, just in human form.' I told him and he sighed. 'Dad's going to kill me, if we're improvising our story regarding your injuries right now, get ready for the explosion, our parents are going to kill us when they hear that we did that last night without them.' he said to me and I nodded as I looked at Beth then to tell her.

"I'm dealing with a repeater of the last attack Aunt Beth, it started again, only, whoever it is I haven't seen them face to face yet." I told her and Leah added onto that and our and Sam's fathers exchanged looks at that as she went further. "Yeah we went tracking last night, it's a repeater alright, our murderers are the same as the junkies that attacked her when we were kids." Leah told her and she nodded to that explanation.

"Before you say it, they ended up running into us Charlie, before they ran into our homicides last night." Carlisle told him and he covered his eyes at that in relief. "You guys going scouting last night, before you went to bed?" Josh asked and he nodded. "Yeah and just as we're checking a crime scene, she nearly has a panic attack when she heard us." he said to him and he nodded to that as Billy leaned forward at that.

"I didn't hear the kitchen door close and your mother and I were in our bedroom young lady, girls you're supposed to be focusing on school, were you sneaking out last night?" Harry asked and we exchanged looks. "Don't bother answering that, because if this is the same as the last injury and I'm really going to be pissed Bella, you know I'm up until eleven and I didn't see you leave the house last night young lady and with that."

"When did this happen exactly you three, and was it just the three of you?" Dad asked with a stern growl and I swallowed at his tone as I answered him. "The five of us went tracking last night, after you went to bed dad. The guys were in curfew, but we snuck out to do this together, we didn't find anything though, aside from a bloody footprint." I told him and he nodded slowly as Josh said it for the five of them in shock as he looked at us.

"The five of you: you mean my son, Jared, Paul, Leah and yourself?" he asked and we nodded. "You went out there alone?" Harry said with a low growl and we nodded. "When did you do this exactly, because I didn't hear the front door close?" Dad asked and I swallowed as I answered him. "Went out the window, Sam was waiting for me by the tree." I said and he slammed his hand against the table as Josh said for all of them.

"You went out there alone, what the hell were you thinking of here, you guys are Cubs, you're not fully trained yet, ladies, son. You could have been killed, there's strength in numbers, without the pack that can get you killed if you're letting your bravado get in the way you guys." Josh said as he looked at us with a furious look on his face as Billy and Harry both looked at us in shocked disbelief as he said it for both of them.

"Have you lost your minds, we ordered you to not be going tracking without us, Samuel, Leah, Isabella, not after you were nearly killed in the last attack, alright I'm just saying it now, but do not, I repeat do not ever do that again. If the five of you are going tracking your fathers are with you, but you do this after we go to bed and you're all grounded, understand." Billy said in in shock as he and the adult pack went on the alert at that.

"The guys, Bella and I are as teenagers dad, but we didn't have another run in, we got a scent, but we didn't find them, yet. But whoever it is, they're getting executed when we find them." Leah said for me, looking at her father and they nodded with a sigh. "After the last near fatal injury Leah, I'm not chancing it anymore, yes you're hunters, but without the strength of the pack, you're helpless." Harry said to her with a furious growl.

"Alright, before any of you try this twice, guys, Elliot, Dan and I are coming with you next time." Josh told us firmly and we all nodded to the orders as we looked at him. "Somebody want to clue us on what you're talking about here Bella?" Bentley asked and I sighed. "We were taught to go tracking in case we came along something like our homicides, but his reaction is because it resulted in a near fatal injury when they were twelve and the rest of my trio and I were ten." I said to him and he nodded to that.

"Why do I feel like last night was a broken rule regarding you guys, if Harry said that to you Leah, if he's relieved we found you, before they did last night?" Alice asked and I sighed as Leah answered that. "Because we did this once when he and I were twelve and it nearly killed her in the process, with our previous homicides. With us being Cubs, we were human wolves Cubs going on our first tracking expedition and ran into a trio that looked like our current homicides." she said and I finished that remark with a sigh.

"Alright to explain that remark guys. It was seven years ago, the guys, Leah and I had an encounter with a trio of junkies, what happened was the guys, Leah and I were in the woods going tracking and we encountered a trio of junkies, the pack was, to them, smelling of wet dog. While I was considered what they were looking for and it got extremely dangerous, without their fathers and the adult pack. It was just as the leader was getting ready to give the death blow that the adult pack came charging in."

"Just as the leader got me across the wrist, spilled blood and it was turning into a feeding frenzy and while the nine were taking him and the duo apart behind the trees, Aunt Beth was with me and they sucked the synthesized venom out of me, because their bite was like acid. To sum this up, Aunt Sue and Rose wrapped my wrist, and wrapped my leg, before attending to my leg as well and setting it, which explains the arthritis as well in addition to that bite mark, but a need for severe surgery here."

"And which explains my wrist Tyler, I'm just saying that now. But if you heard several rifle explosions, followed by a burst of fire in the woods if you were hunting out there Coach, one of them had to be shot, while the trio were executed by the pack when I was ten. They were like what we are dealing with now, but one of them bit me in the wrist and I needed a transfusion and a tetanus shock, because it was with a rusted knife in my thigh, broken leg, touch and go to the spleen and a second degree concussion."

"Getting the test results back that did it. That's why the adult pack and hunters of my tribe get so overly protective of me. It was after this that our parents forbid us to go hunting on our own since, last night was a test drive and the guys, Leah and I are now at the halfway point in our training, but this time it wasn't a repeater at all, we just got a scent, nothing more." I explained and Bentley covered his eyes at that as he answered me, his tone loaded with annoyance and protective anger as he said it.

"Well I don't blame your fathers for being pissed at the moment, that was extremely reckless girls, son." he said and the eight all nodded to his thoughts. "To them attack the daughter of an omega and the perp is getting it by the death sentence before they do the kill. Which explains the last fire in the woods and dad took me to the hospital." I told them and they nodded angrily. "She's right, we retired when my daughter was twelve, but that's what happened." Harry said, and I knew he was hiding a smile at the improv.

'Honey what are you doing?' Jack asked and I explained that to the eight and the Cullens as well as my father. "To make this more believable and why I got these injuries, if the girls see me in the locker room. I'm giving them the truth, but I'm just substituting vampire for junkie. Our murderers are cannibals with a taste for human blood. That explains the puncture wounds in the neck and why the bodies are drained."

'Our killers are on drugs and blood is like a specific brand of heroin for the vampire, or in this case cannibal that is after it, red bloodshot irises, pale skin. Our murderers are on drugs and every weapon that you, as gold eyes never use, is synthesized and it's as deadly as it gets, my injuries are not from another timeline. I got them, before the eleven of you retired completely, seven years ago dad.' I said to him and he nodded.

'When you were ten, that's the improv here, I left when Embry was five, but stuck around long enough for your big brother to mature into the hunter he is now?' Josh repeated. 'Yeah that's the improv alright, you guys taught me plenty, but the act is of trying to prove we were ready resulted in this. Your claws, Carlisle, I'm substituting for use of a knife here, but the glass in my leg, I was stabbed by a rusted dagger."

'The ballet studio is getting changed to being out in the woods going tracking, my seventeen year old self is getting changed to the my ten year old self. And finally last, but not least, every injury I took at the ballet studio in the attack, in the other timeline is getting replaced by natural weapons, instead of super enhanced speed and strength here. Our murderers are nothing more than a trio of murderous, cannibalistic junkies."

'So age ten, the quartet and I are going tracking, and we get ambushed, I shout out to you mentally that we need help and the ten of you come to our rescue and destroy all of them. You suck out the venom, wrap and set my leg and wrist and take me to the hospital. And the test results by Gerandy are as follows, because this is enough you're ready to go for overkill because they nearly killed me at the time: but rusted dagger to the main artery in my femur, lost of close to the entire 1.5 gallons of blood at the time.'

' I hit the back of my head against a boulder, he broke my leg, touch and go to my spleen, and finally the venom was like an extended upgrade to crack or heroin and was like acid when I got bit. I got these injuries seven years ago, when the quartet and I went tracking, that's why you're furious right now dad, guys, Aunt Beth.' I said to them and they all mentally nodded to the subterfuge then as Emmett looked at me then.

'Thats the improv, to explain your injuries now to us and how you got them Bella, that's what happened in your timeline, you're just improvising that truth for our friends?' Emmett asked me and I gave a mental nod to him. 'Yeah, and this is our parents when your new friends and allies are a pack quintet of seventeen to nineteen year old wolf Cubs and one of them is nearly killed in the last attack.' I said to them and they nodded.

'Where are you coming up with the improv here, because this is beyond perfect at the moment honey?' Daniel asked and I explained that to him. 'The five of us talked it over last night, to ensure no one gets too curious of why you guys are this fast or strong, or why the Cullens look like they're suffering a cross between STD's and sleep deprivation. Best to just come up with a cover story till the spirits deem them ready to know.'

'With your enhanced skills you just turned me into a half werewolf myself by mixing your blood with mine back then, and I took on every characteristic you have, just without the gene at the time when you got the venom out. And with it the crap the leech injected me with at the time, I was already a human wolf and you turned me into a half werewolf when you saved my life, you gave me the transfusion Uncle Daniel.' I said to him and he gave me a mental nod as Beth said it for the fourteen of them in amazement.

'Nice thinking baby, I never would have thought of that. To explain things so your friends and teachers, as well your fellow students parents understand it, turn our homicides into a trio of cannibals that are junkies for human blood. Yes okay, that explains our reaction perfectly and why your uncles and I are pissed right now, that last attack nearly killed you when you were still a cub and with you just returning to the pack, we're not risking you going out there, alone, anymore without us.' Beth said to me softly and I nodded.

"So if we were still kids, I'm betting that this just got worse, if these red eyes nearly killed you as the great grand daughter of the woman that has authority to have them executed. But they could have turned you into an immortal child and that's going to get them killed anyway, by the Volturi, so death by werewolf is preferable to being killed by a bunch of mobsters at the moment." Jasper said in an undertone to us and I nodded.

'Were you paying attention to our conversation when Emmett, Carlisle and I were talking about how we could be killed?' he added and I nodded. 'Yeah I did, but you and Alice were chosen as my protectors and we headed for Phoenix, it's not going to work like that this time, our only chance to prevent a repeat of this. Once we find them, is it's going to take us a week for them to try and the sixteen of you together, execute the leader.' I said to him and he nodded to me at that as Emmett answered me, his tone turning firm.

'Alright so our murderers are trio of red eyes, and the leader broke your leg, bit you in the wrist, second degree concussion to the back of the head, multiple stitches and you got stabbed in the primary artery in the femur, touch and go to your..., that definitely could have killed you, these red eyes are not getting a second chance to try that.' Emmett said with a dangerous growl in mental tone and Rose nodded in agreement to his thoughts then as Anderson said what they were all thinking.

"You were ten years old when you got attacked by these guys?" Anderson repeated in a low growl and I nodded. "Yes, but this just made the training very clear, and it's why I'm trying to prevent it from happening again, I bet if we took them out. Then their twins are getting ready to come back and exact revenge on me for my relatives killing them for this, but if that's who are our killers are, they just sentenced themselves to death as of now." I said and Angie looked at me at that as she said what the ten of them thought.

"Why exactly?" she asked and I sighed as I explained that to her. "As to why, it's because, their grouping is under a certain set of rules and bylaws created by both my tribe and the Cullens, which was 80 to 90 years ago, the laws are exact. There is no middle ground for their kind, they attack a straight and are sporting bloodshot irises and they're getting torn apart and cremated, before they can infect anyone else."

"To put this bluntly, not only are they junkies, but they're STD positive, AIDS, you get bit, that's going to infect you with it and that explains the circles under the eyes and the pale almost ghoul like skin on their bodies. With the fact we learned this in biology, and how I survived the attack at the time, my wolf brothers and uncles are 24 pairs of chromosomes, they saved me by getting the venom and saliva out."

"So I'm not STD or suffering from anything else, and I've just ended up with the added ability to channel my pack's abilities now and that explains what happened at lunch, enhanced reflexes, hearing and smell, so I'm half wolf now. As for the sextet, they're all recovering from either sleep deprivation of just getting over pneumonia at the moment. While Cullen left to go see his cousin in Denali here at the moment." I said and they nodded as she sighed as Anderson answered me at that.

"If you're trying to prevent this from happening again, who are these junkies if we've got their relatives going on a hunting spree around here?" she asked and I sighed as I explained that to her then, knowing the ten needed this. "To go onto my attackers here and their descriptions of what they looked like. But my attackers were a Jamaican man with dreadlocks and a French accent, a red headed woman in a white fur coat."

"And as for the leader of the group that did this and landed me in the E.R. back then, it was a blonde headed man dressed in a red leather jacket, blue jeans and looking like a member of the Sheppard gang in the book. Just as dangerous and cunning as they are." I said as I tried to control the shudder at the memory as Sam pulled me into a hug from behind. 'Alright just relax, it's not happening twice Bells.' he said to me soothingly.

'So that's our trio of homicides, alright, time for the last piece of it, their names and with that in mind...' Carlisle thought to me as he said it out loud. "Did you get their names when you ran into these guys back then honey. Because if their twins show up when you're with my family, they're not getting a second chance to try it whatsoever?" he asked and I nodded as remembered their faces and tried to control the shudder.

"The leader is named James Fargough, his wife Victoria and their friend Laurent Deacon." I told them and the Cullens nodded as he answered me. "Our homicides are Jim Fargough, Vickie Rothman and Laurie Deacon. I should have seen that coming, they're nomads Charlie, but if their twins came here then to go hunting they're not going to realize we're back till now and come after her." he said and Bentley looked up at him.

"You know these people?" he asked and Carlisle nodded to him. "Yeah we ran into each other once or twice when my family went camping or backpacking in Canada, before. But with the fact we're back, they don't realize their twins just committed an act that is enough to get them executed when my grandfather created that treaty with Ephraim at the time and with those words in mind. I'm not thinking twice about it, James's twin is getting executed, before he can try it a second time with her."

"And this time there's sixteen protectors instead of ten now. With the fact I, or rather my grandfather, created that treaty, I'm warning them they just violated specific laws in our territory and they try to attack when you're with us and they're getting executed on the spot. Billy, she's safe with us, but best to be waiting at her house in case Edward tries any foolhardy stunts." he said to him and he nodded to him as I looked at him.

'Honey did you have the movie, I want to confirm my thoughts here, so I know them on sight later, if we're in the field playing baseball and they meet our family face to face when you're with us.' he asked me and I gave a nod to him. 'Yeah it's my bag, after we're done here, we're going back to your house and I can jump several scenes so we can get to what you need to know when you meet them.' I said to him and he nodded.

"If their twins just showed up I've got to find them and this time, we got added back up, because our tribes are working together as one to eliminate the threat, before it turns into a bloodbath. So with that in mind here and as of now, you're under the protection of the tribes, with what I'm about to tell you next, and by that I mean everyone in this room and your families, guys." I said, looking at my friends and they nodded to me.

"That's why you're so weary of Cullen, he's showing that behavior when around you, was that what the outburst in class was a few days ago." Mike asked, leaning forward and I nodded. "Yeah it was, but whether or not he's on drugs is another question altogether, but what I will say is that if he's acting like an abusive boyfriend when I'm not even dating him, it's enough the pack is keeping me surrounded after this later."

"Though he so much as crosses the line and my mother is giving the word here. He's next on my list if I wind up with another in the same place that I got the last one. Because I'm engaged to my paternal alpha's son, and the contract is signed and sealed. He wants to fight over me, my decision is eighteen months in advance and there's no use fighting over it, I belong to Jake." I told him and he nodded as the quintet exchanged looks then at that as my principal said it for all of them.

"Well I don't blame you for killing these leeches, but attacking a child, that's beyond damning." Carlisle said in disgusted shock at the news. "Yes Sir I know, but this is why we take being protectors so seriously. It started up again, though if it's their twins it just got worse, because their on a revenge tactic, kill the loved ones of these cult members and it turns into a vice presidential birdhunt and it's why we're all back on duty."

"With my job, I'm charged with the protection of the entire peninsula, so I had to recall the entire adult pack, what with their kids just a few months to a couple years old. So that's why the pack came back as well. So if our murderers are the same as this trio that attacked me back then, I'm making it clear now, but keep your guard up and secondly stay downwind of them, and I'm just saying it now for dad, the police department and the pack, with the fact that we're the two main grouping charged with protecting you."

"And by that I mean the tribe and the Cullens, we're your protection from people like this, if they're hunting or killing us straights at the moment. Now everyone, I'm making it very clear here with the fact dad is giving this order, but one: stay out of the woods, two carrying a flare gun and a flashlight, as well as a walkie talkie with you when you're in the woods, boys." I said, looking at his team and Benson answered me.

"What's number three here, because we're all skilled hunters Bella." he said and I looked at them and the faculty then. "And three carry a lighter. But don't go out there alone, because it's going to get you killed and two, if you're seeing paw prints all over the place that are the size of an over sized Siberian Huskie, following the footprints, don't worry about it, that's the young and adult packs, they're also tracking these guys okay."

"Everyone this is need to know, because what I'm divulging to you is going to be like a horror movie or paranormal mass murderer, because they've got the body like a Mach truck, it's going to take being torn apart. If you're a hunter carry these things if you're out there in the middle of the night or in groups: But carry a lighter, a flare gun or a pack of matches, as to why these guys, our murderers, their saliva is highly flammable, but it's like acid, and their body exacts the oils from their body and it's like lighter fluid."

"Alright I'm just explaining this now everyone, I know that you're going to see these parasites like you're looking at a fictional vampire, but it doesn't work like that, they can't be killed by crosses or stakes through the heart, it's takes getting torn apart and burned, by cremation. But our murderers are a group of junkies that are like cannibals hiding in the woods, but it's not human flesh they're after, but human blood. Human blood, it's like opium fumes to them, they find a specific smell and it's like heroin, like you're their personal brand of heroin or crack and they're cannibals as well too."

"So if you run into our group out there, and see a trio standing around hunting, but they have red bloodshot eyes, in the irises, than you just found them. But get out now, it takes a wolf or, in the case of the Cullens, someone who knows what their doing to kill them, our tribes work together, but it takes getting torn apart and burned to end these maniacs. So if they got eyes like that, make sure you're carrying a flare gun on you, because they're covered in the oils of the opium they've been screwing around with and its highly flammable, so one lit match, flare or lighter and they're a roasted chicken."

"But do not I repeat, do not, go into the woods and two carry any of the above I just named off, their clothes are drenched in oil, one spark from the lighter, if you're in the woods and they're going to get cremated after that." I said and the entire staff and my junior board all nodded to the orders then. "Yeah so why do the Cullens have gold irises exactly, that's a bit spooky at the moment?" Mike asked and I explained that to him.

"Certain wild game have less hemoglobin than others, but they've been hunting wild animals for meat and food, that's why they go camping so much, they're skilled survivalists in the woods. But with the fact they eat their meat medium rare, it's changed the colors of their eyes from their natural color to butterscotch Amber, since." I said and they all nodded to that as Carlisle hid a smile at my way of explaining it to them.


	16. 15: The Adult She-Wolf and the Planning

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Warning: With this chapter, it's going to be another day, before he's back in school and things start speeding up from here. But her life is going wolf and staying human now, as to that it's going to take time, before things start warming up in the story as the indicators start coming one by one as the memories of the packs, her father and friends at the school start getting rearranged by this point.**

 **But for the ones who want action keep in mind that it's always the slow point, before things start picking up and the action starts, as to that, the future versions are going to realize what's going in the past, before she does it, which is the Butterfly effect and it's going to keep up till she returns to the future.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 15: The Adult She-Wolf And Medical Attack Plans**

"Where did you learn this from exactly, you know more about biology than any other kid I met?" Banner asked me in amazement and I smiled as I said it. "My job covers biology Sir, I'm trained to know what each species is on sight. But our tribes are ending the feud and we're working together, the girls are my bodyguards in school now, till Rose graduates and then next year Alice, Jazz and Paul are my personal bodyguards in class."

"Fortunately my adult protector is back and she's being one teacher while Uncle Jack is the other, but my pack are oversized wolves, but we're just Cubs, so you see Smokey hanging around the school, it's fine. He's my beta, Sandy has another year, before she gets started too, but she's my alpha's fourth. Reddy gets started next winter, and with him are Candy and Sunny, but that's why the Cullens and I are meeting right now."

"As to why their great grandfather created the treated with my tribe and together we became the town and territory protection of the entire peninsula, to keep these leeches under control, with the fact they killed five people in in less then two months, they just sentenced themselves to execution." I said and they nodded as Rose hid a smile. 'I never would have thought up that alibi Bella, we've tried to fit in and now we can, that's a great way to explain about us.' she said to me softly and I looked at her at that.

Before I could say it then, I heard a responding remark to that statement then. "That's an understatement at the moment, thanks for the call honey." I heard and Rose smiled. "Hi mom, so decided to join dad for the PTA meeting?" she asked and Esme smiled at the address. "Yes I did, as for the fact I get to meet the adult pack finally as well, I see your making some new friends here." she said and they smiled and nodded to her.

"Yeah we did and the council's and teams invited us to join them when we want now. Bella extended friendship to us and the tribe is doing the same for us as well." Emmett said and she nodded as she looked at the eight. "Hello Elders, I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife." she said and they nodded smiling to her. "Nice to meet you Esme, I'm Billy Black, this is Joshua Uley, Hary Clearwater, Daniel Trueheart, Elliot Lehote."

"Eric Ateara, Beth Clearwater and Jack Denali. The eight of us are the Quileute high council and the grandchildren of the pack your in-laws met 90 years ago." he said and she nodded. "Yes well nothing's going to change regarding the treaty we can promise that. But this summer I think it's time to update it later." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Good point, but war council between both tribes after we're done here, mam." I said and the sextet all nodded to that in agreement.

"Yes well first PTA and then war council cub." Harry said with a bemused smile on his face as he looked at me and the sextet chuckled at that. "Carlisle said they bumped right into you?" Dad asked and she nodded in aggravation. "Yes and I've never seen a teenager get that jumpy, because it was like that documentary movie that came out six years ago." she said and he covered his eyes at that. "I see why she'd get that skittish dealing with it once is enough, but the stories just make it worse." Carlisle said to her.

'Yeah and it's half my memory and half the stories that nearly made me shoot you when I heard you Carlisle, fact of the matter is dealing with the trio is enough I never want to get turned at all and two. If he had gotten me pregnant the treaty is moot in the eyes of the pack, and I couldn't see my family anymore, that's the catch, I don't know what the consequences would be for mixing vampire DNA with human DNA.'

' I haven't learned that yet by my mother, but that's why I decided to change things before the wedding, but between now and when I met you as his former girlfriend, we were just friends and then from there I saw you nearly every other day. But this time we need to get you involved with the town more easily and things are more relaxed this way, so the quartet are on the teams, and you're more involved in school.'

'To prevent anyone from getting too curious till they figure it out on their own later, but Edward screws up next week and nearly exposes you, so get ready, because the car accident is going to result in two exposures at once. His strength, and his seeing my brothers face to face, because Paul gets so testy I've got to prevent his phasing in front of us with our parents and thirty to forty guards, nurses and technicians in the room.'

'That close to us, and if Tyler happens to be the second victim, again, I'm not risking him phasing that close to me, dad and Tyler, or that's going to get us killed here. But with that concussion, I'm going to have to keep from losing my temper or something is going to get launched across the room telekinetically. But that's two risks I'm not taking chances at: Paul phasing in front of us and my telekinesis going haywire."

'Rose you were at the hospital, just be in the room with us and your father when dad, Harry and Uncles Josh, Daniel and Elliot are in the room with us and we can fake the introductions for him, so he doesn't realize you already met today for real today. Sting operation till we pull the plug.' I thought to her and she, Emmett, Rose and Carlisle all nodded. 'Alright we'll do that, just stay behind him or at his side in case he does blow.'

'Nice thinking in explaining the injuries on you and how to take out the red eyes, without telling them everything though. Your alibis are definitely coming in handy for us now, I never could explain why we looked like this aside from living in the shadiest place on the planet. But now we can, the kids suffered several ailments that lead to several problems, we had a dangerous aversion to exposed blood that is not uncommon either.'

'As well as why I pull the kids out of school so much during sunny days, and speaking of which on these days...' Esme said to me as she said it out loud then as she looked at our principal. "Derek, during the days we yank the kids out, I'd like to set it to an out of school attendance. So just give them whatever assignments that their teachers have for them, the night before and they can do their studies from home." she said to him gently.

"Alright, but regarding Edward cutting class in biology so much?" Banner said to her and she nodded. "Yeah you better knuckle down, he's the first one I adopted it and it's gone to his head lately, but if he's cheating on his studies in your class, let alone whatever subjects he's got when she's in the room with her friends. And she catches him red handed and he's grounded for a month." Carlisle said to him and he nodded to that.

"She's right though regarding our appearances, the strand of flu that Edward had turned itself into pneumonia and it hit all of them, last month, which is why they still look like this. As for me I've been working over time in trying to figure out who are homicides and drove myself into the ground lately while doing it, dealing with our quartet of rapists and the string of health problems in the high school lately, but that explains us." he said, meaning himself and Esme and they all nodded to that in acceptance.

"As for the added issue of survival hunters training the biology results in messing with your color irises as well, which explains this, we've been hunting venison, deer and buffalo, and that's changed the color of our eyes ever since. But don't worry, in the case of the gang, once you figure it out on your own, it's going to be we can protect you easily now." Rose said, to fill in the gaps and they nodded as they smiled at the entire gang.

"So that's explains your your physical appearance and that's fine, you're no different than we are, either of you and your tribes, and with that, it doesn't matter to us that you're different, so long as you can protect our kids, that's all we care about. You're more than welcome to join us when you want guys, I promise." Mr. Newton said for all them and we all nodded as Carlisle hid a smile at that.

'Well that takes care of that, that solves our look of outcasts in this town, we're completely integrated into Forks and with that, as things get started, boys just try not to show off and you either girls, when you're playing sports. But whatever plans she told you outside tell me later and we're keeping up the story she gave them starting tonight, because though we look completely recovered once we find the trio, you better start wearing make up to get a more healthy tinge to your cheeks guys then this later.'

'As for everything else, we're bringing the game gack with us and keeping up with our alibi that way starting tonight, after the war council. Which is we're hunting animals for meat, and the meat is medium rare, and that's changed the colors of our irises. That definitely works in alibis till their parents and your friends figure it out, though from the look of Carole's son he's got you ingenuity in figuring it out pretty quickly."

"But like he said they and the rest of the town population doesn't care, so long as we can protect you kids, but I'm going to have to see those injuries at your next physical honey, I need to see every injury. With the injuries you just told me, I need to see these people if whoever wrote up that story saga knows they created a movie off it and it's just starting.' Carlisle said to me, with a gentle look and I nodded as we refocused then.

"I bet Renee was furious when she found out." Anderson said and I nodded. "Yeah more than furious, but with the fact that the leeches were dead, she was ready to do it a second time herself, but she's an adult version of me. I'm a cub, she's a fully grown human wolf, she's been at it longer than I have, but we thought that the packs weren't coming back this year, let alone that we weren't going active, till this trio showed up."

"So I decided to get Aunt Beth back to help out and protect me. Till Uncle Harry gets started again himself." I said and they nodded. "Well like if this gets any worse, I'm better off with having both of you transfer here now, instead of next semester. Though these kids attack you for turning them in and they're in deep trouble. Jack, Beth, if you could get started right away, that would be a help." Carlisle said and they nodded smiling as she turned to the Cullens to introduce herself.

Turning to Carlisle and the duo she smiled gently. "Hello Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, I'm Elizabeth, Beth, Clearwater, Renee's fourth." she said and he nodded to her. "Nice to meet you Beth, so you're the adult version of Leah here?" he asked and she nodded. "I am, in fact for the girls we're faster, because it's speed in the lower body rather than upper. In an omega the results are they get more athletic and can act like us when we're on duty." she said and Anderson looked at her at that as Henderson said it for her as he looked at me.

"Would what happened at lunch be connected to why you were that quick in catching the fork he catapulted across the cafeteria table and across the room, because most students wind up catching it by the blade or the business end of the fork, not by the handgrip, Bella?" Henderson asked to change subjects and I nodded to him. "Yeah at mid to late teens our abilities of acting as a normal super hero kick and we become as strong in athletics as most guys on the sports teams do." I said and he nodded to that explanation.

"So you're like Leah and Beth that way in becoming faster than we are, as a athlete?" Anderson and I nodded. "Yes and it's going to help later to prevent someone from getting hit by another catapulted fork or worse in the cafeteria later. Though with six kids of medical doctors, Paul and I are the children of cops and we got added help later, but if a riot breaks out in a game or lunch, it's going to get hectic." I said and she nodded to that.

"So coach what can I expect next semester exactly?" I asked playfully and she chuckled. "Well for starters, you girls start getting smart with me and you're in big trouble kiddo. And with your aunt working with me, though she's teaching trig, let us know if these boys keep it up and I mean that ladies." she said and we all nodded to that as Beth smiled as she added on to that. "Cub you start getting smart with me and you're in big trouble, considering I helped raise, but you sneak out you're on stand down later."

"And to answer your remark young lady, we'll go into that later, now don't push it. With the fact you snuck when we already said not to do that." she said, before seeing the amused look on Carlisle's face. "Before you ask Carlisle, I used to babysit her, and the quartet when they were babies, seeing my Cubs at this age, it's a bit shocking. Leah is the cub version of me and like the boys, they got their adult versions with their fathers, but they're color coded to us as their adult versions." she said and he nodded, amused.

"Nice touch, so I can expect you to be an older version of Leah when I see you later, correct?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, but with two wolves in school here along with a cub, so to speak, she's got bodyguard protection, in case your son gets crazy jealous though that happens and he's in serious trouble if a fight breaks out between him and Paul later. It's my job to protect my omega and she's my baby girl, I'm acting like a mother bear."

"So with that, he touches her like that, either abusive or worse and he's in big trouble with me and I mean that." she said and he nodded. "I haven't told mom yet, but she's not going to take it well that ninety percent of your pack is reactivated and it's because of the murders Aunt Beth." I told her and she nodded with a sigh at that. "I don't blame her, we've been retired since you were eleven years old, but having all of us reactivate in three months."

"On top of the fact my brother is at risk of a heart attack still, I'm not risking him losing his temper. Though with the Cullens already here, that just leaves it to one thing and one thing only and its we got a group that are acting like Hannibal lector running loose out there. It's my job to protect you and that's what I'm going to do baby. Harry you need to change your diet and lay off the beer, I'm not losing you." she said and he nodded to her softly.

"Carlisle how long would it take if he changes his diet tonight exactly?" I asked and he sighed as he said it. "It's going to take three years to get the LDL levels past hypertension and down to the level you have it at this rate, so more Italian food, less red meat, high fiber and lay off the beer, I'm prescribing a blood pressure pills, but the insurance is full so that saves you quite a bit of medical, but if you don't mind I can be your doctor guys." he said and thry all nodded to him as Billy said it for all of them.

"That works fine Carlisle, if you got your own medical hospital we can just do house calls and come to your place for medical care later." he told him and he nodded to that. "Yeah well with the fact, I'm this good at biology Carlisle I've got an idea of how to get your iron levels back up so you've got more color to your skin and getting stronger, with you just getting started in dealing with our homicides here." I said to him and he nodded to me, as Harry answered her at that.

"I'm getting several cardio checks next week Beth, but I'm reactivating when we find this trio. Though what I will say is this and it's if it takes ensuring we get her back to her house, we're intercepting her, before he tries any foolhardy stunts that are not going to work." he told her and she nodded in agreement. "Aunt Beth what's your spirit wolf look like?" Leah asked and she smiled. "She's Sandy brown with blond streaks in her fur, while you're is a cub version of what I look like when I'm like that."

"While Goldie is golden brown. And Sunny looks like him, just as a cub, but our specific job in the pack is we're charged with the protection of our alpha's mate and the omega. Your sister happens to be both, as to that I'll teach you what you need to know and then when Jake takes on his hunter training you'll be ready, but I'll cover for you till you activate." she told her and she nodded to that smiling. "Derek you got room for another position fulfillment here?" she asked him and he nodded as he smiled at that.

"Sure, what's your position and expertise?" he asked and she smiled. "In addition to being a basketball coach, I'm also a trig/calculus teacher for seniors here. Jack is a ancient history teacher, but that's two classes and I'm her coach, so that comes in handy in case of trouble, but she's going to be the star player once on the court here, as to why. It's because she's got her mother's ability for athletics and it's going to work out." she said and he nodded.

"Yes mam, sir it is, the side effects of my job with the council result in making the omega more athletic, so with that, this year's things are just academics, next year I'm trying out for the girls basketball and volleyball teams. Sir, when's practice for choosing the next set of students on both teams?" I asked and he smiled as he answered me. "They're both at the start of the school term Bella, but I want to watch you when practicing with the girls later." Coach Wilson said and I nodded to that with a smile.

"You're joining us on the team Bella?" Angie repeated and I nodded to her. "Yeah I am, as are the duo, but the four of us can do both teams and run the senior class council next year together." I said and Alice smiled at that idea. "I can't wait to see you guys in action when playing sport this semester actually, because with this we're going to win the championships if you're that good at sports guys." Eric said, smiling, and I nodded.

"Derek expect to see Orangie, or Shadow, hanging around the courtyard later once we get some warmer weather out there, in case of trouble." Harry said and I tried to keep from snickering. "I just got a front row seat to Orangie showing up on the property during lunch today actually. But seeing these guys like that is enough to scare the daylights out of someone if you hadn't been raised by a pack of wolves all your lives." he said to him and the eight all looked at Jack as Billy said it for all them with a bemused look.

"I thought I said stay off the property, you over grown fuzzball." Billy said, looking at Jack and I started laughing at that. "What, I wanted to see her Billy." he said and I tried to get it under control. "I told you wait till after school, not walk right up to the cafeteria door and scare the hell out of the faculty in their lunch period Jack. And with that you keep this up and you're grounded wise guy." Billy told him and Carlisle exchanged looks with Bentley.

"Alright pull yourselves together Cubs, come on." Elliot said with an amused look to us as the duo started laughing at this as well. "God if ain't one thing it's another with you guys, we got to get under control, I mean seriously Uncle Jack, with you guys back as adult hunters. The twelve of us, we get to act our age again, but that doesn't mean you should start milking your return to the job for all its worth right now." Sam said through his laughter as he looked at him as the quintet exchanged amused looks.

"I take it he's the wiseacre in the pack, if you're saying that?" Carlisle said with an amused look and we nodded. "Yeah and unfortunately his personality is being reflected by Jack here, and how many times have I told you not to do that Jack. You keep this up and you're grounded wise guy." Daniel said with a chuckle to him. "He sent Orangie to the door to get my attention and we were in a conference call, before they left." I said to him softly smiling.

"Before you ask, these guys act like they're wolves half the time to the point they act like a pack, though they're the Quileute high council." I said out loud and my principal nodded with an amused look on his face at the address. "Well that explains why they're wearing the exact same haircut and dressed the same way." Jessie said and I nodded. "Yeah well to put this gently, if they were wolves, the haircut is meant to prevent their fur from snagging on tree branches and twigs when they're scouting the woods."

"Once initiated into the pack, the members undergo a haircut and a tattoo on their right shoulder, indicating their brothers, it's a blood brother ritual, though Leah and Aunt Beth are the only girl members of the pack, aside from mom and me. But the packs are the guys, the omegas, the alpha's fourths and the imprints, which is another word for soulmates here, and my pack is in the early stages of it." I said and they all nodded to that.

"Had to get a trim, before I reactivated here at the time, but I see you guys looking like we did as kids again Josh, Eric." Beth said smiling. "Yes well you look like my daughter sis, I see you reapplied your bracelet as well." he said smiling as he looked at the clan bracelet wrapped around her wrist and she nodded with a smile. "Member of the Clearwater clan and proud of it Harry, you're my twin, I'm not losing you." she said and he nodded to that.

"Hey dad, did Aunt Beth get that same tattoo on her shoulder?" Leah asked and they both nodded. "Yeah, as do the Omegas, once they're adults, because by that point the training is complete. But the tattoo is meant to indicate you're a pack, added side effects for you, in your case, are you imprint on the first new addition if he's older than nineteen, if the pack starts growing." he said and we both nodded to that as we exchanged looks.

'I'm imprinting on the first werewolf, my age, that joins the pack, after the eleven of us are completely active, whoever it is, if the added stories are true, is going to be pissed that this leadership caused him to phase, along with thirty more, both age groups, once we completed the three piece portion of your prophecy Bella.' she said and I nodded in agreement to that, feeling my heart start lifting at the news.

After explaining that Carlisle looked at the duo as he said what he and the quartet were thinking. "What's going to cause the pack to start growing, if we finish what we set out to do?" Carlisle asked and Billy answered that with a growl. "If your Italian friends get some made up story about her getting pregnant or whatever your other legends were, which is enough, but we'll explain later."

"Let alone that your son says he got her pregnant, but that happens the treaty is void Carlisle, and we'll explain it later, but everything that the treaty entails is staying like it is. But she's my baby omega, till Renee comes for a visit to see us and you're meeting her face to face, but she's going to say, what Charlie just told you. So with that if Bella chooses it's of her own free will, and your hunting weapons are getting removed from the equation."

"If your son breaks that rule the treaty is moot and he's being banished. And I think we better meet at your house for a first time this afternoon, before we go to step two Carlisle. Because we're starting now rather than in a year, but we got a lot of work to do, before we catch our homicides, and the law is exact, when we find them, they're getting exterminated by the electric chair." he said, emphasizing the wording and Carlisle nodded, as he got what he was referring to then as he nodded to him as Tyler changed the subject.

"What's with the nickname exactly?" he asked and I explained that. "I don't have the type of control over my abilities that mom does, because I forgot how to use them and I'm in training at the moment, like the guys are. And I'm a teenager, so to my uncles I'm still the little cub they remember and I'm an omega, so that's the why he calls me that. I'm a cub and I'm an omega, so to them I'm their baby omega." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"How long do those tattoos last once you get initiated exactly?" Tyler asked and Eric answered that. "Instead of the ink syringe, we use a fire ritual and a piece of wood and that works and the tattoo is permanent, it's our symbol of the protectors of the entire region, and being blood brothers. Though a lot of people considered us a cult at one point, because of secrecy, but we're protecting you kids from maniacs like this and drug dealers." he said and wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head against his.

"I take it you helped raise her, if she's looking at you like you're her father?" Carlisle asked and they all nodded. "Yeah we did, with her mother being our omega, we considered her our baby omega, and to us, she's like another cub, adopted, and by blood, in addition to our own." Josh said smiling as he watched us together. As I leaned my head against Eric's, I heard Cocoa purring happily at having me back then and hid a chuckle at that.

"But the nine and their wives are just adoptive parents to me. But I'm related to the quartet, though Aunt Sarah is gone, she's still with us. Though at the moment, Uncle Jack you keep that up and Uncle Billy is going to let you have it at dinner tonight for that one. Especially after he said you're not supposed to be coming onto the property like that." I told him and and he gave me a playful smile and they chuckled at that.

"Too late baby, I'm ready to let him have it now, and again try that twice and you're not going hunting anymore Jack, now cool it already." Billy said with a bemused look on his face and I tried to keep from snickering as I heard Sam and Leah trying to get their laughter under control at this. "Are you guys always like this with each other?" Alice asked and the seven nodded. "Yeah, but once one of them starts something Renee had to intervene, before they got thrown into the lake." Dad said and they and faculty started laughing at that.

"The water that cold I'm not surprised at the moment, the lake is twenty miles up and that one is a hot spring, but the area is volcanically active, so if old MSH suddenly blows her top again, we got to evacuate the entire area. Since we're in range of it." Carlisle said and he nodded in agreement to that as Josh switched subjects.

"At the moment with us active again, the kids can act like Cubs and they're now letting that freedom go to their heads here, because they got into a snowball fight the night you guys started going at it in the courtyard. We were getting together for the pre super bowl playoffs and the kids started going at it. And the ending results knocked a can of beer off of the kitchen counter, last night was another a kickball game and we ended up in the line of fire." Josh said and the quartet and my friends started laughing at that.

"Typical, I guess the freedom of being teenagers again just woke up their playful sides if the nine of you are active again. Though if our students keep doing that and I barely miss getting hit by a snowball in the fight." Bentley said smiling as Carlisle chuckled at that and Josh nodded. "Yes well I keep winding up in the line of fire between my cubs and the cub that hits me is getting it hard later." Harry said looking at me and Leah smiling.

"Smokey, before you lose your temper here, I'll let you know if the addicts cross the line, but the guys have me surrounded." I said and Sam nodded as I heard a voice gently call out. "Hey Beth, welcome home, Carlisle, I take it you got the same message?" I heard and he nodded. "Yes, but I'm on an extended war conference with the tribe and the cops regarding the murders Caroline." he said and Anderson said it for her. "I take it you guys know each other?" she asked and he and Billy both nodded as Billy said it for both of them.

"Yeah we do, but we've been allies against every criminal, by that I mean every homcidal maniac and drug dealer running loose up here and the murders just reactivated a situation that resulted in the pack returning to full active duty hunter status, our group just reactivated, aside from me and Harry. Harry's got two months, and I'm waiting till Renee comes for a visit and then I'm back, which means I'm out of my wheelchair for good." he told and she nodded to that explanation as the voice turned motherly as she said it.

"I found another dent in the car door young man, what you run into this time, because your father is getting sick of patching up the car door at the moment Tyler?" I heard and saw a black woman dressed in a work pants, a sweater over a purple turtleneck and a lab jacket walk in as I got a better look at her eyes, I saw Tyler's eyes and smiled as he answered her with a tone of a son to his mother as he sighed.

" Sorry mom but that time it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't put the breaks on fast enough and ran into the dock pole mom on my way up for a pre game practice run." he said and she sighed as dad said it for both of them. "Don't tell me you were running late for practice again, weren't you, if that car slid off the road and you live three block up from us?" he asked and Tyler nodded to him as he went further, his tone going stern as he said it.

"Tyler, I'm serious, slow down the car, before you crash it again after the last time you slid off the road. I've got enough on my plate without you crashing into the power pole or the street light next for speeding if we got black ice on the road, now take it easy and slow it down, will you please son. Because if you end up in there, and with you a classmate, and you're losing your license for a month and I'm not kidding." Dad told him and he nodded to him. "Yes Sir, though if this is like some sort of repeat its me and Bella catching it."

"What are the chances I wind up being the one to end up in the E.R. for that exactly, and with me her?" he asked him. "You've ended up with ten head injuries in the side of four years since you started on the basketball team, but with the weather like this. And I'm not risking you landing yourself in there for a head injury, because you were in a rush to get to school, but to answer your question, in our case with our families becoming connected."

"With our luck extremely high, though if your father finds out you were speeding, because you were late for school, and he's going to be furious at that. Jack, Carlisle, Charlie and I have got enough on our plates without you landing yourself or one of your classmates in there with you, because you're running late for school, for whatever reason. Now next time take it slow, will you please honey." she said and he nodded to her.

"I can take a guess he's crashed more than once since you bought him that van, right Dr. Crowley?" I asked and she nodded in exasperation. "With eighteen months left in high school we're trying to ensure he's getting his full ride, though he's doing three, but repeated car accidents for speeding when the roads are black ice are grating on our nerves right now honey. The last thing we need is someone passing out at the wheel or speeding at the moment." she said to me gently as I thought over thing and then looked at Tyler and Rose.

"I can tell you're his mother mam, his eyes look like yours." I said and she smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you sweetie, I'm Caroline Crowley." she said and I smiled. "Nice to meet you finally as well, Tyler and the quintet have been very kind and offered me a place in their gang and our friendship has grown as a result, your son is my best guy friend now." I said and they smiled at that.

"With a third of your group suffering drugs and alcohol abuse we got to go over this now." She said, before I could answer the captains of every team in the school ran into the room and dropped the files on the table. "How bad is it guys?" I asked and Greg answered that. "It's bad, in total we got thirty." he told me and I stood up at that. "Thirty, from which teams exactly?" Bentley said in shock anf he explained that.

"It's the entire spring semester department Coach, every team has four or five and ours has seven in total." he said and I sighed at that. "If Grant is one of the seven he so much as lays a hand on my daughter and I'm hauling his ass up on charges." Dad growled as they answered him at that. "Alright we have it Doctors, Chief. There's four to five of each of our teams on a stimulate and drug binge." Dana Schafer said to her and she nodded as I looked at her as Tyler, Rose, Emmett and I went on alert at the news.

"Medical health meeting report now!" I snapped and Jamie nodded as he answered me. "I've got five on my team, in addition to Peter." he said and Dana Adams looked at me. "There's four on mine, and the other quarter of the teams are spread to three each." she told me and I nodded. "Which teams exactly anyway?" Rose asked and she sighed as she said it. "Seven on the basketball team, four on mine and that's the gymnastics team."

"Five on the hockey team, four each on the swim, baseball and track teams Bella, but in total we got between twenty four to thirty." she told me and I nodded as I repeated that as our parents and the staff exchanged worried looks at the news. "Alright let me get this straight we got between twenty four to thirty drug addicts on six different teams and that's why they're looking like they're ready to crash. Caffeine highs like this take three months to recover from?" Emmett repeated and she nodded to that.

"So five on the hockey team, seven on the basketball team, four on the gymnastics squad and four each on the swim, baseball, and track teams, you guys tell them to quit?" I asked and they nodded. "Yeah, but they're not listening to us, they like the rush it gives them. We reached the point of team leader interventions and we're getting ready to tell our coaches, before you called us over." he said and I nodded as dad answered him.

"When I said play it safe right now, this is part of what I meant, if the stimulates crash in the middle of a game, in the car or right here in the school, the kid could pass out or cause car accident, who's the idiot who suggested this stuff, because they could do a lot damage here?" Dad asked and David sighed. "I'm not sure, but I'm doing some digging, if they start acting up during lunch we're calling a medical conference in lunch." he said to him and he nodded to that as I exchanged looks with Jessi as she said my thoughts out loud.

"What are they thinking, are they out of their minds right now?" Jessi said in shock and I looked at Rose then. "Rose, Emmett, medical talk." I said and she nodded as she and Emmett as they shifted seats and sat next to us as the Cullens took the seats across from me as Leah read the report over my shoulder. "What's up Bella?" he asked and I looked at them. "Guys, did your father bring up anything in terms of medical check-ups with the kids on the sport teams right now?" I asked and she nodded as she answered me, before Carlisle did it for her, his tone loaded with annoyance.

"Yeah I did honey, seven cases of caffeine and sugar levels through the roof, while another was arrested five times and brought in for altercations, by your father." he told me and I nodded as he explained that. "Yeah well I know the reason for that guys, seven of the guys on the basketball team are taking those energy drinks for a fast jolt and they're all wired from it, as for the eighth he's on speed right now, which explains the altercations."

"Though I think that's because he's speed-balling, but I've got three others screwing around with stimulates and the same is said for the other team captains here guys, Dana said she's got four on her team." he said and they nodded in shock as Emmett said it for her. "Good grief, dad is helping the chief and the council with the murders he doesn't need this right now." Emmett said and she finished it with the next sentence.

"That's the understatement of the century Emmett, we don't need this right now what with the murders and the quartet. And with that, if you catch these kids in the act, do the report directly to their coaches and pull the plug." Beth said and we all nodded to her as Emmett answered that for me. "Well looks like we're covering the hunt and the health requirements here as well Bells." Emmett added and I nodded in agreement to that as I said it.

"Our parents don't need this added to their plates as well guys, we have to do it ourselves, and with that in mind, Ty', Rose, Emmett, guys, we get the names and turn the information over to the coaches and the faculty, my police orders were to play it safe, this falls under that." I said and she answered me at that as they took a seat at the table as well. "So we got different areas to cover this, we're at plan alpha, they're under observation."

"If another fight breaks out in the gym, or another case of screwing around in the cafeteria, we call a meeting at lunch, between all of us and turn them over to our coaches." I said and they all nodded in agreement to that. "So what's plan B exactly?" Emmett asked and I sighed. "Changing dietary requirements in the cafeteria till they're erratic behavior slowly eases up, but plan C is where we go to enforcing our new rules and D."

"We do what we should have done months ago and yank these kids off the teams and place them under medical suspension, under a specific diet and wait till they're clean completely, if they attack one of us, they're off the team and we replace them with the kids that tried out. That includes you and Jasper and from there we change things till life here relaxes completely." I said and he nodded as she answered me at that softly.

"Bella, rather than letting our parents deal with this, I think we better tell the faculty now, before it lands someone else in the hospital for passing out from the crash when the stimulates finally give out." she said and I nodded as I looked at Jenkins then to go into it. "You on the team, Mike told me you were on a stand down, but we need names to get this information to the coaches?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me.

"Yeah I've been scoping out the others, Bentley's my uncle, and he's not going to take it well when he hears this." he said and I nodded. "How much, is Peter showing any indicators?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah edginess, attitude changes, Rick caught it last week and this resulted in an altercation after he warned him he was telling his coach this." he said and I nodded, concerned as I looked at him and the others.

"What's the kid's surname exactly if Rick Wallace took a black eye for worrying about the guy?" I asked and she answered that one. "Peter Deacon, he's gotten arrested five times by your father and his team in the last three months for this, before you came home, as for this altercation, it just made it more clear, we need to put an end to this, too much caffeine makes the victim more prone to outbursts, their pushing their bodies past the breaking point for a full ride here ." she said to me and I nodded as I answered her.

"That explains the fist fight, before gym let out last Friday Jamie?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, and that also explains why we came and arrested him honey. The fight is enough we had to arrest him, before he broke any bones or tore any muscles. With speed, speedballing with the alcohol and speed itself it turns into a wrestling match, which is why Eric and Jack called us to the school, which is why I arrived to deal with it." Dad told me and I nodded as I looked at Benson and Taylor who were behind me.

"Peter and I are going out on a limb here but this keeps up and they attack you for reporting them they're the ones getting arrested for attacking a teenage girl and one who's my daughter-in-law." Billy added as Mike sighed as he answered that. "Yeah with her being the daughter and god daughter to several ranking officials on our side of the fence, she's got protection by us in school, because our friendship is getting stronger every day." he said and Jamie nodded in agreement to that as he finished that remark.

"Yeah, I mean Reynolds's going to be furious when he hears this, all the coaches take it seriously with us, because our parents have known each other since they were our age, your dad hears this and he's going to be running drug busts when he finds out, and he doesn't need this added to his plate with the murders and that quartet on the loose." he said and I nodded as I thought it over. "Too late I already am son, he's losing his scholarship and place on the hockey team if he keeps this up. And he attacks any of you or attacks her and he's off the team." Reynolds said and he nodded in agreement.

"Jamie, who is the coach for what team during the spring semester, because if they're the ones in here during lunch we have to tell them before anyone lands themselves in the hospital?" I asked and he explained it. "Aside from Bentley, he leads the basketball team, Anderson leads the girls gymnastics team, while O'neill is the coach of the men's team."

"Renfield, Wilson, and Douglas do football, volleyball and golf during the fall, but eighty percent of the school sports are during the spring semester, and that's our teams and we got in total twenty four to thirty junkies and addicts on these teams that need a B average or to be completely clean health wise to compete and that's the school requirements too."

"Henderson does the swim teams, Reynolds is my coach, Camden leads the baseball team and McMurray leads the track teams, altogether they really take it seriously with us, with the fact our parents were the previous generation going here. Our coaches sees us as adoptive children and the town is pretty tight knit, so with that, as the council for our grade and the captains of our teams, if it takes running medical procedures we pull it."

"I think we better drop the bomb to our coaches and the faculty at lunch, before this results in car accident or near fist fight, because your parents, the cops and the quintet's father have enough on their plates right now." he said, referring to me and Tyler, as well as the Cullens, and I nodded in agreement to that, as I turned to look at Bentley, as I came a decision then. "Alright we're monitoring for the next week guys, if a fight breaks out and they're not listening to the coaches at lunch, or they break something."

"Than we're doing emergency medical plan delta guys, once we find out, every student screwing around with this stuff is on medical suspension. If they're taking caffeine pills or drinking those energy drinks, everything that has one or both stimulate is off limits till they're clean completely here in the high school. They need to drain the stimulate its running it off in P.E. class and for your team, Coach Anderson, they're off the equipment." I said to her and they nodded as Bentley answered me with a bemused smile on his face.

"Nice touch in battle strategy to prevent your classmates from ending up in the hospital for whatever reason honey. Alright once you guys go to medical conference in the cafeteria call us over and we're going to a junior staff and senior staff meeting between you as our junior faculty and us as senior faculty. But starting now the twenty of you are our junior faculty and staff members guys." he said and Carlisle finished that as he looked at us.

"The energy drinks, the ones with the high caffeine and sugar levels, we banned those from the school athletics, because the kids got addicted to those. Alright to repeat what Eric said, you guys crack this, report it to the faculty, and then report it to your godmother and the council, because they're banned from getting into the driver's seat of the car." Carlisle said and the quartet, Tyler and I nodded to the orders as the principal repeated that.

"Alright once you guys go into captain/medical team conference call us over and tell us what you figured out. And the entire faculty is giving that order, before we call the parents of the kids screwing around with this crap, and putting them into medical suspension from the team, give us your suggestion and we'll take it." he said and I nodded to his orders as he looked at me gently as Dr. Crowley went into that further as she looked at the coaches.

"I've been getting worried about the dieting as well honey, you better bring that up in the cafeteria when you give announcements for us. Any kids screwing around with this crap are banned from the athletic equipment if they're on the gymnastics teams and the pool if they're on the swim teams, I'm not risking anyone drowning or breaking any bones or pulling any muscles." Dr. Crowley said and dad finished that.

"Yeah and as far as the murders and the quartet are concerned I want you kids to stay out of the woods and if you see a girl walking faster and a quartet of four boys split up and two are following her, call the department and under no circumstances deal with it yourselves, understood." He said and they all nodded.

"Cub, that goes double for you, young lady." Billy said to me and I nodded. "I won't but I may have to pull the type of drug sting and lead them into an ambush for you guys, dad." I said and Dad sighed in exasperation. "Young lady you scared me out of my wits once too often, but the idiots in the P.A. department better call me when you call these brats in. Or I'm having their heads and jobs for this." he said with a firm look on his face.

"Got it dad, but with my job, I've got to play it by year, but this time, I'm changing the circumstances, till we end this and with those words in mind. It's going to be a very long eighteen months til like we get rid of our parasites at the moment. Because it ends before we start college in August." I said and they nodded in exasperation. "Maybe, just try not to get too reckless, or you're going to give all of us a heart attack, before you're twenty years old." Beth told me as she said it for all of them.

"I hope you brought your stuff to set up your class and office Aunt Beth, because with you being my coach and you're my maternal protector, the first junkie that attacks me is getting reported directly to you and Uncle Jack. With you're being my adopted relatives and with you here, that just added on to getting reported directly to family now, what with the fact that Aunt Sue is my adopted mother, you're, in extension, my aunt."

"So I got family in this school, they attack me and they got you and one of my uncles, by adoption, on their heads, and said family is the Quileute high council, which translates to they just got themselves ostracized." I said and she nodded. "Good point baby, we are your family, and with that these junkies attack you they got your entire family on their heads as a result. Yeah, alright guys, if there's a secondary attack, if they attack you guys on your team, and they attack her, get me, Eric, Sue and Jack immediately."

"Because this is enough that he, or they, if this was a planned hit and more than one person was in on it, is getting reported not only to the cops and the faculty administration, but directly to the council and they're banished from the reservation and first beach, for life." she said and they all nodded to the orders then. "Good choice in chosen faculty members Beth, she and I are already building our bond right now."

"And I really take harassment seriously as well after what happened to Sue, alright again guys. If this turns into a planned hit and our un-named players decide to attack her and you find the evidence in the locker, get us. And then all of you find the leader of the pack and bring them directly to us, because this is enough that not only is he getting expelled from this school, he's lost his shot when we find anything else in that locker of his."

"Boys with the ten of you always keeping her company, if he starts getting erratic when we're in gym or you see anything else get it to us and we go from there, but Michael with you being my current team captain with Eric Redford getting ready to graduate. I'm naming you my right hand now, Tyler second, and you three, David, Andy, Brian you guys are her in school pack, you as well girls." Bentley said, looking at the eight and they nodded. "Sure thing coach." They all said together and Jack looked at him.

"Until we transfer, could you and Sue cover for us Eric. With things only just getting started I get the feeling that once Edward realizes that we're family it's going to be non stop harassment regarding her bonds with us. With us being descended from wolves and because to him we're nothing but white trash, and Charlie hates discrimination with a passion, so with those words in mind, to her nothing is taking her away from us."

"He insults us, he insults her family and in extension, he insults the entire town by use of whatever he calls us with that remark. But starting now, best to just do us in personality till we transfer from La Push High to Forks High." he said and the duo nodded to his request then. "Sure Jack we will." Anderson said to him and he nodded. "Why do I feel like this school is turning into a paranormal high school now?" Eric asked me smiling.

"Because we got two groups that look like vampires and werewolves going to school here and I'm the median to control things in a case a fist fight breaks out between Paul and Cullen, though that happens and he's getting suspended for a month. When he needs to be arrested by two adult wolves in the cafeteria and 20% of the faculty is in there, along with the guidance counselor." I said to him and Malcolm answered that in annoyance.

"You better believe he's getting suspended for a month for that, violence is against the rules in this high school, the first fight that breaks out between you kids is getting the person who started the fight a month of OSS." he said and we all nodded to that. "Yes well, with the Cullens now getting integrated completely into the school, Edward's getting the consequences like every other student, but his reaction last week."

"It got the entire class's attention when I walked into the room and he knocked a chair over when he got up, a chair that nearly broke several pieces of lab equipment, several test tubes and a rack in the corner next to our station Mr. Malcolm." I told him and Carlisle sighed. "Don't worry Jack, Derek, John, I'm going to have a very stern talk with him later for that, but a fight breaks out between him and the Cubs here in my station and he's losing his car keys for a month." he said and the staff nodded to that gently.

"Alright Emmett, Jasper, I want to see you with the basketball, so it's ten on ten in the gym tomorrow after school for the next practice and we can set up special teams while we're doing it till our current junkies are fully recovered." Tyler said and they both nodded. "Alice, Rose, same for you and Bella." Jessie added and we all nodded, smiling. "This ought to be, I can't wait to see you with the basketball." Dana said smiling to them.

"Like the guys we got the same type of situation here, so while Paul is likely to break a rib through the pads, we got the added issue of slowing things down so those slam dunks are likely to break the board, so watch yourself." Emmett said and Carlisle hid a smile. "I'm lucky I'm donating to the school then, but slow your strength down son, before you break the hoop and the backboard while shooting." he said and they chuckled at that.


	17. 16: Conference Calls And Imprints

**Life Choices Remade**

 **Warning: With this chapter, it's going to be another day, before he's back in school and things start speeding up from here. But her life is going wolf and staying human now, as to that it's going to take time, before things start warming up in the story as the indicators start coming one by one as the memories of the packs, her father and friends at the school start getting rearranged by this point.**

 **But for the ones who want action keep in mind that it's always the slow point, before things start picking up and the action starts, as to that, the future versions are going to realize what's going in the past, before she does it, which is the Butterfly effect and it's going to keep up till she returns to the future.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else bselongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 16: PTA Meetings, Wolf Explanations and Conference Calls**

"Alright Emmett, Jasper, I want to see you with the basketball, so it's ten on ten in the gym tomorrow after school for the next practice and we can set up special teams while we're doing it till our current junkies are fully recovered." Tyler said and they both nodded. "Alice, Rose, same for you and Bella." Jessie added and we all nodded, smiling. "This ought to be good I can't wait to see you with the basketball." Dana said smiling to them and the duo chuckled as Emmett answered her.

"Like the guys we got the same type of situation here, so while Paul is likely to break a rib through the pads, we got the added issue of slowing things down so those slam dunks are likely to break the board, so watch yourself." Emmett said and Carlisle hid a smile. "I'm lucky I'm donating to the school then, but slow your strength down son, before you break the hoop and the backboard while shooting." he said and they chuckled at that

"So we can expect your training to be like what we saw in the tv show guys?" Dave asked and the five of us all nodded. "Yeah, their's are added reflexes are the speed of wolf and ours are both that and the strength of a bear. To quote what Mowgli said on the live action version the Jungle book what does Jake have that Edward doesn't. Well it's the strength of the bear, speed of the panther and a heart of a wolf."

"You figure it out on your own and you're seeing us cut loose as you see us in our elements later." Emmett said to him and he nodded smiling. "I got to read these books more often." he said to him and he nodded as Billy looked at us to quote something. "Yeah well just remember that the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack. Your strength comes from your pack and without the pack, the alpha has no strength." Billy said to Sam softly and he nodded to that that.

"At the moment it's just the four of us, but soon my brother is joining the pack." he said and Leah shook her head. "No it's the five of us, though I'm not a wolf yet, I can still hang with you, like we always have before Sam." she said and he smiled and nodded as he gave her a hug then and she tightened her arms around him. "A chance to fix our bonds and you and Emily like you were before, and us back together in friendship."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Le', us as a trio once again, that all I want. What with the fact that the twins are out of the picture, she needs us, and the guys. So for now the pack is the six of us and Em' is seven by this coming summer" he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Alright check that, it's the seven of you guys: Kim, Emily, Leah, me and you three, we're the pack till Em' gets started this summer." I said and they nodded.

"Well five of six were part of the group from the very beginning, we're missing Rach', but we're all here sis, but we're the oldest of the pack, followed by my baby brother. So we just act like we did as four to six year old Cubs and have our bonds back to the way we were then." he said and I nodded I nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what I mean alright, Rachel's coming home this summer, but our family pack is back in place."

"We're pack now and we stay pack all our young adult lives now, nothing is getting between us, including love triangles. As to that, we just get our bonds into place now and as piece by piece joins the pack, it's we're acting like our parents when they were our age." I said and our fathers all started laughing at that remark as Sam said it smiling at the amused look on our fathers faces at the way we decided on this. "Agreed we're the pack till my brother gets started and it's not one group or the other."

"But our council is sticking together either way now. So we're pack, before we become pack completely and we have friends outside pack too now." Sam said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts. Seeing the confused looks on my friends faces, she smiled and explained it to them. "Alright, before you ask guys, our familial backhistory, before we started dating, was we were raised together from the time we were infants."

"The first of the gang were me, Sam, the twins, Uncle Billy's daughters I mean, Bella, Emily and the duo. We were the first born, two years later came Embry, Jacob and Quil, my brother, Colin, and Brady and last of all was Jesse. So one by one we're getting added to the pack, I'm acting as her bodyguard when or if Cullen is hanging around, but Aunt Beth is the adult version of me, if I was a wolf and with those words in mind."

"My spirit wolf is white with golden blonde highlights through my fur. Our job as the alpha's fourth is to protect the alpha's mate and the omega, and Bella happens to be both. Us Clearwaters are charged with protection of the Alpha's mate, so in the mean time we split off with getting together, so expect, Sam and me to be around if you come to first beach each weekend." she told them and they smiled and nodded to that.

"The alpha's third and fourth are the best friends of the omega, in the adult pack, in ours, they're my brother and sister, Harry's my uncle, his wife is my godmother, with my aunt back now, I'm protected with her and Uncle Jack here at school till he's back on the job." I added and they nodded as my coach smiled slightly at that. "Adopted relatives are the ones that protecting you now, while your father in law is the adult alpha."

"Nice touch, so with Harry out of commission still, protection detail goes to Jack and Beth is her personal bodyguard once she starts work here in school. Heart of a wolf, what's your position exactly in that anyway Jack?" Bentley asked and Jack answered that question. "The ranks are alpha, omega, beta, alpha's third, fourth, secondary Beta, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth. I'm alpha's fifth, so when the alpha's third is out of commission, physically, for protection detail."

"Then the protection and safety of the omega, or alpha's mate goes to the alpha's fourth and fifth. With our children not active yet, that's our job till the boys and Leah get started. But I'm number six on her necklace, her familial bonds became a group of seven, like the quintet, I'm just as close to her and Beth helped raise her, but to us she's our baby omega." he said and they nodded. "I'm going to see this, if the compromised members of every team see her with you and you getting protective."

"As she's getting special attention to be making the Decisons for us and their parents, but trust me, they even lay a hand on her. Or an injury serious enough to need stitches, they're getting the consequences, I'm a retired army ranger and she's becoming my favorite student. She and my players are building their bonds and they're beginning to get overly protective now." he said and they nodded as I looked at the faculty then.

"Look in time we'll tell you the truth, if you figure it out on your own, but you must promise never to tell anyone else, guys, and when I do you're seeing the reason." I said and they all nodded to my request. "What reason?" Anderson asked and I sighed. "The secondary reason I chose the songs I did and why I'm moving onto the reservation now. It's nothing personal, regarding Edward, but he's a lion, I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"As we said, our tribes were natural enemies, before, but now we're allies and friends, but that information you're learning at a later time. But Edward is like the maniacs that nearly killed me, though he hasn't crossed that line yet and won't till he realizes I belong to Jacob and the packs. Seeing Jake like he is right now is one thing, but his case of turning into his inner wolf is getting stronger every day now at the moment."

"As to that, he's the one, my soulmate, my imprint, it's completely natural to us, he's a eighteen months younger, but it doesn't matter to me, he's who I belong to. My place is with my tribe, lions with lions, wolves with Wolves, I'm engaged to my real alpha and that's it." I said and Harry looked at me at that. "To put this bluntly if Edward was going to hypothesize this, it's he's a lion, I'm a lamb, but that's where the facts shift course."

"I'm not a sheep, but a wolf in sheep's clothing, once I master my abilities, I become just as strong, fast and smart as he is. But my knowledge is meant to protect everyone, from the town and up to the Canadian border in the Olympian peninsula from these guys. My grandmother was the omega for the original pack, who happened to be the sextet's grandfathers, and you'll be learning that in ancient history." I said and my friends nodded as Harry smiled as he thought it to me and I knew he realized I was quoting him.

 ** _'Did I tell him that when we told him, we'd be watching over you in case they left?'_** he asked me softly. 'Yeah you did Uncle Harry, but your eyes were opening up vein in my memory when you said that, because they matched what I remembered when you were a wolf. But he blocked the memory out and everything after the prom was blocked, you told me the truth early, but he blocked it all out.' I said and they all nodded to that.

 ** _'So you saw me, Uncle Jack and the guys as our wolves first and started acting like our omega, and you realize it's completely natural to you, you're not afraid of us, and you hug me like you did dad. I bury my head into your shoulder and you wrap your arms around my neck, that what happened when you saw us as our wolves?'_** Sam asked me softly and I nodded to him as I answered him smiling and he hid a smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

'Yeah you showed yourself to dad that same day and I was on your father's back when Cullen lost his temper. But his reaction to my petting him is the same as yours and he was also amused at my reacting like my six to nine years old self by resting my head between his ears.' I told him and I heard a gentle chuckle as Josh said it. ** _'Well that makes perfect sense, my reaction to my baby omega back on my back again."_**

 ** _'Fortunately we just prevented you from seeing him, by having you see us first and to you this is completely natural now, the entire pack is back on full strength now. So two wolves here, Daniel, Elliot and I are patrolling the school grounds to protect you kids later, both this term and next school year to protect you guys.'_** Josh said and I nodded as I turned to my father then. "Dad should I just tell him the first piece of that truth?" I asked and my father nodded to me gently.

"You mean the reason you came home baby?" he asked and I nodded and he smiled. "Yeah honey, tell him, if he's going for the third degree inquisition here, that your mother remarried and she and Phil went to Jacksonville, because he's in spring training there and you chose to come live with me and be with your pack and new friends. And with that is the fact you chose to strengthen our relationship as well too."

"Though we were already close this just makes it even stronger now at the moment, as to that, it's two fold strengthen up our father/daughter bond. And giving your mother and stepfather a a chance to go on their honeymoon, but not till he sees you with the boys and Leah is he going to get the message here. And said message is that the families at the hospital not just anyone, if you get hurt, but are the quintet, their colors are the colors on your necklace." He said and smiled dangerously as he finished.

"Billy, if you're the father of my son-in-law, can you create one of those blond bonding bracelets for me, because I'm part of the council and I'm taking Renee's place in La Push at the reservation when we move out there." He said and the ten all nodded. "Sure thing Charlie, so that's the Swann/Marquez clan in green, and surrounding you are me, Harry, Josh, Daniel, and Elliot in our colors and you're doing Renee's decisions for her."

"And that's fine now. But as she's just admitting half the truth here and it's giving her mother some privacy for her anniversary now, we don't tell him the truth till she busts him and only then do we let him know what she really is. Not an open book, just completely selfless here, but though not much to do in either town it doesn't matter, because though no shopping mall or movie theater, we have other things to do a survivalist can see as fun." he said and I nodded to that remark in agreement.

'Dad how far does the span reach right now, Mom and Phil haven't moved out of Chandler yet?' I asked and Billy quickly explained that ** _. 'With you drawing on our connection, 10,000 miles honey. Why..., wait never mind, you're going to our omega to get orders by doing this now. Your mother's going to agree with one practical demonstration, as do I, but don't over do it baby, you're just getting started, you can't keep pushing the envelope like this right now.'_**

 ** _'You start pushing your abilities too hard it's going to lay you out cub, just take it slow till you have more training under your belt.'_** he said and I nodded. 'God I hope the link works from here, mom can you hear me!' I called out mentally and I quickly heard her answer me at that. **_'What's up baby?'_** she asked and I explained that to her. 'Dad knows the truth now, you mind if he takes your position on the council till you come back for a visit, because we plan to create a blood bonding bracelet for him.'

'As well, to indicate you're still matched to each other, and as for why here. Carlisle's back in town, the trio are active and the pack, my pack, is going active one by one right now. But your pack is back on the job right now, eight of ten are back on active duty right now. But I need your help with Uncle Billy, Harry's got three to four months before he's back on duty and that makes nine.' I told her and her tone went firm at that.

 ** _'Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, the quintet moved back to Forks. Yes alright with that in mind, Charlie is taking my place till I come back to visit, but remind Carlisle of the rules. And if your father already said it here, you choose, it's of your own free will now.'_ ** she said and I nodded to her mentally. 'Mom what's the side effect if some boy broke your heart, be it human or supernatural, before the imprint if you're an omega?' I asked her and she explained that to me gently as she said it to me.

 ** _'Its, in the early stages have you returning every day to be with the wolf you imprinted on and as he heals your broken heart, the effect and connection leaves it's mark on both of you. To the point that the wolf in question and the pack are determined to not have you destroyed emotionally a second time. Once fully accepting the imprint, the connections of the old love dies for good.'_**

 ** _'And you're free of him forever now after that._** ** _If he's about to start falling in love with you,_** ** _if you're asking that, and past lives are a good word for it here right, if you're now free of him completely. And I know this is a question based on a past life now, I can feel your anger and hatred at Cullen himself right now. But if this is about what our future selves dealt with now baby.'_**

 ** _'Than wait till whatever happens next to drop the bomb on him that you're the daughter of Renee Marquez. And I'm the grand daughter of Tala Marquez and secondly, if your childhood quintet are going active one by one, though Leah hasn't activated yet. Then the four of them are your bodyguards starting now, but you belong to Jake, the betrothal contract is signed and sealed.'_**

 ** _'The bracelet he gave you was a betrothal bracelet.'_ ** she said and I nodded to the orders. 'Mom listen to me, the me you know, this me acting like a cub version of you, doing your orders and suggestions to the pack and meetings with the Cullens for you. This me is from the future, that's why you can feel this in me. Grandma and the sextet got to me just in time, I returned to the past to change the future now.'

'He had me targeted by the leadership, and I'm changing the entire eighteen months leading up to the deadline, which is three weeks before the wedding. In that timeline, I'm engaged to him, but the seven got to me just in time and Harry did as well. I'm free of him and I'm fullfilling my destiny now, I'm never leaving you and I will fullfill the prophecy now. I'm your cub, and I'm never leaving you no matter what happens now."

"I got the last story, I know what I'm destined to do to now.' I told her and she quickly answered me at that, her tone firm at the wording then. ** _'He got you targeted by the leadership in your timeline. If they figured out you're an omega it was a choice between being converted or them destroying our tribe and everyone we care about in Forks. Alright enough is enough, I'm coming before the idiot gets you targeted by them, and I'm letting him have it for that myself.'_**

 ** _'Wait a minute, Harry got to you in time, through the void, Harry is dead in your timeline..., no, Harry is gone, Josh and Eric left. And that has the quintet out of commission and that's not if they decided to reactivate after that, while Beth is living in Makah in your future. Alright I get it, you came back to prevent him from destroying your future and from us being destroyed. Alright with that in mind, whatever decisions you chose, put them into a effect.'_**

 ** _'Charlie's taking my place on the council, because with you and Jake engaged, that yanks us back into the reservation now. We can come and go as we please, and then once whatever happens we yank the protective custody card, with your father, Elliot and Daniel and bring you home to the reservation. Cullen can't cross onto our lands, but the sextet can, with permission, tell them that."_** she said and I gave a mental nod to her orders as I answered her softly as I explained my alibies and ideas as I finished our conversation.

'Sure thing and I'll call you tonight, we're getting together tonight at dinner, but we're doing a conference call, so you can talk to the packs now, but we bent a couple rules and the sextet know they're getting added to the pack one by one. But with us creating the alliance with the Cullens, my new contact is Rosalie and her mate Emmett, the duo are part of the original quintet and Cullen himself is out of town right now.'

'Its a sting operation, so he knows that no matter how hard he tries now, I belong to Jake, my friends in school already accepted that, as did his brothers and sisters. But that's everything. The added rules bent are I decided to class our situation with the war against the red eyes as their homicidal maniacs with a cannibalistic feature to them and they got a taste for human blood.' I told her and and I heard a bemused tone at that.

 ** _'Nice choice in alibies baby, alright, if your friends, their parents or your teachers start cracking it, add them to the treaty and we write up a new one to protect them from the red eyed leadership sweetie. With you just getting started, go easy in the training for now. And I'm going to need to talk to Reddy, Shadow and Goldie tonight later. Just be careful, and I'll see you at Christmas, baby girl.'_** she said and I hid a smile at the nickname as I answered her.

'You too mom, see you at Christmas, love you.' I thought to her and I heard a gentle smile in her tone as she answered me. ** _'Love you too baby.'_** she said and I refocused at that as I saw the entire group looking at me. "What the heck was that?" Mike asked and I smiled. "Added side effect of being an omega, telepathy, I just got into a conference call with my mother, she said it's fine dad, you're taking her place till she comes back."

"Sam, you, Leah and the guys are now my personal bodyguards when we get to the Cullens for conference calls starting now and with that guys is if you start figuring it out. You're in on our secret and we write up a new treaty that has you involved in it now. Dad, expect to hear from her tonight at your house, she needs to talk to you and Uncles Harry and Josh later." I said and Billy nodded to the orders then as we exchanged looks.

"Dad she knows, she's figured it out and explained to me what happens during emotional recovery from a previous break up once I start hanging around Jake and the guys, you healed me up, and it worked. I'm free of Eddie finally, and I can move on now, you got to me first here now and the circle has been cut, it's a new future for us." I told him and the nine nodded in relief at the news as Billy answered me at that as he said it softly.

"Alpha, omega, beta and Alpha's third, nice, alright conference calls and if she needs to talk to you Carlisle she can do that over the phone after this meeting ends later." he said and Carlisle and Esme nodded in agreement as the ten of us exchanged looks at that. "What else did she say exactly, Bella?" Carlisle asked and I sighed. "She's repeating what dad said to you regarding my choosing between the boys and the clans."

"And reminding you of the rules, but we need to rewrite the treaty, certain key details remain in it, but I'm working some new rules and regulations into it as well to." I told him and Emmett said it for him. "Whatever she and you put into it we agree to Bella, though you're a cub. You're still an omega and you have more power than the entire council in this regarding our fates." he said and I nodded as we ended it at that.

"And I thought these abilities were something out of comic books, but this is getting ridiculous right now." Mike said as he started laughing at this as both groups looked at him smiling at the wording as Sam said it for all of us. "Trust me, you think its bad now just wait, because it's like the X-men comic books and movies you read about and see on tv Mike." Sam said as he started laughing at his remark as Rose started laughing at his remark. "Yeah, and aside from that P.A. and Seattle are 30 minutes away."

"And it's we can go there to see a movie or just hang out during the day. But beaches, tracking and camping, the lake, there's plenty to do here. You moved back so you could make some new friends and start your side of the job." Rose said smiling and I nodded in agreement. "So that's the entirety huh, you moved here, to give your mother and your stepfather a chance to go on their honeymoon and travel the country. While you and your father redevelop your bonds?" Mike asked and I nodded to him gently.

"Yeah, but I do believe if he's listening in we're going to have to catch him red handed, because evidently he can't hear me, but he can hear you." I said and the team looked at me in disbelief. "He's been listening in on our conversations, just how low can you get here exactly. Alright he does that again, and give us some sort of signal when we pretend to invite you along on our trip to La Push next weekend, see his reaction to where we're going." Dave said and I nodded as I looked at him and the quintet then.

"Well fortunately with the fact I'm taken now, I don't have anymore girls trying to get to me for dating rights." I heard and looked over my shoulder to see Jake walking into the room. "Don't count on it Jake, Hawthorne's been hunting you for dating rights, you remember that BSB song, well that's her all over, so when we come see you, you better make your relationship clear here." Tyler said and he nodded to him then as I said it

"Yeah I know, but that song can be taken both ways, male and female, as the lyrics to your chosen song can be thrown at who I once dated boys. And with that, no matter how much he comes crawling back, I don't want him back now. That's the point, every lyric of that song is my feelings to the person who broke my heart and I just want to move on without him always being the elephant in the room now." I said and he crossed his arms.

"I take it he destroyed you emotionally when in Phoenix if you're saying that, huh?" Jessi said with a growl and I nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying and with that in mind here, it's why I'm surrounding myself by you guys or the pack now. You'll get it once he starts pulling the personality swaps, but Edward looks just like him. In fact he's his identical brother, every feature is matched to the boy I was dating before."

"It was after an accident at my 14th birthday party that he and his brother took off on me and mom was pissed. She, dad and the adult pack decided I was spending as much time with the adult and young packs as possible and I was just beginning to get over him. When I encountered someone else, looking just like him, but twice stung by the very same boy, or clan name. Edward's birth name was Masen, but that sums it up."

"He's not good for me, and I've been put through too much thanks to him as it is, that includes the attack by these maniacs I mentioned. But that's where Jake comes into it, he stitched me back together, and he, Leah and the guys became my life line after that. That's why I came back, my pack, fresh start, I just wanted to get out of Phoenix and away from Tony Masen after that." I told them and the gang all nodded to me.

"As for Jake and me, once I was healing that switched up and the song took on a whole new meaning and its difference in our case. But in ours there's a couple songs set up for this, but the one that comes to mind in ours is 'Everything I do', he got to me first and vice versa, there's no chance at all for either of them to get to us. As to why, we only have eyes for each other now." I told him and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"You're right about that, if Cullen had a twin brother that destroyed you emotionally once already, I'm not letting him get away with it right now. As I'm your best friend, I'm doing whatever it takes to insure your happiness Bells." He said and I nodded. 'Perfect that gives me a perfect alibi regarding this and why I'm not bothering with him now, I can split his name into three pieces now. So Edward, Anthony, Eddie Cullen, Mason Cullen, Tony Cullen.' I thought hiding a smile then as I answered that as I looked at my father.

"Hey dad, here's a question if one of us went out of town for school stuff and our relationship was this strong, what's your advice?" I asked and he chuckled as he said it. "To protect that relationship, set things on hold and rebuild it til you're back together, and if there's any vultures flying around looking for a freebie, act like you're still together when you come home for a visit." he said and I smiled at Jake as I answered him.

"And if the guy in question was one of a set of triplets, two living in Phoenix and the third here in Forks, and one of them did the damage and you and the pack had seen me shut down?" I asked and he crossed his arms as he answered me. "If they're identical triplets and the first tore you apart emotionally. I'm not having your heart ripped apart a second time and I'd want you with someone not connected to their familial clan trio at all."

"And hearing that subtext, I take it his brother was the one who did it at the time, if you're staying clear of Edward Cullen right now?" he asked and I nodded as I looked at the sextet then to give my alibi regarding this, knowing they weren't going to take it well then as I said it. "Tony and Mason are the duo in Phoenix and I wind up running into their brother when I met the five of you Rose. Tony was the one who did it."

"You remember mom's reaction, she was furious he tore me apart and you decided you were bringing me up here to get away from Phoenix for a while. Though his influence was enough to piss you off after a case of cliff diving without you guys supervising us and Jake and I were screwing around with a few motorcycles as he retrofitted them in the rebuild, though we promised to be careful I ended up hitting my head in the drive."

"And you guys and Aunts Sue, Rose, Sally, Anna and Jessica took charge after that one, because the injuries were in the exact same places, along with going cliff diving when you weren't with us and again it was close, because you dived in after me Uncle Elliot. And this was enough to piss all of you off after that at the time. That you decided I wasn't going back to Phoenix till I was fully recovered at the time."

"But our family gang back together and I spent six months with the packs, healing up and you, Aunt Sue and Uncles Harry and Billy were relieved that Jake was everything I needed at the time dad. Jake was stitching me back together, but his return created a love triangle and I decided to return home after I heard Jake was injured in a fight with one of these maniacs. After you destroyed them all." I said and the adult pack stiffened, as Ellot said it for all of them, his tone beyond furious as he said it.

 ** _'That's the sum of it baby?'_** Elliot said with a furious mental growl. 'Yeah it is, with the five of you retired in my timeline, I had to get you all reactivated completely, because this is exactly what happened during the entire eighteen months. Just before I came to the past, I'm just naming off the crucial details you all needed to know now. But with this information it's enough he's not getting a second chance at it.' I said and dad answered, his tone furious, but firm as he said it for the eleven of them.

 ** _'Alright just name it off for of us baby.'_** he said and I nodded. "The promise bracelet returned and I was coming home here and back to you, Jake and the packs, I've made my choice and you're it. My family, over him, you're who I chose and choose and it's over in his case, I'm free of him." I said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed at the wording then as he answered me. ** _'Jesus, so that little bastard turned you into an adrenaline junkie at the time, alright that's not happening again.'_**

 ** _'I don't care what he says, he's not getting to you this time, Jake is a much healthier choice for you anyway right now baby. He's like his father and me in that area, we'd protect you, but we don't obsess over it, we let you do what you want and we'd trust your judgement. But we made recommendations and were setting standards and family time and you're just beginning to heal physically and emotionally from him.'_** he thought back to me and I gave a mental nod and he nodded as he answered me firmly as he said it for the entire adult pack.

"Yeah I remember that perfectly baby, and it's not happening again if I have anything to say about it now. If Cullen starts getting jealous it's not his business now, I choose who and what's best for you and you've already made your choice honey and it's Jake. Aside from that the marriage and betrothal contract is signed and sealed, you belong to Jake now anyway." he said and I nodded as I explained it to my friends and the sextet.

' ** _That was in reverse in your timeline, wasn't it, I reached my limit regarding what he did to you emotionally. Because I didn't know he was a vampire and your mother came to get you, but you refused and she and your godparents decided to help you by getting you involved in the pack again. You were just beginning to make progress, before the leaches that murdered Harry came back, Jake and Embry both get turned and you have a relapse.'_**

 ** _'Cullen destroyed your progress a second time by going to the leadership and that's it as you get an axe hanging over your head. You took that engagement to protect not just me, but your mother, the packs and the tribe and town, baby girl. Don't worry baby, this is never happening again now, I'm not giving you up. It's too late I made my choice, you belong to Jake and it's friendship or nothing now, that's it, I'm part of the council now and it's that clear.'_**

 ** _'With your mother out of town it's the reverse in mates here. Well now I'm acting like the father you need me to be, I'm in on your secret, I know and I don't care what the guys or the tribe are, let alone what the sextet and their relatives Denali are. So long as they can protect you that's all I care about now and with those words in mind. Cullen is being held under severe scrutiny later if he crosses the line in the E.R. later.'_** he thought back to me softly and I hid a nod

"Tony was the guy in question, I broke up with him before I moved back, you took care of healing my broken heart and I belong to you Jake. Edward Cullen doesn't stand a chance now. Because Tony already ripped me apart, it doesn't matter if they're triplets or not, once by him is enough, I'm not getting together with his identical brother and that's all there is to now." I said and he smiled as the sextet got the remark automatically.

"My son's brother out in Phoenix, he tore you apart and you broke it off with him, fell in love with Jake and you belong to Jake now?" Esme repeated and I nodded to her. "Tony was the reason the guys got territorial with me Mrs. Cullen, they weren't having me being destroyed emotionally a second time, brought me home to the reservation and healed my heart, I've moved on with Jake." I said and she nodded as I looked at him.

 ** _'Where are you coming up with these alibis, this is perfect in explaining things to us as our future selves are recording the new scenarios now?'_** Emmet said and and I hid a smile. 'I had to spend a lot of time improvising while I was hanging around with you in my timeline, so Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm splitting his name into pieces now. But the subtext is-is I'm not taking him back now.'

'As to that, your future selves are cataloguing these conversations I just have to explain this to you now.' I thought back to him and I explained that to my pack then as I said it to my friends. "Tony took me to the junior prom at Chandler middle school after I wound up running into a group of these maniacs. As it was it another close call as every injury was in the exact same places as the ones from when we were 10 to 12 year old Cubs."

"After the accident at my 14th birthday party he gave me this line regarding I'm not good for him, or putting that in our language girls, not enough for him. When he was from the high upper class, I'm talking the Soc side of the grouping, my parents from the mid middle class, and Phil was a baseball player. And to him and his brother, that's not enough, nor is the fact that I just want to be myself and he and Mason took off on me."

"Mom and several of her friends went looking for me and that's when another tribe, just like ours, got involved and helped her track me down after three months in an emotional shut down, she reached her limit and dad came to get me and bring me home up here. As time went on and I was trying to work things out he turned me into this completely reckless person and one stunt after another resulted in Jake and Sam needing to take charge now so they could break whatever he'd done to me, till it broke completely."

"After like four months together with my pack I was beginning to heal and our bond was reaching the point of healing my heart and Jake stitched me back together. In fact Jake's words to me were what stitched me back together, he'd never let me down and he never has. He'd be there for me no matter what now, but Tony came back and it turned into a fight between him and Jake and that sums it up, and I chose Jake in the end."

"Tony had done the damage to my heart, Jake stitched me back together, the boys gave me the brotherly support I needed, Emily and Leah the big sister bit and that was it. The ending results left their imprint on both of us as I saw everything I missed when we were Cubs younger than ten and I now saw him as everything I wanted. The imprint was the early stages and I decided, now, that I wanted to return home after she remarried."

"While they're traveling around on their honeymoon and he's in spring training at the moment, I get the chance to be in a town that is more my personality and I'm back where I belong now." I said and they nodded as the sextet got it automatically. "That's what happened, you don't want anything to do with Edward, because of Tony?" Angela said in shocked amazement and I nodded to her and they nodded to that.

"Yeah that's it exactly, that's why, before I started school, to get with my pack and re-establish the soulmate connection with Jake. Prevent this from happening again. Though my Jake is an mechanic, we're taking safety measures and I can hang around with him and his trio in his garage when I'm not with you guys now next winter." I said and she nodded. "Good idea, best to prevent a relapse if he takes off for no reason."

" And while I'm the subject, young lady, I want you wearing a full helmet with the visor if you're taking that thing for a test drive and stay off the main roads, Harry, Josh." Dad said and they nodded. "We'll take care of it Charlie, but I'm not risking a real heart attack, because you weren't wearing a helmet and crashed into a boulder this time young lady, be careful." Harry said as Leah covered her eyes as she and Sam said it.

"And I'm not having him destroying you out of recklessness if it takes my being there to keep you from doing something completely dangerous I will, because I just got you back little sister." Leah and Sam said together in shocked anger at the information they just got. "Is anything left of his influence still on you, little sister, because he's not doing what his brother did if I have anything to say about it now. You're my baby sister, I'm not losing you?" Sam asked and I shook my head and he and the adult pack sighed in relief.

'You're seeing the extent of those things in book two, but I'm giving a debrief to the twelve of you, and your mothers at the pack/council meeting, but trust me you're not going to like it.' I said and Leah answered me for both of them as I heard a sigh in her mental voice. **_'I hate it already, if this you has been put through an emotional hell, I'm not letting him get away with it now.'_** she said as Carlisle said it for all Of them, his tone furious at his future version of Edward then as he said it.

"Well that tells us everything we need to know and it's friendship or nothing where Edward is concerned now. You're taken already and with the fact that Tony destroyed you once, I'm not having it a second time now and not when I just met you now, sweetheart." Carlisle said with a firm growl in his tone at that. "And it's not taking sides, if you want to go neutral regarding this we're fine with that as well in our clans."

"We're a pride, you're a pack, lions with lions, wolves with wolves, you belong to your wolf and we're accepting that no matter what he says now." Rose added and we nodded to that firmly. "Well that solves these areas, but starting now the middle ground begins guys, you want to come to our house that's fine with us, we just get him out of the house, if we're doing repeated meetings together now." Emmett finished and I nodded.

"I take that car you have was his, before he gave it to you, huh?" Mike asked and I nodded. "Yeah he's building his own, but he reworked the engine on my truck, and he and the duo are getting into business for themselves now later. As a mechanic workshop now. But as he's my future husband, he's got access to my truck and he and I are acting like we're engaged. So too late, Cullen is out of luck." I said and he nodded, smiling.

"Hey Babe, had a good day?" Jake asked me, smiling and I nodded with a grin. "Yeah thank you, what do you say to dinner and a movie Friday night, baby?" I asked and he grinned and nodded as he swung me around and I felt the amusement in our paternal pack shoot throught me and I knew they were thrilled we were like this together. Before he put me down and pressed his forehead to mine, as I looked into his eyes.

'Look into my eyes, you will see, what you mean to me.' I heard him thinking and I smiled as I pressed my forehead to his. 'Take me as I am, take my life, I would give it all, I would sacrifice. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you, baby.' he finished as he kissed my cheek and I tightened my arms around him as I pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around me as I hold him, remembering my past.

As I thought about my future with him at my side and with him, my pack, feeling his arms around me I remembered that line from the song, 'He could be the one. 'He's got something special, he's got something special, and when he's looking at me I want to get all sentimental and he could be the one, he could be the one'. I sang to myself as he hold me as I looked at him at smiling as I finished that thought to myself.

'Yeah he's the one alright, it's him and it will always be him now, before I was listening to my head and it tears us both apart. Now I'm listening to my heart and we both get to have our happiness now. My Jake, my wolf, I'm a wolf girl and I belong to him, I'm never letting him go, before it was a choice between him and Cullen and I chose Cullen so I never lost Jake. Well now I'm choosing of my own accord and I choose my wolf.'

"I'm never letting him go, my mate, the reddish brown wolf I love with all my heart, I'm never letting him go.' I thought to myself then as I buried my head into his shoulder and pressed my head to his. 'I love you Jake.' I thought to him and I heard him think back to me at that. **_'I love you too Bells, my Bells.'_** he thought to me as he looked into my eyes. Pressing my forehead to his, we closed our eyes and I activated our link then.

'Baby what are you doing here, you know the truth.' I said to him and he smiled as he thought it back to me. **_'The imprint may not be activated yet, but I can't stay away from you anymore now baby, whatever we did in New Moon we do it, spend as much time together as possible. Cullen wants to take off that's his choice, but from the day of your birthday and forward. I'm not making the same mistake twice you're with me and the boys all the time after that.'_**

 ** _'We create our pack and it's the seven of us and Leah after that, but either way the me you remember. Before and after I turned into a wolf is here to protect you now, I may not be able to protect you from the red eyes yet. But from guys like Grant or that quartet, I can, I'm not leaving you alone anymore. Paul is being ordered to protect you from Cullen when he starts school next semester.'_ ** he thought back to me and I nodded as we ended our mental conversation.

"Hey honey, just get out of school now?" I asked and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to mine smiling and I knew our fathers were smiling at this as he answered me. "Is that what these soulmate connections do, you can talk to each other mentally?" Mike said smiling gently and we nodded to him. "Yeah and the song Hannah Montana created is the perfect song for this, 'He could be the one', well that's him all over now."

"And from the day we got back together, he's all I can think about now, but trust me, being a man with a heart of wolf, once the spirit wolf imprints, he's all you're going to be able to think about girls. Trust me, but this is what the connection does to a teenager, you're on each other's minds all the time and everything about him drives you crazy." I said to my quintet and they started laughing at that as Anderson smiled at the remark.

While Jacob grinned at the wording as I saw the amused looks on our father's faces at the wording then. "I think that's maybe because you were looking forward to seeing me again ever since you came home, and once back together. The connection snapped itself into place and we can't stop thinking about each other. With you at my place or at the Clearwaters every day after school now baby. But we're on our minds all the time and as a result we're like this together." he said with a laugh and I nodded to him smiling.

"It's been ten days into that relationship and since you came home now for good and already it's acting like you've been together for three months now, that's got to be a record here. If we weren't descended from wolves I'd say this was going too fast. But with the fact we are, I'd say the imprint has gone crazy and is now running amok." Sam added as he started laughing at that as I smiled at him as I answered him.

"I think that's the understatement of the century, I'm just beginning to get used to my abilities again and already the connection is going haywire right now, but the imprint, I'd say that either me, or Reddy, has lost control of it now. Is this what it did to you Sam, falling in love for the first time, she's all you can think about. And as a result you're acting like you've been hit head over heels for the person you'd fallen in love with."

"Because that's what it's doing to me right now, ten days back together, back here in Forks, ten days as a whole familial gang once again and already the connection is enough to start going haywire right now." I said and he chuckled. "Yeah I think he started something here, because I've never seen you like this before when we were kids. But now it's the reaction of a fully blown one and he hasn't even started yet."

"Hey dad is this what it does to us when we're Cubs, than you as a adults?" he asked and Josh nodded with an amused look on his face. "Yes but to you as your Cubs it's driving up the head over heels reaction of finding the one you're meant to be with. And Reddy is over doing it right now. And with that, get it together you little fuzzball, I know you're in love with her, but take it down a notch here, she needs to focus right now."

"And baby pull yourself together alright, come on. Though once she's ready to fully accept the imprint that's when it hits you like a Mach truck. And I think she did accept it fully now, if she's looking at him like this. Well there's no use fighting over her now, she's accepted the imprint fully, and she belongs to him now." he said smiling in happiness as Dad repeated that remark with an amused look on his face at that.

"Once accepting the imprint, it goes full, and it results in the girls never letting their wolf go, Josh. In other words my daughter made the conversion, and she's now fully healed from what these maniacs did to her then. And her heart has accepted the imprint and she's chosen Jake now to protect her from anymore maniacs like this?" he asked and they nodded and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly now at the moment Charlie."

"She's fully recovered from what these lunatic's did to her, and she's ready to move on, her heart is healed now from the damage of the break up and she's letting herself go. The imprint has gone fully active now and she belongs to my son now, there's no use fighting over her for dating rights, she belongs to Jake now." Billy said and we nodded. 'I'm now fully healed from everything he'd done to me and I belong to Jake now.'

'Yes, yes, yes, I'm free of him now, I'm free and I can move on finally from Cullen. I belong to Jake and Cullen is nothing but a memory now, I'm free. I'm free yes, I can move forward now!' I thought in delight as the eleven all looked at me at that and I knew they were hiding smiles at my reaction and I knew they were thrilled that I was finally free of him, but I knew my happiness was overwhelming them as Harry said it.

"Sweetheart pull yourself together alright, I know you're glad to be free of Tony now, but you're losing control over that connection, pull it together here." Harry said to me gently and I nodded as I relaxed, but pulled Jake closer and he tightened his arms. "I take it the empathy link is going crazy right now with you guys if you're feeling it like I can right now, Elder?" Jasper asked and he nodded as I explained it to them with a sigh.

"Tony ripped my heart out by taking off on me Uncle Harry, I was in emotional shut down for three months till you took over to help me move on. And once he came back, that just made it worse, I wanted to be with Jake, but getting caught between a rock and hard place. I just wanted to follow my heart and be free of the connection, his hold on me and move on, be with my pack, and stay with you and now that I have with Jake."

"I'm happy now, in fact, I'm delighted Tony is nothing but a memory now, he's lost me forever now and I belong to Jake now." I said and the adult pack nodded softly. "Alright pull yourselves together you guys, you need to get that under control, before you get started Jake. You may not have started yet, but Reddy needs to get it together right now." Dad said to me smiling as he saw the delighted look on my face at the news.

"I think Reddy lost control over his emotions if they're affecting me right now when I'm around her, and vice versa, dad." Jake said to him and Billy and they looked at us. "Who's Reddy exactly?" Anderson asked and he chuckled. "My spirit wolf, our spirit wolves are the cub versions of our fathers wolves. But the reason my wolf has that name is he looks like Red, if I'd been a wolf, my wolf is a cub version of my father's wolf."

"I'm fifteen, but he's going to be the size of a horse once you see him face to face, while the adult pack is the size of a buffalo. But it's a symbiotic relationship, everything he feels, I feel, and everything I feel, he feels. So once one of us falls in love we both feel it and it hits the person we imprinted on as a result, but in the early stages, like us right now the connection starts going haywire now. And it's resulting in she can't focus."

"When she's not around me, because I'm all she's able to think about, but that explains the line in the song, 'Everywhere I go, he's always on my mind, I'm going crazy', and it's because Reddy has her emotions going crazy right now and now that we're back together she can focus now. But that sums it up, the imprint for us teenagers is the head over heels reaction of falling in love, truly for the first time, and you know you find the right one." he said and the girls chuckled at that as Jessi and Angie both looked at me.

"That's what he's doing to you right now?" Jessi said through her laughter and I nodded smiling. "Yeah, I'm crazy about him, nobody could ever come close to him. Once imprinted on, you're everything to each other and after that, and I'm giving an example here. Jared is mated to Kim Bealy, she goes to the reservation school. But once connected they're always on each other's minds and inseparable now."

"But two songs are considered here. Bryan Adams **_'Everything I do, I do it for you'_** and ** _'He could be the one'_** , as to that. That's us all over now, that's the imprint right there, these two songs together, us as teenagers the connection is so strong. It's like the head over heels reaction once you find a someone you got a crush on, but much more powerful. But this is like the love story on our favorite childhood tv show."

"That's us wolves and imprints all over as teenagers, they got the tough guy demeanor to their rivals, but when with us, we're the only thing on their minds, they'd do anything be anything for us. And it's not gravity holding them down its us, we're their everything and nothing means more to them then our happiness now. Jake and I are in the early stages of this, once he activates as Hunter you're seeing him as the inner wolf he is."

"But he's the tough guy to his rivals, to me he's my Prince Charming and everything about his life revolves around me now. That we never let each other out of our sight, so no one can move in on him, because I'm always at his side and vice versa. He's my imprint, to put that in normal wording here, he's my soulmate with the fact I found him and got back to him, before Edward saw me. I'm taken already and there's no fighting over me, because I belong to him." I said and the girls nodded at the explanation.

As they and their parents smiled at the possibility of that bond. "That's one heck of a connection, if this is what it does to a teenage girl I'd hate to be the mate of a fully grown wolf spirit later, I bet the reaction is even worse." Anderson said with a chuckle and dad started laughing as Billy's answered that remark smiling. "It is, once mated it results in you're never wanting to leave her side or in her case, yours, for our Cubs it's the basic raging hormones, but us adults it's twenty years of a relationship."

"Our mates don't mind we've got the heart of a wolf, because we're completely committed to our mates now. Us wolves, we mate for life once we find an exact match. To them, she and my son are my wife and me in thirty years, but this is just the early stages, whatever the added details are, Cullen blew his chances at a good first impression last week when he reacted like that. But she and Jake they hit it right off that first night." he said as he looked at us with me in Jake's arms.

"So my son's attitude problem screwed up his chances at getting her and she belongs to your son now that you've spent ten days back together Billy?" Carlisle asked and he nodded to him. "Raging hormones, we're going through puberty and it just gets worse at this age, alright before you guys add a teenage wolf to the high school whoever is hanging around get ready, because the imprint is going to result in something here." Jake said to him softly as Bentley ended the conversation at that remark.

"Alright subject change now guys, let's get on with this." Bentley said with an amused look on his face. "Right sorry Coach, but I'm acting like a normal student, and as last week's demonstration as a normal high school student, so get ready in case that happens again out there." I said and my gang started laughing as they nodded. "By that, I take it you mean the warzone in the courtyard on Thursday last week, Bella?" Anderson asked bemused and we nodded to her and Bentley said it for both of them.

"Alright you guys, you want to go at it go ahead, just let us get out of the way and secondly we get hit and you're all going to get so take it down a notch out there, will you please." He said and we nodded as our parents started laughing at that as I looked at him. "Jared gave me a lift up here, so I could check on you and so I could meet our tribe's allies finally." Jake said and I nodded as he looked at the sextet smiling.

"Hello Doctor, I'm Jacob Black, I'm the future chief of the Quileute tribe." he said to hiand he nodded smiling to him. "Nice to meet you too Jacob, I'm Carlisle, this my wife Esme, and my children Rose, Alice Emmett and Jasper. Say where's your third exactly, because the five of you together can negotiate things with my family?" he asked and Seth answered that as he walked in, as he gave me a hug as well.

"Right here Dr. Cullen, I'm Seth Clearwater, Alpha's third of the young pack." he said and he nodded smiling as he looked at the trio and then at their fathers and smiled. "Well I see all three of you look like a cub version of your father boys." he said and our parents chuckled at that as I heard a playful remark in answer to that. "Yeah well it's the same for me as well Doc, I'm Quil Ateara." I heard and smiled as Quil moved to his father and he looked at the young quartet then smiling.

"Alright guys that's enough of that." I said as I started laughing and they nodded as he pulled me into a hug as well. 'Are you guys doing that on purpose right now, boys?' I asked them mentally and they nodded to me. ** _'Yes make it clear that though you're making friends with them, you belong to us as our omega. Bells, it's we need to make it clear now that no matter what Cullen thinks you belong to us now.'_**

 ** _'You're my mate, they're your brothers and sisters, we're pack, and family, it's time to make it clear. That though we make take shifts in protection detail once the war starts, but I may trust Alice, Rose and Emmett to protect you, but you belong to me now. He's going to do anything he can to screw with that, so just writing up the treaty lines now, before this gets out of control later.'_** Jake thought back to me and I hid a nod gently as as Carlisle looked at Quil.

"I'm guessing secondary beta kiddo?" he asked and Eric nodded to him. "Yeah their ranks are matched to us as their adult versions Carlisle. But alpha, omega, beta, alpha's third, alpha's fourth, secondary beta, fifth and sixth." Josh said to him gently and he nodded, before I saw the duo weren't there and closed my eyes as I realized what they did now then. "Guys where are the duo, are they?..." I asked trailing off and the trio all nodded as my father realized it at the exact same time as he said it for both of us.

"Great first Orangie and now Twister and Brownie, alright guys, you walk right up to the building and you're in big trouble." Dad said in aggravation as I started laughing at that. "Are they always like this?" Jessi asked and I nodded. "Yeah and it's been repeated pranks ever since I got back and it's getting annoying right now." I said and the girls started laughing as Carlisle switched subjects with a bemused smile on his face at that.


End file.
